Luz y oscuridad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hace dos años de la derrota del Hawk Moth por Ladybug, el mismo tiempo de la desaparición de esta. Ahora Paris se enfrenta a un nuevo villano, Queen Heart, una chica con los poderes de Hawk Moth, que tiene a todo Paris bajo sus pies. No todo esta perdido, Chat Noir es un héroe nuevo que busca justicia, sin saber que la chica oculta tras esa mascara, es perdición de su corazón. UA
1. Prologo

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Prologo**

 _En medio de las calles parisinas, había un rumor, que si salías a la media noche, la más temible villano te capturaría y te convertiría en uno de sus esclavos. Donde nadie que ha sido inducido, se vuelve a saber de él. Donde todos temían ver la imagen de una polilla en las paredes y donde los robos más famosos eran solo hechos por la mujer a la que todos temían._

 _Queen Heart._

 _Ese era su nombre._

…

Si uno caminaba por Paris de día, se podía respirar aquel aire emocionante, lleno de nuevas historias escritas cada día, de niños riendo con sus familias, de tiendas abiertas que recibían clientes habituales o turistas, donde los jóvenes estudiaban y otros trabajaban. Donde al igual que en cualquier ciudad del mundo, los ciudadanos vivían cada día con una sonrisa, enfrentándose a luchas internar y viviendo momentos únicos.

Eso era durante el día.

Pero mientras la noche comenzaba a caer, todo era más silencioso, la gente comenzaba a tener inseguridad y todos regresaban a su hogar.

Pues al entrar la noche.

Nadie sabía que pasaría en medio de esa oscuridad.

¿Quién sería en esta vez?

¿Un niño?

¿Un adulto?

¿Un hermano?

¿Una madre?

Quien desaparecería de las calles, quien sería obligado a ser un esclavo del peor villano de Paris.

…

Tan solo había pasado un año desde su aparición en las calles, y ya era reconocida por todos los ciudadanos. Eso era bueno, ella ocupaba que le temieran, que comprendieran que la vida no era un color de rosa y que ella aplastaría a cualquiera que intentara meterse en su camino. Les daría una lección de vida, hasta poder obtener lo que ella quería.

Paris estaba en sus manos.

En medio de un cuarto vacío, donde solamente había una imponente silla que parecía de época victoriana, con una alfombra redonda de color negro, había un enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Las paredes eran de color oscuras, con algunos cuadros robados que parecían importantes para la historia, pero que no revelaban mucho del dueño. En la alfombra había varias mariposas blancas esperando su llamado.

Había una persona sentada sobre aquella enorme silla. Su apariencia parecía ser de quince años, con un extraño traje donde predominaban colores negros y alguno que otro morado. Era un vestido victoriano, pero que llegaba sobre sus rodillas, con un apretado corsé y un poco de vuelo en la parte inferior. Tenía unas medias altas de liguero, que estaban bajo unas botas negras de tacón bajo. Sus manos tenían unos guantes que eran tan largos, que se ocultaban bajo la manga corta de su vestido. Su cabello era azul hasta la cintura, totalmente suelto y su rostro era adornado por una máscara en forma de mariposa blanca con negro, que cubría casi todo su rostro.

Esa joven tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de pronto se abrieron mostrando un azul celeste como el cielo, que se posaron ante la mariposa que parecía aletear frente a ella.

Alguien nuevo estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Giro levemente el bastón entre sus manos, uno negro que parecía ser bastante caro con una punta de cristal sobre este, donde una mariposa se posó.

-¿Quién es tu dueño?-murmuro por bajo a la pequeña.

Al cerrar los ojos, ambos vieron como en medio de unas calles de Paris, había un pequeño niño tirado en un callejón. Su rostro se veía algo pálido y su cuerpo era demasiado delgado. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas y no tenía zapatos.

Era un niño de la calle, lo había visto hace unas semanas.

Recordaba esos ojos dorados sin vida, que le indicaban que pronto caería en la oscuridad y la impotencia.

-Ve por él mi pequeña mariposa-dijo extendiendo su mano y provocando que el cristal se expandiera lo suficiente en una ranura, que dejo ir a la Mariposa.

…

En medio de las calles, el pequeño niño que podía tener once años, miraba al suelo con impotencia. Había huido de los últimos dos orfanatos, con la esperanza de poder encontrar con sus propios medios a su padre, el bastardo que los había abandonado a su madre y a él. Quien no estuvo cuando su madre murió por cáncer y como él había terminado solo en medio de gente que lo trataba mal. El primer año se la había jugado en la calle, sobreviviendo a duras penas y luchando con otros vagabundos por comida en basureros.

Pero estaba cansado.

Quería dejarse llevar y morir de una buena vez, después de todo, era solo un inútil niño sin nada útil.

Deseo que los rumores de Queen Heart fueran reales, que alguno de los villanos bajo su custodia, vinieran para acabar con su vida.

Como todos decían en las calles y noticias.

Al pasar los minutos, donde el hambre lastimaba su estómago, lo único que vio fue una mariposa blanca postrada a su lado, moviendo levemente sus alas. Gruño sin fuerzas de ponerse de pie, estaba tan cansado, la última vez que comió algo fue la semana pasada, en estado de putrefacción, estaba seguro que tenía un virus y la fiebre era alta desde hace dos días.

¿Por simplemente no se moría?

-Vete-gruño intentando dar un manotazo a la mariposa.

Pero esta solo revoloteo.

-Pero tú me llamaste-dijo una voz femenina a su cerebro.

Con temor se encogió en su lugar, sin poder levantarse se alejó arrastrado de la mariposa, que revoloteaba grácilmente frente a él. Choco contra un contenedor de basura en ese callejón, sintiendo algo de temor sin saber por qué.

El frio de la noche le hizo pensar unos momentos, que tal vez estaba delirando en sus últimos instantes de vida.

-Esta mariposa fue creada por ti…si la aceptas, prometo ayudarte a no sentirte más solo-dijo la suave voz, que parecía un arrullo en su mente.

Vio incrédulo a la mariposa, antes de bufar.

Pero…¿Qué tenía que perder?

-Está bien-le dijo a la locura de su cerebro.

Pero algo paso.

La mariposa rápidamente se posó sobre su nariz, desapareciendo en fragmentos y pegándose a su rostro. Luego algo lo rodeo, una extraña luz en todo su cuerpo, que se llevó el cansancio y el dolor, la enfermedad o el hambre. Todo desapareció de un momento a otro.

Se levantó de golpe en el suelo y vio sus manos, notando que no eran las de antes, ahora parecían tener unos guantes.

Salió del callejón a esas calles solitarias, viendo de pronto su reflejo en la ventana de un comercio. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos. Ya no estaba vestido como antes, en cambio ahora tenía unos pantalones tallados de color negro, con unas botas estilo militar que le entraban de manera perfecta, en su torso tenía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco por encima, lleno de pistolas similares a un video juego que su madre le compro cuando aún vivía. Sus guantes sin dedos se pegaban a su piel en extrañas líneas después de sus muñecas. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara negra de pintura en la parte de sus ojos y su pelo castaño estaba revuelto de forma salvaje con una tira de tela verde sobre su frente.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo el niño viendo su imagen.

De pronto el contorno de una mariposa morada apareció a sus lados de la cara.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Que estaba dudando no era tan falsa como pensó en un inicio, o esto era un sueño muy raro…o nada tenía sentido.

-Edmund…¿Quién eres?-pregunto en voz alta a la nada.

Una risa femenina le hizo girar, pero no había nada, todo aún estaba en su cerebro.

-Sigue el mapa en tu cerebro, llegaras en unos minutos si utilizas bien tus nuevos poderes-hablo la voz, antes de que una imagen apareciera en su mente.

Convenciéndose que este era probablemente su último sueño antes de morir.

Decidió hacerle caso.

Esto era producido por su imaginación, si este era el personaje que jugaba cuando era niño, tendría en su chaleco…aja. Saco una pistola con un gancho en esta, que disparo a uno de las paredes de los edificios. La sensación de adrenalina lo lleno cuando fue retraído a la pared. Subió por el techo con una facilidad increíble. Vio de pronto la ciudad diminuta en aquel enorme edificio.

Estiro las manos, grito de pura adrenalina.

-¡QUIEN ES UN ENANO AHORA IDIOTAS!-grito con furia, antes de comenzar a volar en medio de los tejados con sus armas.

Pronto, sus caminos lo llevaron al centro de la ciudad, a un lugar bastante lujoso. Al caer en la calle, no había ni un auto a la vista. El mapa mental lo guio a un extraño y solitario pasadillo en un callejón que no tenía fin. Detuvo sus pasos al ver un pequeño ladrillo flojo en aquella pared, vio a todos lados, pero sin nada que perder lo apretó, revelando una extraña abertura.

Se detuvo antes de dar un paso.

Sus ojos se abrieron temerosos al sentir un filo en su garganta, que le había provocado una leve línea donde salía sangre, pero no era profunda.

Pero solía.

¿Esto no era un sueño?

Giro temeroso sobre su hombro, para no ver la silueta, oculta entre las sombras. Solo veía una espada que estaba provocándole una herida.

-Si intentar un movimiento en falso, alertar a alguien o hacer algún aviso…te matare de forma lenta-dijeron los ojos grises entre las sombras.

Tembló de puro temor, quedándose sin aire y sintiendo que moriría en cualquier momento.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que la persona en las sombras, cuya voz demostraba que era una chica, bufo antes de apartar la espada de su cuello.

-Bien mi reina-dijo antes de que sonara algo rasgado y de pronto unas vendas aparecieran sobre los ojos de Edmund.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- se quejó.

Si bien su fuerza era enorme, la persona lo estaba sometiendo con facilidad. No sabía dónde estaba, pero todo sonaba hueco y sus pasos eran torpes en las escaleras, en más de una ocasión tuvieron que levantarlo. De pronto escucho un enorme bullicio, pero justo al llegar a donde más sonido se creaba, todo quedo en silencio. Pero sus sentidos alertas y mejores, escucharon varias respiraciones.

Luego…más escaleras.

Estaba quejándose e intentando patear, pero al hacer eso fue llevado sobre el hombro de aquella mujer, ahora vendado de brazos para que no hiciera daño a nadie.

Luego de lo que parecieron minutos y horas.

Fue tirado al suelo de forma poco ortodoxa, quitándole la venda de forma violenta.

Gruño un insulto no acto para su edad, pero se detuvo al ver una figura frente a él. Una chica que parecía joven, de largo cabello azulado y ropas negras con morado, junto con un bastón.

Su garganta se secó, sin duda era sublime y hermosa, de forma letal, pero con un brillo demasiado atrayente para él.

¿Hace cuando nadie lo veía como un humano?

No lo recordaba, pero ver esos ojos llenos de cariño, que caminaron hasta estar frente a él. Arrodillándose y limpiando con su dedo, la herida de su cuello. Le hicieron querer llorar de nostalgia.

-Mi preciado niño, siento el trato de mi subordinada…pero debes entender que hay que estar alertas, no por nada la policía está detrás de mi cabeza-

La hermosa voz en su cabeza, ahora en persona, era mucho más encantadora.

Trago saliva algo nervioso.

Luego proceso sus palabras.

-¿Queen Heart?-pregunto dubitativo.

Era imposible que estuviera ante el villano más tenebroso de todo Paris, aquel cuyo rostro era desconocido por todos y a quien se le atribuían un sin número de crímenes.

Era imposible que fuera una chica tan joven.

-Me alegra que sepas quien soy mi pequeño, estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato-dijo la chica con mirada tierna.

Él se quedó confundido.

-Te ofrezco unirte a mi familia de villanos, si obedeces mis órdenes te protegeremos con la vida, serás uno de nosotros y podrás tener una identidad civil digna de un cuento de hadas-dijo con voz algo alegre juntando sus manos.

Se quedó fuera de órbita.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo.

La vio inflar algo infantil sus mejillas, antes de ponerse de pie.

-Sabía que esto no funcionaría Tikki, no sirvo para esta clase de reclutamientos…pero no podía dejar que Madeleine lo hiciera de nuevo, al menos no con un niño-dijo con voz cargada de pesar.

De atrás del sillón apareció un pequeño ser rojizo, que parecía un peluche volador del tamaño de un puño. Edmund lo vio algo incrédulo, antes de regresar su mirada a Queen Heart.

-Bueno es el primer recluta joven que tienes, es bueno darle un trato hospitalario-musito sentándose en su hombro.

La joven sonrió al verlo tan confuso.

-Ella es Tikki, una amiga…no la presento muy a menudo, pero dado que revise tu expediente, decidí que si tu llamabas a uno de mis akumas, te adoptaría como hermano menor-

-No comprendo bien que está pasando-

-Edmund Smith, once años, te escapaste de tres orfanatos y estas en clasificación desconocida. Llevas un año vagando por las calles, tu madre falleció hace tan solo dos años y tu padre se encuentra en ubicación desconocida, probablemente en U.S.A trabajando como piloto de avión-

-¿Cómo rayos?-

-No pienso hacerte daño-

-Pero las noticias…todos dicen que eres un villano terrible-

-Bueno si cometo algunos crímenes y robos, al igual que los que están en mi familia de Akuma, pero te prometo que si tú quieres no harás nada…solo quiero sacarte de las calles y darte una familia. Aunque si no quieres no te preocupes, entre mis subordinados tengo uno con poder de eliminar recuerdos, puedo darte dinero si no quieres pertenecer a esto para que vivas tranquilo un tiempo, siempre será tu decisión-

Edmund miro fijamente los ojos celestes de la chica frente a él, se quedó congelado al ver esa mirada llena de cariño sobre unos ojos que parecían oscuros. Esos ojos ya los había visto muchas veces, en personas que estaban en los orfanatos, aquellos que perdían toda esperanza y la soledad los inundaba.

¿Por qué tenía entonces una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro?

Bajo la vista rompiendo el contacto, para ver una mano extendida frente a él.

Se quedó unos instantes confundido, antes de que una sonrisa divertida y picara adornara su rostro.

-No quiero estar fuera de la diversión-dijo aceptando la mano de Queen Heart.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, antes de sonreír algo más abierta.

…

Al día siguiente en medio de una hermosa mansión de lujo en Paris, Adrien Agreste, un joven modelo de piel blanca, cabello rubio alborotado y ojos verdes, miro preocupado los titulares de los periódicos. Donde mostraba un callejón lleno de sangre que concordaba con la identidad de un niño huérfano que estaba desaparecido. Al parecer según la marca que había en una pared, nuevamente Queen Heart había ataco a un pequeño niño, quitándole la vida.

Era tan injusto.

Ese pobre infante debía tener toda una vida por delante, pero fue masacrado por el peor villano que Paris había vivido.

La noticia apareció nuevamente en el escenario del crimen, un callejón cercano a un instituto público de Paris, muy cerca de una vieja Panadería conocida por el pueblo, que hace un año no era abierta, debido a la muerte de sus propietarios en los acontecimientos pasados hace un año. Donde un villano conocido como Hawk Moth había atemorizado Paris y luchado contra un héroe conocido como Ladybug, una joven que había protegido a Paris de miles de ataques…pero desapareciendo ambos hace un año, antes de la aparición de este nuevo villano.

Ojala hubiera otro héroe en Paris, alguien que le hiciera cara a esta mujer despiadada.

Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo, él era solo un modelo que debía obedecer a su padre, quien no podía salir con libertad y apenas conocía el mundo exterior.

Miro las noticias fijamente, apretó los puños.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, lo haría sin dudar.

Lo que el joven rubio no sabía, es que tan solo en unos meses, una extraña caja aparecería sobre su cama en su habitación, con un peculiar anillo…que tal vez le daría la respuesta a muchas preguntas.

…

Este solo era el principio, el inicio de la historia de la luz y oscuridad entre los ciudadanos de Paris.

Pronto la batalla entre Queen Heart vs Chat Noir…daría inicio.

Por ahora…solo se sabía los rumores de los ciudadanos.

 **Continuara?**

 _Quería escribir una historia donde Marinette sea "Mala" Y Chat Noir sea un héroe de la justicia, me parece tan jodidamente perfecto un villano junto a un Héroe, ocupaba una historia así en mi vida._

 _Pero esto mis queridos amigos, es una idea piloto que no sé si se cumplirá…no sé si ustedes quieren más, de ser así no podre enfocarme en ella en este instante. Pues debo terminar la de Héroes, pero como está entrando en su recta final…puedo enfocarme en esta historia para hacer un capitulo semanal o cada dos semanas._

 _¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

 _Los dejo en sus manos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Dos años después

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 1: Dos años después.**

 _El olor a quemado y la sensación de calor que la abordó, era algo demasiado común en sus sueños, una sensación que conocía y que nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar. Porque eso solo significaba, volver a revivir el día donde todo, literalmente, se fue por la borda._

 _Como en una extraña película antigua, la escena frente a ella parecía independiente de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Porque revivir como la panadería de sus padres se quemaba con ellos adentro, era igualmente doloroso en cada ocasión que revivía._

 _Donde sus lágrimas volvían a salir por sus ojos, donde intentaba correr para entrar al lugar, pero era detenido por unos brazos de una persona._

 _Ella pataleando y gritando el nombre de sus padres. Sintiéndose como una inútil, que a pesar de ser Ladybug, no podía rescatar a sus seres queridos de un incendio._

 _-Lo siento Marinette-decía la voz de un amigo en su oído._

 _Mientras ella caía de rodillas con lágrimas, abrazando con fuerza aquel chico, sintiéndose lo peor por dentro._

 _…_

Abrió los ojos recibiendo la luz de un amanecer, provocando que suspirara de forma cansada al sentir sus ojos aun húmedos por esa pesadilla. No es como si fuera una pesadilla del todo, era más bien un recuerdo que llegaba de forma constante por las noches. Se medió incorporo en su cama, antes de ver sus manos de forma lenta, algunas cicatrices pequeñas se veían, gracias a las cremas especiales, pero ahora estaban algo callosas y comenzando a verse delgadas.

No estaba comiendo bien hace meses.

Era una vergüenza si se enteraban que Queen Heart tenía una anemia.

También humillante.

Movió las sabanas de color vino sobre ella, para poner sus piernas sobre el suelo. Su habitación seguía siendo la misma que cuando sus padres estaban ahí, aunque claro, esta debió haber sido casi reconstruida después del incendio. Todo ahora era de colores cafés, bastante vacía. Ya no habían mesas con telas desbordadas, tampoco fotos de famosos o peluches…todo era bastante ordenado y pulcro, con algunos útiles escolares por fuera en una mesa.

Pero nada más.

No es que no quisiera volver a esos tiempos, pero sin sus padres ahí…perdía un poco el sentido. Además tenía más cosas en que enfocare que en un cuarto de niñas.

Su nombre era _Marinette_ Dupain-Cheng, con 16 años quien cursaba finales de año escolar, donde el siguiente seria por fin el último y seria libre de ese sistema de educación. Era una joven de larga cabellera azulada y trenzada hasta la media espalda. Solía vestir con un pantalón estrecho de color gris oscuro, unas tenis de caña alta azules, junto una camiseta negra sin mangas y una camisa tipo chaleco abierta de color azul oscuro.

Se miró en el espejo de forma intensa.

Unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, cuando con doce años siendo una pequeña, había aparecido frente a ella la pequeña Tikki, diciéndole que debía convertirse en un héroe urgente. El poder del Kwami de la mariquita era un ente entregado a gente mayor, con potenciales para ser héroes…pero dado que Hawk Moth había estado un tiempo ya en la ciudad, la gente tenía tanto temor, que solo alguien como ella pudo despertar interés en el guardián para ser la nueva portadora.

Fueron dos años de intensa lucha contra el villano, aprendiendo a usar sus poderes y descubriendo que el mundo no era tan fácil como pensó. Tuvo que madurar a gran velocidad, aprendiendo sobre la importancia del amor y el cariño, que una niña de su edad aun no comprendía.

Todo para que…para que por un error como Ladybug, terminara con el negocio de la vida de sus padres, en un terrible incendio.

Poco después ella acabo con Hawk Moth, decidiendo algo que llevaría sobre su espalda toda la vida.

Ser una villana.

No es algo que ella hubiera elegido por voluntad, pero no tuvo ninguna otra alternativa en su momento. Ya que debía ser una villana, ahora se encargaba de dar cobija aquellos sin esperanza y al borde de la muerte. Su seguidores akumatizados por sus nuevos poderes, formaban la familia de Akuma, el grupo de villanos organizados más peligrosos de Francia.

Ella era su líder.

Una joven estudiante huérfana de 16 años.

¿Qué pensaría la policía de verla así?

No importaba mucho, nadie tenía noticias o un rostro al que seguir, solo se hablaban de algunos rumores que ella tuvo que dispersar a propósito, para que supieran que era real.

Negó con la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo para pensar que era la cabeza de un grupo criminal, ese día tenía clases.

Ya la noche era otra historia.

Camino hasta la trampilla que le permitiría bajar al lugar donde estaba la cocina y la sala. Unos ruidos la alertaron, bajando algo apresurada, quedándose muda ante la imagen que vio frente a ella.

Su casa estaba exactamente igual que antes del incendio, pero faltaban las fotografías familiares y los arreglos hechos por su madre, también faltaba la parte del sillón donde su padre siempre se sentaba y dejaba una marca por su peso. Faltaban los utensilios que su madre siempre usaba para cocinar, que aunque eran algo viejos, ella no cambiaba por nada. También faltaban unos panes hechos por su padre en la mañana, que siempre estaban en el comedor esperando por ella.

Faltaban muchas cosas, que siempre dolía recordar.

Pero su atención se centró en otra cosa.

Su nombre era Edward Foster, un joven de 19 años, casi veinte. Es un hombre bastante alto y de piel tostada, como si hubiera vivido en la playa. Su cabello es negro y siempre lo peina para atrás de forma ordenada. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Su rostro es bien perfilado y tiene un leve sombreado de barba. Su cuerpo es delgado y algo esquelético, pero con músculos. Viste una camisa ligera sin mangas de color vino, junto una pantaloneta negra. Sus zapatos deportivos son unas convers desgastadas de color oscuro.

Este chico se mostraba de forma seria, viendo con algo de enojo al ser frente a él

Un pequeño Kwami rojo conocido como Tikki, quien en su momento le dio el poder de ser Ladybug.

Edward solía ser un hombre bastante estricto y serio, que se comportaba de forma autoritaria con los demás si era necesario, pero que casi no hablaba.

Aunque verlo ahora en esa forma tan…

-Te lo dije Tikki, ya te comiste siete cajas de galletas esta semana…esta me pertenece-su voz era ronca y atrayente.

Como un hombre en medio de la selva. Esos que tienen un tono autoritario pero que te convencería de cualquier cosa.

-Edward no te dejare estas galletas, las hizo Marinette especialmente y tienen chispas de chocolate-dijo Tikki con los brazos en sus caderas.

Camino ignorándolos ahora, llegando al comedor donde estaba un pequeño Kwami morado sentado, comiendo una fruta. Su nombre era Nooroo, el Kwami que alguna vez le perteneció a Hawk Moth y ahora estaba a su servicio. Su broche donde portaba su Miraculous, estaba atado en una cinta sobre su cuello que parecía un collar.

-Buenos días Marinette-dijo el pequeño de forma respetuosa.

Ella sonrió un poco, antes de tomar asiento y comenzar a comer su desayuno.

-LUCKY KICK-dijo Tikki golpeando con una revista la frente de Edward, quien cayó de golpe en el sillón.

Obviamente, la ganadora fue Tikki.

Antes de salir de su hogar, tomo un bolso que ataba a su cadera y donde se abultaba en la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Era un tipo canguro, conocido así en otros países. Era suficientemente grande para que Nooroo y Tikki entraran cómodamente, con una ración de comida especial para ambos de ser necesario. Aunque para ser sincera, habían pasado dos años exactamente desde la última vez que se transformó con Tikki por necesidad. Había noches donde se transformaba por petición de su Kwami, para sentirse útil un poco, y aprovechaba para hacer algunos robos donde su versión de Queen Heart no era muy útil.

Bajo al lado de Edward en silencio, ambos llegando al primer piso.

-Gracias por su preferencia, vuelva pronto-dijo una voz dulce y animada.

Al llegar a la entrada, pudo ver claramente como alguien estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes de la panadería.

Su nombre era Madeleine Strauss. Una adorable chica de pequeña estatura un año mayor que ella(17 años), de cabello rosado claro sobre los hombros y ojos grices. Su piel es blanca como la nieve y tiene algunas pecas en su nariz. Viste un conjunto de un short de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada blanca con el dibujo de un colibrí en una esquina que se diluye en pintura. Unas tenis bajas de color vino. Ahora con un delantal sobre su ropa.

Esta al girar a ver, se le iluminan los ojos.

-¡MARI!-grita antes de abrazarla como un oso y restregar su mejilla contra la de ella.

Suspira por bajo.

Edward la ignora olímpicamente, colocando un delantal que estaba en un perchero y tomando el lugar de la peli rosa.

-Siempre te ves tan hermosa, sin duda eres la chica de mis sueños-dijo Madeleine acercando mucho su rostro.

Se puso pálida.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de las relaciones chica x chica, o problemas con la bisexualidad de Madeleine, siempre y cuando no fueran en su dirección. La última vez que la chica logro robarle un beso, su idea de beso casto era un beso francés, no muchas gracias, pero no más.

Se logró zafar de su abrazo mortal, con rapidez y algo de experiencia.

-¡NOS VEMOS!-se despidió con una mano del lugar.

Escucho como Madeleine gritaba emocionada un adiós y Edward uno más leve.

La panadería seguía teniendo el mismo nombre, adentro todo era normal. Después del incidente y que unos meses después conociera a Edward, este quien era un estudiante de repostería, había terminado aceptando la idea de reabrir el lugar en honor a sus padres. Con sus podres de villanos y unos nuevos contactos, habían logrado hacer una falsificación falsa para darle una nueva identidad al joven de procedencia americana. Ahora era un tío lejano quien mantenía su custodia ahora que era mayor de edad.

Aunque siempre mentían con su edad, para el estado tenía casi 22 años, mientras que la realidad no pasaba de los 20.

Madeleine no ocupaba ninguna custodia, ella simplemente era una chica a cuyos padres mataron en un tiroteo e intentaron violarla luego de haber sido mantenida secuestrada dos meses. Desarrollando así un odio contra algunos hombres y por eso su nueva pasión por las chicas. Fue la segunda persona en entrar a su idea de club de villanos en akuma.

El primero fue Edward, el chico había quedado sin familia luego de que sus abuelos murieran en el incendio donde sus padres murieron también. Sus padres lo habían abandonado de joven al cuidado de sus abuelos, sin regresar por él en ningún momento. Luego de la muerte de estos, no habían tampoco alguna información. Tan solo tenía 17 años entonces, sin estudios por sus malas notas y algunos cursos de pastelería donde su abuela solía trabajar.

Los abuelos de Edward eran amigos de sus padres, aunque si bien ella lo había visto en algunas ocasiones, no fue hasta después del incidente que se conocieron un tiempo después.

Ella ofreciéndole ayuda como Queen Heart, y el aceptándola sin nada que perder.

-¡MARINETTE!-dijo alguien desde la entrada de la escuela.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La ventaja de vivir a unos pasos de su instituto, era no importar cuanto se atrasara, no llegaría tarde. Aunque esa vieja costumbre de llegar tarde a clases, la había perdido luego del incidente, pues ya no dormía ninguna noche cómoda.

En la entrada había un pequeño niño, de doce años recién cumplidos (aunque gracias a su suplicas su edad era de 13 años para ir a el mismo instituto que ella) de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos dorados que brillaban algo divertidos, a pesar que se mostraba una madurez poco característica de los jóvenes de su edad. Solo vistiendo una pantaloneta café al cuerpo, una camisa de color verde y unas tenis del mismo tono.

-Se supone que nos vendríamos juntos, pero te espere por quince minutos-mascullo Edmund de forma resentida.

Ella sonrió levemente antes de palmarle la cabeza.

No era muy…comunicativa.

Recordaba vagamente hace dos años, como ella siempre estaba rodeada de vida, donde siempre se apuntaba en cualquier actividad escolar y todos en su grupo le apreciaban. Pero ya no podía ser así, había perdido esa chispa o tal vez estaba dormida, no estaba segura, solo que esa vieja Marinette se había ido a un lugar lejano. Ahora casi no hablaba con otros compañeros o con personas cercanas, se mantenía alejada de todos y no participaba al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Era lo mejor.

Ella era un temible villano después de todo, no pensaba que alguien fuera tan loco para ser su amigo a parte de los miembros de akuma.

Paso por el salón donde debía quedarse Edmund, este hizo una mueca, claramente no contento de ir a clase. No es que no fuera alguien dinámico al cual otros siguieran, pero era demasiado arisco y violento. Edmund era un primo lejano que venía de intercambio, o al menos eso pensaba los demás. Edward había tenido que ir muchas veces las anteriores semanas por quejas del niño, ya que también era de una forma el adulto responsable de su cuidado.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Marinette-dijo Edmund con una sonrisa sincera a la chica, antes de ir a su salón.

Marinette observo como muchas niñas se quedaban viendo algo embobadas a el niño, pero este las ignoraba y tomaba asiento junto otro niño. Uno de contextura delgada y piel pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos claros. No sabía quién era, solo que sufría mucho de Bullying, lo cual a Edmund no le gusto para nada, a lo que con un potente golpe en su escritorio hace meses al inicio de año lo autonombro su amigo, cualquiera que le hacía algo se la vería con él.

Edmund sin duda tenía más pinta de Héroe que de villano, pero igual se hacía llamar "Soldier" en sus ataques como un akuma.

No le gustaba involucrar a un niño en eso, pero ella con doce años había sido héroe de Paris, no podía hablar.

Camino pacientemente a su salón, al llegar lo vio algo vacío, solo pudo divisar a lo lejos a Kim discutiendo con Alix, junto a su asiento de lado ocupado y los de la butaca atrás de ella.

-Buenos días Marinette-saludo el chico moreno que conocía desde prescolar.

Su nombre era Nino Lahiffe, un amante de la música tecnológica con el cual no solía hablar. Hasta que cuando cumplió catorce años, cuando este fue quien la acompañaba el día del incendio y quien se preocupó por ella los siguientes semanas. Incluso le había dejado quedarse en su hogar, hasta que encontrara otro lugar o sus familiares se hicieran cargo.

Nunca habían sido buenos amigos hasta ese momento, donde ella pronto encontró en Nino un hermano y este siempre se preocupó por ella. Incluso a pesar de dos años del incidente, donde todos los de su clase solían ignorarla por fallidos intentos, este siempre se mostró amable con ella.

Era una de las pocas personas con las que aún era algo amable.

-Buen día Nino-dijo en un susurro tomando asiento al lado de él.

Al parecer los profesores notaban que solo era amable con el chico, pues habían tomado las medidas de siempre juntarlos en clase, para evitar posible problemas con otros. Estaban en la primera fila de asientos.

Detrás de ellos ya estaban sentados sus ocupantes. Una joven morena que siempre estaba detrás de las noticias conocida como Alya, junto con Adrien Agreste, un joven modelo que era el hijo de su anterior ídolo en la moda. Cuando aún disfrutaba de la costura.

Con la primera había tenido alguna que otra corta charla por cortesía, logrando que se rindiera fácilmente. Ella había sido transferida hasta ese año a el colegio al igual que Adrien, ambos no conocían mucho de su anterior personalidad, así que al no recibir algún interés de su parte, simplemente decidían no meterse en su camino.

Aunque Adrien a veces intentaba saludarle de forma cortes, a ella no le importaba mucho.

-Bueno Nino, escuche que la noche anterior la banda de Akuma ataco el banco central robando una gran cantidad de dinero-dijo Alya totalmente emocionada.

Era verdad.

Madeleine fue quien dirigió el robo, explotando todo a su alrededor como de costumbre. Aunque no matando gente, ella odiaba que matara, como Madeleine la apreciaba como un dios le obedeció. Por suerte esa chica la idolatraba, era más fácil que hiciera caso que otros. Aunque tener que aguantar que quisiera violarte, era el problema.

-Es increíble, yo escuche que la seguridad había aumentado-musito Nino preocupado con una mano bajo su mentón.

-Lo curioso es que todo paso tan rápido, que cuando Chat Noir junto a los demás héroes llegaron era tarde-añadió Alya en tono derrotado.

Chat Noir.

Marinette bufo en su mente, ese chico era un dolor de cabeza desde que apareció hace unos meses. Un joven en traje de gato que poseía el Miraculous del gato. Se había manifestado en su contra varias veces, destruyendo planes organizados y mandando a algunos de sus akuma a la cárcel.

No pudo rescatar a todos, lo cual era un problema para ella.

Aun había dos o tres que estaba planeando liberar la otra semana.

Sabía que el maestro Fu nunca la apoyo cuando ella dijo que sería una villana, a pesar de conocer sus razones, se negó a ayudarle en su nuevo oficio. Igualmente no le obligo a darle los Kwami que ahora estaban bajo su poder, este le dijo que no podría dejarle hacer eso por mucho tiempo, tuvo razón, pronto Chat Noir llego a escena para su disgusto.

Aunque lo peor era que hace tres meses habían aparecido dos portadores más de Kwami. El de la abeja y el del zorro, quienes eran compañeros de Chat Noir.

Y hace dos semanas, había visto con temor a un nuevo portador de Wayzz el Kwami de la tortuga.

Cuatro nuevos héroes en poco tiempo, le estaban dificultando ser un buen grupo organizado.

¿Acaso no tenían respeto por su trabajo?

Claro que no, eran héroes, su trabajo era capturarla.

Pobres estúpidos, ellos solo eran ignorantes de la verdad.

Para ellos solo era un terrible villano que mataba a civiles y saqueaba bancos u otras tiendas de objetos preciosos. No sabían que esos "asesinatos" eran la forma de eliminar la identidad de sus nuevos akuma, quienes comenzaban desde cero o personas que enviaba a otros países por su bienestar. Tampoco sabían cuál era la verdadera intención de aquel grupo y que era lo que ella tanto defendía.

Pero como saberlo.

Solo ella junto con Madeleine y Edward conocían la verdad.

-Bueno todo es culpa de Queen Heart, ella últimamente está muy activa con sus robos-hablo Adrien con voz clara y algo enojado.

Ella simplemente ignoro a todos sacando su Tablet, comenzando a revisar la clase anterior y sus notas, para no estar perdida. El robo de la noche anterior le hizo estar muy ocupada, enviando a otros a distraer a los héroes para que Madeleine pudiera hacer el robo.

Tenía sueño.

Pero no dormiría bien. Incluso bajo sus ojos habían unas leves ojeras que no se irían, pues nunca dormía tranquila. Que daría por un poco de sueño. Lo curioso es que gracias a eso, había aprendido que un ser humano puede vivir con poco sueño. Todas las veces que durmió de más de niña, ahora eran aprovechadas con insomnios.

-¿Qué piensas Marinette?-dijo Nino con ojos esperanzados.

Ella pestañeo un momento antes de verlo, a veces olvidaba como a pesar de los años, Nino se esforzaba por hacerla sentir parte de la clase. De reojo noto como Alya la veía con curiosidad, ya que casi nunca hablaba si no fuera por Nino, al igual que Adrien le prestaba toda su atención.

Genial, era el centro de atención.

Miro a Nino, quien lucía demasiado esperanzado.

Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Sobre qué?-cuestiono al fin algo derrotada.

Vio como Nino se mostraba más emocionado de que hablara, pero se dijo que por una ocasión, no podría pasar nada desastroso o que alterara el orden natural de las cosas.

¿Verdad?

-Sobre Queen Heart por supuesto-dijo animado, sus anteojos se resbalaron un poco.

"Que estas sentado a su lado"

Era la verdad, pero no lo diría.

Volteo a ver a la silla del asiento compartido, antes de pensar en una respuesta que fuera aceptada por ellos, pero que tampoco se alejara mucho de la realidad. No es que le importara que pensaran los demás de ella, pero no era muy buena mintiendo.

-Que es un villano a tener cuidado, todos los noticieros lo dicen, es un asesino despiadado…con suerte los héroes de Paris pronto le atrapen-comento intentando volver a su tarea de revisar las notas.

Al parecer Nino estaba complacido de que ella hablara.

-Vas a ver que pronto lo harán-dijo este de forma confiada.

Claro.

Rodo los ojos mentalmente.

Estaban tan lejos de encontrarla, que ni se imaginaban que ella era una estudiante normal. Sentada en ese lugar, con dos Kwami en su espalda y una lista interminable de crímenes.

Tanto tiempo esforzándose en mantener su papel de villana, siendo la numero uno de Paris y reconocida a nivel mundial como alguien de temer.

-No lo creo-soltó en voz baja.

Maldijo su estúpida bocota al ver como Nino giraba a verla sorprendido y luego algo ceñudo. Se encogió en su lugar al ver como detrás de ella también Alya había fruncido el ceño y Adrien la miraba ahora intensamente.

Dos años controlando su boca, para soltarla en cinco segundos ante una torpe incitación, por supuesto que era una idiota. No debió haber dicho nada, seguir con su plan de joven callada y no mostrar un apoyo a un villano.

De estar aquí Edward le hubiera dado un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¿No crees en los héroes de Paris?-pregunto Adrien de forma algo molesta, pero siempre amable.

Mierda.

Busca algo inteligente que decir, algo que no sea demasiado sospechoso y que los deje hablando entre ellos.

Vio a otro lado, antes de tener un leve tic en su mano.

-No es eso…solo que la policía lleva dos años sin resultados…parece difícil pensar que unos héroes nuevos atrapen al villano de forma fácil-musito con algo de garganta seca.

Los tres chicos se vieron de reojo pensativos.

-Es cierto, Ladybug duro dos años para atrapar a Hawk Moth hace algunos años-dijo Alya de forma pensativa.

Nino giro a verla impresionado, antes de hacer muecas de silencio. El rubio y la morena le vieron confusos ante la palidez de su rostro.

Ella en cambio se puso de pie de forma violenta, tomando su mochica y tirando las cosas en ella, saliendo dando grandes pasos. Al pasar por la puerta Chloé estaba entrando, esta le insulto al pasar a su lado y golpear su hombro de manera indignante. Pero se paralizo al ver como ella volteaba verla con una mirada tan fría, que le dejo congelada.

Ese día no tenía ganas de clases.

…

Nino soltó un profundo suspiro derrotado al ver a Marinette salir enojada, dejando atrás a una indignada Chloé, pero que sabiamente no hizo muchos comentarios groseros a la joven. Había estado tan cerca, ella se estaba mostrando un poco más comunicativa de lo normal, pero no había salido como esperaba. Giro a ver a Alya y a Adrien, quienes no comprendían que acababa de pasar.

Apretó con algo de fuerza su nueva pulsera verde, mientras sentía a Wayzz bajo su sombrero, acomodarse atento de lo que diría.

Ser el nuevo héroe de Paris, con tan solo unos días, era algo confuso para él.

Jade Turtle, apenas era un héroe en entrenamiento.

Era el más nuevo de un grupo de héroes conformados por los portadores de los Miraculous del gato, la abeja y el zorro.

Él era el inexperto.

-Lo siento chicos, nunca les advertí de no hablar sobre Ladybug frente a Marinette-comento rascando su cuello.

Solía rascarse la cabeza, pero con Wayzz ahora ahí, no tenía mucha oportunidad.

Vio a Alya fruncir el ceño confundida.

-¿Por qué no? Ladybug es la mejor héroe que ha tenido Paris por mucho, siempre ayudando a otros y enfrentando al terrible Hawk Moth, estoy segura que si regresara pondría a Queen heart de patitas a la calle-dijo de forma ardiente.

No era un secreto que Alya era una vieja fan de Ladybug, donde había tenido un blog cuando era niña y que aun ahora administraba de forma paulatina. Ahora poseía uno nuevo con los Héroes actuales de Paris.

Ambos chicos rieron nerviosos.

-Yo también creo que Ladybug era una gran héroe, es una lástima que desapareciera hace dos años-musito Adrien de forma desinflada.

Él también había sido un fanboy que seguía a Ladybug, admirando como una niña que aparentaba doce años, había mantenido a Paris en una época de paz y seguridad.

Además que fue su primer amor platónico.

Nino solo suspiro.

-Sé que Ladybug fue un gran héroe, pero poco antes que se retirara tuvo un pequeño fallo-expreso Nino de forma algo triste.

Adrien y Alya se vieron de reojo confundidos.

-Creo que escuche algo sobre eso, que Hawk Moth le hizo elegir entre salvar un enorme edificio o una vieja panadería de Paris…no recuerdo mucho, pero creo que la panadería termino en llamas y cinco personas murieron-dijo Alya con pesar.

Nino asintió.

-Esa panadería pertenecía a los padres de Marinette-explico Nino de forma seria.

El rostro de sus amigos ahora se transformó a uno impresionado.

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero Marinette antes era una chica muy animada y que participaba en todo, a veces era algo mandona, pero tenía un gran corazón…pero después de eso, no volvió a ser la misma y no aguanta que alguien mencione a Ladybug en su presencia. Nunca dijo en voz alta que la culpaba, pero al parecer detesta que la mencionen porque su ultimo recuerdo es cuando sus padres murieron-indico de forma algo incomoda.

Cuando el profesor entro luego de esas palabras, todos en la clase ya estaban en sus asientos…menos Marinette…ella no regreso a clases.

…

Al final termino en medio de la biblioteca todo el resto de las clases, no quiso regresar a casa porque Edward la sacaría a patadas y tuvo que comer almuerzo con Edmund. El castaño noto su mal humor, pero como siempre no comento nada, ambos conocían al otro suficiente para saber que si ocupaban ayuda, la pedirían.

Era infantil portarse así por la mención de su identidad como héroe hace años.

Pero todo había sido su culpa y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarse, pero tampoco le gustaba recordarlo siempre, prefería huir.

Como siempre.

Alejarse de aquellos malos recuerdos.

Tikki intento animarla con una galleta, mientras Nooroo solo le palmeo la cabeza.

Salió bastante tarde de la biblioteca, sorprendiéndose que todo hubiera terminado ya. Edmund ya estaría en su hogar, pues este salía una clase después del mediodía.

Suertudo.

Al salir se sorprendió de ver la lluvia caer, había olvidado su paraguas y no tenía ganas de mojarse. Intentaría esperar que escampara un poco, antes de ir a su oficina como Queen Heart. Una lluvia no sería impedimento para entrar en acción. El dinero robado la noche anterior, aun debía ser entregado a diferentes albergues en el mundo, era necesario el dinero. Además tenía un akuma en U.S.A que estaba esperando su autorización para un robo con otros delincuentes.

Ese nuevo presidente pronto sabría que ella era una chica peligrosa, que no le tenía miedo y lo atemorizaría.

Comenzar a ser internacional era una tarea difícil.

-Toma-dijo alguien a su lado.

Volteo sorprendida a Adrien, el chico que estaba sentado detrás de Nino. Bajo la vista para ver el paraguas que le ofrecía, abierto.

Alzo la vista para él.

¿Qué rayos le había picado?

Un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente, como cuando él había llegado a clases hace unos meses, había hecho lo mismo con una sonrisa. Como si no importara que ella lo viera molesta por haber pensado mal de él por ser amigo de Chloé. Se había sentido algo culpable después al regresarle el paraguas, pero este siempre fue amable. No pensaba mal del chico, tenía un aire principesco que le daba algo de admiración…a pesar que era hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

Ya saben, el anterior Hawk Moth.

Era un buen chico, ella lo había juzgado mal por su padre. Que ahora debía estar en Inglaterra con su nueva línea de primavera o algo así, ya estaba muy desactualizada. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir luego que él hiciera un trato con ella hace dos años, donde ella le arrebato a Nooroo.

Tomo el paraguas algo inseguro.

-Lamento haber hablado de Ladybug…Nino comento algo sobre el tema, te prometo no volver hacerlo en tu presencia-musito Adrien de forma tímida.

La mención de Ladybug golpeo su interior de forma algo incomoda, pero asintió de forma firme.

Era su momento de decir algo.

Joder.

No era buena socializando.

-Yo…intentare tener más Fe en los héroes de Paris…quien sabe, Chat Noir lleva haciendo un buen trabajo-acepto con una leve sonrisa.

Buen trabajo jodiendo sus planes, pero buen trabajo al fin y cuentas.

Lo vio verla fijamente, antes de devolverle una gran sonrisa algo emocionado, probablemente porque nunca habían hablado mucho o…más de dos o tres palabras que consistían saludos amables.

Escucho como una limosina parecía pitar insistentemente, antes que Adrien le diera un último adiós y salir corriendo.

Era un buen chico.

Miro el paraguas de forma tierna, antes que este se cerrara sobre ella. Lo abrió de forma rápida y avergonzada, para sorprenderse con Adrien viéndola ya en la limosina, riendo de forma divertida dentro del carro. Se puso roja como un tomate, antes de ver como este se despedía animadamente con una mano, ella lo hizo algo obligada de forma leve.

Hora de actuar.

Ese día sin duda, aunque no lo supiera…fue el principio de algo que ninguno estaba preparado a afrontar.

 **Continuara...**

 _El titulo del capitulo, dos años despues, son dos años despues de la desaparicion de Ladybug y Hawk Moth, junto al inicio de la vida de Queen Heart como villana. Tambien esta ubicado un año despues del prologo. Además lo publique como un especial ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero espero actualizar la historia cada semana o dos :3  
_

 _Este capitulo era para presentar algunos personajes y que vieran que clase de papeles puede tener en el futuro._

 _La historia sera principalmente Adrien x Marinette, desde ya les puse un pequeño detalle de ellos donde todo va a comenzar. Pero tambien pienzo poner en el siguiente a Chat Noir x Marinette, Adrien x Queen heart, Queen heart x Chat Noir...tal vez Ladybug vuelva aparecer, aun no estoy segura._

 _Tambien quiero poner algo de Nino x Alya. El nombre de Jade Turtle no es totalmente mi creación, recuerdo leer un fic en ingles donde le dieron ese nombre a la identidad de Nino si fuera un héroe con el kwami de la tortuga. Lo cual me parecio una buena idea, por lo cual lo utilice al no encontrar otro nuevo. Tambien no se como poner a los héroes de los kwami de el zorro y la abeja, ya que el director dijo que no se llamarian Volpina y Queen Bee. Tal vez los utilice y los cambie con el tiempo si se revelan los verdaderos nombres._

 _Pero si se preguntan, Chloé y Alya van a ser los portadores de estos kwamis. No se como hare con Chloé pero ya me las apañare._

 _Espero disfrutaran de este primer capitulo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Liga de villanos

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capitulo 2: Liga de villanos.**

Miro emocionada su celular, en este teléfono estaba Pinterest, donde había tantas imágenes como ideas tuvieras. Mientras revisaba uno de sus tableros sobre moda y arte, admiraba algunos diseños que le hubiera gustado realizar antes de convertirse en villana, ahora tenía tan poco tiempo para encargarse de eso, que solo podía ver a través de Pinterest. Noto algo molesta el gran número de diseños, enfocados en la imagen de los nuevos héroes de Paris.

Estaba segura que ella tendría unos mejores diseños.

Incluso como Queen Heart, su traje era esplendido. Había trabajado con Nooroo en el concepto durante una semana, pues si iba a ser una villana, lo seria con clase. Pero no podía culpar a los fans, no conocían como ella era realmente, ni una imagen de su rostro o algo por el estilo.

Que decepcionante.

-Queen Heart-dijo una voz dura y autoritaria.

Dejo de estar acostada de forma desarreglada, con los pies abiertos y con la cabeza puesta de forma aburrida en los lados de aquel sillón estilo real. Era como un trono, haciendo referencia a su nombre como reina de corazones.

Miro a la derecha.

Un hombre alto de piel bronceada y cabello negro, estaba en un extraño traje que era similar al de un mago profesional. Con el traje de color blanco, con un chaleco negro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca, con un saco blanco también. Tenía un sombrero de copa, junto con una máscara formada por varios rombos de colores. En su mano estaba un extraño bastón que parecía tener una figura de diamante en la parte superior. Era demasiado blanco para alguien, una burla a su nombre de akuma…"Dark Wizard" .

Rápidamente se enderezo en la silla, juro escuchar la risa de Tikki quien estaba escondida detrás de ese trono, en una pequeña habitación miniatura que había creado para ella.

-Edw…Dark Wizard-se corrigió a tiempo.

El mago suspiro, antes de negar con la cabeza.

Se sintió avergonzada, estaba tan acostumbrada a tratar con Edward, que verlo en su forma de akuma…eran raras las ocasiones.

-¿Acaso no tienes una junta en cinco minutos?-

-Bueno sí…pero-

-Te dije que no estuvieras vagando en cosas inútiles-

-Si-

-Además que es esa forma de estar sentada, debes mostrar imponencia ante otros-

-Nadie me estaba viendo-

-Debes estar preparada en todo momento, no sabes que puede pasar en cualquier instante…tu misma sabes lo impredecible que puede ser esto-

-Bien-

-Ahora compórtate como Queen Heart y deja de lado a tu identidad civil-

Hizo una pequeña mueca incomoda, pero sabía que Edward tenía razón. Volteo a ver a la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a su trono, donde mostraba una computadora portátil que estaba cerrada.

Tomo aire.

Se peinó un poco el pelo con sus dedos, al tiempo que Dark Wizard tomaba su lugar al lado derecho, como su representante indirecto en caso de que algo malo pasara. Se sentó de forma firme y estable, antes de que Edward levantara la pantalla que mostraba cuatro ventanas abiertas de color negro. En la suya también se vería negra, ya que la cámara estaba apagada.

En si ella podría estar sentada de cualquier forma y nadie la vería, pero Edward solía decir que si estaba mejor sentada, les daría más seguridad al meterse dentro del papel.

De pronto en tres de los cuadros, comenzaron a aparecer imágenes. En una había una especie de dragón dibujado con diseños orientales, en otra estaba una especie de sirena malévola con colmillos y apariencia oscura, en otra imagen estaba una especie de lobo aullando a la luna de forma esquelética. La última imagen que apareció, era la que identificaría su cuadro de pantalla, donde sonaría su voz al hablar, era un corazón en tonos negros con violeta, con una corona en el lado derecho.

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros-dijo una de las voces distorsionadas que era grave.

La suya también sonaría de esa forma, sin nombres, sin rostros a reconocer y tampoco su voz. Gracias a Madeleine quien era un genio, había construido una especie de red impenetrable, no deseaba ser descubierta, no podía serlo.

Aunque ella también sabía que esas personas tendrían su grupo de expertos apoyándolos, para que ninguno fuera descubierto y encomendado a los agentes de seguridad.

-Ryu siempre tan amable-dijo una nueva voz distorsionada, pero ahora de forma algo más femenina.

-Gracias Scarlet-repitió la voz anterior.

-Si bueno, no es que no tengamos tiempo para ver como coquetean, pero tenemos asuntos que atender… ¿Verdad Queen Heart?-pregunto una nueva voz, algo más tranquila y amable, quien portaba también un toque distorsionado más leve.

Trago saliva…era su momento de hablar.

-Claro señor Wolf-respondió con su voz suave, pero estaba segura ellos la escucharían de forma algo oscura y seria.

Ante ella estaba una de las más grandes ligas de villanas creadas desde el inicio de todos los tiempos. Un grupo de cuatro personas distribuidas alrededor del mundo, que prácticamente controlaban los mercados más grandes y a la vez estaban en ciudades principales de todo el mundo. La mayoría de ellos llevaban años en ese trabajo como súper villanos, ella sin duda era de las más nuevas, pero la estaban aprendiendo a respetar como un igual.

Aunque no fuera un igual.

El primer hombre en hablar era Ryu, conocido como Dragón milenario y el más temido villano del oriente. Sus principales robos y atracos eran en China, Japón y Corea (tanto del norte como del sur). Nadie sabía mucho sobre él, pues tenía un gran número de lacayos que hacían la mayor parte del trabajo. Sus principales poderes eran similares a los de un dragón, lo cual contaba con una fuerza casi insuperable, la habilidad de volar por los cielos y tener tanto poderes de fuego como de hielo. Además de matar a sangre fría a cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino.

Había un grupo pequeño de héroes queriendo hacerle frente, pero sin duda, era una batalla que estaba casi perdida. Aunque hace un años que había aparecido una joven, cuyos poderes eran similares a los de Ryu, pero con el viento y tierra a su favor. Estaban enfrentándose en una lucha que estaba logrando crear esperanza en esos países de que alguien pudiera hacerle frente.

La siguiente villanada era de nombre Scarlet, la sirena escarlata. Su principal hogar estaba en Australia, pero también disfrutaba hacer caos en sur África y partes del sur de América. Como una sirena que atrae a los marines a su muerta, esa mujer era conocida por ser una asesina despiadada, además de una ladrona profesional. Trabajaba en solitario, pero no por eso era menos. Su talento era conocido a nivel mundial y ningún policía pudo nunca atraparla.

Su talento fue reconocido para formar parte de la sociedad de villanos, cuando con sus poderes con el agua, ocasiono que un Tsunami destruyera una ciudad entera y matara a todos los habitantes del lugar.

Era alguien peligroso.

Por ultimo estaba el Señor Wolf, era quien llevaba más tiempo en la liga de villanos, casi ya por tres generaciones diferentes. Sus poderes eran los de un hombre lobo, según los rumores, además de tener una gran manada que respondía bajo sus órdenes. Sus actos criminales eran legendarios, robando bancos impenetrables, obras de arte que eran patrimonios y atemorizando todo el norte de América bajo una fuerza indestructible.

Ese hombre era totalmente un sanguinario a sangre fría, sin temer destripar a alguien con tal de dejar su punto de vista claro ante el estado. Muchos habían intentado enfrentarlo, pero ya había pasado por dos héroes sin lograr algún éxito. Estaba siendo enfrentada por una nueva heroína, pero si bien era la única que parecía haber logrado detener varios de sus intentos de actos de villano, Wolf ya estaba planeando borrarla del mapa.

Y por último estaba ella.

Queen heart, el nuevo villano de Paris que había tomado el lugar de Hawk Moth…junto el de su líder anterior. Quien con solo dos años como heroína, estaba ya en todo Paris y expandiéndose en Europa con el tiempo. Los tres integrantes de la liga de villanos, parecían alabarla por su potencial y cada nuevo atraco salido en los periódicos.

-Es una lástima yo siempre quise ir a Europa-decía Scarlet de forma lastimera.

Se tensó un poco, pero la mano de Edward sobre su hombro la hizo calmarla.

Lo vio de reojo, tenía razón, no podía actuar de forma espontánea en ese lugar, cada paso debía ser dado de forma cautelosa y cien por ciento planificada.

Ella había decidido tomar este camino por esa razón.

Debía mantenerse firme.

-Ya te lo dijimos Scarlet…ese lugar fue tomado ya por Queen Heart, quien está haciendo un magnífico trabajo-expuso el señor Wolf con un aura paternal.

Quiso vomitar.

Como siempre quiso vomitar.

Ella estaba trabajando con un grupo de villanos, que sin temor matarían a un inocente con tal de obtener una ganancia. Al igual que Hawk Moth quien solo buscaba obtener los Miraculous de la creación y posteriormente conseguir el de la destrucción, para sus propios fines. Ahora ella también estaba trabajando al lado de villanos, para poder proteger a su querida ciudad.

No era la mejor idea.

Durante las primeras semanas no dejaba de llorar sobre su cama, sin querer hacerlo.

Pero de no haber tomado ella ese lugar, otro de esos villanos hubiera reclamado el lugar que el líder de Hawk Moth dejo cuando ella logro derrotarlos.

Así que metiendo su corazón y deseos en un cajón dentro de su interior, había dado un paso al frente junto con Nooroo y Tikki, para poder enfrentar a su mayor prueba de ser un héroe. Ser un villano que lograra atemorizar Paris, sin matar a las personas de forma despiadada, como cualquiera de esos tres hubiera hecho.

Quiso detenerlos como heroína, pero no podía, no podía volver a ser Ladybug frente a miles de personas al recordar lo sucedido con sus padres.

Al final Nooroo le había propuesto ayudarle al ella tener el Miraculous de la polilla, ocasionando que una idea brillara en su mente. Tomando el papel que Hawk Moth dejo. Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, pero las palabras que se dio con el villano en su última batalla, hace dos años, fueron las que ocupo para convencerla.

 _"-Estarías dispuesta a ser odiada por todos…si eso los protege de un mal peor-"_

Gabriel Agreste sin duda, era alguien elocuente con palabras.

-También debo agradecerte por tu ayuda Queen Heart, el alcalde de Nueva York está indignado porque un akuma de Paris robara un banco…simplemente maestro, sin la ayuda de Tigrera no hubiera sido capaz de lograr este robo-admitió el Señor Wolf.

Tigrera…otra de sus queridos akuma que estaba en U.S.A ayudando al señor Wolf, esperaba que volviera en un mes como estaba destinado.

-Un placer señor Wolf, colaborar en esta sociedad entre nosotros es fundamental-indico de forma tranquila y respetuosa.

Escucho un intercambio de palabras de los otros tres, que hablaban de sus logros y algunos de sus futuros planes. Ella escucho cada palabra atentamente e intercambio sus ideas con tranquilidad, planes que había estado pensando previamente con ayuda de su mano derecha y el aporte de algunos de akuma.

Pero sintió asco de sí misma.

De ellos.

De todos.

La conversación término una hora después, donde decidió que la próxima reunión seria a un mes más tardar a una hora determinada para todos.

Cuando la llamada termino y la computadora fue apagada.

Lanzo un gruñido enojado, antes de golpear con fuerza parte de la silla con su puño.

-Ocupo irme ya-gruño levantándose y caminando a la salida, donde Tikki corrió para ir a su hombro.

Una mano la detuvo, giro a ver de reojo a Dark Wizard.

-Líder no debe alterarse tanto, usted no es como ellos-

-Claro que soy como ellos-

-No-

-Si-

Ambos tuvieron una dura confrontación de miradas.

-No lo es mi reina, cada robo que usted planea es de políticos que robaron al pueblo, las cuentas bancarias son de corruptos y cada dinero que usted tiene es enviado a diferentes instituciones que ayudan a otros y que ocupan efectivo. Usted no ha matado a nadie en estos dos años y ha rescatado a gente sin futuro…usted acogió a cada persona abandonada para darle una familia y un propósito…tu eres un villano para el mundo…pero aun sigues siendo un héroe en tu corazón-dijo con algo de ternura en su voz.

Se apartó de un manotazo que hizo suspirar al hombre.

Como siempre, esas palabras no llegaban dentro de ella.

Porque aunque fuera con un buen propósito…lo que ella hacía no era legal…por lo tanto siempre sería malo.

-Quedas a cargo del robo de mañana…avísale a Pyromane-musito antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Tomando dirección a su actual residencia.

Cuando llego a la panadería, noto que tanto Madeleine como Edward no se encontraban, probablemente llegarían tarde por hacer todos los preparativos para mañana. Edmund estaba dormido en su cuarto cuando paso por esa habitación. El cuarto del niño era como el de un invitado, no tenía juguetes ni algo que mostrara su verdadera edad, todo estaba ordenado y pulcro, tal vez lo único diferente era una biblioteca con un gran cantidad de libros que ya había leído el pequeño, quien era un gran lector.

Sonrió levemente, antes de pasar a su habitación.

Tikki y Nooroo fueron a sus respectivas camas a un lado de la suya, antes que ella se acostara a dormir un rato.

…

Ese día no era muy diferente en la vida de Adrien, despertarse solo en esa gran habitación, gruñirle a Plagg porque todo apestaba a queso, bajar a desayunas solo ya que su padre estaba en otro país presentándose su actual línea de diseño de ropa. Nathalie esperándolo para llevarlo a clases con el gorila, mientras recitaba su horario que milagrosamente estaba libre ese día, antes de llegar a clases.

Se topó con Nino y Alya en la entrada, por lo que llego a saludarlos para hablar sobre cualquier cosa y a la vez nada.

Nino decía que era genial como Chat Noir la noche anterior había atrapado a dos asaltantes normales de una tienda de diamantes, mientras Alya mostraba como en su blog, el gato negro era considerado el héroe número 1 de Paris en ese instante.

Él indico que Volpina y Turtle Jade también lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

-¿QUEEN BEE?-chillo Chloé apenas entraron al salón.

Los tres saltaron un poco, al verla totalmente molesta y de brazos cruzados con Sabrina.

La rubia sin duda hasta hace unos meses era de las peores personas que habían conocido, pero de alguna extraña forma y por motivos que la gente desconocía a la actualidad, la chica había cambiado poco a poco…hasta llegar a ser una persona algo más…tolerable.

Seguía siendo mandona y haciendo berrinches en varios momentos, pero ya no ofendía a otros o se ponía de forma superior con su título de hija del alcalde. Dejo de usar tanto maquillaje y en ocasiones sonreía de manera tranquila, además de aprender a decir "por favor" y "gracias" a los demás. Todos parecían ver ese nuevo cambio de forma positiva y las chicas solían tratarla más que antes, ocasionando que ella actuara de forma algo incomoda, pero algo amable.

Una tsundere, al menos eso dijo Nino una vez. Una chica que se muestra fría por fuera y es dulce por dentro. Chloé lo negó con un sonrojo en su rostro, ocasionando que todos aceptaran que ese era su nuevo apodo.

-¿Qué sucede Chloé?-pregunto Adrien de forma calmada.

Quien era el mejor amigo de la infancia de la chica, alegre de verla con un cambio positivo, fue quien primero la apoyo.

Chloé se sujetó del brazo de forma exagerada.

-Ya que la nueva heroína con traje de abeja nunca dio su nombre, ahora los ciudadanos la están llamando Queen Bee…ese nombre es horrible-se quejó la rubia.

Adrien rio nervioso.

Sin comprender por qué la chica le había tomado tanto respeto a los nuevos héroes. Era toda una Fan, aunque al conocerla, sabía que nadie nunca superaría a su héroe numero 1…Ladybug. A pesar de los años, recordaba como aquella chica de ropa roja con puntos negros, había salvado a su amiga en más de una ocasión, ocasionando que ella tuviera una obsesión que aún no desaparecía del todo.

-Bueno Turtle Jade tampoco es un buen nombre-dijo Nino en forma de queja.

-¿Qué nombre es Volpina?-añadió Alya de forma divertida.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar con Chloé como gente civilizada, quejándose de los fanáticos que colocaban nombres, luego ellos comenzaron a dar ideas. Adrien miro con una sonrisa tierna como Chloé reía como una chica normal, dejando de lado la chica presuntuosa y que adoraba pisotear a otros.

De pronto su vista se topó con otra cosa que llamo su atención.

Marinette miraba fijamente a Alya, Nino y Chloé, con una sonrisa algo tranquila y mirada divertida al escucharlos hablar sobre nombres de súper héroes. Esta de pronto noto su mirada, ya que giro a verlo, alzo una mano para saludarla levemente, ocasionando que ella apartara el rostro.

-Tranquilo dude, Marinette no suele responder a nadie-le consoló Nino antes de ir a sentarse a sus lugar.

Recordó vagamente como hace una semana, él le había prestado su paraguas, como este se había cerrado sobre la chica y esta había quedado roja como un tomate.

Suspiro.

Tal vez fue el único en pensar que tal vez podría haber ganado otra amistad.

Las clases iniciaron de forma tediosa, con números, números y más números. Mientras Alya estaba a su lado pidiéndole ayuda y el terminando explicándole que la formula estaba mal. Noto como Marinette parecía estar con el ceño fruncido, con la Tablet totalmente en blanco.

Le lanzo un borrador a Nino en el cuello, este giro a verlo molesto, mientras él señalo a Marinette. Nino giro a ver a la chica, antes de asentir comprendiendo.

-¿Marinette ocupas ayuda?-pregunto Nino con una sonrisa.

La joven alzo el rostro confundida.

…

Estúpidas matemáticas.

Estúpida por haberse dormido en su hogar cuando intentaba estudiar.

Estúpida Madeleine por ser tan buen y no poder explicarlo.

Estúpida por haber aceptarlo que Nino le ayudara.

Estúpida que por eso tuviera que aceptar el intercambio de ayuda, por una salida entre amigos a comer un helado.

Miro el helado de vainilla en un vaso mientras fruncía el ceño, sin recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una salida con algún amigo a comer algo. Desde hace dos años solía ir todas las tardes para trabajar como Queen Heart, y cuando solía rechazar trabajar por estar de mal humor, solía pasarlo sola en su habitación recordando a sus padres.

Alzo la vista para ver como Nino disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate, mientras Alya había preferido un milkshake, por ultimo Adrien tenía un gran vaso con tres bolas de helado, alegando que no podía comer esto muy a menudo.

Probo otra cucharada de su helado.

El sabor a vainilla era muy nostálgico, a pesar que no era su favorito, su padre siempre le llevaba a comprar uno, mientras este probaría el de chocolate y fresa. Ambos cambiaban sus sabores favoritos por diversión, para que vieran como se sentía el otro.

 _"-La vainilla me recuerda mucho a tu madre, cuando la conocí ella comía un cono de vainilla-"_

-¿Qué tal sabe Marinette?-pregunto Nino emocionado por salir de nuevo con su amiga.

Alzo la vista algo distraída, antes de encogerse de hombros.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-Déjala comer tranquila Nino, está disfrutando su helado-dijo Alya ganando su atención.

La morena le guiño un ojo y ella pestañeo sorprendida. No era un guiño lleno de lujuria como Madeleine, era más bien como de comprensión y de ayuda...esto era lo que conocían como solidaridad femenina. Mantuvo sus labios en una fina línea, sin soltar una leve sonrisa que quiso escapar.

-Dime Marinette-llamo de pronto Alya sentada a su lado, ella giro a verla confundida.

Frente a ellos Nino y Adrien estaban en una competencia de quien le entraba más helado en su boca.

¿Por qué querría hablar a solas con ella?

Era una villana.

Ahhh…cierto, ella no lo sabía.

No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas de no ser como Queen Heart.

-¿Prefieres a Nino o Adrien?-

Apenas esa pregunta salió de la boca de Alya, escupió su helado parando la competencia entre los chicos, quienes giraron a verla preocupados. Ella se limpió rápidamente la boca, viendo levemente sonrojada a Alya quien reía de forma maliciosa.

-Era una broma, pensé que no tenías muchas expresiones, pero esta es adorable-aseguro Alya con diversión.

Suspiro algo malhumorada, pero sin irse, había prometido comer su helado, además no estaba tan mal.

Un sonido interrumpió la conversación de los tres…bueno de Nino regañando a Alya por haberle hecho una broma. Una fuerte explosión les hizo bajar la cabeza de forma inconsciente, antes de que todos comenzaran a gritar. Giro su rostro confundido, la explosión debió haber sido a tan solo algunas cuadras.

¿A plena luz del día?

Marinette se golpeó la frente con su mano, pensando solo una cosa.

Madeleine.

Sabía que Edward estaría de acuerdo con hacer el atraco a las seis de la tarde, cuando todo el mundo salía de trabajar y había una gran oportunidad para esconderse entre los civiles. Pero Madeleine lo habría ignorado de no estar ella, ocasionando que lo hiciera a las dos de la tarde.

Mala hora.

Muy mala hora para asaltos.

-¡DEBO GRABARLO!-dijo Alya algo nerviosa antes de huir de forma rápida.

¿En serio?

Esa chica no pensaba sobre su propia supervivencia.

-Debo ir a detenerla, Adrien acudía de Marinette-dijo Nino también rápidamente antes de correr tras su amiga.

¿Eh?

Ambos se giraron a ver claramente incomodos. No comprendía bien porque Adrien se incomodaría, bueno ella no hablaba mucho y tenía una mirada de querer matar a alguien, vale si comprendía por que no se quedaría a solas con ella. En fin, ella debía apartarse rápidamente, para comunicarse con Edward y pedir explicaciones.

Por suerte no ocupo mucha ayuda, una gran corriente de gente paso por donde ellos, logrando que ella se escapara.

Aunque juro escuchar a Adrien llamándola.

No importaba.

Corrió rápidamente en dirección del atentado, tomando el teléfono para llamar a Edward, luego de dos pitidos contesto.

-¡ESTAN LOCOS!-grito indignada, recibiendo una queja de él joven al otro lado.

-Intente detenerla, pero al voltearme cinco minutos ya se había ido, alegando que deseaba impresionarte…ahora está atrapada en el banco con un gran número de policías. Apresúrate antes que explote a todos-le informo rápidamente.

Era verdad.

Luego de llegar a donde estaba el banco, pudo ver un gran número de policías rodeando el banco, junto a los dos nuevos Héroes Volpina y Jade Turtle.

Volpina tenía un traje similar al de un zorro en el torso, pero con los brazos hasta los codos y las piernas hasta las rodillas envueltas en un color negro. Su cabello rojizo tenía las puntas de color blanquecido y dos enormes orejas sobre su cabeza. Junto una máscara sobre su rostro, que al igual que siendo Ladybug, usaría magia para no descubrir su identidad.

Jade Turtle en cambio tenía un traje con mucha tonalidad verde, pero igualmente con partes de sus manos y piernas de negro. La única diferencia es que tenía un gran escudo verde en una de sus manos, junto una máscara muy sencilla sobre su rostro, pero su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha verde que parecía venir de su traje.

Ambos enfrente de la policía.

-Hasta aquí termina tu historial criminal Pyromane, sal ahora-indico Volpina con voz seria y madura, sujetando entre una de sus manos una flauta larga de madera.

La había visto en acción varias veces, provocando ilusiones que habían metido en problemas a sus subordinados.

Jadeo al ver a su akuma salir.

-Madeleine-musito por bajo.

Frente al edificio y con una gran bolsa de dinero, estaba su tercera al mando. Con un vestido similar al de las lolitas de colores morado claro y suave, hasta sus rodillas envolviendo su cuerpo de forma sexy, con lasos al frente de su pecho y largas mangas de color rosado pálido pegadas al cuerpo. Tenía unas botas con muchos cordones y un antifaz purpura sobre su rostro. Su pelo corto que generalmente era lacio, ahora estaba ondulado dándole un aspecto salvaje.

La vio alzar la mano explotando cerca de los ciudadanos que estaban viendo todo con interés.

Ese era su poder, el poder hacer a las partículas del aire explotar en cualquier lugar, solamente debía tener claro la ubicación y las partículas en ese lugar, algo que sus ojos podían ver de forma clara, antes de usar sus conocimientos sobre química y alterar lo que ocupara para causar grandes explosiones.

Era un jodido genio.

Los gritos de todos hicieron que Volpina saltara a la acción, mientras Jade Turtle usaba su escudo, que ahora se había expandido para proteger a la mayor cantidad de ciudadanos.

Marinette se cubrió con un brazo ante el polvo que se levantó.

Jadeo al ver como ahora Volpina estaba inmóvil, pues en el alboroto ocasionado, Pyromane había tomado un rehén. Una pequeña niña de piel morena y dos coletas, estaba ahora con una navaja en su cuello.

Idiota.

Colgó el teléfono ignorando a Edward diciéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Pero no podía dejarla hacerle algo a un inocente, tendría una larga charla con esa chica si no se detenía.

Pero que hacer.

Tikki y Nooroo podrían ayudarle, pero no podía permitir a Queen Heart aparecer de la nada para detener un robo, la liga de villanos jamás se lo perdonaría.

Debía hacer algo ella.

Como Marinette.

Se sacó su camisa azul oscuro encima de la blanca. Vio en todas direcciones, sonriendo por dentro _"Como en los viejos tiempos"_ pensó con algo de nostalgia. Buscando que sus ojos encontraran algo que hacer con sus implementos actuales, algo que probablemente Ladybug en sus tiempos, hubiera realizado con naturalidad.

Camino entre la gente, hasta llegar a un lugar donde Pyromane estaba.

-Te dije que no duraras muchos, ahora mira el problema que tenemos-gruño Jade Turtle enojado a Volpina.

Esta giro a verle furiosa.

-Cierra la boca-le gruño enojada.

Marinette sonrió tensa, sin duda esos dos no se llevaban nada bien.

Pero eso basto para notar como Pyromane estaba distraída, saltando ella por detrás y colocando la prenda sobre el rostro de ella, ocasionando que soltara uno de sus cuchillos (tenía demasiadas armas ocultas en la decoración de ese vestido) y la niña se quedó en shock.

-¡CORRE!-le grito a la pobre.

Quien salió corriendo a los brazos de Volpina, quien la atrapo viendo incrédula en su dirección.

Chillo de dolor cuando Pyromane con una fuerza abrumadora y sosteniéndola de la mano, la estampo contra el suelo, pues le había lastimado la espalda y dejado sin aire unos instantes. Esa perra. Cuando se quitó la prenda azul tenía un aura asesina, que se detuvo al verla a ella a los ojos.

Sonrió algo nerviosa.

Esperaba no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Pero ese segundo de shock, fue suficiente para que de la nada una patada la mandara a volar por los aires.

Giro a ver a su nuevo rescatados, quedándose congelada al ver como Chat Noir había entrado en escena. El típico héroe con traje de gato negro, demasiado pegado al cuerpo y cabellos rubios desordenados. Este miraba fijamente por donde Pyromane había salido volando, antes de verla de reojo.

-Esa acción fue muy imprudente…Princess-dijo de forma coqueta.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su frente, al verle con una mano extendida para ayudarle. La tomo delicadamente, pues estaba adolorida como para hacerlo sola, antes de sentir un aura oscura. Ambos voltearon sin soltarse, notando como Madeleine veía con ojos furiosos la unión entre sus manos, con muy leves explosiones inconscientes a su alrededor.

-¡Tú!-gruño con voz oscura.

Pero al ver unos instantes a ella y su mirada de advertencia, esta solo chasqueo la lengua. De pronto una explosión en su espalda hico una abertura en el edificio y salió huyendo.

-Yo la atrapo-dijo Volpina saliendo detrás de la pirómana.

-No si yo llego primero-dijo Jade Turtle, quien lanzo su caparazón que se mantuvo estático en el aire y le servía como una patineta voladora.

Ella respiro tranquila, antes de voltear a ver a Chat Noir quien tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, antes de sonreír de forma tranquila. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola levemente, ocasionando un sonrojo en su rostro involuntario.

-Fuiste muy valiente Princesa, pero no debes repetir una acción tan arriesgada, para eso estoy aquí-dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de desaparecer con ayuda de su bastón.

Marinette parpadeo unos instantes, antes de caer sobre rodillas respirando de manera cansada.

Luego tuvo algo claro.

Chat Noir era un gato muy coqueto…y Madeleine sufriría apenas la encontrara.

 **Continuara...**

 _Si bien poco a poco se esta explicando que le ocurrio a Marinette para convertirse en villana, les aseguro que aun hay mucho que no saben. Pero recuerden nosotros sabemos que pasa del lado de Marinette, pero los héroes de Paris no tienen la menor idea, lo cual la sigue colocando como una villana sangrienta frente a la sociedad en general de todo el mundo.  
_

 _Pero ahora un lindo gatito vio que puede hacer Marinette...me pregunto que pasara ahora._

 _Gracias por el dato del capitulo anterior, algunos notaron unos errores que ya logre corregir. Al final del capitulo puse una nota de que pondria "The Queen x Chat Noir" lo cual corregi por que pensaron que era Queen Bee, pero se trataba de Queen Heart...mi error._

 _¿Que les parecio este capitulo?_

 _Quiero hacer que Adrien y Marinette sean amigos primero, non se pueden enamorar de la nada. Pero tambien quiero poner interaciones pronto de Queen Heart x Chat Noir. La historia poco a poco esta formandose en mi cabeza...y me encanta._

 _Gracias por su apoyo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Inicia la actuación

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capitulo 3: Inicia la actuación**

Ese día al despertar, sintió el terrible dolor de espalda de la tarde anterior, la forma en que Madeleine le había lanzado contra el pavimento en su forma de akuma, le había causado un dolor muscular. Ya había perdido la costumbre de esas caídas, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que fallo como Ladybug en sus inicios…además las continuas prácticas de lucha con Edward (quien insistía en que nunca estaba de más estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad) dejaron de ser unilaterales hace mucho. Ahora podía decir con orgullo que colocaba en aprietos al hombre y más de una vez lo hizo morder polvo.

Pero era con Edward normal…no un akumatizado que tiene el doble o triple de fuerza.

Miro su reflejo desnudo frente al espejo de su baño, noto el gran número de cicatrices que adornaban sus brazos en la parte superior y sus piernas. Cada cicatriz hecha cuando era Ladybug y salvaba inocentes. También observo detenidamente una gran herida en su costado derecho, que había sido causante de su última batalla contra Hawk Moth. También observo la parte superior de su pierna derecha…un tatuaje.

Sonrió levemente.

Como en letras chinas estaba escrito un viejo proverbio:

 _"Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho"_

Un recordatorio para ella, realizado dos meses después de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Su madre era de procedencia China, y su abuela solía decirle ese proverbio todo el tiempo.

Ahora era uno de sus lemas de vida, que le impulsaba a levantarse cada vez que algo malo sucedía.

Secando su cuerpo y con sus usuales ropas, camino hasta la planta baja del edificio. No se sorprendió de ver a Edward de brazos cruzados, tampoco de notar que Madeleine probablemente estaría castigada en la panadería por varias semanas.

Tomo una manzana al lado de Nooroo, quien junto con Tikki desayunaba apaciblemente.

Luego camino hasta estar sentada en uno de los sillones blancos, acomodándose antes de alzar una mano de forma tranquila.

-Estoy lista para el regaño-expreso con poca importancia.

Vio los ojos de Edward brillar de forma enojada.

-Tu actitud irresponsable nos puede meter en un lio como de costumbre, cuantas veces te dije antes que no te presentaras con tu identidad civil en una escena del crimen…si la liga de villanos se entera de algo y relaciona los puntos, toda Paris estará en peligro, sabes que ellos no dudaran en tomar represarías si averiguan que Queen Heart es una estúpida niña de preparatoria-

Marinette mordió una manzana viéndolo de reojo.

-Madeleine pudo matar a la niña y no le hubiera importado…no sería la primera vez que asesina a alguien-

-Esto no es sobre esa chica, no importa si un ciudadano muere…una muerte no se iguala a millones y lo sabes-

Se encogió en su lugar de forma incomoda.

Era cierto.

Si la liga de villanos averiguaba la verdad, no solo una niña estaría en peligro, todo Paris podría sumergirse en una nube negra de asesinatos y robos, cuyo beneficio seria nulo para algunos. No usarían lo robado de gente corrupta para ayudar a diferentes asociaciones a nivel del mundo que ayudaban a los pobres. No dejarían dinero en orfanatos y hospitales necesitados. No perdonarían la vida de alguna mujer embarazada o dejarían vivir a niños inocentes.

Solo habría sangre.

Lo sabía…aun así.

-Simplemente no podía dejar que esa niña saliera lastimada-dijo de forma incomoda.

Edward suspiro, sabiendo que no importara lo que dijera, esa vena heroica dentro de Marinette jamás se iría.

Algo que siempre le había agradado y metido en un sin número de problemas.

-Bien supongo que debemos contrarrestar esto a la antigua-dijo lanzando un celular que ella atajo sin complicaciones.

Miro un video en reproducción.

…

Ese día había elegido llegar un poco más temprano de lo usual, tenía unas enormes ganas de ver a Marinette y felicitarla por su grana acto heroico de la tarde anterior. Si bien Pyromane había desaparecido y escabullido en algún callejón de la ciudad, estaba seguro que pronto lograrían atrapar a uno de los más antiguos y peligrosos akuma de Paris. Pero sus pensamientos ahora estaban algo opacados, al recordar lo valiente que había sido la chica el día anterior.

Todo había sido tan…extraño.

Marinette siempre fue una chica seria y alejada de los demás, quien solo era levemente amable de ser necesario y prefería estar sola.

Aun así.

La tarde anterior se había lanzado sin miedo sobre una mujer que pudo haberla explotado al menor intento, quien ayudo a una niña inocente a escapar y recibió una dura caída al suelo. Pero en todo momento no se quejó, solo vio a la niña correr sin importar que le pasara a ella.

Una cualidad demasiado heroica como para ignorarla.

Si bien como Chat Noir era un héroe valiente que defendía Paris, antes de serlo le era difícil actuar como Chat Noir. No se imaginaba lanzándose sobre un villano para salvar a alguien, tampoco en salir herido con tal de ayudar a otros.

Pero Marinette no dudo.

-Espero no te obsesiones como con Ladybug-se burló Plagg dentro de su ropa.

Se sonrojo levemente por las escaleras de la entrada, no quería recordar sus momentos Fanboy de hace dos años…mucho menos que aun guardaba con mucho cariño varios artículos promocionales de Ladybug en uno de sus armarios.

Entro rápidamente al salón con la esperanza de ver a Marinette, pero se decepciono un poco al ver el espacio vacío al lado de Nino. Igualmente, Alya quien estaba tras de él, lo sujeto del brazo para arrastrarlo a su lugar, no sin antes jalas a Nino para que ambos estuvieran sentados en el mismo lugar y luego poner un teléfono en las manos de ambos.

Los dos vieron de repente como un video mostraba los acontecimientos ocurridos la tarde anterior, a Marinette lanzándose sobre la villana y deteniéndola unos instantes con una especie de llave con la prenda de ropa en su rostro. Luego como esta era lanzada de forma violenta al suelo, dejándola sin aire unos instantes, antes de la aparición de Chat Noir.

…

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabia, es que cada uno de ellos había estado en esa escena en el momento…por supuesto.

Identidades secretas.

¿Recuerdan?

…

Nino rio nervioso al ver a Volpina pelear con su identidad como Héroe, sin duda aun no lograban llevarse bien. En el primer momento que se vieron, luego de un fallo tonto en una batalla donde él le dijo zorra histérica y ella le llamo tortuga muerta de sopa, no habían logrado obtener algún compañerismo destacable entre ellos. Wayzz en su cabeza rio por bajo, al parecer notando lo mismo que él.

Alzo la mirada para ver como Alya lucia tan emocionada.

Incluso en su interior suspiro un poco.

Desde que había conocido a la chica en su ingreso, había notado que era alguien refrescante y arriesgada, que siempre sonreía emocionada y dispuesta a entrar a una lucha con tal de tener una exclusiva. Alguien que animaba a sus amigos y que siempre tenía un comentario inteligente que agregar.

Era perfecta.

Muy al contrario de Volpina. Esa chica que parecía tener una personalidad algo violenta y un tanto animal, que se llevaba por sus instintos y tendía trampas astutas como un zorro. Que amaba jactarse de sus actos y aplastar a los villanos sin piedad. Lo peor era ese instinto de competencia que tenía contra él.

Era alguien un tanto molesta…pero era su compañera de equipo.

-No puedo creer que Marinette lo hiciera…bueno de hecho si puedo, hace algunos años era igual, siempre defendiendo a otros como un héroe-comento Nino con una mano en su mentón.

Sin querer admitir que ver a Marinette en ese momento, había sido como un bajonazo de azúcar. Puede que Marinette no lo considerara un buen amigo, pero para él, la chica era especial. Había sido su primer amor…no correspondido claro está, y ahora una especie de hermana menor que deseaba cuidar y proteger de ella misma. Verla en el suelo con un villano sobre ella, le hizo querer saltar sobre este y ayudarle.

Por suerte Chat Noir había aparecido de la nada.

Salvando el día.

Sintió un poco de envidia de no haber sido él, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando Marinette estuviera bien.

-Además no vieron a Chat Noir…parecía preocupado por la chica…incluso la llamo princesa-señalo Alya emocionada.

Nino rio por bajo, sin pensar en lo irónico que un súper héroe se interesara en Marinette, la única chica en todo Paris que debía tener un odio por los héroes.

Volteo a ver a su amigo Adrien, que estaba algo pálido riendo nervioso.

…

Alya ignoro como Nino intentaba ver que le pasaba a Adrien, ella admiraba su teléfono con una gran emoción. Sabía que Trixx estaba algo aburrida desde su bolso del lado, pero ya le daría unas golosinas para que estuviera mejor, o la comida de su madre. En cambio siguió viendo el video que algún espectador había tomado, que ahora estaba siendo bastante popular en YouTube.

Quien diría que Marinette fuera tan valiente.

Había pasado toda la noche hablando animadamente con Trixx, aquel pequeño Kwami del zorro de largas orejas zorrunas y unos preciosos ojos morados. Quien lucía también admirada de dicha chica, apoyando su idea de que fuera su amiga.

Era mejor tener a Marinette como amiga, que a ese aburrido de Jade Turtle. Vale que era algo apuesto, pero era demasiado serio y con mentalidad como una caja. No parecía admirar los beneficios de ser un héroe, la libertad y las luchas excitantes, parecían ser todo demasiado cerrado para un chico tan serio.

Era tan aburrido.

Incluso Nino era más amable que esa tortuga lenta, aunque bueno…Nino era como una especie de mejor amigo. El amable y dispuesto ayudar Nino, amante de la música y quien terminaba siguiéndole en la mayoría de embrollos que se metía.

Al igual que Adrien, quien era tan amable y algo reprimido por su familia, pero que amaba hacer chistes de algunas palabras y jugar video juegos en sus días libres. Al verlo no negaba haber sentido algo de atracción, pero ahora lucia más que todo como otro hermano menor, quien al estar tanto tiempo encerrado en casa descubría el mundo poco a poco.

Solo faltaba integrar a Marinette a su grupo…y hablando de la reina de Roma.

-¡MARINETTE!-saludo animadamente a la chica que entraba al salón.

Esta parpadeo sorprendida al verla, caminando cautelosamente, seguramente sintiendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros de clase, que hablan entre ellos probablemente debido al video que circulaba en internet. Al tomar asiento al lado de Nino, pronto se lanzó casi sobre ella.

-No puedo creer lo valiente que fuiste ayer, sin duda eres todo un ejemplo a seguir-dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro-debo hacerte una entrevista para el blog-añadió como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

La noto algo distraída.

-¿Qué?-

-Una entrevista, una chica que se lanza directo a la acción es de reconocer-

-No comprendo…no hice nada-

-No digas eso, lanzarse sobre un akuma es algo que nadie haría, esto debe ser una muestra para todo Paris y que vean esos villanos, que no deben sentirse a salvo…así no solo los héroes de Paris podrán hacerles frente-

Dejo su habladuría al verla algo pálida.

-¿Todo Paris?-escucho que susurraba.

Quiso preguntarle más, pero las clases pronto iniciaron. Al llegar al almuerzo quiso atacar de nuevo a Marinette para que comiera junto a ellos, pero esta salió huyendo del salón ante la menor oportunidad.

Frunció el ceño confundida.

…

Todo París.

Todo Paris.

TODO EL JODIDO PARIS.

Detuvo sus pasos que hace tiempo habían abandonado el colegio, sin importarle una falta más a clases, no es como si ahora tuviera algún padre que le regañara por eso. Miro su teléfono notando varias llamadas perdidas de Edward, chasqueo la lengua al saber que este debía tener malas noticias.

Si bien en la mañana había pensado que su plan era algo tonto, estaba reconsiderándolo.

Noto como había llegado a un parque cercano a la torre Eiffel, rodeada de gente desconocida que probablemente ignoraría a una chica hablar por teléfono. Así que acepto la nueva llamada de Edward.

-Tenemos un problema-musito del otro lado de la línea.

Lo que faltaba.

-¿Ahora qué?-demando algo molesta.

-Algunos mensajes de la liga de villanos llegaron esta ultima hora, al parecer se enteraron de lo ocurrido…se están quejando sobre como dejaste que una niña hiciera burla a unos villanos profesionales, que incluso Hawk Moth no lo hizo-

-Por favor, Hawk Moth fue vencido por una niña de catorce años-

-Bueno ahora están comentando nada más, pero Scarlet comenzó a bromear sobre si ocupabas ayuda como ella aquí en Paris-

-Esa perra-

-Te dije que esto pasaría…ocupamos hacer el plan pronto-

Gruño un molesto "Esta bien" antes de caminar enojada de brazos cruzados.

No había otra manera.

Que iniciara el show.

…

Al regresar a clases se sorprendió de no ver a Marinette por ningún lado, no es como si quisiera verla, pero le hubiera gustado al menos alagarle por su acto heroico la tarde anterior. Alya lucia algo desanimada también, habiendo comentado abiertamente en el receso las ganas que tenía de ser amiga de Marinette y Nino apoyando esa decisión. Pero ahora debían esperar al día siguiente para que hicieran algún movimiento.

Se separó de una empalagosa Chloé, quien parecía resentida porque Nathaniel le había llamado perra sin sentimientos cuando ella insulto uno de sus dibujos.

Chloé estaba cambiando, pero por alguna razón sin sentido, ella y Nathaniel parecían llevarse a un mal. Nino comento por bajo una vez que la rubia había expuesto a Nathaniel hace unos años sobre su enamoramiento con Marinette, el pelirrojo nunca le perdono y la rubia nunca pidió perdón. Teniendo una guerra de insultos esos años, ocultos bajo sonrisas falsas amables y deseos homicidas.

Nathaniel era un gran chico.

Chloé estaba madurando.

Pero no se llevaban bien.

Al finalizar las clases llego a su hogar, donde una sección de fotografías tomo el resto de la tarde y sus clases de Mandarín hicieron que quisiera lanzarse del arco del triunfo.

Al llegar a su cama quiso tirarse sobre ella y no regresar del mundo de los sueños, pero se detuvo un momento en la computadora que había dejado encendida, ocupaba apagarla.

Pero una noticia hizo que todo el sueño se fuera de golpe y abriera la boca incrédulo.

Era un video en vivo, uno subido al blog de héroes donde probablemente Alya estaría grabando. Donde estaba un paisaje de fondo, donde una gran catedral tenía a un hombre que conocía bien. Dark Wizard el segundo peor villano de Paris y la mano derecha del número uno, Queen Heart. No era un villano que solía presentarse mucho, pero en esas ocasiones que pudo verlo y la única batalla que tuvieron.

Dolía admitirlo.

Pero el hombre había arrasado con él sin pensarlo. Sus movimientos de batalla y el uso del bastón como esgrimista profesional, lo tuvieron en el suelo besando la tierra en menos de cinco minutos.

Siempre se preguntó por qué si era tan bueno en la lucha, no atacaba más a menudo. Tal vez era un punto bueno para ellos, no enfrentarse a un villano tan poderoso.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Pues ese héroe estaba en la cima de la catedral, con una chica colgada atada de manos al vacío, con un gran número de heridas y sangre saliendo de un costado de su cuerpo. Su rostro perdió color al notar ese cabello azulado y la piel blanca magullada de Marinette.

Apretó los puños sin pensarlo un momento más, antes de salir corriendo con su transformación.

…

La primera en negarse fue Pyromane, es decir, Madeleine, pero fue ignorada ya que todo esto en un inicio fue su propia culpa. Así que al final Edmund fue quien hizo algunos cortes leves en su cuerpo, con una maestría que le asusto un poco, no eran dolorosos y no dejaban escapar mucha sangre, pero serian suficiente para pensar a los demás que fue herida de gravedad…además el maquillaje de algunos los hizo aparentar mil veces peor de lo que eran. Edward no le dolió lanzarle algunos golpes que ella intento esquivar, dándole más realismo a aquellos que de verdad le dieron.

Aunque el labio roto fue su culpa, pues al salir de la panadería, había tropezado con sus pies y ganando esa herida totalmente suya.

Un poco de sangre que tenían guardada para sus transfusiones por la anemia sobre su ropa, fue suficiente para que pareciera haber sido torturada por horas y no la farsa que estaban montando.

Luego de atarle algo rudo las manos, fue lanzada al aire libre donde abajo le esperaba un duro pavimento a varios pies de altura. Tuvieron que elegir la catedral más alta de todo Paris como espectáculo. Unos segundos después alguien soltó un grito que ella fingió no escuchar…ya que estaba "inconsciente". Mientras a lo lejos Madeleine y Edmund estaban grabando para pasarlo en internet.

Para que la liga de villanos viera lo que pasaba con cualquiera que se opusiera a ellos.

Solo faltaba el toque final.

Con la cabeza gacha vio de reojo a Edward…bueno a Dark Wizard. Quien con su bastón en el cielo, hacía que apareciera una enorme proyección de su forma villana.

Era la primera vez que alguien veía su apariencia como akuma.

Pero eso era necesario.

Necesario para darle por fin una imagen al ser más poderoso de Paris, con la mejor forma posible, torturando a un inocente que se había alzado contra ellos y de esa forma enseñar que todo acto de rebeldía tendría una terrible represaría.

Una falsa actuación de Dark Wizard, quien tenía poderes ilusorios entre todo su repertorio de ataques.

-Buenas noches Paris…veo que mi reino está siendo cuestionado por seres sin importancia-dijo su reflejo que media varios pies de altura.

Escucho varios jadeos y gritos de horror entre la multitud que se aglomeraba a sus alrededores, siendo contenidos por la policía, quienes no hacían aun algún movimiento al estar ella en peligro de salir herida.

-Para que mi reino se entere…mi nombre es Queen Heart, su actual reina y gobernante de todo lo que ustedes ven-hablo el reflejo nuevamente.

Eso fue exagerado.

Pero estaba bien actuar como una soberana, esa era la imagen que planeaban brindarle a los ciudadanos, alguien a quien temer y respetar.

Sus muñecas comenzaron a dolerle un poco.

Ya saben, estar suspendida varios metros sobre el cielo de ellas, era doloroso.

-Esta niña inútil intento levantarse contra uno de mis subordinados leales, por lo cual le mostré a ella y a todos ustedes, que pasa cuando alguien se opone a mis deseos-dijo el holograma señalándola con desprecio y una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Juro ver una luz señalarla desde abajo, gimió de dolor ante la luz sobre sus ojos, dándole más credibilidad a todo este acto de circo.

Edward era el puto amo en todo esto.

-Solo la torture unas cuantas horas como muestra de benevolencia…pero la próxima disfrutare matándola a ella como anteriores victimas…saboreando su miedo-

Bien eso era pasarse.

Ella jamás torturaría a alguien…bueno tal vez le quito una semana a Tikki sus galletas favoritas, pero eso era por que dejo su billetera vacía por comer esas galletas tan costosas sin avisarle.

Chillo involuntariamente cuando Dark Wizard tiro de la cuerda que la sostenía en el aire, alzándola lo suficiente para estar frente a él. Puso su mejor cara de pálida cuando este sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora era el momento donde soltaría la cuerda de forma en que ella volviera a quedar suspendida, dejándola como un trofeo y este se iría.

Todo estaba cronometrado…listo para ser ejecutado.

Pero iba ser doloroso, se esperaba que dislocara uno de sus hombros al menos y de esa forma pasara en su casa una semana, así podría ignorar a la prensa y luego volvería de forma sombría a clases…donde nadie querría acercarse por temor a ser arrastrados también ellos.

Todo volvería a ser como antes.

-¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!-grito una voz en un edificio cercano.

Tanto ella como Dark Wizard giraron a ver, sus ojos se ensancharon asombrados y preocupados al ver la imagen de Chat Noir. Sintió el cuerpo de Edward tensarse, pues eso arruinaría parte del show que tenían preparado.

Debía modificar el dialogo.

-Vaya Chat Noir, estabas perdiendo el tiempo…no te preocupes, no pienso tomar importancia por un héroe de segunda como tú-dijo el holograma con una sonrisa altanera.

Pero Chat Noir no le devolvió la mirada retadora, como si no importara que era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, sus ojos no dejaban de verla a ella, quien ahora lucia terriblemente asustada.

Esto no era parte del plan.

-No me importa quién eres…suéltala en este instante-reto de forma obvia.

"Mierda" ese fue el pensamiento de Marinette y juro que era el mismo que tenía Edward en ese instante.

Alguien más que reta su identidad de villana, no por favor.

-¿O qué?-indico Queen Heart versión holograma con sorna.

Vio a Chat apretar los puños.

De forma silenciosa, casi sin mover los labios, hablo.

-Suéltame-musito sin que nadie más pudiera escucharle que Edward.

Este se tensó de igual forma que Chat Noir, pareciendo dudar entre sus opciones y gimiendo de forma inaudible.

Esto era una apuesta muy arriesgada.

Pero no tenían muchas opciones.

Un 50 50.

-Interesante…me gustaría verte en otro momento, pero tengo la agenda ocupada con robos y asesinatos…así que te dare lo que quieres, suéltala-dijo el holograma de forma desinteresada.

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron incrédulos.

Su cuerpo pronto comenzó a caer y ella soltó un grito de terror, sintiendo nuevamente ese vacío que no sentía hace tanto tiempo, esa sensación de que vas a caer y que te dolerá, como los primeros días como Ladybug. Pero de pronto cayó sobre unos brazos fuertes que le sostuvieron en el aire.

Pestañeo sorprendida al ver unos ojos oscuros verla sobre una máscara verde. Sintió como todo se movía bajo ella y como pronto era elevada un poco más por un súper héroe en traje de tortuga.

-Jade Turtle-gimió por bajo antes de ser dejada en el suelo.

Unos paramédicos llegaron pronto al rescate, mientras este guiñaba un ojo en su dirección.

Vaya…eso estuvo muy cerca.

…

Chat Noir suspiro al ver a Marinette en el suelo a salvo, salvada gracias a su compañero de batalla. Alzo la vista para toparse con la mirada indiferente de Queen Heart en aquel holograma. En el suelo pudo ver como Volpina aparecía de la nada, seguida de Queen Bee. Ambas con sus armas respectivas, la flauta de ilusiones y el trompo de la abeja.

Volteo a ver a su enemigo número uno, con una expresión de furia.

Esta ni se inmuto.

-Escucha esto claramente…no importa quién seas, pero juro que te atrapare y te hare pagar por todos tus crímenes-afirmo con voz imponente.

Escucho varios sonidos de angustia entre la multitud asustada por el anterior acto, de reojo noto como Marinette lo veía con incredulidad en el suelo.

Ventajas de tener sentidos de gato.

-¿Eso es una declaración de guerra?-pregunto el holograma.

-Eso es una sentencia para ti-corrigió rápidamente.

La vio sonreír de forma altanera.

-No te preocupes pequeño gato callejero, que pronto serás aplastado al igual que tus patéticos compañeros de batalla, detesto tener plagas en mi reinado-musito antes de voltear a la multitud-pronto todo mi imperio será Europa y todos deberán obedecerme-dijo antes de soltar una risa y desaparecer.

Dark Wizard hizo una leve inclinación como si fuera una reverencia, antes de que una cortina de humo lo envolviera y desapareciera de la nada.

Chat Noir gruño furioso al notar con su visión que no estaba en ningún lado cercano, y pronto salto al suelo donde sus compañeros se acercaron para verlo fijamente, excepto Jade Turtle quien estaba al lado de Marinette asegurándose que los paramédicos dieran su veredicto.

-Ese tipo estúpido, lo morderé hasta la muerte cuando lo vea-gruño Volpina de forma furiosa.

Como siempre demostrando sus emociones al límite.

-Atacar a un civil de esa forma, eso no es algo que debamos permitir-dijo Queen Bee con un alto sentido de la justicia.

Por algún motivo él era como el líder de todos…como si no tuviera suficiente con su asfixiante padre, su trabajo como modelo, clases de piano y mandarían, esgrima y ser un estudiante normal. Pero era el que de todos tenía más experiencia, por lo tanto quien les indicaba a los demás que hacer.

-Queen Bee, Volpina revisen el área para ver si solo era Dark Wizard…puede que hubieran otros…pero no se enfrenten a este si lo encuentran, es bastante poderoso-les indico de forma seria.

Ambas chicas se vieron de reojo, antes de sonreír y chocar las palmas, ambas eran un gran equipo juntas. De pronto salieron corriendo antes de subirse a un edificio. Queen Bee con la ayuda de su trompo que se estiraba de forma de látigo y sujetaba a otros objetos, mientras que Volpina de forma más animal con sus garras y fuertes piernas.

Camino hasta donde estaba Jade Turtle.

-Debes ir al hospital-decía de forma seria, como si quisiera hacerla entrar en razón.

Marinette en cambio estaba negando atención médica, limpiando la sangre de su labio roto.

-Solo quiero ir a casa-dijo en voz baja.

Su compañero de batallas parecía querer decir algo de forma enojada, por lo que puso una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

-Volpina y Queen Bee ocupan ayuda con la patrulla desde el aire, yo me encargare que esta chica este bien-ordeno.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño queriendo refutar algo, pero un suspiro le indico que obedecería. Volteo a ver a Marinette unos instantes, antes de suspirar de nuevo y usar su escudo como tabla de surf, antes de salir volando entre los edificios.

Vio varios reporteros a lo lejos y como algunos intentaban acercarse a Marinette, quien lucía débil e indefensa. Con rapidez la tomo entre sus manos como si fuera una princesa, sacándole un débil gemido de dolor. Pero cambiaron a pequeños gritos cuando uso su bastón para poder escapar de la mirada de curiosos.

Se detuvo en unas calles algo lejos del lugar, para dejarla descansar unos instantes.

-Jade tiene razón, lo mejor será llevarte pronto a un hospital-musito usando su bastón como GPS, para encontrar uno cercano.

-No es necesario-

Alzo una ceja viéndolo escéptico.

-Tienes un gran número de heridas-

-No importa-

-Es mejor que vayas pronto o alguna podría infectarse-

-No iré-

-¿Por qué?-

-…-

-Si no dices nada te llevare a la fuerza-

-La última vez que vi a mis padres fue en un hospital-

La mirada de Marinette era seria, como nunca la había visto. Miro de reojo su bastón que pareció temblar ligeramente ante su voz demandante. Esa respuesta no la esperaba, recordaba haber escuchado sobre el incendio, pero se imaginó de pronto a Marinette en un hospital viendo a sus padres con quemaduras tan fuertes como para matarlos.

Bajo las orejas de forma inconsciente.

Ella chasqueo la lengua incomoda.

-Entonces déjame llevarte a casa-pidió de forma respetuosa.

Esta asintió vagamente luego de pensarlo.

…

Viajar con Chat Noir era rápido y eficaz, aunque estaba segura que algunas de sus heridas se habian abierto más después de todos los acontecimientos, tendría el resto de la semana para tratarlas. Este la dejo suavemente en el balcón de su hogar, luego de darle instrucciones para llegar. Luego de perderse unos momentos, logro ubicarse con algunas nuevas referencias.

Se sentó en el suelo respirando algo dificultoso, pero ahora todo podría estar mejor en la liga de villanos.

Alzo el rostro para ver como Chat Noir la miraba fijamente.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-No pareces asustada-indico de forma confundida el chico gato.

Durante unos instantes se congelo, era cierto, no parecía alguien que vivió una experiencia traumante hasta hace unos instantes. Era normal que Chat Noir esperara pánico, gritos o lágrimas…pero era algo que ella como Queen Heart o Marinette no tenía para ofrecer.

Sonrió levemente.

-Son heridas físicas, no duelen tanto como la perdida de alguien-respondió de forma tranquila.

Chat Noir abrió levemente sus ojos, antes de sonreír melancólico.

Ofreció su mano, ella la tomo confundida.

De pronto este gato se había arrodillado para besar sus nudillos, causando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Era leve puesto que le faltaba algo de sangre, para una persona anémica, pero juraba que en otras condiciones el rojo hubiera sido similar al de un tomate.

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, pues había pasado demasiado tiempo ante el contacto directo con un chico y era la primera vez que alguien besaba sus nudillos.

-Sin duda una persona admirable princesa, este fiel gato la aceptara como su dueña-dijo moviendo las cejas de forma divertida.

Soltó su mano con un manotazo.

-No soy una princesa, mi nombre es Marinette-dijo enojada del apodo.

Pero los ojos del gato solo brillaron, como si hubiera dicho algo interesante, cuando solo dijo su nombre. Uno que no importaba mucho ahora, pues mañana estaría en todos los titulares de noticias.

-Chat Noir mi princesa-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Rodo los ojos molesta.

Este de pronto se levantó.

-Espero que nuestro destino nos vuelva a cruzar-dijo coqueto antes de despedirse de forma rápida y salir corriendo por los tejados de Paris.

Miro unos instantes como desaparecía en la noche.

-Yo espero que no-indico cansada.

Ahora debía bajar y ser atendida rápidamente, porque su cuerpo dolía horrores.

 **Continuara...**

 _Esperoles gustara este capitulo, es la primera vez que Marinette habla con Chat Noir, pero por supuesto no es la primera para el gato negro, ya que el es Adrien. Este comienza a verla de forma diferente, ya que antes no hablaba con ella, pero ahora su identidad de héroe lo esta haciendo.  
_

 _Ese gato va tener dolores de cabeza._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Amigos?

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capitulo 4: ¿Amigos?**

La semana libre de clases no fue tan libre como espero. Estuvo todo el tiempo fuera de un cuarto oscuro por los medios de prensa que deseaban entrevistarla cada instante. Por lo cual tuvo que salir un día de forma nocturna, para llegar a su escondite como Queen Heart, el edificio de akuma. No fue tan difícil hacerse con ese lugar hace dos años, ubicado en la parte más rica de Paris, fue el antiguo lugar donde había vivido Madeleine antes de quedar huérfana. Toda la parte superior seguía siendo un edificio respetable, o al menos de fachada. Era el escondite para el grupo de villanos más temible del lugar.

Poseía cuatro pisos y era bastante amplio, en la parte interior había un gran cantidad de bienes robados que serían distribuidos, al igual que todas las armas que fueran a necesitar. Los poderes de akuma eran grandes, pero estaban listos ante cualquier imprevisto. El primer piso tenía la pinta normal de un edificio bastante costoso con un gran comedor y cocina al fondo, junto varios cuartos de huéspedes, mientras que la segunda y tercero eran una especie de club o antro, donde siempre había colores neón por todos lados y los villanos descansaban de su vida en ocasiones. Era como un bar restaurante y tenían grandiosos cocineros.

El último piso y más pequeño, era donde estaba ubicada su habitación de akuma, donde siempre actuaba y tenía esas miles de mariposas listas para actuar de ser necesario. Además que había una habitación especial por si ocupaba vivir ahí un tiempo, junto otras tres para los miembros más cercanos.

Esa habitación había sido su hogar toda la semana, varios de sus akuma parecían emocionados de verla todos los días. Paseando en ocasiones por el club y el bar restaurante, hablando casualmente con ellos y escuchando sus problemas. Algunos tenían problemas con sus vidas civiles, pues no todos eran villanos tiempo completo y gracias a ella habían tenido nuevamente una vida detrás de sus máscaras.

La última noche del fin de semana, todos brindaron en su honor, mientras ella se despedía desde el escenario agradeciendo por otro buen año, ganando una horda de aplausos emocionados.

Esa semana no había sido tan mala, había logrado dos grandes robos y la liga de villanos le había aplaudido su sangre fría al torturar a la joven que había intentado hacerles frente. Ryu comento divertido que tenía cuatro héroes atrasa de ella, pero lo corto rápidamente diciendo que desde que aparecieron no eran una gran amenaza.

Solamente Dark Wizard le había dado una paliza a Chat Noir meses atrás.

Al final el señor Wolf corto la posible discusión, alabándola por callar rápidamente los medios de comunicación y sembrando el terror, que estaba orgulloso de ella y la veía como una gran villana.

Todo estaba calmado por ahora.

…

Miro la entrada del salón varias veces de forma intensa.

-No vendrá hoy dude-dijo Nino de forma deprimida.

El chasqueo la lengua, al tiempo que Alya gruñía al mismo tiempo. Una semana, llevaban una semana esperando ver por la puerta a Marinette. Habían intentado dos días antes ir a visitarla a la panadería, pero esta estaba llena de reporteros que eran espantados por una chica pequeña de pelo rosado con ojos llenos de furia. Aunque amenazar a alguien con una cuchara no parecía intimidante, cuando esta lanzo una directo a una cámara destruyéndola.

Todos se fueron.

La chica al verlos les dijo que Marinette no estaba para visitas, aunque insistieron, ella termino echándolos de forma indiferente.

-Tal vez no regrese más-musito Chloé quien estaba al lado de Adrien.

Los tres giraron a verla de forma molesta, ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y caminando al lado de Sabrina.

No estaban enojados con ella, pero si por haber sacado la duda más grande en su interior.

-Genial-dijo irónica Alya llamando la atención de ambos-así termina una amistad que nunca empezó-añadió de forma molesta.

Ellos suspiraron.

Debían pensar en algo.

La clase inicio.

…

Repaso su discurso mental y su actuación para ese día, camino temprano al lado de Edmund a clases, ambos en completo silencio, aprovechando que los reporteros parecían haberse dado por vencidos. Llego a la entrada del colegio, donde las clases habían empezado hace unos instantes de forma intencional, mientras más tarde fuera, menos personas podrían insinuarle algo. Miro al chico a su lado, quien de reojo le devolvió una mirada algo curiosa.

-Buena suerte Marinette-musito el chico antes de ir a su aula.

No pareciendo importarle otra tardía a su expediente.

Ella asintió vagamente, antes de caminar a la oficina del director. Este se mostró impresionado de verla de nuevo, con algunos vendajes en su cuerpo para disimular algunas heridas inexistentes y su cuerpo muy pálido. Al final de tanto trabajo y una transfusión urgente de sangre por anemia, todo había estado bien, pero estaba algo cansada.

Ocupaba dormir.

Algo que llevaba intentando hace años.

Luego de preguntarle de forma que no obtuvo alguna ganancia sobre su estado de salud…y mental, le dio un pase para ir a clases que ella tomo sin darle importancia.

Al llegar al salón se produjo un fuerte silencio, no dijo nada a la profesora y solo le tendió su pase firmado por el director. Esta intento comentar algo, pero solo cerro la boca diciéndole que fuera a su asiento, como si no pasara nada, pero sus ojos mostraban esa misma mirada de lastima como cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido a sus padres.

Rodo los ojos mentalmente.

Perfecto.

Camino hasta su lugar sin ver a nadie o a nada.

Nuevamente debía soportar las clases en silencio. Pensó que todo sería como antes, o incluso mejor, la soledad le abrazaría y podría tener su vida normal. Por algún motivo no parecía tan emocionada como en la mañana, pero le restó importancia.

En la hora del almuerzo, se puso de pie dispuesta a ir por Edmund y comer algo.

Pero una mano rápida la detuvo por el brazo, sacándole un gemido de dolor por una herida que aun sentía. Una disculpa torpe llego, antes de voltearse a ver curiosa los ojos de Alya.

-Podemos hablar un momento-dijo antes de sujetarla de forma suave de la muñeca.

Hizo una mueca involuntaria, no tenía ganas para charlar. Miro de forme inconsciente la salida, con ganas de huir rápidamente.

-Solo serán unos momentos-dijo la morena de forma suplicante.

Tan similar a Madeleine.

Suspiro antes de asentir.

Mientras el salón pronto quedaba vacío, mientras sus compañeros pasaban a su lado viéndola de reojo, ella quedo en el lugar junto con Alya y sus dos amigos, Adrien y Nino. Los miro de forma interrogante antes de ver a Alya, pero al no hacer esta alguna muestra de incomodidad, tuvo que aceptar que ellos debían formar parte de la charla.

-Primero y más importante… ¿Cómo están tus heridas?¿Todo está bien?¿Por qué faltaste una semana?-comenzó ella de forma algo histérica.

Pestañeo intentando procesar el gran número de información, antes de apretar los labios sin saber que decir, no acostumbrada a la preocupación de otros. Tal vez pensó que Nino haría ese número, pero no Alya. Era inesperado y sentía algo incómodo dentro de ella al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Pero se negó a responder.

Volteo la mirada incomoda.

La escucho bufar algo molesta.

-Solo queremos saber si estás bien después de lo ocurrido-dijo Nino de forma suave.

Vio de reojo aquellos ojos amables, que tanta ayuda le habían dado cuando perdió a sus padres. Un leve destello del chico abrazándola una noche, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar por sentirse tan sola e inútil…la comida del padre de este, las tasas de chocolate caliente y una mano que le daba palmaditas en su cabeza.

Rayos, con Nino no podía negarse, no cuando él le ayudo esos días después de lo ocurrido, quien le regreso un poco la vida.

-Estoy bien-dijo de forma algo forzada.

El moreno sonrió.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre todos.

-Marinette yo…nosotros-se corrigió rápidamente Nino-queremos que tú nos consideres tus amigos-indico algo temeroso.

Su rostro volteado se giró rápidamente, intentando ver mentira o algo en sus ojos que indicara que era una broma. Pero como siempre con Nino, solo pudo ver unos ojos sinceros. Volteo a Alya, quien sonreía emocionada apoyando la idea y por último en Adrien, quien parecía algo incómodo pero igual sonriente.

Volvió a ver a Nino.

Luego bajo la mirada.

Rayos.

Mierda.

No se suponía que eso debía pasar, no claro que no. Ella debía volver a su vida, nadie debería querer acercarse a ella luego de haber sido amenazada y torturada por el peor villano de Paris.

Ella debía estar sola.

Apretó los puños y giro a otro lado el rostro.

Se iba a negar, no podían forzarla.

-Solo…piénsalo-dijo Nino como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Asintió forzosamente antes de prácticamente correr a la puerta y huir, como siempre de una inevitable situación.

…

-Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Nino de forma incomoda.

-Apesto-corrigió Alya de forma enojada.

En cambio él miro detenidamente la puerta por donde había huido Marinette, con ganas de decirle algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

De pronto un movimiento de Plagg en busca de queso en su bolsillo, le hizo sentir que algo se iluminaba sobre su cabeza.

…

Prácticamente al terminar las clases huyo del salón, sin ver a nadie o querer hablar con otros. Corrió hasta la panadería que estaba en la siguiente cuadra y entro con un vago hola a Madeleine que seguía atendiendo clientes. Llego a la cocina de su residencia, donde Edward parecía preparar la cena, junto con Edmund que jugaba video juegos en el salón. Al momento en que Tikki y Nooroo salieron de su bolsa, ella prácticamente escupió todo lo ocurrido al hombre.

Era como su conciencia y su principal mentor.

A pesar que ella era la líder, confiaba en el plenamente, por algo era su mano derecha.

-Debes ser su amiga-expreso al escuchar toda la historia y pensar un rato.

Tal vez debería considerar cambiarlo como conciencia y mano derecha.

-Pensé que el plan era volver todo como antes-gruño con frialdad.

Pero de costumbre, este no se vio afectado, habiéndola visto en peores situaciones.

-Eso es imposible, la liga de villanos conoce tu rostro, es mejor alejar de ellos la idea que eres alguien solitaria e indiferente al temor. Si cambiamos tu imagen por una estudiante normal que se relaciona con otras personas, podríamos despistarlos y pronto podrían dejarte solo como una tonta que fue castigada-

-No quiero amigos-

-No importa lo que tú quieres, pensé que habíamos dejado claro que lo único importante es que todo salga bien-

-Pero-

-Puede que tú seas la líder de akuma, pero como civil yo soy tu tutor y harás lo que te indico si quieres que todo salga bien-

Apretó uno de sus puños antes de dar pisadas grandes a su habitación, cerro la abertura con fuerza y se tiro sobre su cama agotada.

.

No supo cuando fue que se durmió, hasta que el sonido de un golpeteo le hizo despertar de inmediato. No recordaba el sueño que había tenido, pero el sudor en su frente y la respiración agitada no pudieron ser una buena siesta de belleza.

Camino hasta llegar al lugar donde procedía el sonido de golpeteo.

Alzo una ceja al ver que era la puerta donde saldría al balcón del edificio. Miro de reojo el reloj al lado de su cama, donde mostraba que eran las diez de la noche. Trago un poco de saliva, antes de abrir la trampilla y salir al frio de la noche.

Unos ojos verdes y brillantes le dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Chat Noir?-dijo confundida, como si aún estuviera en un sueño.

Uno muy raro y caliente en traje de gato negro con cuero.

Vale admitía que el chico era apuesto, pero no pensaba mucho en eso, era un héroe…ella una villana…todo sería muy complicado.

-Buenas noches princesa, espero no haberte despertado-dijo sentado en el barandal, con el bastón en el suelo de forma alargada, pues apoyaba sus manos sobre él de forma cómoda.

Omitió la verdad de que si fue sacada de una pesadilla, saliendo por completo para verlo fijamente. Sus ojos parecían tener una chispa de diversión, además todo en él mostraba una actitud relajada y de libertad, muy similar a como ella era de héroe, seguramente sintiéndose poderoso e invencible ante cualquier eventualidad. Aun así, con esas características, parecía como si sus ojos demostraran una pequeña opresión, seguramente que arrastraba desde su identidad como civil.

Era intrigante.

Pero ella no debería divagar mucho sobre ese asunto.

Luego de unos segundos donde ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, ella ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Tómalo como un gato callejero que busca un hogar en la noche-

Frunció un poco su ceño, antes de cruzarse de brazos algo molesta. Buscando una excusa que lo sacara rápidamente del lugar, pero que no fuera tan grosera. Luego de unos momentos pensando, no encontró algo que fuera eficaz sin ser cortante.

Así que se encogió de hombros.

-No me caen bien los héroes-admitió de forma directa.

Ella era una villana, por supuesto que estos no le caían bien. Eran torpes y no sabían la verdad tras sus acciones, y jamás lo sabrían para el caso.

El joven enmascarado hizo una dramática escena, mientras tocaba el pecho.

-Meouch Princess, eso fue sin anestesia-dijo de forma dramática.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Pero ya te lo dije, no me veas como un héroe, mejor como…-

-Un enmascarado vestido en cuero que se coló en mi balcón a altas horas de la noche-

-Bien esa realidad es peor aún…depende, ¿Es apuesto?-

Quiso evitarlo, de verdad quiso evitarlo, pero una risa algo infantil salió de sus labios ante esa pregunta. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos y lo vio con horror, como si hubiera dicho alguna mala palabra u ofendido a una monja.

Este pareció en shock unos momentos, viéndola pestañeando varias veces, antes de sonreír de forma sincera.

No coqueta.

Era una sonrisa casi dulce.

-Debido a tu forma de actuar supongo que no ríes muy a menudo, no entiendo por qué, tu risa es hermosa-dijo de forma tranquila y amable.

Tan sincero que deseo vomitar, hubiera preferido un horrible chiste sobre haber reído o un coqueteo a esa sinceridad.

Era molesta en su interior.

Ella chasqueo la lengua antes de caminar a su lado y apoyarse en el barandal.

No es como si no quisiera tirarlo para que se marchara, pero este parecía recio a irse y ella sin argumentos con su cerebro dormido. Además, no recordaba la última vez que hablo con alguien fuera de akuma, con quien sintiera esa tranquilidad. Tal vez verlo con mascara le recordó a cuando era Ladybug, tan llena de confianza y valentía, que le hizo saber que el chico era un completo desconocido.

Quien no le echaría en cara sus problemas.

-No suelo encontrar razones para reír muy a menudo, además soy algo antisocial-admitió apoyando su rostro en su mano.

Este pestañeo confundido.

-No entiendo por qué, ahora mismo te veo bastante sociable-

-Eres un chico desconocido, traje de gato, actitud coqueta y alguien que estoy segura no veré nunca más…no veo por qué debería desconfiar-dijo rodando los ojos.

El héroe rio por bajo.

-Me encanta tu sarcasmo Princess, me pregunto cuántas otras cosas fascinantes escondes tras esa hermosa sonrisa-

Se sonrojo un poco.

-Siempre debes decir algo coqueto y fuera del lugar-

-Me a _garra_ ste-

-Iug, juego de palabras de gatos-

Este volteo a verla con una sonrisa pícara, ella imito una más leve.

-Estoy segura que alguien debe querer ser tu amigo, después de todo eres prrrrrfecta-indico este con un dedo enguantado con garra, moviendo un poco su cabeza.

La imagen de Alya, Nino y Adrien llego a su mente. Soltó un suspiro antes de ver la noche de Paris de forma pensativa.

Vio de reojo a Chat Noir…pedirle consejo a un desconocido no parecía ser lo mejor, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

-Unos chicos en la mañana me pidieron ser su amiga, pero no estoy segura-musito viendo aun la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Una sincera, como si de verdad estuviera preocupada por ella e interesado en que diría. No encontró un motivo por el que debiera estarlo, pero igual aprecio esa sensación de ser importante para otra persona, al menos unos instantes.

-Hace mucho que tuve amigos, no creo poder ser alguien que ellos aprecien…no quiero salir herida-admitió por bajo ese pequeño pensamiento que escondió de Edward.

El silencio le hizo pensar que tal vez no tendría una respuesta, o tal vez era algo demasiado profundo para un héroe que solo debía comprobar si estaba bien luego del anterior atentado.

-Las relaciones con otras personas siempre pueden ser negativas o positivas, nada nos asegura que no saldremos heridos o si alguien nos traicionara con el tiempo, somos humanos y es normal equivocarnos lastimando personas en el proceso-musito Chat Noir.

Giro a verle, notando como el cabello del chico se movía levemente por el aire nocturno al igual que el suyo. Cuando este volteo a verle, se sonrojo un poco al ver esos ojos verdes brillar intensamente.

-Pero si no intentamos algo, nunca sabremos si podemos obtener esos bellos momentos junto otra persona…esos que te hacen decir que quizás valió la pena arriesgarse-musito luego volteando a ver a la ciudad.

Ella apretó el barandal con fuerza.

-Entonces crees que debo intentarlo-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Qué pasa si salgo herida?-

-Yo estaré aquí para secar tus lágrimas-

Sonrió levemente, antes de verlo de reojo. Nuevamente los ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los suyos celestes como el cielo despejado, ambos intentando descubrir que se escondía detrás de los ojos del otro.

Marinette sonrió sinceramente y con ternura esa noche.

-Muchas gracias-aseguro.

El rostro de Chat Noir se coloreo un poco, para irse minutos después deseándole una noche de descanso.

…

Cuando Adrien quito la transformación al llegar a su hogar, ignoro a Plagg quejándose por queso y fue directo al baño. Efectivamente su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y su corazón no dejaban de martillarle, la imagen de Marinette sonriéndole tiernamente y siendo sincera, no dejaba su cerebro. Cuando intentó despejar su mente con agua del lavado, el sonido de la risa de esta le hizo golpear su frente de forma fuerte con el mármol. Ignoro el rojizo de su frente y se puso su ropa de dormir.

No entendía que había pasado.

Solo pensó en ir como Chat Noir para asegurar que estuviera bien, tal vez guiarla un poco con su identidad de héroe a aceptar la idea de ser amiga de su identidad civil, con un plan elaborado que no utilizo. Guiar la charla para sacar el tema de amistad no fue usado, ella solo había hablado y él había escuchado todo de forma hipnótica.

Jamás había escuchado a la chica hablar tanto, su voz era hermosa.

Era inteligente.

Decidida, pero con dudas.

Suave y atrayente.

Apretó los puños cuando se lanzó sobre la cama, intentando apartar el deseo que nació en su interior de protegerla. Al verla insegura y algo solitaria, quiso abrazarle para reconfortarle, de que todo saldría bien.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasándome?-gruño a la almohada.

Mientras Plagg comía su queso, viéndolo sin interés.

Los humanos eran patéticos y complicados al desarrollar esa clase de afecto por otra persona. Por eso el prefería el queso.

…

Miro detenidamente la puerta antes de entrar, más bien la entrada abierta donde varios de sus compañeros ya estaban dentro del salón. Bajo su vista a sus manos, algo ásperas y con algunas pequeñas cicatrices. Tomo aire nuevamente antes de dar un paso al salón sin saber bien que hacer aún, Edward no había comentado nada sobre la charla del día anterior, ella no dio indicios de seguir sus instrucciones, a pesar que eran las correctas. A su mente solo recordaba vagamente la charla que había tenido con Chat Noir.

¿Era correcto?

Tener amigos…después de todo lo que ella hizo.

No pensaba que tenía ese derecho, lo había perdido desde que ella decidió que era una villana de ahora en adelante.

Todo debía ser una actuación si decidía aceptar ese teatro, como había sido su vida los últimos dos años.

Entonces…¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

No conocía bien a Alya y a Adrien, pero les parecía buenas personas, gente en la vida que no merece estar atado a ella. Nino, el amable y dulce Nino que tanto le había ayudado, que la había consolado y cuidado cuando estaba desesperada. NO podía ponerlos en peligro, si por algún motivo descubrían su identidad, ellos sin duda sufrirían las consecuencias.

Pero…una parte egoísta en su interior, le gustaba la idea de volver a charlar con otros de temas triviales y sin importancia.

Decisiones, decisiones.

¿Cuál era la correcta?

Detuvo sus pasos al lado de su asiento, alzando la vista para ver como Nino le saludaba amablemente, de reojo noto como Alya tenía una sonrisa algo de autosuficiencia como de costumbre y a su lado Adrien sonreía cálidamente.

¿Qué hacer?

 _"…-Entonces crees que debo intentarlo-_

 _-Por supuesto-_

 _-¿Qué pasa si salgo herida?-_

 _-Yo estaré aquí para secar tus lágrimas-…"_

Apretó los labios al recordar las palabras de Chat Noir.

-Buenos días-musito algo forzado.

La sonrisa de los tres incremento, mientras ella tomaba asiento y revisaba que tuviera todos sus materiales de la clase.

-Eso significa que aceptas ser nuestra amiga-indico Nino en forma baja a su lado.

Lo giro a ver con una ceja alzada, antes de apoyar su rostro a su mano.

-Supongo-dijo de forma insegura.

Igualmente los ojos del moreno brillaron de forma que no recordaba haber visto hace mucho, por algo que ella acababa de hacer.

Irónico.

-¿Algo te hizo cambiar de opinión?-cuestiono intrigado.

Miro al frente antes de contestar.

-Alguien lo hizo-respondió de forma vaga.

Sin ver como atrás de ella, Adrien sonreía de forma algo felina con ganas de agregar algo…pero la profesora entro en ese momento.

Ahora era tiempo de clase.

 **Continuara...**

 _Bueno muchos me preguntaron...bueno...me preguntaron si tendria algo de Marinette x Chat Noir, aqui esta su respuesta. Mientras en la historia original Marinette quiere a Adrien y este esta interesado en Ladybug, en esta historia Marinette ve como posible amigo verdadero a Chat Noir a pesar que es un héroe, mientras que Adrien esta interesado en Marinette.  
_

 _Esto se va descontrolar._

 _P.D: Un comentario interesante pregunto sobre la aparente invensibilidad de Edward sobre su estado akuma, que parecia demasiado fuerte y poderoso. Lo cual me tomare la molestia de constestar por que quiero que le quede claro a todos._

 _En los primeros capitulos comente que Chat Noir alabo la fuerza de Dark Wizard, pero comento que este no solia actuar muy a menudo. Esto no fue por casualidad, poco a pcoo ire comentando sobre el tema, pero eso es debido a que no existe un villano tan indestructible como parece. Pero como había sido la version de un héroe, este no sabe la realidad que vive mi querido Edward :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Noche de películas

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 5: Noche de películas.**

Bien no todo iba tan mal…en general era bastante tolerable.

A quien quería engañar, todos los días desde hace una semana se sentía incomoda ante la atención de esos tres chicos que ahora debía considerar amigos. No solo ellos, todos en su clase habían dejado de ignorarle, para saludarle vagamente al verla por los pasillos, en un principio pensó ignorarlos como de costumbre, pero con las palabras de Edward taladrando su cabeza, había aceptado a regañadientes a saludar vagamente.

Pero no más.

No quería que se encariñaran con ella y mucho menos, que ella desarrollara sentimientos afectivos por alguno de ellos.

Era una villana, no tenía tiempo de juegos ridículos.

Igualmente fingía sonrisas y mostraba un falso interés cuando alguien comentaba algo, antes de buscar una excusa en su mente, suficientemente realista para poder huir y estar un rato a solas. Era obvio que los chicos sabían que aún no estaba de agrado con la idea, pero parecían dejarla tomar tiempo y que poco a poco se acostumbrara.

Aunque ya con una semana, no parecía que su actitud fuera a cambiar pronto.

Ese día llego cansada al colegio, sin poder disimularlo, casi golpeando la cabeza contra el escritorio. Había tenido una video llamada toda la noche con la liga de villanos, donde Scarlet había estado en problemas luego de atacar unos países al norte de América, causándole unos problemas al señor Wolf, quien no parecía muy contento.

Si bien la mujer no era de su agrado, intento ser un papel mediador…para que el señor Wolf no fuera a matarla como en un momento se supuso. El hombre no estaba de buen humor con que inundaran un estado de Norteamérica sin su consentimiento, ese era su territorio y no dejaba que alguien jugara con lo que pertenecía.

En fin, Scarlet estaba en la lista gris del hombre ahora, sin caerle bien pero aun tolerándola para no odiarle. Pero estaba segura que si esa descarada mujer intentaba una estupidez, Wolf la mataría sin piedad alguna.

-Mala noche-indico Nino burlón sentándose a su lado.

Giro a verlo, ocultando un bostezo tras una de sus manos.

-Estaba viendo una película de terror-musito algo más relajada.

Si con alguien había logrado adaptarse algo esta semana, sin duda era Nino, probablemente por la relación previa de amistad que les unió. Alya y Adrien seguían siendo un problema para ella, no lograba abrirse y sin duda no le gustaba estar al lado de ambos, ellos no la comprendían y ella no quería comprenderlos. Pero Nino la comprendía, le daba su espacio y estaba ahí para ella…era dulce, como un mejor amigo o hermano que te quiere.

Lo vio sonreír levemente.

-Hablando de películas…hoy se estrena una película de terror en cines, no pensé que te gustara ya que cuando eras niña las odiabas-musito mostrando desde su celular un poster de la película.

Lo tomo entre sus manos viéndolo detenidamente, esas esas películas donde siempre hay una ciudad embrujada, zombis, monstruos sobrenaturales y exceso de sangre por todos lados. Un vago recuerdo de haber visto como el señor Wolf mataba a alguien frente a una cámara, enviando un aviso a U.S.A que solo los líderes de estado y la liga de villanos pudo ver. Scarlet atravesando el pecho de algún policía en videos privados, Ryu calcinando a alguien que se le oponía.

Tantas muertes inocentes que estaban grabadas en su mente con fuego.

Una película no podía superar eso, de ninguna manera.

-No me molestaría verla-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la burla de Nino a su antigua persona.

Una adorable Marinette de 12 años que no era Ladybug, que no conocía la oscuridad que puede haber en este mundo y que pensaba que todo se solucionaría en esta vida con una sonrisa, ya no estaba ahí.

Así que podría darse el lujo de acompañarlos a una película.

…

Al final después de clases decidieron ir al cine para comprar los tiquetes necesarios, por suerte Adrien logro sacar unas horas libre, claro que debería reponerlas mañana, pero esa tarde era para sus amigos. El gorila había informado que los esperaría fuera del cine al terminar la película, para llevarlos a casa de ser necesario, pero al final por una emergencia de su padre este debió acompañarle. Así que al final quedaron como iniciaron en medio cine.

Debido a que era entre semana, el lugar no estaba tan lleno y encontraron buenos lugares, en ese momento estaban comprando algunas golosinas para la película. Nino y Marinette se habían ofrecido a ir, bueno Marinette acepto acompañar a Nino, mientras Adrien y Alya se quedaban guardando los espacios.

Apenas los dos jóvenes se perdieron por la puerta de entrada, Alya giro a ver a Adrien quien estaba algo pálido viendo a la pantalla que aún estaba vacía. Este giro a verle, con cara algo incomoda y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Ahora si campeón, dime que rayos haces aquí-le expuso de forma clara.

Él desvió la mirada nervioso.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Puede que Nino se tragara la idea que te gustaba la trama, que Marinette no te conozca es tu ventaja…pero por favor, crees que olvidare fácilmente como hace unos meses casi te desmayas en la película de zombis que vimos y tu terror a todo lo sobrenatural-

-No a todo lo sobrenatural-

-Películas de Disney son cuentos de hadas, te asusta el terror, la sangre, las tripas volando por todos lados…tu no soportas ni la música de suspenso y me jure a mí misma que jamás te dejaría ver el exorcista de nuevo-

Ambos se vieron fijamente, Adrien de brazos cruzados de forma indignada, pero con un leve sonrojo avergonzado en sus mejillas, mientras que Alya lo veía de forma inquisitiva en busca de una respuesta.

-Dado que la última vez te negaste fácilmente, no creo que cambiara algo en Nino o en mí, así que la única solución que tengo…es que viniste por cierta chica de pelo azulado-canturreo Alya confiada.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron al ver al chico saltar levemente, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Trixx dentro de sus ropas estaba muerta de risa, pues ella si gozaba de películas de todo tipo, con más de cinco mil años de antigüedad no es como si viera algo que no hubiera visto antes.

Antes que Alya pudiera decir algo, vieron como a lo lejos los chicos se acercaban. Nino cargaba dos grandes paquetes de palomitas, mientras Marinette traía cuatro refrescos grandes y varias golosinas entre sus manos. Luego de repartir las bebidas, estaban por dividir quien compartirían las palomitas cada quien. Antes que Nino le dijera a las chicas que las repartieran entre ellos, Alya intercambio campos con Marinette, diciéndole que compartiera ella con Adrien, ya que el chico era más caballeroso que Nino, causando que este la viera indignado. Así que de izquierda a derecha quedaron sentados, Nino, Alya, Marinette y Adrien al borde del pasillo.

Marinette le daba igual, aunque hubiera preferido estar al lado de Nino y no entre dos casi desconocidos, supuso que debía comenzar a relacionarse con ellos tarde o temprano.

El rubio giro a ver enojado a la morena, quien sonrió divertida antes de meterse una palomita en su boca y guiñándole un ojo.

Esa malvada.

Giro a ver a la pantalla, que aun permanecía a oscuras, deseando en una parte de su interior que la película nunca iniciara. Pensó en lo bueno que seria que se cancelará el estreno de forma misteriosa, en irse unos instantes por el pasillo y transformarse en Chat Noir, para luego destruir el proyector, dejando una módica suma de dinero para compensarlo.

Si era un buen plan.

O al menos hasta que las luces se apagaron y la imagen apareció en la pantalla. Eran solo los anuncios antes de la película, pero él ya se sentía mareado.

Intento recordar todos los juegos que había jugado anteriormente, había algunos con monstruos horrorosos, pero nunca le causaron miedo. Al igual que cuando era Chat Noir, nunca sintió temor ya que era él quien luchaba, pero ver a otros causaba una sensación horrible en su interior y todo le daba vueltas.

Era patético.

La película inicio diez minutos después.

La trama era algo cliché, algo que ya se había visto varias veces antes. Un grupo de amigos en medio de un pueblo abandonado, se quedan varados sin gasolina en medio de noche de tormenta, un anciano les advierte que no se acerquen a un pueblo, ellos lo ignoran y de pronto…

Adrien apretó con fuerza el apoya brazos de su asiento, sintiéndose un patético cobarde al ver a los monstruos que aparecían. Detesto con todo su ser los avances del cine, para que esas criaturas lucieran tan reales, iba a tener pesadillas varios días. Era patético que el héroe de Paris, Chat Noir, tuviera miedo a pelicular de terror.

Su rostro perdió color al ver a la chica rubia morir primero, provocando que Alya riera divertida antes de decir que ella había apostado al otro chico moreno.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

La película solo llevaba… ¿20 minutos?...gimió por bajo al recordar que esta duraría dos horas.

Dos horas.

DOS HORAS.

Él quería ya salir huyendo, el grito de otra de las protagonistas le hizo hundirse en su asiento.

Cuando uno de los chicos de la película, pensó que era una gran idea meterse dentro de una iglesia con paredes pintadas de ritos satánicos…haciendo que él pensara que eran unos completos idiotas, giro el rostro indignado sin querer ver más. Noto sorprendido el rostro de Marinette, ella lucia tan tranquila mientras comía unas palomitas, sin inmutarse de cómo frente a ella moría otro del grupo de amigos, siendo prácticamente desgarrado en dos tal película de SAW.

Volteo a ver a la película nuevamente, intentando ser fuerte, él se había prometido verla completa por la chica y soportarla bien. Eran pocas las veces, casi nulas, que la chica había aceptado salir con ellos.

Debía aprovecharlo.

Además…una parte dentro de él, esperaba quedar bien frente a ella.

Aunque al ver un nuevo monstruo aparecer, no estaba tan seguro de poder cumplir dicha promesa.

…

A media hora de la película Marinette noto como sus palomitas no se acababan rápidamente, en realidad solo era ella quien parecía comer. Giro a ver a Adrien para preguntarle si no le gustaba el sabor, o si tal vez era que al tenerlas ella, él no se sentía cómodo para tomar alguna. Pero la pregunta se quedó en su garganta, al ver como el chico parecía tener un tic en su ojo derecho, lucia pálido como un fantasma y se notaba la presión con la que se sujetaba los brazos él mismo, como si se obligara a estar ahí.

Su rostro estaba en la pantalla, pero era claro que no deseaba estar ahí.

Como si pudiera salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

Era algo extraño, le recordó vagamente a cuando ella era niña y odiaba quedarse sola en casa, pero como sus padres no podían dejarle con niñera, ella aguantaba el llanto y fingía que todo estaba bien.

Cuando nada lo estaba.

Bajo sus miradas a las palomitas, luego suspiro pesadamente.

Era como volver a ser Ladybug, ver a un pequeño niño solo en busca de ayuda y ella deteniéndose aunque fuera tarde a clase. Ayudando a otros sin pensarlo un segundo, intentando alegrar el día de los demás. Esas cosas que se suponía ya no debía hacer, aún estaban en su interior.

Volteo a Alya dándole las palomitas, causando que ella la viera sorprendida.

-Me quede sin refresco y Adrien también, vamos a ir por más…pero si la fila esta larga tal vez duremos un rato-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Noto algo de confusión en la mirada de Alya, pero está igualmente asintió algo perdida.

Rápidamente se volteo en dirección a Adrien, quien lucía algo verdoso ahora. Una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca de forma incrédula, antes de tomarlo con fuerza de la muñeca y con su otra mano el refresco que le pertenecía a ella. Luego lo arrastro con fuerza por el pasillo de la sala a la salida del lugar. Camino de esa forma por el pasillo iluminado por la luz del lugar, hasta llegar a donde vendían entradas fuera del cine. Visualizo unas bancas cercanas y camino ahí aun sujetando la mano del chico.

Al llegar lo soltó y tomo asiento en el lugar, notando que aún tenía bastante bebida.

Genial.

Noto como el chico aún estaba de pie, viéndola con expresión incrédula, graciosamente en un rostro pálido que apenas parecía sostenerse en ese instante sobre sus pies.

Alzo una ceja confusa.

-¿Por qué?-la voz de él salió algo aguda y desafinada.

-No parecías soportar más de diez minutos esa película, pensé que lo mejor sería sacarte de ese lugar-indico de forma desinteresada.

No sabía que esperaba el chico, que lo dejara en otra hora y media de tortura.

Vaya masoquista.

Lo vio verla con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Bueno…tú puedes volver, ya me sacaste-dijo Adrien de forma más segura, pero totalmente avergonzado.

Verte débil frente una chica, ningún hombre parecía ser capaz de tolerar aquello.

-No tengo ganas de seguir viendo la película, es algo cliché-musito de forma desganada una verdad a medias, antes de sacar su celular para revisar sus mensajes.

Luego de unos momentos, Adrien suspiro antes de sentarse resignado a su lado.

…

Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada, simplemente la chica parecía querer darle su espacio, mientras él intentaba comprender que pasaba por la mente de esta. Tenía ese aire, demasiado buena gente, como si siempre intentara ayudar a otros. La vaga imagen de ella protegiendo a la niña pequeña aun a posta de su propia seguridad, era la idea más clara que tenía, pero ahora, aun con esa pequeña acción había algo heroico en ella. La vio de reojo, escribir mensajes y enviarlos de forma rápida.

Bajo la vista sin saber cómo agradecerle, a pesar de sentir totalmente avergonzado por haber sido encontrado en tremenda situación.

Vaya forma de verse genial frente a ella.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ante ese último, eso era, él había querido verse genial frente a ella.

¿Por qué?

Chat Noir intentaba siempre verse genial para otros, pero no Adrien Agreste.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no soy buena en juegos de terror, me suelo estresar y perder con facilidad-dijo Marinette en voz alta sin verlo.

Giro su rostro en su dirección.

Parecía reticente a querer hablar, pero aun así se obligaba, como si intentara animarlo.

Sonrió vagamente.

-Yo…solo soy malo para el terror, desde siempre ahora que lo pienso-musito aceptando esa parte vergonzosa de sí mismo.

Vio a la chica asentir.

Pero se negaba a que la conversación acabara ahí, no cuando ella casi nunca le hablaba a él…al menos no a Adrien, una parte de él sentía que ella aceptaba fácilmente a Chat Noir, en cambio a su identidad civil, no le daba mucha importancia.

-Entonces…video juegos-hablo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Noto como una leve chispa de diversión en los ojos de Marinette, algo raro en ella.

…

Alya y Nino salieron hasta el final de la película, mientras el moreno hablaba emocionado sobre las fallas del guion, pero que eran remplazadas por los buenos efectos, demostrando sus deseos de ser director de cine…además de sus críticas a la banda sonora, positivas y negativas, siempre viendo el más mínimo detalle. La chica le molestaba diciendo que cuando fuera director, no se olvidara de darle una exclusiva a lo que juguetonamente, Nino acepto diciendo que haría espacio en su ocupadísima agenda.

Ambos se detuvieron fuera del lugar, buscando con la mirada a Adrien o Marinette, quienes curiosamente no habían regresado en algún momento de la película. Nino tomo su celular para llamar alguno de ellos, pero se detuvo cuando Alya lo tomo por el brazo y señalo a un punto en específico, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El siguió su mirada confundido, antes de abrir sus ojos levemente incrédulo.

-Te lo digo es injusto, Link va en todas sus vidas a salvarle, pero nunca le da un beso…o una rupia, es una princesa, se baña en rupias-se quejaba Adrien de forma dramática.

Marinette masticaba uno de los dulces que habían comprado antes de entrar a ver la película. Pero su expresión era relajada e incluso algo tranquila.

-Yo también creo que es injusto, pero no sería Nintendo si no hiciera algo así-menciono ella ofreciéndole dulces, que el rubio acepto aun algo enojado.

-En Pokémon sol fue igual, en el juego…unos fuegos artificiales, por favor, la chica se fue a Kanto-

-En el anime de xy z se dieron un beso-

-Ni siquiera se vio el beso, porque nos hacen esto…acaso los fans no tenemos un corazón-

Parecía como si Marinette estuviera haciendo esfuerzo para no reírse de la cara de depresión de Adrien, pues la mano sobre su boca y como contenía el aire, parecía demostrar que quería reír un poco. De pronto ella alzo la vista, topándose con los chicos y tensándose un poco, antes de poner nuevamente aquella mascara de indiferencia que solía tener. Adrien al verla así alzo una ceja, antes de seguir su mirada y toparse con los chicos, hizo una mueca molesta demasiado obvia, pero luego sonrió y los saludo.

Nino frunció el ceño, pero igualmente se dejó llevar cuando Alya lo arrastro del brazo hasta llegar frente a ellos.

-Así que…traer bebidas-comento Alya con malicia.

Adrien giro a ver a Marinette, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Era increíble la cantidad de fila que había-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

La morena soltó una leve carcajada, dejando a los chicos confundidos de todo.

…

Al salir del cine ya era bastante tarde, calculaban que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, entre los tres jóvenes se pudo notar un aura algo tensa, excepto en Marinette, quien iba confiada ya que en esa zona no habían planes para que algún akuma atacara. Caminaron hasta el subterráneo de forma rápida y eficaz, esperando poder tomar el tren que los llevaría cerca de sus hogares. Este estaba casi vacío, excepto por un señor que se bajó una parada antes que la de ellos.

Marinette en cambio se extrañó un poco del aura del lugar al llegar, cuando bajaron del tren todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

Algo estaba mal.

-Ya sabe lo que dicen, no hay que salir tarde o Queen Heart podría matarte-dijo Alya en tono lúgubre intentando bromear.

Nino le vio algo mal, en cambio Adrien solo suspiro resignado.

Marinette se detuvo en las escaleras a la salida de la superficie, algo malo estaba pasando cerca, sentía algo en su pecho, un mal presentimiento. Pero era imposible, había ordenado que no pasara nada esa noche. Camino algo apresurada, antes de notar como las calles parecían vacías y sin algún alma cerca.

Un error.

Entrecerró su mirada, caminando tras los chicos. Ella no se equivocaba. No en ese tema al menos. Caminaron por una calle, los chicos más seguros que no pasaría nada, en cambio ella sintiéndose que se adentraba a la cueva del lobo.

Fue antes de dar una vuelta, cuando logro sujetarlos por el cuello de los tres y tirarlos a un callejón, al tiempo que ella se ocultaba. De pronto el sonido de un ventanal rompiéndose y varias risas sardónicas, le hicieron encogerse en su lugar asustada.

-¿Akumas?-jadeo Nino.

No, eso no era posible.

Medio incorporándose, se asomó por el callejón.

Eran una banda de chicos, todos encapuchados con máscaras de payasos (que para su enojo le eran muy familiares), trajes con ropas desgastadas y figuras algo esqueléticas. Excepto uno de ellos que era enorme y con muchos músculos. Todos traían bates de béisbol y noto varias pistolas en sus cinturones, además de algunas navajas en la pierna de una de las chicas. Eran un total de siete personas, quienes estaban robando una joyería en la noche.

Pero lo sintió, con Nooroo dentro de su mochila, que ninguno de ellos era alguno de sus guerreros. No era ninguno de sus akuma.

Otra banda aparte de ella estaba comenzando actuar.

Su mirada se oscureció unos instantes.

Cuando encontrara al sujeto detrás de todo eso, le dejaría en claro por qué Queen Heart era la única villana de Paris. Este era su terreno y no permitiría que alguien más intentara lastimar a Paris.

-Debemos irnos ahora-dijo Adrien en voz baja pero firme.

Lo sabía, debían marcharse, pero que ganas tenía de salir y darles una paliza.

Pero justo cuando estaban por levantarse e irse por el callejón, una presencia le hizo voltear asustada, para ver como al final de este había la silueta de un hombre igualmente enmascarado con un bate en sus manos. Antes de darse cuenta, este llego rápidamente hasta ellos, obligándolos a salir a la calle, donde los otros voltearon a verlos divertidos.

Risas, murmullos, sonidos grotescos.

Pronto estaban rodeados por todas direcciones.

Alya estaba gruñendo indignada, siendo protegida por la mano de Nino para que no se acercaran a ella más de la cuenta. Adrien estaba serio intentando encontrar una solución a esto, mientras Marinette mostraba una mirada fría que prometía dolor eterno.

Un bate se posó en la mandíbula de Marinette y la alzo un poco.

-Pero mira nada más que belleza tenemos por aquí, se ve que aún es una niña…pero debe ser capaz de calentar bien una cama-dijo un hombre de forma asquerosa.

Noto como Adrien y Nino gruñían ante eso, pero ella ni se inmuto.

Hace tiempo había pasado por los prostíbulos de Paris, ayudando algunas chicas que habían estado ahí en contra de su voluntad y dejando claro a los dueños, que mientras hicieran las cosas legales, no tendrían problemas con ella. Había escuchado cualquier clase de grosería cuando ella tuvo que ir a verlos en persona, pero siempre que alguien se pasaba, le rompía una muñeca fácilmente para que vieran quien mandaba.

Pero este hombre…oh no, a este gozaría rompiéndole los huesos de las manos.

Algunas mañas de Madeleine se habían pegado a ella con el tiempo.

-Por favor no creo que seas capaz de satisfacer a una mujer ni en tu mejor noche-dijo con altitud altanera.

Todo quedo en silencio, la joven sintió la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, antes que una fuerte cachetada le volteara el rostro con violencia. Pero no fue suficiente, los chicos amigos del sujeto, comenzaron a aullar en carcajadas y burlas sobre la hombría.

-Una niña cerro tu boca idiota-

-Mira se dio cuenta que la tiene pequeña-

-Me agrada, deberíamos dejarla entrar por su osadía-

Pero obviamente ese hombre no pensaría igual, pues la sujeto con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola hasta estar su cara a un palmo de distancia de la máscara. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura que estaba furioso, su respiración era demasiado pesada y la fuerza de la mano que sostenía su brazo.

Igual no podía dejar de sonreír.

Su altanería.

Su orgullo.

No dejarse vencer.

Sus características que había formado como Queen Heart, se negaba a dejarse humillar por unos villanos de pacotilla...no eran villanos, eran unos simples ladrones novatos. Probablemente Edward la regañaría por no apegarse a su papel de víctima, pero era tan satisfactorio tener a tu adversario de esa forma.

Tan vulnerable, moldeable, haciendo que se humille a sí mismo.

-Mira perra, tú lo pediste, voy a follarte aquí mismo de una forma que desgarre tu coño frente a tus pobres amiguitos, luego los matare a todos-siseo el sujeto de forma furica.

Ella alzo una ceja.

Perro que ladra no muerde.

-Entre tú y yo, tu serias mi perra-le indico de forma burlona.

Nuevos aullidos hicieron que el sujeto aumentara la fuerza del agarre, pudo escuchar jadeos de parte de sus amigos.

Ver como la mano del tipo se acercaba lentamente a su cintura, apretando con fuerza sus dedos en la piel sacándole un sonido de disgusto. Ese descarado osaba tocarla, su mirada brillo unos instantes con enojo.

-Bien tú lo pediste, sin compasión puta-fueron las últimas palabras escupidas de ese hombre.

-Como órdenes-dijo en un susurro delicado que confundió a los presentes, e incluso al mismo sujeto que aflojo levemente el agarre-sin una pizca de compasión-murmuro por bajo.

Luego todo paso demasiado rápido, pero lento para ella. Se impulsó un poco el cuerpo para atrás, pero aun siendo sujetada por su brazo, causo que el hombre perdiera su eje de equilibrio. Eso le dio suficiente movilidad para alzar ambas piernas y hacerle una llave en su cuello, además de girar en el aire para que al caer, el hombre fuera quien se diera el golpe con su cuerpo. Con fuerza al caer ella sujeto del brazo del hombre, moviéndolo de forma dolorosa para atrás, causando que este sonara de forma grotesca al desmontarse. Al terminar de caer por fin, soltó el brazo herido y con un poco de impulso, se puso de pie parándose apropósito sobre la mano del hombre, sacándole otro gemido de dolor.

Soltó un suspiro teatral al tiempo que se sacudía las manos.

-Sabía que las clases de Edward serian útiles en alguna ocasión-dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello suelto.

Noto la incredulidad en el rostro de sus amigos, mientras que los otros vándalos se ponían alertas. La mayoría que le había tomado en broma, ahora tenía sus armas bien empuñadas, mientras que sus compañeros estaban en medio del círculo.

Debía tener cuidado, o probablemente ellos acabarían muertos.

Una lástima sin duda.

Tomo el bate del sujeto que había dejado inmovilizado en el suelo, apoyándolo en el suelo y sus brazos en él, para sostener su cuerpo.

-Caballeros, esta noche no ha sido fácil para ninguno, si nos dejan irnos podríamos olvidarnos del otro cuanto antes-ofreció de forma carismática.

Pero el sonido de un arma a su derecha, le hizo ver como uno de ellos la apuntaba con un arma y acababa de quitar el seguro. Su rostro armonioso se erizo unos instantes, detestando que la gente no hiciera lo que ella deseaba.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer lo que una niña sin armas nos indica?-pregunto el sujeto del arma.

-Robo y vandalismo…hay que sumar también asesinato o intento de violación-

-Un akuma no le tiene miedo a nada-

Los ojos de Marinette centellaron un instante.

Akuma.

Esos…sujetos…usaron…su…nombre.

Una sonrisa algo oscura se posó en su rostro, ohhh dejaría a Madeleine tomar todos sus deseos asesinos, para que dejara en claro ciertos puntos.

No Marinette, fuera instintos asesinos.

-Pero ustedes son demasiado amables para lastimar a una chica indefensa-dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Uno de ellos rio de forma sarcástica, de pronto a lo lejos se escucharon unas sirenas de patrulla. Marinette suspiro internamente al ver como el mandarle un mensaje a Edward antes de llegar a esa calle, había funcionado para alertar a las autoridades. Si bien probablemente hubiera querido venir ellos, era demasiado peligroso volverla a vincular con los akuma en esta vida.

Además en la condición de Edward, no le era posible.

Noto la mirada del más musculoso algo alejado, que había permanecido en silencio. Le guiño el ojo nuevamente de forma algo coqueta, antes que el caminara hasta levantar por el hombro al sujeto herido bajo ella.

-¡VAMONOS!-gimió de forma demandante.

De pronto ellos se montaron en el vehículo, antes de desaparecer en unos instantes del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista las autoridades llegaron en ese instante. Marinette toco el labio que había terminado partido por la cachetada del sujeto, viendo por donde se fueron de manera perdida.

Akuma.

Como no.

…

Hablar con los policías no fue difícil, estos les dieron un leve regaño, pero les informaron que los acompañarían hasta su hogar. Era el padre de una de sus compañeras de clase, Sabrina. Si bien Nino intento explicar que solo fueron retenidos unos instantes, hasta la llegada de ellos, parece como si ninguno fuera capaz de explicar el comportamiento de Marinette, ninguno de ellos estaba seguro que paso. Lo único era que Marinette había actuado demasiado natural y controlado la situación el tiempo suficiente.

El moreno giro a verla de reojo, notando la mirada de ella perdida en las calles, mientras el padre de Sabrina le advertía que no muchos sobrevivían a un encuentro con un akuma.

Akuma.

Había algo raro.

No es como si él conociera a todos los akuma de Paris, pero esos chicos eran nuevos en el tema, actuando de forma algo diferente. Se preguntó por qué Queen Heart reclutaría a esa clase de sujetos, no es que pensara bien del peor villano de Paris…solo era una anomalía.

Apenas llegara a casa llamaría a sus compañeros de batalla, para una reunión.

Al llegar a la casa de Marinette, esta se bajó sin despedirse de nadie o dar las gracias por algo, simplemente camino con tono enojo hasta su hogar y cerrando de portazo la entrada de la panadería.

Pestañeo unos instantes, notando como Alya y Adrien lucían también confundidos.

…

Camino por la peor parte de la ciudad con mirada desafiante, la gente no tardo en reconocerla con su traje y se alejaban a su paso. Detrás de ella Pyromane caminaba algo juguetona, como niña en dulcería, demasiado alegre de ser ella la elegida para acompañarle. Edmund estaba estudiando para sus tareas y Tigrera aun no regresaba, así que ella era la siguiente en la lista de cuidados. Habían muchos más akuma, pero era obvio que su líder estaba furiosa como para detenerse a pensar.

Ella siempre había amado a Marinette, era la luz que había llegado en medio de la oscuridad, su parte cuerda, la razón para seguir viviendo y no solo existiendo.

Cuando ella le pidió ayuda para fundar una organización criminal, lejos de asustarse, pareció emocionada, ante un nuevo reto en su vida. Sin padres o familiares, un reciente trauma y no saber cómo seguir adelante luego de matar a sus captores…la sonrisa de Marinette, lejos de prejuicios y su mano suave, fueron las únicas cosas que importaron.

Siempre fue diferente de pequeña, tratada de forma grosera por ser una Nerd y alejada de la sociedad por sus problemas de comunicación.

El tiroteo donde murieron sus padres solamente fue el principio de muchos orfanatos, donde uno de ellos fue tratada de forma inhumana, vendida a traficante de humanos. Fue una casualidad que Marinette en su trabajo como Queen Heart llegara a ese lugar, donde ella había estado cautiva, una coincidencia que uno de sus primeros actos fuera comprarla y amenazado a esos sujetos.

Que posteriormente ella mataría sin una pizca de bondad, disfrutando explotar sus venas por dentro y jugando con sus sistema nervioso, hasta verlos morir en agua hirviendo por ella.

Una psicópata.

Tal vez.

Su parte real era Pyromane, en cambio Madeleine solo era una fachada para que los demás no sospecharan. Era un favor a Marinette, ella se lo había pedido, por lo cual había aceptado.

Por ella.

Sonrió al ver como Queen Heart entraba de forma violenta en un prostíbulo, sin inmutarse en ver a hombres sobre chicas menores, tampoco parecía darle importancia a la desnudes de algún cerdo que forcejeaba con alguna mujer que no parecía querer complacerlo.

Porque si bien Marinette era luz, su contraparte Queen Heart era oscuridad, una bañada en lo peor de lo más bajo del mundo.

Y a ella le encantaba.

La vio entrar entre los pasillos, a un lugar que sabía bien donde estaba. Escucho un suspiro de parte de Edward en el intercomunicador, pero estaba de brazos cruzados. El joven no es como si pudiera ser Dark Wizard cuando quisiera, tenía efectos demasiado duros en su salud si usaba mucho sus poderes y últimamente lo había sido en varias ocasiones.

Algo que ella podía usar como respirar, el joven estaba demasiado restringido.

Marinette abrió la puerta, ella silbo divertida al ver a un hombre joven en medio de la acción con una mujer algo mayor. Ambos saltaron en su lugar, notando su desnudes, pero Queen Heart los ignoro caminando hasta la cama y tirando sin piedad al joven.

La mujer podía tener más de treinta años y ser de nacionalidad asiática, de corta cabellera negra y una enorme herida en su cara que pasaba por uno de sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba algo formado para su edad, pero había algunas arrugas a lo largo de su cuerpo desnudo que no podía ocultar. Su usual actitud arrogante, fue desplazada para una de temor cuando el puño de Marinette se estampo en la almohada, muy cerca de su rostro.

-Haruka…no estoy de humor, habla ahora o dejare que Madeleine explote todo este lugar-dijo Queen Heart con vos cansada.

La mujer sonrió de lado.

Descaradamente paso su mano en la mejilla de Queen Heart, pero la bajo cuando ella exploto sin piedad cerca de la pierna de ella y le saco un gemido de dolor. Debido a que su jefe no le regaño, suponía que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ella.

Queen se puso de pie, viendo furiosa a la mujer que se medió incorporo con una quemadura en su pierna.

-Eres violenta, pero serias una buena atracción como prostituta…a muchos le gusta someterse-indico la mujer con diversión.

De reojo dio un cabezazo al chico desnudo, este con cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, paso a su lado guiñándole un ojo, ella rodo los ojos antes de caminar hasta estar frente a la mujer.

-Tú también Pyromane, podrías trabajar solo con chicas…últimamente es muy popular-

-No gracias, solo me interesa mi líder-respondió de forma aburrida.

-Tú te lo pierdes, pero ustedes pierden su tiempo…no sé qué buscan conmigo, pero te aseguro que deje el tráfico de humanos hace tiempo-

Sin ninguna piedad, Queen Heart le dio una patada en la cara que la lanzo a la cama con un gemido de dolor. Esta alzo el rostro algo furioso, pero se mantuvo callada ante la mirada de furia de Queen.

-No tengo tiempo Haruka…reconozco las máscaras de esos tipos, ya las había visto en Italia y tu trabajaste con esa organización, dime que rayos buscan aquí antes que este lugar pase al olvido-

-Ya no trabajo con ellos-

-¡HABLA!-

Eso le encantaba a Madeleine, ver la cara furiosa de Queen Heart, ver la oscuridad en Marinette que ella le encantaba negar. Muchas veces Marinette había ayudado a otros con sus actos delictivos, siempre salvando a la gente, dándole un propósito, un hogar, una esperanza…pero si ves más dentro, la oscuridad de ella en esta situación. Era caliente. Cuando trataba con villanos no lo hacía con piedad, cuando se topaba con alguien del bajo mundo, ella era una fiera que no le importaba herir a otros y darse a respetar.

Edward había comentado que desde que sus padres murieron, fue cuando la cordura de Marinette también lo hizo. Ella intentaba negarlo, pero para los demás era demasiado evidente, que ella estaba rota por dentro. Un cascaron vacío que parecía intentar encargarse del peso del mundo.

Era una idiota.

Pero quien era ella para decir algo, cuando ella era una idiota mayor por seguirle.

-No sé dónde están-dijo Haruka, una mujer mayor de treinta asustada por una adolecente.

Los ojos de Queen Brillaron.

-Pyromane-ordeno chasqueando los dedos.

Sonrió emocionada, le estaba dando un indicio que fuera suave, pero podía actuar. Alzo sus manos y en sus ojos todo se ilumino unos instantes, como si pudiera ver los compuestos químicos del cuerpo de la mujer, como una radiografía, al igual que todo alrededor. Luego lo encontró, el compuesto químico en su pierna, que sin dificultad pudo transformar.

Ese era su poder, sus ojos y lograr cambiar compuestos químicos a nivel subatómico.

Y le encantaba hacer su favorito.

-¡ARAGRGA!-gimió la mujer sujetándose con dolor su pierna.

Donde había hecho explotar una parte del sistema nervioso, logrando que este sintiera un dolor inimaginable. Era algo muy simple, pero al menos que tuviera la orden, no podría hacerle explotar la pierna.

-No tengo tiempo, te hare volar cada parte de tu cuerpo si no hablas…¡AHORA¡-grito Marinette.

Entre gemidos de dolor la mujer le dio la dirección, noto el rostro contrariado de Queen, pero esta solo soltó un suspiro.

-Si es una dirección falsa, la próxima vez enviare sola a Pyromane, sabes que puedo hacerlo…ahora deja de prostituir muchachas jóvenes, me importa que ellas quieran, no les des esa vida-indico Queen caminando a la salida.

Le guiño un ojo a la mujer que no dejaba de quejarse de dolor, pero no era algo mortal, así que no importaba. Camino de forma saltarina detrás de su líder, amando esos pocos momentos en que se liberaba y actuaba como una villana.

Era sexy.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-ronroneo a su oreja al salir del lugar.

Queen se detuvo de brazos cruzados.

-Por hoy nada, debemos reunirnos con Wizard…ocupamos un plan-indico ella caminando de forma más tranquila.

Eso era curioso.

La dirección debió haberle indicado algo, para que estuviera ahora tranquila, bueno…eso solo lograba hacer las cosas más interesantes.

 **Continuara...**

 _Un poco de Marinette x Adrien, que me parece muy adorable. El siguiente tendra algo de Queen x Chat, ya tengo la idea base de ese capitulo. No se si cambiar aun más la clasificación de esta historia. Si bien no tengo pensado lemon o algo muy subido de tono, este capitulo mostro parte del mundo en que vive Queen Heart.  
_

 _Me encanta Miraculous Ladybug, pero es una serie para toda la familia, así que no muestra a veces la realidad del mundo. Una donde los asesinatos, violacion, secuestro y tortura. Creo que es algo que me gusta de la serie, que posea esa vision heroica y comedia que tiene. Pero en esta historia quiero poner un poco de la oscuridad que tiene el mundo._

 _Se que tal vez algunos no les guste, pero en mi cabeza esta el mundo de forma muy clara a veces. No siempre va ser así, no todos los capitulos y va estar más centrada en las interaciones de Marinette con otros, pero puede pasar que a veces ocurran cosas en escenarios de forma clandestina._

 _P.D: un comentariohablo sobre lo invensible que era Edward en su modo villano, me dio gracia que fuera el unico comentario que notara o me diera a conocer sobre lo invensible del chico. Pero si notaste en un capitulo que aparecio Chat Noir dijo que este era un akuma que no solia aparecer aun con su enorme fuerza, esto debido a lo que puse en el capitulo, afecta en algo la salud del joven. Pensaba ponerlo más adelante en la historia, pero dado que alguien lo noto, puse un pequeño guiño en respuesta ;) ya despues hablare en concreto de esto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Primer encuentro

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 6: Primer encuentro, Héroe vs villano.**

Ese día en clases, ella no estaba ahí…al menos mentalmente, su cerebro estaba en medio de Edward y Madeleine resolviendo los nuevos casos de akuma en la ciudad. Pero no akuma su organización, esa copia pirata que había aparecido hace dos semanas, cuando ella había salido al cine con sus "amigos". Tenía una dirección, sabía que ahí encontraría respuesta.

Pero se negaba a ir.

Odiaba tratar con ese sujeto, prefería que Edward solucionara las cosas.

Pero el número de atracos iba en aumento.

Estaba casi segura que ese viernes tendrían un nuevo asalto, Madeleine había encontrado una constante en los robos de esos sujetos y había un pequeño postre muy jugoso en una exposición de arte. Estaba segura que ellos irían, por lo tanto Queen Heart aparecería y les daría un pequeño escarmiento.

-Sucede algo Marinette-hablo Nino viéndola confundido.

Negó con la cabeza.

No importaba que durante estas dos semanas apenas si les hubiera hablado, no tenía tiempo para una farsa de ese nivel, debía atrapar esos sujetos.

Ella debía ir ahí.

La liga de villanos aun no notaba nada, quería demostrarles que podría solucionar esa clase de problemas sin su intervención. Eso le provocaría una mayor libertad de movimiento en Francia, ni que decir de Europa, esto podría ser un beneficio a su carrera si lo utilizaba de forma correcta. Pero un pequeño fallo, podría tener malas consecuencias.

La hora del almuerzo inicio con ella sentada en medio de los chicos, estos hablaban animadamente sobre una serie que a ella no le importaba. Solo veía de forma distraída la comida, sin saber si apuñalar a la pobre salchicha indefensa en forma de pulpo que hizo Madeleine, o el puré de papas.

…

-¿Tu qué opinas de los nuevos asaltos Marinette?-dijo Alya recibiendo una queja sorda de Nino, quien no quería que hablaran del tema con la peli azul.

Desde lo ocurrido hace varias semanas, era obvio que ella no quería hablar del tema, por lo tanto lo habían evitado tanto de ser posible. Adrien lucia vagamente distraído también con ese tema, en cambio Alya con su actitud de detective esperaba sacarle algo a los demás.

Había hablado con los héroes de Paris, al parecer Volpina y Chat Noir habían notado también el asunto, muy al contrario de Queen Bee quien parecía sorprendida ante los akuma actuando de forma irregular. SI bien habían establecido que el patrón de esa banda era diferente a lo común, no descartaban aunque fuera otra organización por separado.

Paris era una zona muy difícil de entrar en asaltos y robos, si no eres un akuma, no tienes poder contra ellos.

No había muchas opciones, era normal pensar que era un akuma.

Pero Volpina no pensaba igual, ella parecía concentrada en verlos como una entidad separada.

Esa terca.

Y ahora debía soportar los interrogatorios de Alya.

Wayzz se carcajeaba bajo su sombrero.

-¿Qué debería pensar?-comento Marinette comiendo una salchicha.

Los ojos de Alya brillaron de emoción, en cambio Adrien y él suspiraron por bajo. Esto sin duda era el inicio de un interrogatorio.

-La pregunta que se están formando algunos, es si esta banda es perteneciente akuma-

-Eso dicen ellos-

-Si pero hay extraños algoritmos, no buscan lo que suelen buscar los akuma…son demasiado escandalosos y pareciera que quiere que los vean. No digo que Queen Heart no hiciera un espectáculo contigo hace varias semanas, solo que me sorprende que lo vuelvan hacer por cosas sin sentido, no sé, pero creo que hay algo que no vemos-

-¿Ser vistos?-

-Si acaso no lo crees tú también, todos sus robos son en famosas joyerías, pero roban artículos específicos. Además siempre dejan mensajes en la zona del crimen, como si quisieran llamar la atención de algo en específico-

Alya dejo de hablar cuando Marinette se puso de pie con ojos abiertos de forma incrédula, su almuerzo ahora estaba en el piso, pero parecía no importarle. Había sujetado por los hombros a una confundida morena, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sonrisa de la chica.

Era una sonrisa no de felicidad, si no como si todo tuviera sentido.

-Qué tal si ellos solamente quieren que alguien en específico los vea, que tal si quieren la atención de Queen Heart-hablo Marinette como si todo tuviera sentido.

Algo que para Nino no parecía demasiado obvio.

-¿Por qué ocuparían la atención de ese sujeto?-cuestiono Adrien quien lucía algo perdido.

En cambio Marinette soltó a Alya.

Su mirada estaba algo perdida, antes de salir corriendo dejando sus útiles escolares tirados.

-Creo que esa chica es algo rara-comento Alya de repente al verla correr fuera del instituto.

Nino solo rio divertido, pues aunque Alya decía eso se notaba un interés en ella de ser amiga de la chica. De reojo noto como Adrien había seguido a Marinette con la mirada. Los ojos de su amigo eran bastante tranquilos, pero parecía como que últimamente no dejaba de verle.

Curioso.

…

Marinette observo de forma incomoda ese lugar de la ciudad, era una casa normal, en un barrio normal y con ventanas normales de color blanco en el marco. Todo ese lugar le traía terribles recuerdos, por lo que apretó sus puños viendo furiosa la puerta que debía tocar. Estaba en una lucha contra ella misma, sobre si era lo correcto o no estar ahí, pero dad las circunstancias, no tenía muchas opciones.

Toco la puerta.

Esta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una pequeña niña de cabello negro y un ojo verde brillante, su piel era demasiado blanca y tenía unas cuantas pecas. Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy buscando a tu hermano Noah-la niña asintió dejándola pasar.

Ignoro su estado algo descuidado, su cabello corto hasta los hombros algo lleno de nudos y el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos. Recordó vagamente la sangre hace un año, las llamas a su alrededor y al imbécil muerto de risa mientras su pequeña hermana estaba herida.

Noah tenía la misma edad que Edmund, pero si este fuera el herido, ella destrozaría todo a su paso.

Camino pasando rápidamente por la sala y llego hasta el final del pasillo, no se molestó en tocar y abrió de una patada la puerta. Con el rabillo de su ojo noto como Noah se ocultaba tras unos muebles de la sala, pero la dejo de lado.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Un cuarto totalmente desordenado, la ropa sucia por todos lados, tarros de comida instantánea y algunos poster de grupos de música. En medio del lugar había un grupo de tres pantallas de computadora, donde un joven un año mayor que ella, de cabellera negra y ojos verde agua, estaba en medio de un juego de video. Este pauso el juego, antes de verla de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y esquelético, tenía unas prominentes ojeras y sus ojos eran algo grandes, sus ropas estaban algo sucias y eran normales para un adolecente que se consideraba "gamer".

Sus puños se apretaron aún más.

Sin ganas de volver a ver a ese tipo.

-Hey preciosa, no sabía que vendrías a verme-musito el chico metiendo una paleta dentro de su boca.

Su ceño se frunció.

-Si fuera por mí jamás te volvería a ver…Theodore-escupió con ojos llenos de ira.

Lo vio sonreír.

-Vamos preciosa, no entiendo el porqué de tu enojo, te dije que lo que paso en ese momento no fue culpa mía…Queen Heart-

Sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza.

-Enviaste a toda una banda de asesinos y ladrones para matarme, lastimaste a tu hermana y en Italia causaste un caos de proporciones enormes. Pensé que eras mi amigo, cuando solo me utilizaste para tus intereses-

-Sabes que nuestra amistad murió cuando fuiste Ladybug, me encerraste un año en la correccional de menores-

-Por qué mataste a siete personas-

-No te hagas la santa ahora, esa gente merecía morir-

Apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, recordando que siempre terminaban en la misma discusión sobre bien y mal. Aunque a estas alturas, no estaba segura de poder conversar sobre eso, ella era una villana ahora después de todo, no tenía por qué dar una charla motivacional, cuando ella no era una santa preciosamente, como él menciono.

-¿Por qué estas usando el nombre de akuma?-pregunto de forma cansada.

Este solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si no intentaba eso, nunca hubieras venido aquí bajo tus propios medios-explico como si fuera obvio.

Le dio un punto.

Theodore había sido su amigo desde la infancia, pero cuando sus padres lo habían abandonado de niño al morir, este nunca fue el mismo. Había quedado a cargo de una tía, pero esta nunca estaba en casa y solía trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, dejando que Theodore prácticamente se criara solo…al igual que Noah. Este encontró malas amistades, droga, robos menores…cuando ella se convirtió en Ladybug, en un intento de ayudarle, lo detuvo mostrándole quien era, queriendo ayudarle. Pero Theodore no le importo quien era ella, si fueron amigos o si podría salir de sus problemas.

Lucho contra ella.

Si bien era un niño abandonado, las amistades que consiguió (en su mayoría malas) le dieron un nuevo poder, un extraño amuleto que lograba controlas el fuego a su disposición. Esto con una mente llena de indiferencia, lo convirtieron en un villano normal. Pero no era suficiente, después de tantos años Theodore solo quería poder, más poder que ningún otro.

Lo que causo un atentado en Italia hace un año, con una banda de criminales que había reunido él mismo, con máscaras de payaso y una noche tormentosa un 31 de octubre.

Esa noche de terror, le había demostrado que su viejo amigo no estaba ya para ella, y que aun como villana…ellos no volverían a tener nunca más esa relación de amistad.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunto de forma cautelosa.

El joven parecía divertido, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

-Escuche que eres el villano número uno de Europa y tal vez con información confidencial descubrí que estabas en la liga de villanos-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-No puedo revelar el nombre de mi benefactor, pero es una persona que no te quiere ahí…y está pagando una gran suma de dinero a quien le de tu debilidad y te mate, no tiene muchas complicaciones con que pase primero-

-…-

-No es que seamos amigos, pero matarte no me traería muchos beneficios, me sirves más con vida por lo que no le estoy haciendo caso y la estafe con información falsa-

-Debo decir…¿Gracias?-

-Pero tal vez cambie de opinión si me haces un pequeño favor-

-¿No dijiste que te servía más con vida?-

-Si…pero este favor tal vez me haga cambiar de opinión-

Chasqueo la lengua, sabiendo que ese tipo era la maldad en su estado más puro y diabólico.

…

La noche estaba más tranquila de lo normal, miro vagamente las calles de Paris desde aquel enorme edificio, The Queen y Volpina habían salido por la parte norte de Paris, quedando él con Jade en la sur. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo que le dio mala espina, llevaban varios días con los akuma actuando de forma anormal, para que se calmaran de una noche de la nada.

Demasiado sospechoso.

-La noche hoy parece la calma antes de una tormenta-musito Jade de forma pensativa.

Así que no era el único en pensarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento, viendo a la ciudad unos momentos, antes e comprobar que las chicas no habían tenido ninguna dificultad. Su Miraculous estaba sin ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, así que por su lado no debía haber problemas.

O eso esperaba.

-¿Todo está bien Chat Noir?-

-Si… ¿Por qué?-

-Veo que no estas totalmente concentrado-

Frunció los labios, provocando que la escena volviera a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Marinette actuando de forma descarada contra alguien que podría lastimarla, luego usando una técnica de lucha para inmovilizar a alguien que podría ser tres veces más grande que ella, con una facilidad abrumadora, mientras se enfrentaba a un grupo de villanos sin el mayor temor.

Siempre la había visto como alguien algo solitaria, luego comprendió que era algo tímida a la hora de relacionarse con gente fuera de su confianza…pero si bien ambas le parecían tiernas, no se comparaba con la fiereza que mostro al ayudar a una niña, sin importarle ella, una persona que solo quiso ayudar a alguien más sin preocuparse por su seguridad.

Como un héroe.

Pero la actitud que tuvo con aquellos bandidos, provocaban que descubriera algo aterrador, no conocía a la chica, habían tantas cosas ocultas que aún no podía siquiera imaginar.

¿Quién era Marinette?

¿Qué ocultaba?

Una parte estaba algo nerviosa de descubrirla, pero otra quería saber más de la chica…saber quién era ella, que confiara en él. Que la dulce chica que hablaba sobre video juegos como algo normal, pudiera estar a su lado confiando en él.

-Estoy pensando en una persona-admitió de forma algo forzada.

Jade solía ser un joven demasiado serio, quien de entre los cuatro, se tomaba con mucha mayor prioridad su rol como héroe. Siempre siendo lo que todos esperaban de él, cumpliendo las expectativas y haciendo todo de forma que los accidentes fueran mínimos.

Era alguien muy confiable.

Aunque Volpina decía que era aburrido.

El rostro del joven era serio, pero sus ojos parecían tener algo de diversión.

-Una chica-no pregunto, no cuestiono…fue una afirmación rotunda.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

¿Fue tan obvio?

Una alarma sonó a lo lejos, como la que sucede en una tienda cuando es un robo, pero para su horror era cerca del museo de arte que habían estado custodiando hace unas horas.

-Supongo que la charla sobre chicas deberá esperar-dijo Jade antes de saltar sobre su caparazón.

Él lo siguió igualmente con su bastón.

…

Ese tipo era un completo imbécil e inmaduro, pero debía admitir que sus planes siempre eran en grande. Pyromane exploto otra barrera, antes de que ambas llegaran a la parte importante de la nueva exposición. Mientras pasaban por una gran cantidad de objetos de oro y plata, sacados de una nueva expedición a una selva en Perú, se detuvieron en una parte de esta. No habían muchos objetos de valor, solo unas cuantas piedras en un recipiente.

Con su bastón destruyo eso sin piedad.

Pyromane por otra parte se probaba un collar de oro, viéndose en un reflejo de forma coqueta.

De todas esas piedras en el recipiente, solo una de ellas era de color celeste claro, tan pequeña que podía ocultarla con una mano con facilidad.

Esa era.

Sabía que darle esa piedra a Theodore no era buena idea, podría ser contraproducente en un futuro. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Tenerlo de forma indirecta de su lado, era mejor a que fuera con el enemigo a contarle todos sus secretos.

-Sería más fácil si lo matáramos-dijo Pyromane a su lado de forma divertida.

La ignoro.

No llegaría a ese punto de no ser necesario.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, se enojó consigo misma, de considerar que la muerte de alguien no importaba con tal de proteger su secreto. Demostrando que una parte de su humanidad ya estaba perdida, que la muerte no era tan importante como cuando era niña y que ahora poco a poco estaba cayendo a un pozo sin fondo.

Detuvo sus pasos al salir, viendo de forma tranquila como Chat Noir junto con Jade Turtle la esperaban a la salida.

De reojo noto la mirada divertida de Pyromane.

Edmund estaba en casa y Wizard debía estar atento a todo lo que pasaba ahora por medio de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar. Si bien ya estaba totalmente restaurado de la última vez que uso sus poderes, era mejor que no lo usara al menos de una emergencia.

Esto no era tan importante, así que solo llevo a Pyromane con ella.

-Me gustaría jugar con el gatito-dijo la chica explosiones de forma malévola.

Los héroes no se inmutaron.

Ella en cambio miro a Chat Noir fijamente de forma indiferente, era la primera vez que lo veía con su disfraz de villana… ¿era un disfraz? ¿Así era ella?...no se puso a pensar mucho en esas preguntas existenciales. Se preguntó que le parecería, ver esa parte de ella. Estaba segura que no era como ver a Marinette, la dulce y estúpida chica que prefiere estar sola, su forma de villana era diferente.

Apretó los labios.

-Encárgate de la tortuga, no lo mates, no tardes mucho-le indico de forma mental.

La vio bufar un poco, antes que se cruzara de brazos algo fastidiada.

-Queen Heart y Pyromane, ambas llegaron al final de su vida delictiva-dijo Jade Turtle.

Pero rápidamente uso su escudo, pues una explosión demasiado cerca pudo herirlo y lo lanzo a volar por los aires chocando contra otro edificio.

Pirómano rio de forma malévola.

-Nos vemos-le dijo tranquila, antes de comenzar a correr a otra dirección.

Apuro el paso al escuchar unos siguiéndola, por lo que rápidamente utilizo su bastón para apoyarse en el borde de una escalera de un edificio, antes de subir ahí con cierta facilidad. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, todo para ver como Chat Noir la esperaba en la cima del edificio, probablemente gracias con la ayuda de su bastón.

Frunció el ceño.

La piedra estaba a salvo en el interior de su ropa, en un compartimiento secreto de su vestido. Pero igualmente sabía que Chat Noir no la dejaría ir fácilmente.

Se sorprendió de ver sus ojos cargados de odio y enojo.

Claramente no le agradaba.

Sin decir una palabra se lanzó sobre ella, pero ella lo esquivo con gran facilidad y agilidad. Este giro rápidamente furioso para atacarla con su báculo, que ella tapo sin dificultad con su bastón. Puede que no fuera una experta en el uso de esa arma como Edward, pero gracias a él podría defenderse de ser necesario.

Un nuevo golpe, otro que ella esquivo.

Una patada, ella salto sobre esta, antes de con ambos pies lanzarlo lejos.

Este giraba a verla furioso, ella solo seguía de forma indiferente.

-Esperaba algo más del héroe número uno de Paris-dijo de forma indiferente.

Sus ojos brillaron aún más con enojo, antes de que con ambos pies le hiciera una barrida, que la tiro sobre su espalda. Rodo rápidamente a la derecha, esquivando un nuevo ataque. Cuando se colocó sobre sus pies, salto rápidamente sobre otro tejado cercano, antes de reanudar la persecución.

Varios edificios después, supo que no escaparía sin dañarlo.

Pero no quería.

No es que le importara.

Pero cuando estaba lista para golpearlo con todo su poder, o hacerlo inconsciente, la imagen de Chat en su balcón le detenía.

Rayos.

Un flash llego a su mente, recordando a un akuma que había creado hace tiempo. Lord Weapon. Un hombre de cuarenta años que había perdido a su familia en un accidente de tráfico, que había perdido la cordura, centrándose por años en la creación de armas para otros países. Hasta que suspendieron sus fondos, dejándolo en la calle como alguien con problemas mentales, tratado mal por la sociedad.

Algo bastante grosero, cuando llego Akuma, este la trataba como una hija, comentando que si su hija no hubiera muerto, seria de su misma edad.

Tenía una idea.

Así que se detuvo en el siguiente edificio.

…

Bien, tenía que admitirlo, verla sacar un arma de su falda del vestido no lo espero. Bueno, ella era una villana, era normal pensar que tenía un as bajo la manga, o en este caso bajo su vestido. Había sido ingenuo, sintiéndose un momento como parte de una lucha justa, había sido un completo idiota.

Pensó que el arma seria de fuego, pero luego del primer impacto en su muñeca, esta fue impulsada violentamente al suelo cayendo de espaldas.

Intento volverse a incorporar, pero ahora un aro de color verdoso lo tenía fuertemente atado al suelo, sin poder mover su muñeca. El sonido de tres disparos más, lo dejaron rápidamente atado de su otra mano y sus dos piernas. Intento moverse, usar su cataclismo…pero la posición de sus manos no le dejarían alguna opción, más que acabar su transformación antes.

Vio furico a Queen Heart.

Ella le guiño un ojo, antes de caminar de manera coqueta hasta estar literalmente sobre él y sentarse descaradamente sobre su vientre. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica se abría sonrojado por la actitud que tenía, de ser Marinette probablemente se hubiera ahogado con saliva…pero esa chica, ese villano solo le provocaba un gran asco.

-Que mirada tan fiera Kitty, hace que tus ojos resalten aún más-musito ella de forma suave.

Gruño furioso, queriendo librarse de sus ataduras para darle una paliza, no importaba que fuera una chica, era una asesina y peligrosa.

-Tranquilo minino, no saques tus garritas ya que no sirve de nada-menciono acomodándose un poco sobre él.

La distancia que los separaba casi era inexistente, con ambas piernas de la chica a sus lados, su pecho chocando con el suyo. El pelo azulado de la chica se esparcía libremente y sus rostros eran separados por pocos centímetros. Sentía unas inmensas nauseas, más al ver esos ojos azul claro, casi celeste…porque si bien deseaba odiarlos, eran demasiado brillantes para una asesina.

Ella sonrió de forma encantadora.

Sintió un extraño revoltijo en su interior, que no era del todo enojo, pero que decidió ignorar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-le gruño lo más fríamente posible.

Los ojos de ella brillaron, antes de que con el dedo índice de una mano, acariciara lentamente su mejilla. Sintió un leve escalofrió, que no sabía si era de temor o anticipación, o tal vez no era eso.

No quería pensar mucho en la última opción.

-Eres un chico apuesto Chat Noir…demasiado-dijo alejándose un poco, ahora apoyando sus manos descaradamente sobre su pecho.

Esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse, incrédulo que esa mujer le coqueteara en una situación de tal manera.

Se suponía que era una lucha.

Que rayos estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres unirte a mis akuma?, te aseguro que serias una adquisición valiosa…además el Miraculous de la destrucción me interesa-

-Estás loca-

-Eso es grosero para una dama como yo-

-Eres una demente-

-Piénsalo, podría adoptarte como mi gatito, ponerte una correa y atarte a mi cama…sería interesante-

-Tengo mejores cosas que ser violado por una psicópata-

La chica bufo antes de alejarse, quedando nuevamente sentada sobre su vientre, con ambas manos en su pecho como apoyo. Sus ojos se veían algo aburridos, con un extraño puchero infantil y pose infantil.

Casi no parecía una villana.

Casi.

En realidad, su imagen era totalmente diferente a la imagen que tuvo cuando ataco a Marinette. Como si fuera otra persona totalmente distinta, pero con ese mismo grado de soberanía.

-Los héroes siempre son tan aburridos-musito con algún doble sentido antes de ponerse de pie y sacudir sus ropas.

Paso a su lado ignorándolo por completo, dejándolo confundido.

¿No quería su Miraculous?

¿Lo había olvidado?

Pero dado que estaba atado al suelo, sin opciones de movimiento por algún tipo de magnetismo en sus esposas. Estaba con pocas opciones. Además no era un completo idiota como para decirle: "hey olvidaste mi Miraculous", ni de broma.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

-Tranquilo minino, obtendré tu Miraculous de acuerdo con mi plan, pero este no forma parte de el…no así, le quita diversión a la situación-dijo la vos de Queen Heart con burla.

Como si leyera la mente.

Soltó un grito de frustración.

...

Marinette lanzo la piedra que cayó en las manos de Theodore, ambos se vieron de reojo, ella enojada, él con una sonrisa. Una piedra como esa, un raro artículo de una civilización perdida que te permite usar el agua con poderes curativos…y destructivos en pequeñas proporciones. Estaba segura que él estaba planeando algo, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

El joven sonrió.

-Un trato es un trato, volveré con la banda de payasos asesinos a Italia, extraño mi querida Roma-dijo viendo la piedra con un gran interés.

Eso era bueno.

Esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más.

-¿Por qué esa piedra?-cuestiono sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

Pero el joven no respondió al principio, admirando con ojos codiciosos ese objeto.

-Nada de qué preocuparte todavía, está sola no me es de una gran utilidad-explico levantándose y viéndola fijamente.

Se tensó.

-Como pago extra te diré que tengas cuidado, hay mucha gente en Europa tras tu cabeza…peces muy grandes te quieren ver muerta-

-No me importa-

-Claro tú y tu estúpida escusa de salvar Paris, que solo esconden tu pequeña existencia rota por la pérdida de tu mami y papi-

Giro a verle furiosa, casi con ganas de romperle la mandíbula de una patada. Pero se detuvo al ver su mirada perdida en la distancia, con el cuerpo tenso y como si estuviera perdido en los recuerdos.

Después de todo…Theodore no era muy diferente a ella.

-Buen viaje-musito antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

Una risa de parte de este la detuvo.

-No intentes ser condescendiente, si mi avión se estrellara estarías feliz-afirmo de forma divertida.

Lo vio sobre su hombro, con una media sonrisa que este compartió.

Tal vez de alguna extraña y psicópata forma, aun había una extraña amistad que los unía aun con el tiempo. Por eso Theodore no había dicho su secreto o su identidad secreta, tal vez por eso ella no lo entrego esta vez a la policía, por eso no lucharon o porque sus miradas aun compartían ese brillo de empatía.

Todo era un maravilloso tal vez.

 **Continuara...**

 _Nuevo capitulo mi gente. Primer encuentro entre villanos, aqui ya estoy dando pistas de la trama principal que va a tomar los capitulos de ahora en adelante. Theodore no saldra mucho de ahora en adelante, solo es un personaje que tengo listo por si quiero hacer una historia aparte con los OC que creo, o si por algun extraño motivo deba hacer una segunda temporada de esta historia (lo dudo) pero este seria un personaje con más relevancia. Por ahora solo tendra pequeños momentos...y tal vez al ser un amigo cercano de Marinette, pueda darle celos a alguien._

 _¿Me pregunto aquien?_

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo, el capitulo anterior tuvo varios comentarios, espero este tambien._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Investigación

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 7: Investigación**

Bostezo un poco en camino a clases, la pelea la noche anterior con Chat Noir le había dejado algo curiosa, no cansada…cansada fue cuando paso toda la noche sin dormir pensando en ese héroe tras la máscara. Si bien no había presentado una gran dificultad a la hora de la lucha, pudo sentirlo, con los sentimientos nublados y sin pensar claramente en su enfrentamiento.

La odiaba.

De una forma que cegaba sus sentidos a la hora de luchar.

Un desperdicio de Miraculous.

Se preguntó por qué el odio a ella, si bien había sido una villana, a la mayoría de ciudadanos no había afectado y había ayudado a mucha gente que estaba sin nada. Las únicas personas que había afectado de forma directa, eran a otros villanos en sí. Aunque eso no era algo de conocimiento público.

Se preguntó si el joven tendría algún parentesco con un villano que ella hubiera atacado antes.

Seria irónico, un héroe con un villano como familia.

Bueno ella había sido un héroe y ahora era un villano, la vida tenía muchas ironías.

Aunque se encontró pensando la mayor parte de la noche… ¿Quién sería Chat Noir?. Lo más lógico no era preguntarle en persona, como Marinette, no sería tan tonto para revelar su identidad a una civil cualquiera. Como Queen Heart probablemente la mandaría a la mierda.

Ya encontraría algo que hacer para descubrirlo.

Entro a su salón aun con la mente en las nubes, llegando a su asiento ignorando todo. Detestando que usara un antifaz mágico, al igual que cuando ella era Ladybug, te proporcionaba una completa seguridad que nadie te identificaría, fuera quien fuera, estuviera frente de ti como tu identidad civil, jamás uniría los puntos.

Luego se preguntó…porque eso era tan importante para ella.

Chat Noir solo era un héroe que no importaba, que debía derrotar si se metía en sus planes.

A pesar que no fue capaz de herirlo la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, pero no era tan estúpida para saber que el no herirlo, a la larga sería un problema muy serio.

-Buenos días-dijo una voz rasposa a su lado.

Pestañeo curiosa antes de voltear, todo pensamiento de héroes quedo en el olvido.

Su boca se abrió incrédula y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

Nino estaba frente a ella, pero no era el Nino que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Este tenía su brazo derecho vendado y con la parte no vendada llena de pequeñas cortaduras. Su usual sombrero estaba bien puesto, unas banditas en sus mejillas. También su forma de respirar dificultosa, le indico que su torso también estaría vendado. Una muleta al lado del escritorio y su pierna de forma tensa, le indico que estaba herido.

Nino.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Alya que estaba entrando.

El moreno rio algo nervioso, al ver como Adrien también se acercaba preocupado.

-Mala tarde, me encontré con unos chicos problemáticos…pero al final yo recibí la paliza de mi vida-indico de forma algo agridulce.

Mientras Alya y Adrien lo rodeaban para asegurar que estuviera bien, ella se quedó inmóvil en su lugar viendo a Nino herido.

¿Quién habría sido?

Ella estaba en Paris como una villana, para que los ciudadanos comunes no sufrieran de ese tipo de heridas. Había visto los reportes médicos gracias a Madeleine quien se metió en el sistema, como la mayoría de atendidos, ya no eran por accidentes o asaltos de gente malvada.

¿Por qué Nino?

Él era lo más cercano que tenía como amigo.

¿Quién hozaba lastimarlo?

Un extraño sentimiento de ira la inundo desde adentro, uno que solo sentía cuando alguno de sus akuma era lastimado, cuando alguien tocaba su familia. Ese deseo de venganza, el mismo que inicio desde la vez que vio a sus padres muertos, ese instante cuando todo cambio.

Una mano se posó sobre la de ella, sacándola un momento de sus pensamientos.

Nino la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mi Marinette, estoy mejor de lo que luzco-dijo con tono alegre.

Ella hizo una media sonrisa, intentando apartar los sentimientos de venganza.

…

Las clases fueron algo tediosas, pero Alya no dejaba de pensar que todo era demasiado…raro. Primero ver a Nino lastimado a ese nivel, le hicieron querer transformarse en Volpina y buscar en todo Paris al causante de eso, patearle el trasero y amenazarle de no volver hacer aquello. Una locura si comparamos que era un héroe, que buscaba venganza. La segunda anormalidad era Marinette, la chica no dejaba de ver a Nino, pero no de forma indiferente o cansada, se notaba claramente preocupada por su amigo.

Eso era bueno…¿o malo?.

Era bueno suponía, ver que Marinette quien siempre ignoro a todos, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por otros, era algo bueno. Era un paso más para considerarlos amigos, abrirse más a ellos y confiar.

Pero una parte egoísta dentro de ella tenía algo de celos, no era una sorpresa para ella que tenía sentimientos por Nino. Por eso ver a esa chica que era tan importante para Nino, y que este pareciera ser su único amigo, le inundaban de unos terribles celos. Aun así no pensaba entrometerse si ellos terminaban en algo, Nino era una gran persona y Marinette tenía una historia que merecía ser feliz ahora.

Y la chica era adorable, debería aprender a superar los celos poco a poco.

Se preguntó si Adrien tendría celos de ellos…y eso lo llevaba a…

La tercera anormalidad, era algo extraño ver a Adrien enojado, pero ese día parecía estar furioso. Siempre estaba tenso y su mandíbula apretada, a veces parecía gruñir a la nada. En un principio pensó que era por Marinette y por Nino, pero no era así, incluso parecía no darse cuenta de nada y solo veía a su mesa furioso. También noto una pequeña venda que sobresalía de su camisa.

También estaba herido.

¿Qué había pasado?

Quiso hablar con Trixx, ella probablemente sabría qué hacer en esta clase de situación.

La hora del almuerzo llego, pudo ver como Marinette le decía a Nino que ella llevaría su comida para que no se molestara, solo porque este insistía en salir a comer afuera.

La mayoría de compañeros ya le habían preguntado que le paso y este repetía la misma historia, una y otra vez. Incluso pudo ver un poco de preocupación por parte de Chloé.

-Deberías reportarlos con la policía, esos chicos merecen una buena reprimenda-le dijo a Nino una vez que los cuatro estaban comiendo.

De rejo noto como Marinette asentía apoyándola, lo que le hizo sonreír internamente, esa chica era adorable.

Nino solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es que puedan atrapar a esa persona fácilmente-dijo de forma distraída luchando por comer.

Fue cuando algo cayó en la mente de Alya, levantándose de golpe y haciendo un sonido escandaloso, tanto para que incluso Adrien que estaba en otras, volteara a verle.

Todo era tan lógico.

-Fue un akuma quien te lastimo-declaro con enojo e ira en su voz.

Esos malditos, los aplastaría si eso era verdad.

No ocupo una respuesta, el mismo Nino algo pálido y desviando la mirada, era suficiente para aceptar que eso era verdad.

Fueron ellos.

Apretó los puños con enojo, recordándose mentalmente que no era Volpina, que debía actuar de forma sensata, a pesar que tenía ganas de destruir algo.

Tomo aire antes de sentarse y cruzarse de brazos enojada.

De pronto Marinette se levantó diciendo que debía ir al baño, al parecer no era la única furiosa con el grupo de akuma. Por otro lado Adrien frunció el ceño aun peor, sintiendo probablemente el mismo enojo que ella.

…

Un akuma.

A Nino le había herido un akuma.

Abrió con tal fuerza el baño de chicas, que no dudo que la puerta hubiera salido algo resentida. Noto rápidamente que no había nadie, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza y tomar su teléfono celular. Este sonó unos momentos, antes que la voz de Edward en medio de la panadería contestara de forma aburrida.

-¿Cuál akuma lastimo ayer a un civil?-pregunto con tono furioso.

Si era alguno de sus trabajadores quien hirió a su amigo, fuera quien fuera, tendría unos grandes problemas con ella.

Escucho como Edward daba una orden a una señora, antes de caminar probablemente a la cocina para hablar. Pues había dicho en voz alta a Madeleine que se hiciera cargo de todo.

-Nadie salió ayer, solo tú y Madeleine para hacer el trabajo…bueno también salió Tigrera que ya había regresado, para encargarse de distraer a Queen Bee y Volpina como pediste. Un trabajo excelente como ella suele hacer-informo de forma desinteresada.

Su ceño se frunció ahora en confusión.

Nooroo salió dentro de su bolso, para verla tranquilamente.

Era verdad, Nooroo le habría advertido si alguien hubiera tenido actividad a noche, pero todo había estado de forma pacífica.

Pero Nino no era un mentiroso.

Debió haber sido un akuma, pero era imposible si solo Tigrera, Pyromane y ella estuvieron a fuera. Además de Chat Noir y Jade Turtle, no habían herido a nadie.

Uno de sus brazos cayo inmóvil a uno de sus lados, antes que sus ojos se abrieran incrédulos por la teoría loca que llego a su mente.

Pero era imposible, si lo pensaba bien era ridículo. Aunque no tanto, ella había sido elegida por un Miraculous cuando era niña, no sería raro que alguien con un corazón tan noble…pero era imposible, las estadísticas debían de ser mínimas.

Era ridículo.

Pero igual la duda estaba ahí plantada.

Jade Turtle…no él no podría ser Nino. Pero era una de las pocas historias que concordarían con los hechos, si Nino dijo la verdad sobre que fue atacado por un akuma.

-Dile a Pyromane que se meta al sistema, que busque videos sobre mi compañero de clases Nino, quiero saber que hizo toda la noche anterior-expuso de forma contundente.

Noto que eso pareció impresionar a Edward.

-¿Qué hay si no encontramos nada raro?-pregunto antes de encender alguna máquina.

-Pónganle cámaras, síganlo…pero hasta que no descubran nada raro, en menos de una semana, no se detengan-expuso antes de colgar el teléfono.

Nooroo y Tikki la vieron confundidos.

En cambio la idea no la abandono de su cabeza.

Esperando que todo fuera una mentira y una loca ilusión.

…

Las clases de educación física nunca habían parecido un problema para Adrien, desde niño siempre fue obligado a tener buenas notas en todo, incluso aquellas que requerían de uso de su cuerpo como la educación física. No por nada tenía clases particulares de esgrima. Por lo tanto que el profesor los mandara a correr unas cuantas vueltas, no era de gran dificultad para él.

Noto de reojo como Nino debía quedarse en una banca, acompañado de Marinette, que por motivos de salud nunca hacía ejercicio.

Algo que no concordaba con aquella vez que pateo aquellos akuma, diciendo que practicaba artes marciales con un sujeto llamado Edward.

Pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Su mente estaba en otra cosa, o más bien, en otra persona totalmente diferente.

Queen Heart.

Esa extraña villana que tenía aterrorizada a todo Paris, que se metió a un museo de arte famoso, donde no aparece ningún robo a gran escala. Solo la desaparición de una pequeña piedra de una exposición de arte de otro país, que no tenía mayor relevancia para el museo.

La chica que le dio una paliza y lo inmovilizo de una forma, bastante fácil, que lo hizo ver patético.

Quien sonreía de forma psicópata y cuya mirada parecía prometer una muerte rápida, si no le haces caso. Igualmente no mostro deseo de matarle, solamente de someterlo y de huir.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

Dijo que deseaba su Miraculous, pero expuso que no quería quitárselo sin mayor dificultad.

¿Quién era ella?

Detuvo su carrera, notando como había dado muchas más vueltas que el resto de sus compañeros. El único que pareció molesto fue Kim, pero los demás se estaban burlando, diciendo que él podría sustituirlo en las competencias si no se cuidaba.

-Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba Adrien-dijo Alya de forma divertida.

Habiendo sacado gran parte de sus energías, se sintió algo más tranquilo, pero aun no relajado del todo. Tenía energía comprimida aun, quería destruir algo y dar puñetazos a lo loco, para ver si podía dejar de pensar en la chica sobre él, con sonrisa maliciosa.

Esa chica debía estar tras las rejas.

Ese era su único propósito ahora.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella, sino más bien en un plan para ponerla tras las rejas. Era algo que ocupaba Paris.

-Hey dude sin duda eres más rápido ahora, eres genial-dijo Nino cuando llegaron a su lado.

Sonrió ante el alago, notando como Marinette parecía verlo fijamente pensativa, como si estuviera pensando en algo difícil.

Se sonrojo levemente.

-Demasiado rápido para una persona normal-añadió la chica levantándose de forma tranquila, antes de caminar pensativa con Alya a la parte femenina de las duchas.

Su rostro perdió el color un momento, antes de ver confundido por donde se habían marchado.

Esa pregunta…fue demasiado sospechosa.

-Deberías dejar de verla, parecerás desesperado-expreso Nino con diversión.

Giro a verlo ahora nuevamente rojo y algo molesto.

-Bueno ya lo eres, pero ella no debe notarlo-le intento explicar con seriedad.

Se golpeó la mano con la cara, antes de escuchar los siguientes minutos de burla de su mejor amigo.

…

Sin saber por qué, estaba esperando fuera de los cambiadores de chicas, ella estaba ya presentable, pero Alya le había dicho que esperara por ella. Si bien no la consideraba alguien trascendental en su vida, por algún extraño motivo acepto hacerlo. Su mente aun divagaba sobre la idea de Nino y su extraño incidente, pero estaba negándolo ella misma, incapaz de creer que algo así fuera posible.

Concéntrate Marinette, es imposible que Nino sea un héroe.

Eso traería sin duda, muchos problemas para ella y su nueva postura ante dicha información.

-Esa Rose es una tonta, el otro día la escuche hablando con Adrien, es una imbécil-dijo una voz al final del pasillo.

Pestañeo unos momentos, antes de ver sobre su hombro un grupo de tres chicas al final del pasillo. Parecían ser de su mismo grado, pero no recordaba haberlas visto en su clase, debían ser de otra clase. Eran como el típico grupo de chicas problemáticas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello corto y rizado, otra era de cabello anaranjado castaño hasta los hombros y por ultimo una chica de pelo rubio, con mechas color cenizo. Vestían bien, pero su rostro lleno de maquillaje, le hizo ver que eran la anterior Chloé de otro grupo.

Gente demasiado pretenciosa que solo parece querer molestar a otros.

Rose.

La imagen de la chica de cabello rubio de su salón, con una obsesión con el rosado y una mirada inocente, le hizo voltear a ver a las chicas confundida. Esa chica era una santa, en la mejor expresión de la palabra. Pero bueno, era normal que siempre, por más bueno que fuera alguien, no terminara por agradar a otros.

Pobre chica, si se enterara, probablemente terminaría llorando.

También hablaban sobre Adrien, tal vez solo eran un grupo de fans celosas de la chica por hablar con su amor platónico.

-No tan tonta como su novia esa, la chica rara, no puedo creer que una institución como esta acepte gente como esas lesbianas ridículas-dijo otra.

Su cara serena, comenzó a tornarse algo molesta, incluso un tic apareció en su ceja.

Esas…estúpidas.

¿Qué tenían contra la diferencia preferencia sexual de otros?

Ni siquiera sabía si Rose y Juleka si fueran algo, solo eran como mejora amigas…hasta el momento. Pero le fastidiaba que molestaran a alguien por eso, fueran heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual, que le importaban a esas ridículas.

La imagen de Madeleine llego a su mente, con su clara preferencia sexual por las chicas.

Eso le fastidio aún más, como si estuvieran insultando a su amiga.

-Pero peor que esas dos estúpidas, han visto a la chica llamada Alya, la "amiga de Adrien". Por favor, solo está buscando la forma en como meterse en sus pantalones, la muy zorra-

Oh…ya basta.

…

Las tres chicas pegaron un pequeño brinco, cuando de la nada una patada pasó para estamparse entre los casilleros. Giraron para ver como una chica de larga cabellera azulada y trenzada, miraba con ojos oscuros donde estaban, con la pierna fuertemente presionada en los casilleros.

Katherine, la rubia fue la primera en reaccionar, viéndola indignada.

-¿Quién te crees estúpida?-le espeto furiosa.

La chica de pelo azulado no quito su pie, solo las vio molesta.

-Estaba viendo algo molesto, solo quise golpearlo-respondió tranquilamente.

Eso puso furiosa a Katherine.

Chasqueo los dedos.

Tiffany la joven de pelo anaranjado castaño, junto con Kira la chica de pelo rizado y piel oscura, rápidamente sujetaron a la peli azul, quien en ningún momento dio indicios de lucha.

-Mira pobretona, te voy a enseñar a no meterte con la reina de este lugar-bufo Katherine.

Pero se puso furiosa al ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la chica, con la mención de la palabra reina.

-Vamos-dijo enojada y caminando a las escaleras.

De entre los casilleros, Mylene vio todo alarmada, antes de correr al salón de clase.

…

Se preguntó por qué no se defendía de esos golpes, eran fáciles de predecir y bastante torpes. La fuerza de las dos chicas no era mucha, pero igualmente le habían roto ya su labio superior (nuevamente) pero esta vez estaba segura dejaría marca. Cuando termino en el suelo, no dejaron de patearla de forma infantil y pisotearle. Pero igualmente se dejó hacer, sabiendo que Edward no soportaría que volviera hacer una locura, como cuando estuvo con Adrien, Alya y Nino.

Una lucha y dejarse más en evidencia frente a otros.

Ella había provocado esto, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

Un fuerte golpe de suerte, le hizo una dolorosa sensación en su vientre bajo, haciéndola escupir algo de sangre. Fue en ese momento cuando rubia cenizo silbo y las otras se detuvieron.

Intento volver a respirar, pero le fue difícil.

Con poca delicadeza, la rubia tomo de sus cabellos y le alzo el rostro.

Sus ojos grises, tan hermosos le hicieron querer vomitar. Que una chica tan bonita fuera tan perra, debía ser una mala jugada del destino. Vio el sentimiento de superioridad en sus ojos, que muchas veces ella misma tenía, y pensó en lo maravillosos que sería entrar en la noche en la habitación de la chica y patearla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-Mira pobretona, también note que estas acercándote a MI Adrien, aléjate o la próxima te ira peor-amenazo con enojo antes de arrojarla al suelo como si fuera basura.

Gruño adolorida, escuchando como salían del lugar entre risas burlescas.

Intento recuperar el aire, mientras se volteaba hasta quedar de espaldas.

-Así que…-tomo aire-…esto es Bullying-añadió con poca gracia.

Dios dolía demasiado, y era gracioso que lo dijera, pues en peleas más peligrosas donde salía sin un rasguño, eran un juego de niños…pero había sido golpeada por unas patéticas zorras celosas.

Dejo descansar la cabeza en el suelo, por ahora no se movería hasta estar mejor y crear una buena excusa a los demás.

…

Alya salía de los vestidores, confundida de no ver a Marinette ahí, por lo cual suspiro pensando que la chica aun no la consideraba su amiga. Camino algo decepcionada al salón, donde se sorprendió de ver a Mylene hablando rápidamente con la profesora, quien había fruncido el ceño y salido del salón rápidamente. La joven de pelo en cuencas, volteo a verla preocupada antes de ir a su lado.

Al escuchar la historia, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

Esa idiota.

Corrió ignorando como Nino y Adrien pasaban por el salón, viéndola confundidos.

Sabía quiénes eran esas tres zorras, desde que se hicieron amigos de Adrien tanto ella como Nino habían recibido algunas advertencias de ella. Pero al final gracias a un video que gravo de ellas, en una situación comprometedora en la fiesta del año pasado, habían terminado sus acosos.

Esperaba que Marinette no pasara por eso.

Pensó en ir al salón de ellas, pero preferiría buscar a la chica, en el lugar por donde Mylene le había dicho que se fueron. Conocía donde podría ser, un salón alejado de todo, donde esa zorra solía jugar de reina y maltratar aquellos que le ofendieran.

Abrió el salón de química abandonado, viendo en una esquina a Marinette acostada en el suelo, con los brazos estirados y viendo el techo sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡MARINETTE!-grito alarmada antes de correr donde ella.

La peli azul giro su rostro algo cansado, con el pelo suelto y desordenado. Pareció incrédula cuando la abrazo con fuerza, además de haber soltado un "auch" que le hizo separarse un poco. Se veía mal, pero no tanto como Nino, pero si como si hubiera sido un saco de boxeo unos minutos.

Apretó los labios antes de verla furiosa.

-Eres una idiota, no tenías que meterte con esas estúpidas, mira cómo te dejaron-aseguro viendo todo su cuerpo.

En cambio Marinette solo la veía ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te…?-detuvo sus palabras, recordando durante unos momentos a Marinette.

Pero no la chica frente a ella.

A la chica que le había mostrado, que podría ser peligrosa, la chica que había pateado el trasero de un hombre mayor como si fuera cualquier cosa. Que con una sonrisa algo prepotente, le había demostrado que el terror de ella no era los hombres, sino la forma en que ella había reaccionado.

Como si fuera alguien peligroso.

No ahora, que lucía como un conejo maltratado.

-Hablaron mal de ti…no sé qué me paso después, pero patee unos casilleros-hablo la peli azul de forma pensativa.

Como si ella tampoco entendiera que había pasado.

Abrió los ojos incrédula.

-Pensé en defenderme, pero no lo valían…aunque aún no me agrado que hablaran de esa forma de ti, solo estaban celosas-expreso con mirada seria y algo molesta.

Bajo un poco los brazos, pensando en cómo había estado celosa de que ella estuviera tan preocupada por Nino, pero pudo ver en ese momento, una preocupación similar a esa pero en menor medida. Marinette se había molestado por que hablaran mal de ella, y había reaccionado.

Soltó un sonido mitad risa, mitad sollozo.

La cara de Marinette se volvió preocupada, pero cambio a confusión cuando ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias por defenderme, pero ahora debemos ir a la enfermería por esas heridas-expreso pasando un brazo de ella por su hombro.

Cuando ambas se pudieron de pie, Marinette giro a verle.

-¿Te defendí?-

-De una manera u otra, gracias por eso-

-…-

-¿Te incomode?-

-No, es solo que…había olvidado esto-

-¿Una paliza de este tipo?-

-Tener una amiga que se preocupara por mí-

Alya detuvo sus pasos aun con Marinette, antes de sonreír sin verle al rostro, retomando su camino en un cómodo silencio.

…

Adrien entro casi azotando la puerta de la enfermería, seguido de un preocupado Nino. Alya les regaño diciendo que fueran más prudentes, mientras Marinette estaba terminando de acomodar su camisa. Había recibido una atención muy básica, pero no dejo que vieran bajo su ropa, sin querer que vieran su gran cantidad de heridas que generaría más preguntas. La peli azul había visto la disconformidad en la cara de la reportera, pero parecía estar muy feliz ignorándolo.

Se preguntó si Edward estaría orgulloso de ella.

-¡MARINETTE!-grito otra persona abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Todos quedaron en shock, menos Marinette quien abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo de oso de Edmund. El chico se separó viéndola preocupado, examinándola con la vista como hizo Alya.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto ignorando al resto.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Una pequeña discusión, nada de qué preocuparse-

-¿Quién te lo hizo?-

-En realidad me crees tan estúpida de decírtelo-

El menor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos molesto, mascullando algo como "siempre soy el ultimo de enterarme". Luego giro a ver a los otros tres chicos del lugar, y su cara comenzó a molestarse más.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto en tono despectivo.

Alya rio nerviosa conociendo como eran los niños, Nino suspiro algo pensativo y Adrien frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Son mis amigos-expuso Marinette tranquilamente.

Edmund gruño molesto, sin sentirse cómodo con ellos.

Esto no terminaría bien.

…

Edward dejo la panadería temprano, muchos clientes parecieron molestos, pero prometió que el día siguiente abrirían nuevamente en horario normal. Camino tranquilamente por las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto de Madeleine donde entro luego de dos toques. La chica dijo un aburrido "pase", sin notar que ya estaba dentro.

La habitación era en tonalidades color vino oscuro, una cama perfectamente ordenada en una esquina con un ropero y una biblioteca sencilla. La otra parte del cuarto estaba lleno de un largo escritorio donde estaba instalada una computadora de alta generación, con dos pantallas más a sus lados y un enorme monitor sobre estas. Todo armado por la misma chica que ahora pasaba su mirada en diferentes pantallas divididas en varios videos de la ciudad.

Dejo una bandeja con dulces en ella y una taza de café, que mantendrían despierta a la chica hasta encontrar lo pedido.

Quito el pañuelo que ataba sobre su cabeza, con el que generalmente atendía la panadería, quitándose las manchas de harina sobre su rostro.

-¿Nada aun?-pregunto curioso de verla tan concentrada.

Los ojos de ella no despegaban la mirada de la pantalla.

-En realidad si encontré algo, pero estoy revisando diferentes fechas para comprobar si es verdad…aunque es la tercera vez que reviso y todo parece tan claro ahora con un punto a seguir-expreso de forma aburrida señalando una parte de la pantalla.

Volteo siguiendo su dedo, notando como en esa parte de la pantalla, parecía correr el mismo video una y otra vez.

Su boca se abrió levemente, notando como un chico moreno entraba en un callejón y de la parte alta del mismo aparecía Jade Turtle. La misma dinámica aparecía nuevamente en varios lugares, diferentes fechas y de forma continua.

Su frente se puso pálida.

Salió de la habitación buscando su teléfono, para advertirle a Marinette de forma inmediata y que se alejara de esos chicos cuanto antes. No importaba ahora su plan de hacer amigos, es más, debían tomar esto en su ventaja.

Nino era Jade Turtle.

Una ventaja más a su favor.

 **Continuara...**

 _Me van a matar por dejarlo aqui, pero es que todo paso por mi cabeza rapidamente. Sabía que pronto Marinette sabria lo de Nino y como lo sabria, pero este capitulo exigia ser escrito hoy.  
_

 _:D_

 _La que se va armar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Qué hacer?

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Qué hacer?**

Miro impactada los videos, una y otra vez, sin querer ver como a su espalda Edward estaba con porte serio. Madeleine estaba afuera esperando con Edmund, ambos también enterados ahora de la noticia. Ahora sabía quién era la persona detrás de Jade Turtle, pero no estaba segura si estaba mejor o peor que antes, sus puños se apretaban sobre la mesa y sus ojos veían con incredulidad, como Nino se transformaba una y otra vez.

Las heridas causadas en la tarde, parecían inexistentes ahora.

Su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos mostraban frialdad y análisis.

—Nadie más sabrá nada sobre esto—informo antes de ponerse de pie.

Recordando vagamente las heridas de Nino, con la imagen de Pyromane ahora en su mente.

—Marinette debes apartarte de ellos de inmediato, no puedes ser sus amigos, cambiémonos de ubicación cuanto ant…—

—Silencio—susurro tan bajo y peligroso, que hizo que Edward recordara.

Que la jefa era ella.

Él no.

Solo era un peón en su mano, que usaba de forma estratégica, pero el Rey del tablero era ella…bueno, la reina del tablero y quien tomaba las decisiones, era Marinette.

—Dile a Madeleine que busca algo sobre los otros héroes, luego que borre todo del sistema antes que alguien lo note—murmuro por bajo.

Eso lo hizo saltar.

—SABER ESO SERA PEOR PARA TÍ—

—No pedí opiniones, solo di una orden—

—Marinette—

Una fuerte patada paso muy cerca de su rostro, se quedó pálido al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, antes que sus ojos destellaran con un brillo salvaje.

Retrajo sus brazos a sus costados, viéndola con profunda tristeza.

—Yo doy aquí las ordenes, si no quieres seguirlas puedes irte cuando quieras—informo antes de bajar su pie.

Luego abrió la puerta caminando furiosa, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de Madeleine y Edmund, que al verse ignorados, pasaron a verle a él. Soltó un suspiro antes de darle las nuevas órdenes a una confundida Madeleine, quien inicio su trabajo.

En cambio Edmund vio preocupado las escaleras por donde desapareció Marinette.

Pero como todo lacayo que era, recordando vagamente la mirada de Marinette el día que lo recluto, como él había decidido obedecerle. Solamente bajo la mirada, su deber era seguir sus órdenes, al igual que todo akuma.

…

Eso no estaba bien.

Nino tenía un sexto sentido, tal vez no tan bueno como el de Alya, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Ese día Marinette había faltado a clases también, ya llevaba una semana entera sin presentarse. Por lo cual era estúpido pensar que ese día que no había clase, podría verla. Pero la profesora le había pedido a alguien que entregara el material visto, logrando terminar él con esa tarea.

Sus heridas ya eran superficiales, aunque su orgullo aún seguía herido.

—Maestro, debemos tener mucho más cuidado con os akuma—expreso con seriedad Wayzz, disfrutando de la inmunidad en su cuarto.

Donde la pequeña tortuga Kwami podía ser libre y estirarse.

Suspiro viendo el cuaderno que debía entregarle a Marinette con sus notas. Había quedado con Alya y Adrien (quien forzó un agujero ese día en su agenda) en una hora para ir junto s a la panadería de Marinette.

Esperaban poder verla.

Ahora que la chica se estaba abriendo a ellos, poco a poco.

Pero esa falta de una semana, no era por las heridas que recibió, estaba seguro que había algo que nadie estaba viendo y que estaba a la vista de todos.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Pyromane es un extraño akuma, no puedo saber cuándo atacara…pero debe tener un punto débil—comento recordando vagamente la pelea.

Las explosiones de la chica parecían venir de la nada, a voluntad explotando en cualquier parte de su espacio que quisiera. Pero debía haber una forma de detectar cuál sería su punto de ataque o si tenía un rango limite, tal vez un tiempo límite de ataque.

Todos tenemos un punto débil.

Ella debía ser igual.

—Pero preferiría no descubrirlo luego de que me use como muñeco de prácticas—añadió estirando un poco su hombro vendado.

Wayzz sonrió levemente, antes de ponerse serio.

—El poder de Nooroo, el akuma de Queen Heart, permite darle poderes a los demás…pero eso también tiene sus contradicciones—musito por bajo el pequeño Kwami.

Nino lo vio confundido.

—De que hablas Wayzz—

—Mi anterior portador investigo mucho del tema, lamentablemente Nooroo no siempre termina en buenas manos debido a sus poderes, es uno de los Kwami que han sido usados mucho para el mal…aunque en realidad es un Kwami muy noble. Pero sus poderes de convertir a otros en héroes, suelen tener sus limitaciones—

—¿Cómo cuáles?—

—Nunca había visto que Nooroo lograr convertir a más de 12 personas al mismo tiempo, pero ahora sabemos que hay una gran cantidad de akumas en Paris, muchos de ellos han actuado de forma simultanea—

—Eso significa…—

—Que el portador de Nooroo debe tener un gran poder, pero no solo eso, mientras más akuma tenga en su poder, será más perjudicial para su propio cuerpo a la larga—

—Estamos diciendo que Queen Heart es alguien débil ahora—

—Debe sufrir alguna enfermedad como mínimo, mientras más akuma cree, su cuerpo lo resentirá peor—

—Debemos ir entonces a los hospitales—

—No, solamente debemos tomarlo en cuenta. La mujer que todos buscan que parece indestructible, debe tener más de una dificultad ahora, debido al gran número de akumas que cree—

—Bueno es cierto que desde hace tiempo, no hay apariciones de nuevos akuma, solo los mismo antiguos—

—Debemos trabajar en eso, habla con tus compañeros de batalla, ellos deben pensar en alguna idea—

Nino asintió mientras Wayzz se posaba bajo su sombrero. Salió del hogar despidiéndose de su familia, antes de caminar algo confundido por las calles. Ahora que hablaba con Wayzz, detectaba lo poco que tenían en conocimiento de Queen Heart, la villana más poderosa de Paris. Quitando el físico, pues el poder del Kwami podría cambiarlo para que nadie notara cuál era su verdadera forma. Ahora solo tenían que era alguien con salud delicada gracias al gran número de akuma.

¿Eso serviría de algo?

Negó con la cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos.

Toda información era buena, el conocimiento es poder y aunque ahora no tenían la ventaja, cada nueva información crearía un perfil para identificar a la chica detrás de la máscara.

—No crees que si ustedes están buscando quien es ella, no hará lo mismo—hablo Wayzz dentro de su sombrero.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a Alya y a Adrien frente al parque de la escuela. Su sonrisa titubeo unos momentos.

—Esperemos no lo descubra pronto—dijo antes de llegar hablarles.

Wayzz espero eso también.

…

Edward sonrió levemente a una madre que estaba comprando con un niño pequeño, este insistía que deseaba comer una dona, pero la madre intento explicarle que no tenían suficiente dinero, provocando que el pequeño estuviera algo deprimido. Esa mujer era demasiado trabajadora, cada tarde que compraba suministros en un supermercado la veía dar lo mejor de sí mismo, además que el niño no solía pedir mucho y según su madre era un buen estudiante.

Tomo la dona que el pequeño tanto había visto, luego la empaco y se la puso en la mano.

El niño lo vio con ojos brillantes, la madre sonrió de forma enternecida.

—No le des más dolores de cabeza a tu madre—dijo de forma aburrido.

Ambos madre e hijo salieron encantados del lugar, quedando el de brazos cruzados y de mirada satisfecha.

—Eres un consentidor de primera—dijo Madeleine a su lado aburrida.

Giro a ver a la chica, con los codos sobre el mostrados y su cara recostada sobre sus manos aburrida. Su expresión no era alegre, pues había estado todas las noches trabajando sobre la identidad de los otros héroes. Borrando registros en archivos clasificados, copiando información falsa y apartando sospechas.

Una semana.

Solo ocupo una semana la mujer para estar cerca de la información que tanto le había dolido a Marinette.

Recordaba su mirada incrédula, al darle la identidad de los otros dos héroes.

Chloé era la famosa Queen Bee, mientras que Alya era también Volpina. La cara de shock de Marinette, mientras sin piedad alguna de una patada, destruía la mesa de la sala y hacia un escándalo en su cuarto. Esa mañana la había encontrado llorando en un rincón de su cuarto, confundida y sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando intento hablar con ella, pedirle que se marcharan, ella lo había mandado (literalmente) volando por las escaleras.

Incluso saber el último nombre de la persona que estaba detrás del disfraz de Chat Noir, la había hecho bufar enojada.

Acaso tenía un radas de héroes, porque todos a su alrededor parecían serlo.

Marinette estaba demasiado confundida, pero su orgullo y dignidad no la hacían querer quebrarse nuevamente. Estaba levantando el rostro, aun cuando nada parecía tener sentido. Lo mejor era marcharse, pero esta era terca.

—Es por ti genio—musito Madeleine aburrida.

Giro a verle mal, a pesar de su usual mirada indiferente, Madeleine era un genio para adivinar sus pensamientos sin dificultad. La mayoría era sobre Marinette, así que tampoco era un gran reto para alguien con su coeficiente.

Pestañeo al recordar sus palabras.

—¿Por mí?—dijo confundido aun de brazos cruzados.

La chica suspiro, antes de acomodarse de forma más despreocupada sobre la barra.

—Por nosotros…todo lo que tenemos aquí, es un largo camino…somos lo más cercano que tendremos a una familia, ella no quiere quitarnos eso—añadió de forma más tranquila, pero con amargura en su vos.

Estampo la mano en el mostrador, aprovechando la falta de clientes. Madeleine giro a verle divertida, de que algo lo hiciera perder un poco la compostura.

—No me importa que pase a nosotros, esa chica ya sufrió demasiado para soportar otra carga más sobre sus hombros—bajo un poco de intensidad—ya tiene suficiente—

La mujer giro a ver a la puerta aburrida.

—Ya la conoces, ella podría morir mil veces por cualquiera de nosotros, pero nunca por ella—

Edward bufo molesto.

—Es tan sexy cuando se pone así de seria por algo—musito la chica con mejillas levemente rojas.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, antes de voltear a ver al techo resignado, de seguir a Marinette aun en sus más estúpidas ideas.

—Te gustan las chicas decididas—

—Solo Marinette, ella es única para mí—

—Eres una masoquista—

—Tu un pervertido, no creas que no note como mirabas mi trasero—

—Entraste desnuda cuando me bañaba—

—El baño es una zona libre de la casa—

—Exhibicionista—

—Pervertido—

Ambos se vieron de forma seria, lanzando infantiles rayos con la mirada. Antes que Edward suspirara y quitara la mirada, logrando que Madeleine sonriera con autosuficiencia.

Quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Supongo que tu coeficiente intelectual, te permite saber que prefiero ver tu sonrisa…y también lo que significa eso—comento tranquilamente caminando a una parte de la estantería, para acomodar una parte de la repostería.

Madeleine intento no tensarse, pero fue imposible no hacerlo un poco y que su mal humor apareciera.

—Si, como también sé que esos sentimientos de tu parte es una pérdida de tiempo ya que yo amo a Marinette—dijo de forma brusca.

Edward volvió a acomodarse.

—Solo me gustaba dejarlo claro—

—Bien—

El silencio se volvió incomodo unos momentos, antes que ambos vieran incrédulos a los tres clientes que entraban por la puerta. Un chico moreno con ropas normales, junto con una chica también morena y de pelo castaño con puntas de otro color, al lado de un chico rubio que parecía haber salido de la portada de una revista.

Tres héroes.

Tres héroes en su panadería.

Su frente se sombreo algo azul, mientras Madeleine puso una expresión furiosa, por lo cual le pego un punta pie que le hizo golpear su rostro con el mostrador.

Lo vio furiosa, él le dio una expresión bastante dura que la hizo bufar indignada.

Debían aparentar.

Ser normales.

No podían complicar más las cosas para Marinette.

—Buenas, en que puedo ayudarles—hablo cuando los chicos llegaron al mostrador.

Parecían normales, su apariencia era bastante sencilla (exceptuando al rubio). Pero pudo detectar pequeñas cosas, su porte era muy seguro, su mirada nunca bajaba y sus ojos brillaban. Algo poco usual en adolecentes tímidos con baja autoestima, ellos eran unos guerreros.

Sus labios estaban en una línea.

—Buscamos a Marinette, ha faltado toda la semana y venimos a entregarle el material que no pudo ver—dijo el moreno mostrando un cuaderno.

Vio de reojo a Madeleine, que había optado por ignorarlos y caminar a otro lado.

Traidora.

Lo había abandonado.

Suspiro.

—Marinette ahora no puede atenderlos—expreso con tranquilidad.

Los chicos lo vieron preocupados.

—¿Está enferma?—pregunto la chica preocupada.

Nino.

Alya.

Adrien.

Conocía el nombre de cada uno, habiendo investigado de ellos apenas Madeleine le dio la información. Eran buenos chicos, lo cual era malo, para la situación en la que estaban.

—KYAHHHHHHH—

Un grito lo hizo suspirar, antes que una gran cantidad de cosas de metal sonaran de cerca.

—Está trabajando—anuncio luego que la puerta se abriera.

Marinette salió cubierta de harina en todo su rostro y cabello, con expresión cansada y una mirada de culpabilidad, cuando su mirada seria se posó sobre ella.

—Te dije que me llamaras si ocupabas bajar algo, eres muy pequeña y no llegarías al estante superior—expreso aburrido.

Noto como esta apretaba los labios enojada.

—Puedo hacerlo sola—

—Tu cabello es prueba que no—

—Pero—

—Tu no mandas en MI cocina—

—Idiota—

La peli azul dejo su debate mental, al notar que no estaban solos, sus ojos se abrieron levemente, antes que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados.

…

Edward, quien quiera que fuera ese sujeto, no parecía feliz cuando Marinette los hizo pasar al piso de arriba de la panadería, que era parte de su hogar. La chica les dejo subir a su habitación, que parecía algo vacía y abandonada, pero que tenía lo suficiente para sus estudios y su cama. Entro a su propio baño para asearse rápidamente y quitarse la harina, mientras les pidió que esperen para traerles algo de comer.

Alya miraba todo con interés, incrédula de no encontrar a la vista rasgos de la personalidad de la chica. La biblioteca con libros tenía unos bastante antiguos y algún sobre cosas random. Desde aventuras mágicas a libros empalagosos, novelas criminales, algunos de astrología, antiguas leyendas, terror. No había algo que describiera una sola personalidad.

Todo lo demás era bastante plano y solo con cosas como, una computadora, un libro de apuntes. Materiales escolares y un televisor sencillo.

Colores opacos en las paredes, pero nada, ninguna fotografía, alguna cosa de una serie, algo que indicara que le gustara.

La chica estaba frustrada.

Nino en cambio estaba sentado frente una mesa con mirada pensativa.

Y él.

Bueno.

Adrien miraba curioso todo el lugar, llegando a la biblioteca para ver más de cerca. Sonrió divertido al ver el libro de Zelda que saco en una fecha especial, con toda la historia de este. Tal vez Alya no lo noto o ignoro, pero parecía que a Marinette le atraían algunos juegos de video, también al lado de la computadora noto un control guardado y un video juego de peleas.

Quiso mencionarlo.

Pero Marinette llego con una bandeja de bocadillos, sentándose frente a ellos.

—Entonces faltaste toda la semana por que la panadería comenzó a vender más y ocupaban manos extra—resumió Alya a la historia de la chica.

La joven asintió.

—Estamos buscando personal, tengo una persona en mente—

—Pensé que ese chico Edward era el encargado de la panadería, no tú—

—Edward es mi tutor legal, un miembro lejano de la familia que me cuido luego de que mis padres murieron, yo le ayudo cuanto puedo en la panadería—

—También note que el chico es bastante apuesto—

Se tensó claramente cuando escucho a Alya decir eso con maldad, mientras codeaba su costado. Marinette la vio claramente confundida, mientras esta reía divertida diciendo que era muy despistada. Luego Nino se unía diciendo que no hablara sobre esos temas, y la morena aprovecho para reírse.

Fue cuando lo noto.

Las manos de Marinette estaban tensas y su expresión era algo seria a como fue la última vez que la vio, pero en ese momento su cuerpo se relajó, mostrando una mirada cariñosa a Alya y a Nino, como si no le importara ser molestada por ellos y su sonrisa fuera la forma de decir que, todo estaría bien.

De pronto los ojos de la chica lo vieron intensamente.

Él se sonrojo levemente, antes de apartar la mirada sin poder soportarla.

—Gracias por venir, son muy amables—le hablo a él.

Pues Nino y Alya estaban en medio de una discusión sobre chicos con Marinette, que extrañamente le recordó a sus compañeros de batalla que siempre luchaban entre ellos.

Coincidencia.

No pensó mucho en eso, pues tenía la atención de Marinette sobre él.

Algo raro.

Pero que no desaprovecharía.

—Somos amigos después de todo—le contesto intentando restarle importancia.

Vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían levemente, antes de acariciar la portada del cuaderno con cariño.

—Amigos—susurro a nadie en especial, las manos se sujetaron algo más fuerte al cuaderno, alzando la vista y regalándole una sonrisa, que solo había visto como Chat Noir—tienes razón—

Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate.

Marinette sonrió levemente.

—Adrien estas rojo como un tomate—pico Alya divertida.

Ganando que ahora él se metiera en una pelea con ella, dejando a Nino viendo divertido a Marinette, cuyos ojos también estaban brillantes.

Pero para el moreno fue un momento, donde los ojos de Marinette pasaron de brillantes a algo oscuros, calculadores…fríos. Pestañeo varias veces, provocando que la imagen desapareciera y volviera a estar tranquila al lado de ellos.

¿Su imaginación?

…

En la noche fue cuando Marinette salió al balcón a pensar, en lo vivido ese día y la despedida efusiva de Alya cuando se despidieron ambas. El abrazo de la chica fue cálido, sus brazos eran como los de una madre, pero más tranquilos como una hermana. Nino sonreía despreocupadamente a su lado, tratándola como una pequeña hermana, Adrien en cambio era cálido, hasta ahora notaba la mirada que le daba a ella.

Su expresión se puso seria.

Cuando ellos descubrieran la verdad, sobre su identidad como Queen Heart.

Esas emociones…desaparecerían.

La odiarían.

Ellos eran héroes, ella era un villano.

No había una posibilidad de ser amigos, pero igualmente, estaba ahí deseando con todo su corazón que algo inevitable no pasara. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, antes que todo su mundo se derrumbara frente a sus ojos, dejándola nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Ese siempre fue su lugar.

Abrazo sus rodillas.

Nooroo y Tikki estaban en su cuarto, ambos ya dormidos, aunque igual de preocupados que Edward, Madeleine y Edmund.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura.

Pero hace tanto que no tenía amigos, no quería dejarlos ir. Porque ella era una villana, era egoísta, quería tener a la gente que quería a su lado, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Veo que una pequeña chica esta prrrrdida en pensamientos—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Esa vos, ese juego estúpido de palabras y esa actitud en esas palabras.

Giro incrédula para ver como Chat Noir estaba sobre su tejado, pero no era solo eso. Fue la primera vez que pensó que era una gran estúpida, aquel porte, ese pelo rubio desordenado, esos ojos verde intenso. Siempre pensó que Chat Noir sería un chico igual sin la máscara, que sería alguien extrovertido y que hace escandalo…pero viéndolo ahora, pensaba incrédula como el chico Adrien estaba detrás de esa mascara.

La máscara da seguridad.

Eso siempre le dijo Tikki.

Pero debía ser el mismo.

Era Adrien, al mismo tiempo que era Chat Noir.

Al igual que ella fue Ladybug al mismo tiempo que era Marinette.

—Estaba pensando algunas cosas—musito viendo al suelo nuevamente.

El joven dio un salto ridículo, antes de caer frente a ella y arrodillarse a su lado. Su vista se alzó viendo esos ojos verde brillante que le habían llamado la atención, eran similares a los de Adrien, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Se preguntó quién sería la personalidad dominante, o tal vez era restringido como Adrien.

—Podrías acariciar mi cabello, dicen que acariciar un gato es tranquilizador—

—Eres un descarado aprovechado—

—Meouch princesa, eso duele—

Sonrió divertida de ver esas reacciones sobreactuadas, sin poder imaginarse a Adrien pidiendo que le acariciara el pelo.

Ohhh…así que el gatito quería jugar.

Con cuidado tomo la cabeza del chico, que mostro una expresión incrédula, antes de ponerlo sobre su regazo y comenzar acariciarle la cabellera. Noto al instante el cuerpo tenso de este y como de reojo la veía rojo como un tomate. Provocando que ella lo mirada algo maliciosa, este aparto la mirada avergonzado.

Pero luego de unos momentos, se acomodó como un gato sobre sus rodillas.

Incluso soltando un pequeño ronroneo.

—Chat—

—Hmmm—

—Si descubrieras el secreto de alguien, un secreto que otra persona no quiere que sepas…que deberías hacer—

No ocupo verlo, pero noto su expresión seria.

—Todos tenemos secretos princesa, pero no siempre queremos que otros lo sepan por su bienestar—

—Lo sé—

Ambos cruzaron miradas, con entendimiento en sus ojos.

—Si tuvieras un secreto, uno que podría hacer que otros se enojaran contigo—

—Todo secreto a la larga sale a la luz—

—Es cierto…tan solo…quisiera que nunca pasara—

Dejo de ver a la nada, para concentrarse en la mirada cariñosa de Chat sobre sus piernas, sin poder procesar del todo que era Adrien quien estaba en su lugar. Este de pronto se levantó con facilidad, colocando una de sus manos con guantes sobre su cabeza, acariciándola levemente.

—No estés triste, todo va salir bien—le consoló de algo que no sabía que era.

Ella lo vio con más tranquilidad.

—Chat—

—Si princesa—

—Pase lo que pase…siempre estarás ahí—

—Por supuesto—

Ese idiota, haciendo una promesa que era probable no cumpliera nunca. Igualmente sus palabras sencillas y llenas de sinceridad, hicieron que algo en su interior se calmara.

Sin pedir permiso o esperar lo peor, se tiro a los brazos del chico para abrazarlo. Este nuevamente se puso en shock, pero más rápido que antes devolvió el abrazo. Su cuerpo era cálido, el cuerpo de Chat era la calidez que había extrañado desde que sus padres murieron.

Por qué no era una calidez llena de pesadez como Edward, una de dolor que cargaba Madeleine o una de soledad de Edmund. Sabía que Adrien no tuvo una vida fácil, pero aun así tenía una luz que irradiaba pureza, esa que la envolvía a ella aun en medio de todo esa oscuridad y momentos de confusión.

Adrien.

Chat.

Adrien.

Chat.

Adrien.

Chat.

Chat Noir el héroe que le había salvado, Adrien el chico que quiso ser su amigo, Chat el coqueto gato que la hizo reír, Adrien el tímido chico en películas de terror que amaba los video juegos. Ambos siendo el rubio que sonreía de forma sincera y que luchaba contra Paris para salvar a los inocentes, ambos odiando a su contra parte de villana, pero protegiéndola a ella solo como Marinette.

Esos dos, eran el mismo chico que un día la odiaría.

Lo abrazo con fuerza algo desesperada, sin querer dejar ir el pequeño tesoro que había encontrado con tanta dificultad en medio de tanto lodo.

—Marinette—susurro este, antes de abrazarla de forma más cálida.

Con dificultad lo soltó, viéndolo algo apenada.

—Lo siento, solo…ocupaba un abrazo—expreso casi sintiendo el llanto salir.

No quería perder un amigo así.

Nuevamente los brazos la rodearon, pero esta vez no era su abrazo desesperado por cariño, era uno simplemente cálido de Chat Noir, con la cabeza sobre su nuca. Este comenzó a tararear por bajo una leve melodía, que le hizo sentirse completamente tranquila, cerrando los ojos y ahora ella acurrucándose en su regazo.

Era cálido.

Y por ese momento, olvido que todo llegaría a su fin un día, solo disfrutando el momento.

 **Continuara...**

 _Me pregunto que esperaban de este capitulo, pero estoy casi segura que no fue lo que obtuvieron xD yo soy escritora loca que pone cosas que nadie espera...o eso creo. Se que estos capitulos estan cargados de momentos importantes, pero como vi en un comentario, espero agregar minimo un especial en los proximos capitulos cuando la relacion de todos avence más, como un pequeño oasis en medio del decierto.  
_

 _Marinette sabe la verdad ahora, gracias a Madeleine, pero ahora solo los ha visto como personas normales._

 _Lo peor pasara cuando los tenga que ver como villano._

 _Y solo dejare esto, dejando que todo el mundo empiece teorias locas a ver que pasara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Capítulo 9: Amenaza en la costa

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 9: Amenaza en la costa**

Ese paisaje era hermoso, un hermoso y caluroso sol, una leve brisa salina, un inmenso océano frente a ellos y unas palmeras que parecían enmarcar el paisaje. También podía sentir bajo sus pies la sensación de la arena, que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando era niña, donde sus padres solían traerla a la playa en vacaciones y pasaba horas jugando con ellos.

Aun escuchaba sus risas a lo lejos, los almuerzos que su madre había preparado, junto a los juegos de su padre. Los castillos de arena entre ambos, meterse a la orilla del mar, correr a comprar un helado.

Todo aquello aun guardado en su corazón.

—¡VAMOS MARINETTE!—grito Alya a lo lejos.

Sonrió levemente, antes de apretar la mochila en su espalda y seguirla junto el resto de sus compañeros.

El viaje escolar había sido decidido durante la semana que falto a clases, pero Alya se había encargado de inscribirla a tiempo y por lo tanto había logrado participar. Hace mucho no iba a un viaje escolar, pero esta vez estaba algo animada.

Lejos de la ciudad.

Lejos de sus problemas.

Pasar el rato con amigos.

No ser un villano.

Era interesante.

Era una vida que no le pertenecía, esa donde era solo alguien normal, una chica con amigos…ese no era su verdadero yo, pero por ahora…lo disfrutaría.

Las cabañas donde iban a estar las chicas, era diferente a la de los chicos. No es que le incomodara compartir habitación, pero sentía lastima por Nooroo y Tikki, quienes estarían algo apretados en la mochila que tenía en su cintura. Mientras todas hablaban sobre compartir habitación, se topó con la sorpresa que no la compartiría solo con Alya, Chloé también estaba con ellas, viéndola de mala forma.

Nunca fueron especialmente amigas, no espero algo más de parte de ella.

Dejo su maleta al lado de la cama que era la destinada para ella. De reojo noto a Alya reñir A Chloé por algo. Se preguntó dónde tendrían a sus Kwami, como serian ellos y si extrañarían a Nooroo o Tikki. Sus pequeños amigos, fieles a ella, siempre que hablaban de estos miraban a la distancia.

Tikki era quien más en contra estaba con el motivo que la hizo ser villana, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra.

En cambio Nooroo, este simplemente obedecía.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes.

—¿Trajiste tu bañador Marinette?—pregunto Alya llegando a ella emocionada.

Volteo el rostro levemente.

—No uso bañador—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—

—Por mi anemia tengo algunas heridas en mi cuerpo, no me gusta mostrarlas—

—Mmmm entiendo, Adrien se decepcionara—

—¿Por qué?—

Alya y Chloé la vieron con cara de "eres una idiota", pero ella solo ladeo la cabeza confundida. Ambas resignadas fueron a cambiarse para ir a la playa, en cambio ella comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de su bolso, para hacerlo más espacioso para Noorroo y Tikki.

Ambos Kwami la vieron esperanzados por salir, pero negó con la cabeza. Tanto el Kwami de la abeja como el del zorro podrían estar viendo.

Tenía unos pantalones pesqueros hasta las rodillas de tono café claro, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que dejaban ver varias heridas de sus brazos. Por lo cual no podría hacer nada. Se puso unas zapatillas café y se ató su largo cabello en una cola alta. Se puso una gorra blanca por el sol y se puso bloqueador.

Salió detrás de Alya y Chloé, ambas con trajes de baño bastante…mmm…ella no se imaginaba con uno de esos. El de la rubia era un traje de baño negro con rayas amarillas, de dos piezas junto su pelo en una cola de caballo. En cambio el de Alya era color rojo tirando a naranja, de una sola pieza pero de su espalda había un escote peligroso. Mientras la castaña tenía un paño atado en su cintura que simulaba una falda, la rubia solo tenía puesto un simple paño sobre sus hombros.

Ella se miró su cuerpo, sin poder hacer eso algún día.

Su piel estaba demasiado herida para exponerse.

Nacerían muchas preguntas que no podría responder.

Todos sus compañeros estaban ya en la playa, a lo lejos vieron como Nino y Adrien charlaban animadamente, al parecer esperándolas. Nino portaba solo una pantaloneta verde y una camisa negra, mientras que Adrien tenía un bañador de color rojo y una camiseta negra.

—ADRINKIS—chillo Chloé abrazándose de su brazo con fuerza.

Camino tranquilamente con Alya, notando algo divertida como Nino trago saliva al verla, riendo nervioso con la cara roja. Al parecer a su amigo le gustaba Alya. Pensó curiosa como había visto a Jade Turtle discutiendo con Volpina.

Se preguntó si ellos sabrían las identidades detrás de la máscara de sus compañeros.

Adrien logro separar a Chloé de su brazo, antes de verla con curiosidad. Al parecer busco algo que lo hizo suspirar resignado. Ella giro a ver su vestimenta confundida, antes de ver a Alya de igual forma y que esta riera de forma graciosa.

—Hombre—murmuro divertida.

Ella se mostró más confundida.

Por suerte Sabrina llego y de esa forma Adrien logro casi huir arrastrándolos a ellos. Mientras Alya decía que quería entrar al mar, arrastrando a Nino y Adrien consigo, ella dijo que se quedaría en la sombra un rato, que estaba cansada. Al comprender que era por su anemia, al final los chicos fueron a la orilla para jugar.

Ella tomo asiento bajo una sombra y con una manta que llevaba.

Puso la mochila en su cintura de forma que nadie pudiera verla, antes de abrirla.

—Que cansado, ya estaba aburrida ahí adentro—dijo Tikki estirándose en su espalda, mientras Nooroo solo suspiraba al salir.

—Pequeña Tikki, debes tener más cuidado—protesto este.

Ella en cambio sonrió, habiendo revisado varias veces todo el lugar, encontrándose sola. Vio a lo lejos a los chicos jugar con otros, con una pelota inflable.

—Las chicas tienen poca ropa y dudo que Plagg se meta en el agua, deben haberse quedado en sus habitaciones—expuso Tikki asomando levemente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Le ignoro.

—¿Estas segura de ser su amiga?—cuestiono Nooroo desde el otro hombro.

Apretó los puños sin estar segura todavía.

Lo más sensato era alejarse de esos chicos, cambiarse de hogar e incluso marcharse a otro País. Podría seguir actuando como Queen Heart, si se deshacía por completo de su identidad civil. Pero ahora tenía miedo, si no pudo herir a Chat Noir antes, ahora que sabía que se ocultaba tras esa mascara, sería aún más difícil hacerlo.

Tal vez…lo mejor era largarse.

Pero que pasaría con su amada Paris, la ciudad que sus padres tanto amaron.

Ella se había prometido cuidarla, no importara cual fuera el costo.

—Te noto pensativa—salto un poco sobre su lugar, al ver como Adrien tomaba asiento a su lado.

El chico tenía aun varias gotas de agua en su cuerpo, además que su pelo usualmente acomodado, ahora estaba hecho para atrás dejando ver mejor su rostro algo rojo por la actividad física. Adrien era apuesto, no por nada era un modelo famoso, pero igualmente tenía una debilidad más grande por Chat Noir, aunque fueran el mismo chico.

Era complicado.

Hizo una nota mental sobre pensar más sobre ese tema.

Gracias a dios Nooroo y Tikki se habían ocultado rápidamente, aunque al sentir la bolsa floja, supuso que se tomaron la libertad de marcharse a las alturas de esos árboles para descansar un poco. Por eso podría estar un poco más relajada con el tema.

—Deberías estar con ellos en el mar…el agua se ve muy hermosa hoy—comento sin verlo a él.

Solo observando a Alya y a Nino, jugando un partido contra Rose y Juleka. Otros como Kim estaban compitiendo contra Alix, pudo ver a Max a lo lejos o a Mylene junto con Ivan. Cerca de la sombra estaba Nathaniel relajado con una bebida, mientras Chloé estaba tomando el sol, con Sabrina a su lado tapándola con una sombrilla.

Todo se sentía bien.

—¿No quieres entrar?—pregunto este curioso.

Quería entrar.

Quería sentir el agua alrededor de su piel.

Miro la palma de su mano desnuda, recordando como toda su piel estaba herida, habría muchas preguntas. Recordó la herida en su costado derecho, realizada por el padre del joven a su lado. Sus brazos en la parte superior, incluso se notaban algunas heridas leves en la parte de sus piernas expuestas.

Más cada herida nueva que recibía a diario.

—No creo que sea buena idea, prefiero no quitarme la ropa—musito de forma pensativa.

Noto algo divertida, como Adrien se mostraba rojo como un tomate. El chico ya no portaba la camiseta de hace rato, que se quitó para entrar al mar. Noto curiosa como tenía una potente herida en su espalda. Esa herida había sido causada por Dark Wizard…lo recordaba.

Su expresión se puso seria al ver la arena.

Ella los había lastimado mucho, pero no podía decir un disculpa.

Que frustrante.

Pues tampoco podía detenerse.

Había pensado durante eso por dos semanas…aun no tenía respuesta.

—Hay muchas cosas que se puede hacer en la playa…como caminar y buscar conchas—explico Adrien viendo a lo lejos.

Sonrió levemente.

Ese chico.

Tenía algo.

Se puso de pie de golpe, captando la atención del chico.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?—pregunto con las manos en sus bolsillos.

El rubio estaba levemente sonrojado aun, pero se puso se pie rápidamente para caminar a su lado.

—¿Por qué estas rojo?—

—Hace mucho calor—

—Ya veo—

…

Mientras todos se preparaban para la fogata que estaban planeando, Nino logro usar una excusa creíble para ir a la habitación solo. Tomo su mochila y salió corriendo a los baños, se alegró de ver a Wayzz tranquilamente en esta, alegrándose que le pasara una sopa de fideos instantáneos. Miro varias veces en todas direcciones, pero nadie parecía cercano, así que se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Gracias maestro—dijo Wayzz al terminar la sopa.

Suspiro pesadamente, había intentado por miles de formas que no le dijera de esa manera, pero como futuro sucesor del anterior portador del Kwami de la tortuga, su pequeño amigo verde tenía esa costumbre.

—Detesto que no puedas salir con mayor libertad, pero alguien podría verte—

—No te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente—

—Sucede algo, te noto algo serio—

—No lo había notado antes, pero el mar parece algo extraño—

—¿De verdad?—

—Sí, espero solo sea mi imaginación—

…

—Bienvenidos a la noche de terror de sus vidas—dijo Alya con un foco alumbrando su rostro, para hacerlo ver más tenebroso.

Mientras todos parecían emocionados por la idea, otros no tanto, Marinette miro algo divertida a Adrien que lucía algo pálido.

De repente Marinette volteo a ver confundida, cuando Alya puso un extraño vaso en sus manos, no ocupaba ser inteligente, era una bebida natural con algo de alcohol.

—Esto…¿está permitido?—cuestiono confusa.

La morena le guiño un ojo.

—Los profesores están en su propia fiesta privada, no podíamos quedarnos atrás—explico pasando vasos similares a los demás.

Todos miraban de forma indecisa el recipiente de líquido en sus manos, pero al final mientras Alya comenzaba a contar la primera historia, algunos comenzaron a tantear el líquido. De pronto Chloé comenzó a jactarse que ella ya había probado ese líquido en su hogar, gracias a su padre que poseía una gran galería de licores. De pronto las historias de terror comenzaron a pasar de segundo plano, mientras algunos comenzaban a verse algo colorados por la falta de costumbre.

Marinette miraba incrédula como Alya seguía pasando el líquido, preguntándose como lo había subido sin ser descubierta.

La primeras horas comenzaban a pasar rápidamente, con todos muertos de risa y probablemente amanecerían muerto al ser descubiertos.

—Te veo bastante bien nena—dijo Alya abrazándola por la espalda con las mejillas rojas.

No quería saber cómo ella tenía costumbre de beber, pues comparados a los demás se notaba aun en la mayoría de sus sentidos, pero había visto su vaso ser llenado una y otra vez a lo largo de esas horas. Donde habían pasado de historias de terror, a retos ridículos, a todos contando cosas vergonzosas por el líquido.

Se mostró algo avergonzada.

No podía decirle que ella había probado ese líquido anteriormente, muchas veces. Desde que comenzó a vivir con Edward y Madeleine, había comenzado a probar el licor. Primero era para que nunca pasara como tonta, pues como villana había asistido a diferentes lugares, donde el licor no debía ser impedimento. Debía verse fuerte, valiente, seductora. Después de aprender a tomar sin marearse tanto, comenzó a tomar costumbres de este.

Siempre que estaba en akuma, su edificio con el resto de sus compañeros, solía tomar descaradamente. Incluso en algunas competencias de bebidas, había resultado ganadora, alentando más a la audiencia que se jactaba de tener al mejor jefe de todos.

—No tome mucho—musito una verdad.

Era el mismo vaso con que empezó la noche, no tenía sentido tomar de licor.

Era mejor ver el espectáculo.

—GIRA LA BOTELLA—chillaron Rose, Max y Nino.

Antes de estallarse de risa, cuando Chloé fue obligada a recibir un beso de parte de Kim.

Ella solamente estaba sentada, con una alcohólica Alya abrazada de su cintura, además de que Adrien estaba algo rojo sentado a su lado.

No sabía quién empezó ese juego, pero antes de darse cuenta, su turno de besar a alguien comenzó. Todos miraban expectantes a quien terminaría besando, pero la botella paso lentamente al lado de Adrien, antes de detenerse frente a un temeroso Nathaniel, que igual que ella no había bebido mucho.

Todos silbaron emocionados, recordando vagamente como el pelirrojo había estado interesado en ella antes.

—Esta ronda es en la boca—chillo Rose, quien era a la que el alcohol más rápido había afectado.

Marinette se preguntó, que clase de adulto responsable dejaría solos a unos adolescentes hormonales, pues esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Pero todos apoyaron la idea emocionados, excepto dos rubios. Uno era porque estaba muerto de celos, mientras que Chloé simplemente miraba furiosa el rojo en las mejillas de Nathaniel.

Beso.

Marinette había besado varias veces antes a las personas, Madeleine era una quien siempre solía violar su boca a la menor oportunidad. Incluso había besado a Edward, pero más que todo por actuación frente a otros socios villanos, que se mostraban coquetos frente a ella. También con uno que otro akuma chico, bastantes atractivos, que solían interesarse en ella.

Pero para todos ellos, donde estaban en la época de experimentar, se extrañó que estuvieran tan emocionados por un simple beso.

Cuando descubrieran el sexo, morirían.

No es como si ella tuviera mucho conocimiento en el tema, era tan virgen como…cualquier cosa virgen que pensaran. Una extraña imagen de un chico rubio con traje de gato, acostado seductoramente sobre su cama, le hizo replantearse la idea de tener sexo.

Igual estaba aquí ahora, todos coreando por un beso que debía dar.

Estúpidas reglas sociales de aceptación.

Nathaniel lucia algo reticente, pero avergonzado a todo volumen, así que ella debería dar el primer paso. Con tranquilidad tomo el mentón del chico, antes de besarlo rápidamente y sin titubear. No movió sus labios, era un simple beso de pico. Pero dejo que durara más de dos segundos, para que no dijeran nada. En esos segundos pudo ver los ojos del chico abrirse a niveles enormes, causándole algo de gracia.

Se separó, causando una ola de aplausos.

Luego tomo asiento como si nada.

Miro de reojo a Adrien cruzado de brazos molesto, pero sin decir alguna palabra. Fue cuando rato después Nino tuvo que besar la mejilla de Adrien, cuando este pareció olvidarse del tema, mientras intentaba huir de un besador Nino por el alcohol.

Ella sonrió divertida al ver todo el caos, como algunos ahora cantaban canciones a todo volumen…se preguntó por qué nadie habría venido a detenerlos.

Una extraña brisa le hizo voltear a ver el mar, con ojos entre cerrados y un mal presentimiento en su espalda.

Pero igualmente, la noche termino sin ninguna eventualidad mayor, a que Chloé termino vomitando sobre Max y que Ivan junto a Mylene se habían desaparecido un rato, de manera sospechosa.

…

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, supo que algo estaba mal, no solo porque los profesores que no habían aparecido en toda la tarde, ahora llegan alertados, diciendo algo sobre evacuar la costa inmediatamente. Cuando se acostaron alrededor de las dos de la mañana, fue debido a los fuertes vientos que aparecieron casi de la nada.

Ahora una alerta de tsunami.

Algo estaba mal ahí, y no era exactamente todos sus compañeros con resaca, algo estaba sucediendo.

—Alerta de Tsunami, ridículo—se quejó Chloé guardando sus cosas.

Todos subieron a un autobús de inmediato, mientras Marinette miraba confundida la costa, que mostraba unas olas demasiado fuertes.

Algo estaba mal.

—Esto debe ser una broma, después de la fiesta de anoche, nuestro paseo termina de forma abrupta—se quejó Alya quien era su compañera de viaje.

Sonrió levemente intentando animarla.

Pero su mente estaba perdida en el paisaje del océano de forma violenta.

Cuando el transporte se detuvo, debido a que un neumático se estalló, todos aprovecharon para salir. Fue cuando Marinette noto que no solo era el mar, el viento era demasiado fuerte ese día y el cielo estaba nublado. Totalmente diferente al día perfecto al que llegaron ayer.

Fue cuando lo vio a lo lejos…una ola…en dirección a ellos.

Sin darles tiempo de correr, sin darles tiempo de huir…como si los estuviera buscando.

—¡SUJETENSE DE LA BARANDA!—grito rápidamente.

Todos se mostraron confusos, pero al ver lo mismo que ella, las chicas comenzaron a gritar. Algunos se paralizaron, pero rápidamente Adrien, Nino y Alya, ayudaron a varios a sujetarse de la baranda. La ola no era muy grande, pero era evidente que les daría de golpe. Noto como todos incluso el conductor y la profesora habían acatado sus instrucciones.

Pero noto como Nathaniel no, este miraba incrédulo la ola.

Idiota.

No tenían mucho más que tres segundos para el impacto, tiempo que soltó la baranda, mientras Adrien gritaba su nombre, pues cuando sujeto la mano de Nathaniel. La ola rápidamente los azoto contra el otro lado de la vía, donde estaba un frondoso bosque.

Su espalda choco contra un árbol, eso fue lo que hizo que reaccionara y no se dejara llevar. El agua paso rápidamente, arrasando todo sin mucha fuerza, de haber estado sujeta a la baranda, no se hubiera movido. Pero no estaba sujeta a nada, de reojo noto a Nathaniel unos árboles al frente, escupiendo agua que pudo haber tragado.

Pero eso no capto su atención.

No fue movida mucho, incluso entre los arboles podía ver el bus que alquilaron, derribado al lado de la carretera, junto el resto de sus compañeros quienes gritaban aterrados por algo.

Y ese algo lo vio.

La ola que los había movido ahora, fue como un simple juego de niños. Una ola gigante, que sobrepasaba la altura de donde ellos estaban, por varios metros que se acercaba a velocidad alarmante.

Se quedó estática en su lugar, temerosa y con las manos temblando.

Ella no podía detener esa ola.

Incluso con el poder de Tikki, era matemáticamente imposible, tampoco Nooroo funcionaria muy bien en esto…su vista se mantuvo en Nathaniel, que apretaba el piso frustrado y con ojos flameantes de enojo, al parecer dispuesto a resistir una nueva envestida de la ola, o tal vez con deseo de proteger algo.

—Nooroo…transformación—

—Espera Marin…—

El Kwami oculto en su bolso, algo cansado y escupiendo agua, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada, antes que todo su cuerpo fuera rodeado de una luz morada, dejando a la vista su transformación como Queen Heart.

Sabía que lo que haría era estúpido.

Igualmente, había previsto eso anteriormente.

En su bastón se encontraba una mariposa blanca, dispuesta a crear un nuevo villano, aunque para la ocasión, un nuevo héroe momentáneo. Pero hace mucho había superado su límite para crear akumas, pues Nooroo ya le había advertido de que estaba siendo perjudicial para su salud, su anemia era un claro ejemplo. NO soportaría la carga de una persona más.

La mariposa aleteo hasta estar sobre el rostro de un confundido Nathaniel.

—¿Quieres poder?—susurro en voz baja, sintiendo un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo.

Sus energías estaban en el límite de un momento a otro, sus ojos eran pesados y quería derrumbarse ahí mismo. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio admiro como Nathaniel confundido asentía, antes que toda una luz lo rodeara. Cuando el chico se transformó, en algo extraño, vestido con una camisa blanca con rayas, su pelo revuelto y su cara maquillada.

De su boca salió un poco de sangre.

No pensó en un nombre para el chico, tampoco pudo ver bien como este corría de los arboles dispuesto hacer algo con sus nuevos poderes.

Mantuvo la transformación en todo momento.

Alegre que el chico pudiera usar sus extraños poderes de artista, para borrar la ola antes que tocara alguno de sus compañeros. Pero no podría mantener esa transformación mucho tiempo, sus poderes se lo advertían, el dolor en su cabeza martilleaba.

Lo último que recordaba, era desmayarse en los brazos de alguien.

Antes que la oscuridad la consumiera, con sangre saliendo de su boca, con una voz llamándola por su nombre.

…

En medio de los arboles cercanos al lugar, pero a una considerable altura, una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja y ojos azul marino, observaba todo de forma aburrida. Había esperado que Queen Heart diera más pelea, que mostrara ese aura típico de ella y que no fuera tan patética para rescatar a un grupo de escolares. Una parte del respeto que tenía por ella, se había perdido en ese instante.

Pero bueno, sería interesante ver a la chica en sus manos pidiendo clemencia.

No era nada personal, pero esa chica impedía su paso para ser una villana en Europa.

Un teléfono celular la hizo voltear el rostro, contestando mientras se acomodaba sobre un hermoso vehículo deportivo. Solo vistiendo unos pantalones negros ajustados, junto unos tacones altos y una camisa pegada al torso con un peligroso escote, provocaría un accidente si un conductor se distraía.

—Hola tesoro—contesto alegre al ver al portador del teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

—Scarlet mi sirena, pensé que estabas ocupada—hablo una voz masculina al otro lado.

—Para ti Ryu, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, solo estaba investigando mi próximo objetivo—

—Espero no sea algo relacionado a Wolf, el sujeto no te tiene en buena estima—

—No te preocupes, aunque fue difícil ya que mi anterior fuente no funciono…solo era un nerd interesado por unas estúpidas piedras con información errónea—

—Pero igualmente conseguiste la información—

—En realidad no, simplemente seguí una vieja corazonada…descubriendo que era verdad—

Sabía que algo no pintaba cuando Queen Heart torturo a una chica en vivo, había algo raro sobre esa Marinette, pero que esta fuera Queen Heart, no lo había esperado. Tan solo pensaba matarla junto al resto de sus compañeros por una ola gigante, para luego cobrarle el favor a Queen Heart de otra forma.

Vaya vuelta del destino.

Esta información era demasiado jugosa.

Se preguntó qué otras cosas ocultaría Marinette…mejor dicho…Queen Heart.

—Como va tu problema—

—La idiota de Himmel, es solo una héroe de segunda…ya la destruiré con mis manos—

—Si ocupas ayuda me llamas mi vida, hace mucho no te veo, mi cuerpo te extraña—

—Igual que yo al tuyo, que tal si nos vemos este fin de semana y nos desaparecemos un tiempo—

—Me parece perfecto, pero no podrá ser mucho…tengo algo jugoso entre manos—

—Unas dos semanas solamente—

—Bien—

Volteo a ver al grupo escolar, con una sonrisa maléfica pensando que pronto haría papilla a todos ellos.

…

La luz la hizo despertar confundida y aturdida, solo recordaba cosas vagas y su mente parecía una laguna llena de preguntas. Pero lo sorprendente fue verse en medio de una habitación de hospital, con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, detectando mayormente uno que le estaba inyectando sangre, que probablemente había perdido en el accidente.

Sentado a su lado estaba Edward con una expresión demasiado seria, tanto que una mala espina se incrusto dentro de su espalda.

—Que sucede—dijo con voz ronca, notando aun la sangre en su garganta.

Pero este no respondió.

Lo cual le hizo sentir peor.

Quiso saber qué día era, cuanto llevaba inconsciente, que abría pasado con el resto de sus compañeros, como había llegado hasta ahí.

Sentía sus fuerzas por el suelo, sintiendo en su mente la advertencia de Nooroo sobre qué pasaría si transformaba a alguien más en un akuma.

—Estamos en graves problemas—

—¿Qué hay de mis compañeros?—

—Ellos no son importantes ahora—

Que no eran importantes, apretó los puños furiosa dispuesta a gritarle, que estuvo a punto de morir para que ellos se salvaran.

Pero el sonido de la puerta le hizo quedar muda.

Un chico de cabellera pelirroja entro por el lugar, con una libreta en sus manos y una expresión demasiado seria. Nathaniel, que rayos pasaba ahí. Pero luego como un destello de luz, el ultimo recuerdo llego a su mente. De Nathaniel corriendo donde ella estaba transformada en Queen Heart, susurrando su nombre de Marinette antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Había perdido su transformación frente Nathaniel.

Nathaniel sabía que ella era Queen Heart.

Ahora…todo estaba perdido.

—Nathaniel sabe sobre tu otra identidad—explico Edward la conclusión que ella misma había obtenido.

Sus ojos se abrieron enojados, antes de ver aterrada a un serio Nathaniel.

Oh…shit.

 **Continuara...**

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _Como cuando creen que no puedo retorcer esto, llego a demostrar lo contrario. Pense primeramente hacer un capitulo relax de este, pero una cosa llego a la otra y ahora Nathaniel esta en el sarten. Tengo planes para este personaje, pero espero que ustedes comiencen con sus teorias locas.  
_

 _Adrien y Marinette estan avanzando, lento pero seguro, que pasara ahora con Nathaniel en el juego de Queen Heart, o ella en el juego de este._

 _Si se preguntan, Scarlet era quien había intentado sacarle información a Theodore (de capitulos anteriores) y este se referia a ella, cuando expreso que alguien queria a Queen Heart fuera del juego._

 _La liga de villanos va aparecer en etsa historia, y esta es la primera prueba de nuestra querida Queen Heart._

 _El juego esta empezando._

 _Y esta historia va ser más larga de lo que yo había previsto xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Cambio de situación

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 10: Cambio de situación.**

Por algún motivo ese día las cosas no fueron muy bien que digamos para ella, ver a Nathaniel sentado a su lado en aquel vehículo en camino a su hogar, le hacía sentirse estúpida. De todos sus errores, había cometido el peor de ellos. Hacer que alguien descubriera su identidad secreta como villana, fue caer demasiado bajo, más si era alguien que la conocía. Pero por algún motivo que desconocía, sus mensajes de texto de sus compañeros de clase, era preguntando si ya estaba bien.

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono, viendo de reojo a Nathaniel.

Este estaba viendo nervioso el vidrio, notando como miraba fijamente su reflejo.

¿Qué debería hacer?

No había planeado esta situación o anticipado una respuesta contra esto.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, bajo del automóvil seguida del chico. Entraron por la panadería que estaba cerrada ese día y subieron las escaleras seguido de Edward. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar estaba vacía, Edmund debía estar en clases y Madeleine según le comentaron estaba en akuma arreglando unos problemas con los chicos.

Tomo asiento en el sofá, acababa de salir del hospital, pero ocupaba solucionar esto cuanto antes. Nathaniel la imito de forma un poco intimidada frente a ella.

Sus brazos estaban ahora cruzados y una pierna estaba sobre la otra. Sus ropas eran sencillas y flojas, una camiseta holgada y unos short algo reveladores. No le importo que viera su tatuaje, a estas alturas no importaba mucho eso. Su piel llena de cicatrices o su mirada soberana.

Debía borrar la memoria de ese chico o hacerlo pasar a la historia.

Pero…no quería.

Una parte de ella estaba cansada de ocultar su identidad, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Paris, debía sacar a Nathaniel de ese juego peligroso en que estaban.

Pero primero.

—Edward traernos algo de tomar, quiero escuchar que dice Nathaniel—indico sin verlo.

Igualmente noto la incredulidad de su compañero, pero este no dijo nada y solamente marcho a la cocina que estaba cerca, sin despegar sus ojos de ambos.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de Nathaniel, el pelirrojo parecía querer escapar de su mirada, pero por alguna estúpida valentía, seguía viéndola.

Interesante.

—Aprecio que no dijeras nada sobre mi identidad…aunque sabrás que esto te pone en un aprieto al venir aquí solo—inicio con una sonrisa divertida—venir solo a ver al villano más temible de Paris, es una estúpida idea—comento como si fuera lo más obvio.

Aunque algo le molesto.

Si bien el chico parecía intimidado, no era muy diferente a como se portaba usualmente a su lado, no parecía mostrar el verdadero terror de otros al ver a Queen Heart. No parecía temer a su historia llena de sangre que había creado, o tampoco tener esa aura de héroe de querer derrotarla. NO había un sentimiento negativo poderoso del chico al verla.

¿Habría perdido el toque?

O este chico era un completo idiota, o era estúpidamente valiente.

Bastante interesante.

Nadie antes había descubierto su secreto, al menos que ella lo hubiera revelado ante ellos. Puso una mano en su mentón sonriendo malévolamente, bastante interesante la situación.

Además ahora que sabía que el chico no había hecho algún movimiento, estaba la balanza a su favor.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo único que dijo Nathaniel, haciendo que alzara ella una ceja.

¿Por qué era un asco?

¿Una vergüenza?

¿Una asesina?

¿El peor ser de la historia?

Había muchas posibilidades, que el chico pareció comprender.

—Si eres la villana de Paris, no debiste salvarnos…pero lo hiciste aun cuando eso te envió al hospital—dijo algo más seguro.

Ohh…tonto sentimentalista.

Pensaba que había algo bueno en ella, era como verse ella misma años atrás. Una pequeña niña que veía la luz en todo el mundo, esperanza en otros y que todos tenían una oportunidad de cambiar. Pero eso era una cruel fantasía que te ponía una venda sobre los ojos.

Cuando conocías a un asesino de niños.

Los torturadores.

El tráfico de humano y órganos.

Los prostíbulos.

Niñas obligadas a prostituirse por otros.

Un niño morir de sida, luego de pasar sus últimas noches en las calles.

Tantas cosas que había visto, demostrando que los seres humanos eran criaturas horribles…donde ella iba intentando tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Acaso olvidas que yo también estaba ahí, mis poderes no hubieran podido detener esa ola…ocupaba un pequeño peón momentáneo, y tú fuiste el elegido—

—Pero pudiste usarme para que te sacara de ahí, pero la única indicación en mi mente era salvar a otros—

Su ceño se frunció levemente, al ver la tenacidad del chico de retarla.

Era estúpido.

O no había analizado la situación.

—Nos salvaste a todos—expuso Nathaniel.

Provocando su mal humor.

—Sabes que hablas con alguien que es la villana número uno de Paris, me insultas que pienses de esa forma—

—También fingiste atraparte tú misma, para que nadie se expusiera…todo es una farsa—

Recordó aquella vez que había hecho el acto de circo junto con Edward, donde había sido puesta sobre un alto edificio.

Hasta ahí.

Con agilidad tomo un fino cuchillo que había estado ocultando dentro de su ropa (siempre lista a cualquier eventualidad), que tiro de forma perfecta rozando la mejilla de Nathaniel e incrustándose varios centímetros en el sofá. Al parecer estaba con poca fuerza debido al hospital, pero si con la suficiente para no dejarse humillar por unas palabras simples.

Tomo otro cuchillo que hizo bailar entre sus manos.

Pudo ver por fin el rostro pálido de Nathaniel, como si estuviera analizando hasta ahora el problema en que estaba metido.

—Hay va, nuevamente otra remodelación de sofá—musito Edward ignorando su acto.

Dejando una bandeja llena de galletas y dulces, junto tres tasas llenas de té blanco que a ella le gustaba. Dicho eso, tomo asiento en un sofá en medio de ambos, tomando una galleta y masticándola sin ganas. Ya estaba haciendo mentalmente el presupuesto de ese sofá y colocando el gasto dentro de los pasivos en los balances de contabilidad.

—Mira niño, soy Queen Heart y aplaste moscas más grandes que tú en el pasado…si me pones de mal humor vas a conocerme—indico con voz enojada y mirada molesta.

Ahí lo vio.

El temblor en sus manos y sus ojos cerrarse levemente.

Tenía miedo.

Pero seguía ahí, sin intenciones de huir o esconderse.

Estúpidamente valiente.

—No puedo creer que todo sea así, debe haber una explicación…por qué harías cosas malas y luego nos ayudarías—expuso claramente frustrado.

Desvió la mirada molesta.

Ese niño.

—Nathaniel—comenzó Edward captando la atención de ambos—desde que Queen Heart apareció, el número de ladrones y villanos menores fue reducido casi en su totalidad—

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, sin comprender que quería Edward.

En cambio Nathaniel lucia confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Además de eso, el número de muertes registradas por ella, es sustancialmente similar al de los akuma que tenemos en nuestra organización, exceptuando algunos rehabilitados que están con otra identidad, junto con otros jóvenes en una mejor vida en el extranjero—

—Yo no—

—Si sumamos números, exceptuando unos cuantos sujetos que merecían morir por mi mano, Marinette no se atreve a matar a nadie. Las únicas personas que han sufrido su ira, fueron tontos que pensaron que podían hacer lo que querían con otros sin alguna consecuencia. Ella no es mala del todo…igualmente no me metería con ella de ser tú—

Tomo otra galleta mientras veía el cerebro de Nathaniel trabajar.

—Que estas planeando—musito de forma tranquila.

Este la vio de reojo.

—No creo que quieras matarlo, aunque sería la solución más fácil, así que depende como reaccione después de contar toda la historia yo tomare una decisión—explico fácilmente.

Mastico la galleta.

—Entonces…no eres mala—

—Soy una villana si esa es la pregunta—

—Pero no eres mala—

—Vamos a dejarlo claro, el anterior villano de Paris era Hawk Moth, tuve unos problemas para detenerlo, pero al hacerlo descubro que ese sujeto y dos de sus secuaces estaban metidos en una liga de villanos profesional a nivel mundial, la cual tomaría posesión de Paris si nadie hacia nada. Ellos no son piadosos como yo, mataran a todos de ser necesario para mostrar su punto. Así que no me quedo otra que tomar su lugar y proteger de alguna forma el trasero de medio mundo—

—Pero quien luchó contra Hawk Moth hace años…fue…Ladybug—

Tanto Edward como ella, golpearon la palma de su mano sobre su frente.

Este chico era lento a veces.

Pero lo mejor sería contar parte de su historia desde el inicio. Por lo cual, durante las próximas horas estuvieron hablando una y otra vez.

Nathaniel no dijo nada, solo al final de la conversación, pregunto si podrían dejarle pensar un rato. Se fue de su casa meditabundo prometiendo volver mañana.

—Madeleine ya puso una cámara en él que lo sigue por satélite—explico Edward tranquilamente.

Asintió.

Tenía algo de sueño.

Mañana sería otro día.

…

Alya ignoro las llamadas de Adrien preguntándole donde estaba y las de Nino advirtiéndole que no hiciera una estupidez. Ambos claramente habían visto sus emociones después del viaje terminado, cuando vio a Marinette sobre la camilla en una ambulancia, su cuerpo pálido y la sangre saliendo por su boca. Ella no aceptaría otro "No puedes verla" de parte de Edward.

Camino de forma fuerte tocando la puerta con fuerza, siendo recibida por el chico de forma malhumorada. Ese día la panadería tampoco abrió.

Se daban muchos gustos de cerrarla, como si no ocuparan el dinero de esta.

Que descuidados.

O tal vez había algo oculto.

Lo ignoro entrando ignorando el mal humor del chico. Pero debía haber pasado algo, pues esta vez no opuso resistencia cuando ella camino hasta el hogar de ellos. Cuando entro por la puerta, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Marinette en la sala con un plato de cereal en sus manos y una película en el televisor.

—Alya—saludo esta de forma indiferente.

Soltó el bolso lleno de postres que le trajo, antes de arrojarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

Diciéndole cuanto había estado preocupada por ella, que se veía de maravilla a ese último día, que era una completa tonta, que debía cuidarse…muchas cosas le dijo. Pero no se quejó, simplemente se dejó abrazar e incluso le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Es una suerte que tengas un promedio tan alto, para que las ausencias no te duelan—musito ella comiendo parte de lo que trajo.

Ambas viendo la película de forma indiferente, sobre súper héroes que luchaban contra ellos.

No sabía que Marinette era fanático de eso, con razón se llevaba tan bien con Nino y Adrien.

De repente el teléfono de Marinette sonó, lo cual era curioso, no pensaba que Nino o Adrien la llamaran, así que debía ser otra persona.

Se preguntó quién.

No parecía hablar mucho, solo eran preguntas de rutina.

¿Cómo estás?

¿Ya pensaste sobre ello?

¿Quieren intentarlo?

No ahora no puedo ayudarte, pero puedo conseguir algo que es de utilidad.

Mañana empezamos.

Curiosa giro a ver la media sonrisa de la chica, era raro verla sonreír y un casi milagro.

—¿Quién era?—por más que intento respetar su privacidad.

No pudo resistirse.

Pero Marinette solo la vio con unos ojos demasiado sospechosos.

—Un conocido que quiere ayudarme en un proyecto, pensé que se negaría al contarle la historia…pero parece ser un sujeto interesante—

A pesar que eso le dejo más preguntas que respuestas, continuaron viendo la película en silencio.

…

No pudo ver nuevamente a Marinette después del incidente, algo que le estaba poniendo de mal humor, tanto que su padre lo dejo descansar esa tarde que él tuvo que salir por negocios urgentes. Se quedó en su casa, tomo un largo baño y se puso a pensar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Antes de llegar a la conclusión de que si Adrien Agreste no podía ver a Marinette, tal vez su contraparte como Chat Noir tuviera una ventaja esa noche.

Antes de llamar a Plagg que dormía profundamente en una almohada, un sonido le alerto.

Su hogar era demasiado grande, pero al mismo tiempo estaba casi vacío por la falta de personas y solo muebles costosos. Era difícil escuchar algún sonido fuera de su habitación a esas alturas de la noche.

No quiso despertar a Plagg, en cambio tomo uno de sus bates de béisbol y comenzó a caminar silenciosamente por los pasillos. Tenía tanto siendo un héroe y una condición bastante rescatable en su físico, que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a algún maleante que hubiera logrado entrara a su hogar.

Pero era extraño.

Su hogar era casi una fortaleza, no imagino que alguien pudiera entrar…al menos que fuera.

Un akuma.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar al despacho de su padre, sintiendo un temblor de ansiedad y molestia, si eran un akuma, le sería difícil luchar contra ellos sin Plagg. Pero ya en ese lugar, no podía retractarse. Así que tomando aire, abrió lentamente la puerta.

La luz de la luna entraba parcialmente por una ventana abierta, dejando la habitación suficientemente iluminada. Noto una larga cabellera azulada, que bailaba un poco en su lugar. La bóveda de su padre abierta con varios artículos y una mano enguantada sujetando un extraño prendedor azulado. Similar a un pavo real.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver a la villana número uno de Paris, en su hogar, robándole a su padre.

—Los niños buenos debes estar dormidos a esta hora…Adrien Agreste—dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo, guardando el prendedor en un compartimiento en su cintura.

Apretó el bate entre sus manos, sus dientes sonaron cuando mordió tan duro.

Pero justo cuando iba arremeter contra ella.

Esta actuó primero.

Fue un destello azul lo que vio, antes de que su cuerpo diera una rápida sacudida y estuviera estampado contra una pared, con ambas manos atadas a la pared con algo que conocía bastante bien. Soltó un gruñido frustrado al verse nuevamente atado a una superficie plana, con esas esposas magnéticas. Mientras Queen Heart estaba frente a él, con la pistola desenfundada y una sonrisa bastante arrogante.

Era detestable.

Intento soltarse, pero fue inútil.

Su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo.

—No tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer, que robar a gente en sus hogares…eres detestable—farfullo furioso.

Pero esta no se inmuto.

Solamente sonrió de lado.

—Gabriel tenía algo que necesitaba, así que solo lo tome—

—Eres horrible—

—Gracias, lo sé—

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada, una fría como el hielo de él y una divertida con autosuficiencia de ella. Aun así se alertó cuando ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta él, pero no se detuvo a unos pasos, se detuvo cuando su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al suyo.

Se sintió furioso al detectar un leve rastro de vainilla del olor de la chica.

Por qué no se imaginaba que hubiera nada bueno con ella, después de todo, era Queen Heart, el peor villano de la historia.

Su corazón latiendo algo acelerado, era por la adrenalina de no saber qué iba a pasar.

Se preocupó el tener que recordárselo y aun así sentir que era una pobre excusa para algo que no entendía.

Pero…¿Por qué?.

Él la odiaba, o claro que la odiaba, algo en su interior rugía al recordar todas las cosas atroces que había escuchado y visto de ella. Su mente estaba clara en ese punto, que la mujer frente a él, era un ser humano de lo peor y deseaba verla tras las rejas. Pero por algún motivo que no comprendía, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma confusa ante la cercanía de ella.

Una mano de ella al lado de su rostro, mientras que la otra tomaba delicadamente su barbilla y la bajaba un poco.

Debió apartarse de un manotazo, mostrar algo de dignidad.

No un estúpido cordero que tiene su cuerpo en estupidalandia, sin volver cuando más lo ocupaba.

—Supongo que debido a las cámaras de seguridad, venir con tu Kwami sería tonto…Chat Noir—susurro delicadamente la chica.

Dejando todas sus dudas mentales lejos, muy lejos de ahí, remplazando ahora todas sus emociones, por un temor absoluto y una cara pálida y perdida.

Lo sabía.

Joder.

Lo sabía.

Queen Heart.

Sabía quién era él.

Pero…eso…era imposible. Todos sus temores llegaron de golpe, ahora que esa chica sabía su identidad, podría usar esa información a su beneficio, todos sus familiares, cercanos y amigos podrían estar en peligro. Era como si lo tuviera en la palma de la mano, dispuesta a jugar con él, utilizarlo de ser necesario.

Siempre tuvo miedo.

De que alguien descubriera su secreto.

Pues siempre alejo su vida civil de su contraparte como héroe, por temor a que otros terceros se vieran involucrados. Temió por su padre, Nino, Alya…incluso por Chloé, todos sus compañeros, la gente con la que trabajo. Tuvo miedo por Marinette, su querida nueva amiga, por esa que estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas, de que al saber su identidad, ella saliera perjudicada.

Marinette.

Si ella tocaba a Marinette…él no respondería por sus ac…ac…ac…

Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, al ver los ojos de la chica separados a centímetros de los suyos, con sus labios casi tocando los suyos, sintiendo el aliento de ella sobre su rostro. Pero sus ojos, esos ojos azul claro, se veían tan oscuros, con algo dentro que no supo identificar bien.

No quería saber que era.

Pero lo puso nervioso.

—Me pregunto…por qué cuando estas cerca de mí no puedo contenerme—musito demasiado bajo.

Lo cual le hizo ponerse más rojo.

¿De qué rayos hablaba esa loca?

Quiso huir, pero no pudo escapar ante su restricción de su cuerpo.

Pero su frente ahora se puso azul.

¿Iba a besarlo?

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la chica solo suspiro y se alejó, cruzándose de brazos y expresión neutra. Totalmente diferente a su cara de total espanto y estupefacción que debía tener él.

—Dale mis saludos a Gabriel, que no creo que le importe que tome a Duusu por ahora—expuso antes de caminar tranquilamente a la ventana.

Saltando a la nada.

En cambio él se quedó paralizado con cara de estúpido.

Que rayos fue eso.

Y…

¿Cuándo se irían esas cadenas?

…

Al día siguiente espero pacientemente en la sala de su hogar, sujetando cálidamente el Miraculous del pavo real que se negaba a salir. No lo culpaba, en el pasado Duusu había sufrido mucho por errores de terceros, meterlo nuevamente en una batalla, no era lo más idóneo. Pero ahora que no podía transformar más akuma, debía encontrar otra arma para Nathaniel, por lo cual pensó en Duusu, el único Kwami que ahora no poseía un dueño.

Tikki estaba sobre su hombro y en el otro estaba Nooroo.

Ambos viendo fijamente donde estaba su amigo…bueno…amiga.

Duusu, era una adorable Kwami.

La puerta se abrió poco después que Tikki y Nooroo salieran a esconderse, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente a Nathaniel luciendo algo nervioso, pero con mirada decidida.

Eso le agradaba.

El chico paso confundido, sentándose en la silla frente a ella. Pero quedo más confundido cuando sobre la mesa, ella puso el Miraculous del pavo real.

—Te juro que si le haces daño, no importa que…te hare pagar por eso—indico en tono de alerta.

Pudo verlo temblar un momento de miedo, lo que le hizo sonreír vagamente.

—No sé qué te hizo pensar en cambiar tu forma de vida, pero no acepto débiles…vendrás todos los días a la madrugada para entrenar tu cuerpo y cada día espero un avance con el Kwami del pavo real. En el momento que vea que no cumples mi expectativa, eliminare tus memorias y todo esto jamás paso—

Los ojos de Nathaniel le miraron confusos.

—¿Por qué me das la oportunidad?—pregunto confundido.

Ella sonrió vagamente, recordando la noche anterior, los ojos verdes de Adrien y la necesidad de estar más cerca de él.

No comprendió ese impulso.

No comprendió porque Queen Heart apenas podía controlarse.

Solo sabía que si quería que esto funcionara, ocuparía más gente, y Nathaniel se estaba ofreciendo amablemente a ayudarle en su camino a la oscuridad, por motivos que probablemente ni él entendía.

Si tenía que usarlo.

Lo usaría.

Porque todos eran peones de su tablero, y ella como Reina, debía proteger a su Rey que era Paris…sin importarle cuantos peones lograra sacrificar en su camino. NO era momento de sentimentalismos, tenía que madurar y volver a ser como antes.

Sonrió de forma amarga.

—Nadie rechaza a un idiota que podría ser de ayuda—contesto francamente.

Sin entender por qué Nathaniel aceptaba el Miraculous con mirada decidida.

…

Cuando Alya llego ese día a clases temprano, no espero haber sido sujetada por el brazo de forma violenta y sentada en su silla sin explicación alguna. Solo pudo ver la cara de Nino algo preocupada, quien ya estaba totalmente sano y la angustiada de Adrien con prominentes ojeras. Quiso cuestionarlos por sus acciones, pero solo suspiro resignada de esos dos dementes que tenía por mejores amigos, mientras esperaba que hicieran sus preguntas.

Nadie había llegado ese día aun, así que tenían un tiempo entre los tres.

—Ocupamos opinión femenina—explico Nino con un dedo en alto.

No es como si ella fuera la más femenina de todos, pero se creía capaz de ayudar a estos dos, que probablemente solo estuvieran haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—cuestiono con curiosidad.

Ambos chicos se vieron de reojo, pero fue una mirada de Nino la que hizo a Adrien suspirar.

—Creo que tengo una nueva…fanática…loca—musito el rubio algo confundido.

No encontraba sentido para que la hubieran traído arrastrada al salón por ese motivo.

—Adrien siempre fuiste perseguido por chicas…no entiendo que tiene esa de especial—

—Me cae mal, no me vean con esa cara, hizo algunas cosas que me fastidian a otros, por eso prefiero evitarla—

—¿Por qué no lo haces?—

—Está loca, ya te lo dije, no deja de cruzar mi espacio personal y dice cosas muy extrañas—

—No puede ser tan malo—

—Claro que sí, la última vez fue muy incómodo y no quiero verla de nuevo—

—Vamos Bro, todo va salir bien—

—Me insinuó que quiere atarme a una cama como su mascota—

—Bien Alya, ahora él tiene un punto…creo que esa chica tiene problemas—

—O tal vez es alguien que no sabe cómo expresas sus sentimientos—dijo una voz que no era de ellos tres.

Giraron con el rostro confundido, para ver a Marinette vestida como normalmente lo haría, al lado de la mesa donde ellos estaban conversando con expresión tranquila. Alya con solo ver el rostro de Adrien y como este estaba pálido, supuso que todo esto era para que Marinette no descubriera ese detalle.

No sabía por qué.

Pero no le dio importancia, pues fue bueno ver a su amiga de regreso a las clases.

Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿No crees que sea una loca?—cuestiono ella divertida a Marinette.

Esta no solía defender mucho a otros, pero no había insinuado de forma indiferente a esta nueva chica. Se puso molesta por dentro al ver esa poca reacción de su parte, como si no le importara que las chicas estuvieran como moscas al lado de Adrien.

Aun no parecía sentir nada por su amigo.

Que fastidio.

Tendría que trabajar más duro en eso.

—Muchas personas no saben expresas sus emociones…puede que ella solo este confundida y obsesionada con algo sin sentido—musito Marinette viendo al techo de forma pensativa.

Adrien se revolvió incomodo de que ella se enterara de aquello, claramente sin haberlo querido desde el inicio.

—Pero tú no tomas aun acciones…¿Por qué?—cuestiono Marinette a Adrien.

Este volteo el rostro levemente sonrojado y molesto.

—Esa chica…sabe algo que no quiero que nadie sepa, estoy atado de manos por ahora—indico levantándose y caminando a su asiento detrás de ellos.

Nino giro a ver a Marinette saludándola y alegrándose por verla nuevamente en clase, ella volvió a estar al lado de Adrien que ese día parecía que estaría pensativo todo el tiempo. Luego giro a ver a Marinette quien solo asintió volteando a sus útiles escolares.

…

Nadie noto ese día como Nathaniel llego totalmente agotado a clase y se durmió durante la hora de artes…o como Marinette tenía sus ojos en ocasiones donde el pelirrojo.

Un nuevo peón al campo de batalla.

…

—Chicos no olviden que dentro dos semanas, será el baile escolar de primavera—anuncio un profesor durante la clase.

…

Y un nuevo escenario se estaba formando.

 **Continuara...**

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _Siento la demora chicos, no entiendo que paso...pero antes de darme cuenta estaba de paseo con mi familia, universidad, trabajos de la universidad y ayudando a mis amigos en situaciones personales.  
_

 _Pero hoy logre terminar este capitulo._

 _Que hara que todo se ponga patas arriba con lo que se viene._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Capítulo 11: Hielo

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 11: Hielo**

Pudo verlo respirar agotado, tirado sobre el suelo de la habitación totalmente bañado de sudor. Traía puesto solo una pantaloneta y una camiseta, demostrando varios hematomas al lado de sus brazos y piernas. Frente a él estaba Madeleine vistiendo un corto short de tela negra con una camisera sin mangas color rosado oscuro. En ese momento Edward estaba atendiendo la panadería, pero esta vez Edmund estaba sentado a su lado aburrido, jugando con un cuchillo de forma rápida en sus manos.

Pudo notar como Nathaniel no parecía querer levantarse aun.

Eso le fastidio.

—¡ARRIBA AHORA!—grito en tono de orden.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, levantándose con gran dificultad. Todo para que en menos de cinco segundo, con una elegante y mortal patada en su estómago, Madeleine lo mandara a volar nuevamente.

Al igual que las últimas tres horas.

Lo curioso de todo es que de los cuatro que vivían en ese hogar, Madeleine era la que peor se le daba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba tan acostumbrada hacer explotar todo a su alrededor y cambiar compuestos químicos, que pocas veces tenía la necesidad de luchar. Pero había aprendido por si llegaba el momento de usar sus habilidades.

Edmund en cambio solía practica casi todos los días una o dos horas, siempre mejorando puntería y aprendiendo luchas de parte de Edward.

Luego estaba ella, quien con un Kwami como Nooroo que le permitía crear villanos, debía aprender a defenderse a sí misma. Si bien no ganaba totalmente aun a Edward, tenía una gran cantidad de técnicas que le daban una batalla absoluta.

Por eso debían hacer que Nathaniel mejorara si de verdad quería entrar a ese mundo.

Aunque para eso tuviera que recibir una paliza diaria, pero era mejor prepararlo cuanto antes…el viaje a la playa le demostró, que alguien de verdad estaba tras de ella. Debía estar lista para el próximo enfrenamiento, aunque su mayor temor, era que Paris se volviera un campo de batalla con daño a terceros.

Noto curiosa como Nathaniel logro tapar una de las piernas de Madeleine con dificultad, solo para que esta diera un giro y su otra pierna lograra sacarle sangre del labio.

Era un patético y débil chico.

Suspiro…aún tenía un largo camino por delante.

…

Algo raro estaba pasando, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro a que parte de su vida prestarle más atención. Pero ese día, fue su padre al levantarse, desde el incidente donde comento lo ocurrido, podía verlo disperso, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos centellantes con furia. Quiso preguntarle, saber que pasaba, pero había una muralla entre ambos desde tanto tiempo…que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

A veces sentía que eran dos desconocidos encargados de vivir juntos.

Su padre no reacciono violento, pero se notaba furioso.

Se preguntó que fue la cosa tan importante que Queen Heart pudo tomar de su hogar. También una parte de él se preocupó que ella supiera el nombre de su padre, se preguntó si lo conocería o solo fue un dato secundario de su investigación personal.

Había dicho que le enviara saludos.

Cuando repitió esas palabras frente a su padre, lo pudo haber visto algo más pálido que antes.

Sentía que había algo oculto ahí.

Pero no tenía mucho por averiguar, su padre siempre parecía una fortaleza de información, si bien estos días había notado algo raro, por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Así que resignado se bajó en su escuela, dispuesto a un nuevo día de clases. Lo mejor era pensar en otros temas, para no decepcionarse más de su vida. Paso a su salón donde Alya lo saludo amablemente, junto con Nino quien intentaba enseñarle un ejercicio a Marinette, quien parecía algo enojada de no entenderlo. Todo estaba normal, así que tomo asiento al lado de Alya.

—Viste como vino hoy Nathaniel—le dijo Alya en un susurro.

Eso no lo había notado.

Volteo a ver a varios de sus compañeros, todos hablando entre ellos de diversos temas, algunos en una competencia de vencidas como Kim y Alix. Otros como Chloé quienes se veían a un espejo y Sabrina a su alrededor alabándola como de costumbre.

Pero al final al ver a Nathaniel, los otros no importaron.

El chico lucia claramente cansado, su cabello hecho un desastre y su labio estaba roto. Hace días notaba ojeras prominentes, pero sentía que ahora estaba peor. Hace una semana había comenzado ese extraño comportamiento y parecía haber bajado un poco de peso.

Algunos habían comentado sobre el tema, pero ya estaba siendo alarmante.

—Estoy preocupado, lleva un tiempo así—musito algo serio.

Si bien no tenía una gran amistad con el chico.

Vale.

Casi podía jurar que lo odiaba por haber sido besado por Marinette.

Casi.

Recordaba claramente a pesar del alcohol, el sentimiento de furia e ira al ver que tan fácil, Marinette tomaba el mentón del chico y lo besaba. La furia hirviendo bajo su piel y como Alya lo había detenido con fuerza monstruosa, de no hacer alguna escena frente a todos.

También recordaba luego del accidente con el mar, a la morena acusándole sobre sus sentimientos por Marinette, dejándolo al descubierto de forma vergonzosa.

La quería.

No sabía que tanto.

Pero suficiente para tener celos de, no haber sido él el elegido para ser besado. Que otro hombre la hubiera besado y que ella, no demostrara alguna emoción o sentimiento romántico por él. Quería ser visto por ella, notado, alguien especial.

Pero solo eran amigos.

¿Friendzone?

Apestaba.

—Me pregunto en que estará metido—agrego Nino dando por terminado su ayuda a Marinette.

La peli azul parecía suspirar, mientras se limpiaba su mejilla algo sucia por tinta de lapicero. La joven volteo a ver a Nathaniel fijamente, antes de regresar a verlos a ellos.

—No se puede hacer nada, si no quiere ayuda—indico de forma tranquila.

Volteo a verla algo confundido.

—Nuestro deber es ayudarlo—le expreso algo molesto.

No concebía la idea de que alguien pasara por algo el maltrato, que no ayudara a un compañero que estaba en apuros. Tal vez era su parte heroica la que hablaba, tal vez había comenzado a idealizar a Marinette de una forma que siempre ayudaba a otros.

Verla tan indiferente.

Era extraño.

Lo peor eran sus ojos, quienes lo veían inexpresivos, como si su propia opinión sobre ella fuera indiferente.

No le importaba que pensaba de ella.

Se puso de pie antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos, suspirando algo molesta.

—No eres un héroe Adrien, si metes tu nariz en asuntos delicados, es probable que solo empeores todo—dijo de una forma tan fría.

Que él se quedó helado.

Sin notar la mirada preocupada que intercambiaron Nino y Alya, pues de un momento a otro, solo parecía un día normal y ahora, sentía que estaban en medio de la Antártida por la mirada de Marinette.

Alya pestañeo un momento confundida, Marinette no era mucho de expresas emociones, pero ahora estaba enojada con Adrien por algo.

¿Por qué?

Era imposible leer sus pensamientos, sus acciones o saber que haría.

Por eso cuando dio zancadas saliendo del salón enojada, todo quedo en un completo silencio. Poco después Nathaniel salió cuando llego la profesora, pues ella lo envió a la enfermería por no tratar bien la herida en su labio que había comenzado a sangrar.

…

Contrólate.

Contrólate.

Contrólate.

Pateo con fuerza un poste de luz frente al parque del instituto, sintiendo una extraña ira en su interior que no tenía un motivo aparente. Debía aprender a controlarse, había pasado mucho tiempo creando su expresión fría y sin sentimientos, como para que unas extrañas emociones llegaran arruinar todo.

Pateo con más fuerza el poste.

La imagen de Adrien intentando averiguar que la pasaba a Nathaniel, le lleno de un temor horrible. Si descubría algo sobre el pelirrojo, si de una u otra forma llegaba a ella, si sabía quién era en realidad.

La odiaría.

Pateo con más fuerza de ser posible.

La odiaría.

Que importaba que Adrien Agreste la odiara.

Era un héroe.

Ella una villana.

Así debían ser las cosas.

Pero ella debía aprender a controlarse, de no actuar de forma inoportuna o pronto estaría en peligro de revelar algo.

—No debiste explotar así—comento alguien detrás de ella.

Tomo aire y volvió a su cara de póker, antes de ver a Nathaniel con el labio nuevamente curado y mirada algo preocupada.

—No ocupo tu compasión, ya dejamos claro que solo ocupo tu obediencia—

—No soy un perro—

—Para mí no es mucha diferencia—

Ambos intercambiaron una fría y larga mirada, antes que el pelirrojo suspirara y se rascara la cabeza nervioso.

—Mira solo quiero ayudar, pero si explotas fácilmente, podrían descubrir tus sentimientos por Adrien—expuso de forma incomoda.

Por primera vez en años, un fuerte rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas, sin evitarlo al verse descubierta. De pronto afloro su antigua personalidad, como si siempre estuviera ahí encerrada y ella solo intentara olvidarse de ella, pero que siempre, era parte de su personalidad.

—N—N—NO ES VERDAD—grito desesperadamente, con temor que alguien más lo descubriera.

Aun roja y con mirada desorbitada ante una verdad, que incluso ella se negaba aceptar.

Por suerte Nathaniel no se rio o se regocijo de una victoria, en cambio se mantuvo expectante.

—Vamos Adrien no es tan mal tipo, a mí me gusta Chloé, eso sí es una tontería que no me explico—se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo.

¿Chloé?

Aun algo roja vio al chico con algo de confusión, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que quiero decir es, uno no elige a quien querer, solo sucede…solo no seas tan obvia si no quiere que lo descubran—le aconsejo de forma inteligente.

Suspiro viendo a otro lado algo molesta consigo misma de haber quedado en descubierto, con alguien que no conocía del todo.

A pesar de sus malos tratos, Nathaniel no parecía ir a correr a alguien y contarle una de sus más grandes debilidades que podría haber tenido. Sus emociones por alguien. Tenía en sus manos el arma más letal contra el villano número uno de Paris, y en su lugar intentaba ayudarle.

Era un idiota.

Duusu se llevaría bien con él.

—No digas esto a nadie—

—No pensaba hacerlo—

—…—

—…—

—Te invito a un helado—

—Vale—

…

No importaba que Marinette no regresara a clases, no importaba tampoco que los útiles de la chica terminaran en sus manos y tampoco importaba que al ir a la panadería, Edward prácticamente cerrara la puerta en su cara, luego de tomar los útiles.

No importaba.

Por supuesto que no.

Gruño furioso caminando a su casa, sin saber bien que hacer.

No importaba.

Nada absolutamente nada importaba.

Bueno…él…ya ni sabía que pensar.

Seria genial si de la noche a la mañana, Marinette se enamorara de él y ambos pudieran salir, era un sueño o fantasía que estaba comenzando a guardar en su interior. Pero cada vez que veía la posibilidad de acercarse a ella, sentía que retrocedía dos pasos.

Detuvo sus pasos en una esquina de una calle, mirando a ambos lados.

Estaba algo estresado, ojala pudiera hacer algo para sentirse mejor.

De pronto de la nada, un extraño caballo de hielo pasó frente a él a gran velocidad (con una bolsa llena de joyas), seguido rápidamente de Jade Turtle junto Queen Bee.

Pestañeo unos instantes.

Luego salió corriendo a un callejón.

…

Su helado de fresa sabía delicioso, era suave y cremoso, además que la crema sobre este y algunos dulces, hicieron que disfrutara el helado sin dudas. Nathaniel había pedido uno menos dulce, pero estaba comiéndolo mientras veía tranquilamente la calle.

No hablaban.

No había necesidad.

Nathaniel era alguien torpe, serio y un gran dibujante. No era alguien que considerara extrovertido, más bien todo lo contrario.

Pero estaba ahí a su lado.

Era algo…estúpido.

De pronto, un extraño anuncio en el televisor la hizo voltear, al mismo tiempo que Nathaniel.

 _"Entre noticias de ultimo minuto, se conoce de un extraño robo a una joyería a pleno día, se presume que debe tratarse de la habilidad de un akuma con poderes de hielo._

 _Los héroes de Paris ya están luchando contra él, pero ahora se puede ver una gran cantidad de animales de hielo por toda la ciudad casando destrozos._

 _Recomendamos mantenerse en lugares seguros y no salir en estos momentos hasta que pase la crisis"_

Nathaniel giro a verle, pero ella apretó los puños furiosa.

—No sabía que un akuma tenía poderes de hielo—comento este levantándose cuando ella lo hizo.

—No tengo algún secuas de ese tipo, además que no tengo ningún plan este día…ese sujeto no es un akuma—indico dejando dinero en la mesa y comenzando a correr.

Nathaniel algo cansado la siguió.

—Ve en dirección a la panadería, avísale a Madeleine y dile que use sus poderes con Edmund para que se encarguen de ellos—

Quiso reclamar, pero solo suspiro antes de salir corriendo en aquella dirección a la derecha. Ella en cambio siguió su camino a la izquierda. Había visto en el video policial de lejos, una calle familiar por donde habían pasado Queen Bee y Jade Turtle en el video.

Ocupaba ver esos animales.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El poder del hielo, no era un poder bastante común en esta época. No había luchado con alguien que usara esas características. Pero en su mente, inmediatamente el hecho le recordó mucho al mar que los había atacado no hace mucho.

Agua.

Mucha agua.

Solo había alguien que conocía, con un gran control sobre el agua como esa. Pero no podía suponer cosas sin pruebas.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver al frente una lucha.

Jade Turtle usaba su escudo como arma para destruir varios pájaros de hielo que atacaban. Rápidamente Queen Bee usaba su trompo, que daba varias vueltas y movimientos en zic—zac que rompieron unos perros de hielo. También estaba Chat Noir usando su bastón, destruyendo un caballo de hielo con facilidad, pero siendo estampado contra una pared, por un gorila gigante de hielo.

Adrien.

Sus pies se movieron inquietos, sintió en su bolsa a Tikki moverse de igual forma.

Su pequeña Kwami nunca había soportado ver a otros sufrir o ser lastimados, por eso su espíritu de Ladybug fue tan bien con ella, porque tampoco soportaba herir a otros.

Si tan solo pudiera ser Ladybug por unos instantes.

Pero no.

Ahora no podría.

Pero Ladybug no siempre fue gracias al poder de su Kwami, tenía que aprender a ser una heroína sin la máscara. Pero tampoco podría arriesgarse mucho, no con los villanos en su mira, debía tener un perfil bajo. Huir y buscar otra forma de ayudar.

Vio al gorila alzar su puño.

…

Bien, eso sin duda dejara un buen moretón en su rostro. El puño de ese gorila gigante estaba a punto de soltarse en su rostro, lo cual significaría una semana de migraña. Pero de la nada una gran roca se había disparado al cráneo del gorila, sin dañarle, pero soltando algo de escarcha del hielo.

Jade Turtle y Queen Bee estaban ocupados con su batalla.

¿Quién?

—¡GORILA!—grito una voz demasiado familiar, demasiado fuerte y alterada.

Que reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Marinette—musito por bajo sin creer que la chica estaba parada unos cuantos metros, con los puños apretados y mirada colérica.

El gorila la veía fijamente.

Algo brinco en su interior, esa idiota.

—¡HUYE!—le grito.

Recordando lo que ella había dicho hace unas horas, sobre como meterse en los asuntos de otros, probablemente sería perjudicial para otros. Pero como de costumbre, estaba esa niña demostrando que tan estúpida y testaruda podía ser.

Para actuar como héroe.

La joven tomo otra roca del suelo, de los escombros de la lucha, antes de arrojarla con gran fuerza y puntería, en el ojo del gorila.

Este soltó un grito espantoso animal, antes de lanzarse sobre ella. Su corazón se detuvo al ver el puño sobre la chica, pero esta ágilmente salto sobre este y cayó al otro lado del animal, antes de salir corriendo por un callejón, seguida por el animal encolerizado.

Se levantó ignorando la punzada de su brazo izquierdo y un poco de sangre en su comisura.

Esa idiota.

Comenzó a correr siguiendo a ambos.

Marinette era demasiado rápida, demasiado escurridiza y demasiado inteligente. No creía que muchas chicas de su edad pudieran escapar de tremendo monstruo, de forma tan inmune y seguir corriendo como si nada. El gorila había intentado acorralarla en varias ocasiones.

Pero ella se escapaba ágilmente bajo sus pies, antes de seguir corriendo.

La siguió algo más atrasado por los tejados, aun herido, pero sin pensar ningún momento en dejarla.

No entendía.

Porque decía en la mañana que no se preocupara por otros, y ella luego hacía lo contrario por él.

¿Qué pasaba dentro de esa mente?

La vio correr hasta el puente cercano, con un canal de agua bajo este, saltando sin dudarlo un segundo y el gorila siguiéndola rápidamente.

No sabía que pasaba, pero poco después lo descubrió al llegar y ver como el gorila, poco a poco comenzaba a verse diferente. El agua al parecer no funcionaba bien con el hielo en esa forma, pues los pies del gorila comenzaban a derretirse y este enojado, chapoteaba agua con sus puños, mojándose aún más.

Marinette aun empapada, aprovecho para intentar salir del canal.

Uso su bastón para tenderlo a ella, quien pestañeo confundida en su dirección, antes de aceptar la ayuda.

Esta cayó a su lado, con varias gotas de agua en su pelo y respiración cansada.

Volteo a ver al gorila, quien se derritió completamente poco después, no pensaba que el agua actuara tan rápido en el hielo, pero lo ignoro antes de arrodillarse al lado de Marinette, quien luchaba por volver a respirar.

Quiso abrazarla y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Pero una furia se apodero de él.

—¡IDIOTA!—le grito enojado, ella alzo la vista cansada—pudiste salir herida, acaso no puedes ignorar algo peligroso y esconderte, pudiste haber salido herida—le comenzó a recriminar furioso.

La chica seguía con mirada tranquila, ahora arrodillada y aun destilando agua por todo su cuerpo. Pudo haber sido una gran vista, el notar la ropa totalmente pegada a su piel y como esta tenía un leve brillo, era demasiado atractivo para cualquier chico. Pero él no podía pensar en eso, pues solo pensaba en la seguridad de ella y como estuvo a punto de salir envuelta en otro problema.

Como de costumbre a su alrededor.

—Pero…pude salvarte—menciono con una leve sonrisa.

Tan…sincera.

Gruño furioso con una mano enguantada sobre su rostro, sin comprender a esa chica y probablemente nunca la comprendería del todo.

Tomo su bastón furioso.

—Chat Noir, tenemos un asunto importante aquí—dijo Queen Bee con seriedad.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo…ocupo regresar a una idiota a su hogar—musito viendo de reojo a Marinette.

La peli azul estaba escurriendo su camisa un poco.

—Es urgente, los animales de hielo desaparecieron, pero esa es la cuestión—expuso la rubia preocupada y seria.

Se suponía que eso era bueno.

—¿Por qué?—

—Pyromane fue quien apareció y los destruyo a todos—indico esta.

Su ceño se frunció confundido, antes de ver de reojo a Marinette. La chica solo se despidió con la mano cuando colgó, diciendo que estaría bien por su cuenta. Igual se aseguraría de visitarla en la noche para saber que llego a salvo a su hogar.

Pronto llego a la torre de Paris, donde Jade Turtle estaba esperando con Queen Bee y Volpina sobre una de las vigas.

Mientras Jade Turtle explicaba calmadamente que de la nada había aparecido ese akuma y destruido en una explosión a todos los animales de hielo, sin tomar el dinero o decir alguna cosa, junto con un pequeño niño que también había ayudado en la pared.

Queen Bee indico que nadie había salido gravemente herido.

—Además mientras iba por la ciudad ayudando, note como un Dark Wizard estaba cerca del canal, usando su cetro para hacer algo al agua—añadió Volpina algo molesta.

¿El canal?

Recordó vagamente la gran velocidad con la que el gorila de hielo se derritió…frunció el ceño…Marinette en todo momento siguió la dirección para ir al canal. Acaso había alguna conexión entre esos dos hechos, o simplemente una coincidencia.

—También ese mago tiro varios animales de hielo al canal, fue rápido en eliminarlos de esa forma con agua hirviendo—añadió la chica algo furiosa.

Ya veía, era todo una coincidencia, que Marinette buscara el agua como salida. Después de todo, no había alguna forma de que la peli azul supiera eso, pues en todo momento la había seguido de cerca y no tuvo contacto con nadie.

Aunque…en un momento había tocado con fuerza su cabeza, apurando su paso.

Pero.

Eso no significaba nada.

¿Verdad?

—¿Qué opinas?—pregunto Queen Bee.

Mantuvo su silencio unos instantes, antes de alzar la vista pensativo.

—Puede que fuera un akuma que se saliera de control, por eso ellos mismos intentaban retener su experimento…o…—murmuro bajando la mirada—puede que también sea un villano independiente a ellos y estos no quieran competencia al eliminarlo—

—¿Por qué no harían algo con nosotros?—

—Queen Heart muchas veces indico que no éramos importantes para ella—

Todos mantuvieron silencio.

Él giro el rostro pensativo, antes de tomar su bastón.

—Deberemos reforzar nuestra vigilancia y estar atentos a cualquier incidente de ese tipo, las cosas últimamente están muy sospechosas—ordeno antes de usar su bastón para saltar por la ciudad.

…

Termino de cambiarse con su piyama y visitando por última vez a Edward, el joven estaba sobre su cama con la respiración agitada y un horrible dolor de su cabeza. Siempre se preocupó que usara sus poderes de akuma, había algo dentro de Edward, una ansiedad interna, que ocasionaba que siempre tuviera un poder nuevo como Dark Wizard, pero cada nuevo poder descubierto, causaba un gran dolor luego de que volviera a ser alguien normal.

Vio fijamente como la piel del joven estaba con varias grietas negras que brillaban, como uno de sus ojos era negro intenso, además de luchar intensamente con la oscuridad en su interior.

Tomo la mano del chico, ocasionando que este la apretara con fuerza.

—Lo siento—musito como cada vez que lo veía sufrir por ayudarle.

El joven aún tenía un ojo en perfecto estado, algo rojizo por el dolor y con ojeras.

La habitación era totalmente oscura, no soportaba la luz en su estado de recuperación, el cual duraría máximo unas cuantas horas, aunque estaría cansado una semana como mínimo. Esta vez no había sido más de una hora en sus poderes, lo cual provocaría solo dos o tres días. Noto como el cuarto era bastante acogedor a pesar de la escasa luz. Con una cama bastante grande, un escritorio con una computadora sencilla, una biblioteca con libros, un armario y una mesa con algunas fotografías, al igual que otras cuantas pegadas en la pared. También había un lienzo en una esquina con su taburete, con una mesa llena de pinturas a su lado, además de pinceles.

—Está bien Mari…todo va estar bien—dijo con dificultad y una sonrisa algo dolorosa.

Asintió poco convencida, ambos conociendo las consecuencias de todo. Poco después este quedo dormido exhausto, causando que se levantara admirando toda su piel algo oscurecida, con esas grietas y brillo ahora morado oscuro, pero brillante.

Debía ser doloroso.

Camino a la salida, deteniéndose en un marco de fotografía. Lo admiro detenidamente, viendo a Edward abrazándola a ella por la espalda con una expresión tranquila, en cambio ella se miraba algo indiferente con una diminuta sonrisa. Pudo ver a Madeleine sujetándose con fuerza de su brazo y una gran sonrisa, muy similar a como Edmund estaba sobre los hombros de Edward con ambas manos alzadas.

La toco lentamente.

Apretó su puño con fuerza y bajo la mirada furiosa.

No podría protegerlos a ellos, sabía que en caso de ser necesario, los cuatro morirían por proteger a Paris…esa era su misión.

Por lo que tanto había luchado.

Pero ahora…no estaba segura cuanto podría soportar esa carga.

Camino a la salida, topándose a Madeleine con una bandeja y un tazón de agua en esta, con un paño en su hombro.

Sonrió levemente.

—Gracias Madeleine, por cuidarlo en estos momentos—musito por bajo.

La peli rosa solo suspiro aburrida.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ese idiota—murmuro algo enojada, antes de entrar en la habitación de Edward para cuidarlo toda la noche.

Mientras caminaba, notando a Edmund dormido en el sillón, probablemente también preocupado por Edward. Supuso que el mayor estaría contento de recibir atenciones de la peli rosa, si bien era un hecho que Madeleine tenía la manía de querer…¿violarla?...aunque lo negara se preocupaba mucho por Edward. Siempre pensó que eran buena pareja, además sabía que el chico si tenía sentimientos románticos por la pirómana.

¿Por qué?

Nadie lo sabía.

O tal vez ella sí.

Sonrió cerrando la entrada de su cuarto, antes de casi soltar un grito al ver a Chat Noir en su cama de brazos cruzados.

Eso no se lo esperaba y tampoco estuvo preparada.

Toco su corazón que latía asustado.

—Allanar propiedad privada es un delito, héroe de Paris—le recrimino con manos en sus caderas.

Este la vio indiferente.

—No voy a discutir eso, con una idiota que arriesga su vida—contraataco el chico con traje de gato.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza y molestia ante la actitud del rubio, sin duda era un testarudo.

Suspiro.

—Mira yo no me disculpare por algo que creo correcto, como tú tampoco estarás tranquilo hasta que lo haga—

—Exacto—

—Por eso creo que es correcto solucionar esto de manera adulta—

—Escucho—

Camino al escritorio con aire maduro y serio, ocasionando que Chat Noir la viera de forma intensa y caminara hasta su lado. El joven rubio sintió un tic en su ceja, cuando la peli azul puso una cosa en su mano. Alzo la vista, pero no pudo decir nada contra esos ojos azules brillantes.

—¿Es…broma?—pregunto esperanzado.

Pero de repente esta sonrió abiertamente, ocasionando que como siempre, sus pensamientos se fueran a estupilandia.

—Acaso el gatito teme no poder ganarme en video juegos—reto esta con diversión.

Sonrió de forma feroz.

—Te hare tragar sus palabras—expuso con firmeza.

.

Por supuesto, esa noche ella le pateo su trasero.

.

Pero había algo, una pared que como Adrien había puesto Marinette, que como Chat Noir no siempre tenía. Que si bien le hizo pensar que era una gran idiota, estando a su lado riendo por un juego y diciendo que ella era la mejor. Que hacía que olvidara todo a su alrededor.

.

¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorado?

…

Mierda.

…

Un cataclismo en la cara, sería más fácil de aceptar.

 **Continuara...**

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _No pense terminar este capitulo hoy. Cosas que dan la vida y la que se esta armando poco a poco, los proximos capitulos van a descontrolarse, que ya tengo parte del baile montado y lo que se viene despues del baile.  
_

 _D:_

 _No dare Spoiler, pero esto se esta haciendo cada vez más grande en mi mente. Que no parece que la historia fuera a terminar pronto, aun siento que podria hacer diez capitulos más como minimo. Así que tendremos esta historia para rato :v_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios...todos son muy tiernos y me motivan a apurarme para esta historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Baile

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 12: Baile**

Había ocasiones donde soñaba con sus padres, pocas, pero ahí estaban en su mente cuando despertaba. Muchas de esas ocasiones eran cuando su padre solía estar a su lado cuando era pequeña, siempre contándole cuentos antes de dormir, sobre historias fantásticas, príncipes y dragones escupe fuego. Su madre probablemente se apoyaría en la entrada de su cuarto, riendo divertida de las historias que su esposo inventaba, para que ella dejara de tener miedo y disfrutara esa noche.

También una vez soñó con su padre horneando, casi podía jurar sentir el aroma que solo su pan desprendía, su concentración amasando y diciéndole que fuera a su lado, para poder enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

Otras con su madre, explicándole sobre el arte del bordado oriental, y ella intentando hacer algo de forma torpe. Ambas haciéndole ropa nueva a sus muñecas.

Esos pequeños momentos que no supo apreciar.

Por eso cuando despertaba en la mañana siguiente con lágrimas, miraba el techo de forma perdida. Deseando que sus sueños fueran una dulce realidad, no como la pesadilla que era su vida día con día. No es que no tuviera cosas buenas, pero a veces se preguntaba si lo dejaría todo por unos momentos más con sus padres.

La respuesta inmediata era un sí.

Dejaría todo tirado, para verlos nuevamente.

Sonrió de forma amarga mientras se alistaba para el día de clases que le tocaba, pensando que si fuera algo más valiente, tal vez se hubiera suicidado hace mucho.

Pero Edward la quería con vida por el momento, también Madeleine y Edmund, aún tenían cosas que hacer.

Cuando paso por la sala, se detuvo para ver a Edward sentado en la sala, comiendo una papilla para bebes. Mientras Madeleine estaba con un video juego y Edmund, estaba esperándola en la entrada.

El mayor pareció sentir su presencia, pues volteo a verla confundido.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora que hice?—pregunto este enojado.

Su piel aun no regresaba del todo a la normalidad, pero era comprensible, aún era el segundo día. Al menos sus ojos parecían mejor y su mirada algo normal.

—No dejar que me matara hace mucho—indico con rencor.

Madeleine mastico su galleta, ignorando la lucha de ambos.

En cambio Edward sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Cúlpame si quieres, igual no puedes matarte—comento guiñándole un ojo.

Apretó más los dientes, antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo.

…

Despertó de mejor humor del que pensaba, últimamente no comprendía por qué, pero a pesar que las cosas con Marinette aún estaban algo, pues, tensas, como Chat Noir era todo lo contrario. Toda la semana había pasado en las noches en la casa de la chica, jugando video juegos, comiendo comida y viéndola dibujar…no sabía, pero ella tenía un gran talento en esa área.

Era curioso, como algo puede ir de maravilla y como una mierda al mismo tiempo.

Como Chat Noir, Marinette siempre estaba risueña y dispuesta hablar, no mucho sobre ella misma, pero si hablaba. En cambio como Adrien, lo evitaba casi inconscientemente y no hablaba al menos de ser necesario, lo cual tristemente, no era mucho.

Como alguien puede quererte y odiarte al mismo tiempo.

Quería hacer algo, solucionarlo.

Chat Noir era su contraparte, la cual no tenía miedo de nada y no tenía presiones sobre sus hombros, quien era un héroe, alguien admirable por todos. Pero si bien era él, también Adrien lo era, alguien más tímido y reservado en algunas áreas, que es amable con todos y que quiere ayudar a su padre.

Era complicado.

Suspiro ignorando eso, cuando una noticia llamo su atención.

Entrecerró los ojos preocupado.

En ella se veía a los reporteros hablar sobre un brutal asesinato causado por Queen Heart, sobre como una familia de tres personas, murieron a manos de un sanguinario que los torturo hasta morir. La noticia se estaba haciendo internacional, lo cual era problemático. En la pantalla apareció la imagen de los cuerpos pixeleados. Lo cual le sorprendió en gran manera.

Queen Heart o los akuma, no solían dejar un trabajo sin firmar.

Pero era obvio pensar que serían ellos.

Miro preocupado como la situación de Paris, estaba siendo mal vista en los medio a nivel mundial. Apretó la mano que tenía el anillo de Chat Noir, sabiendo que debería pronto enfrentarse con Queen Heart, para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

…

La noticia de una familia masacrada cruelmente.

Fue la gota que derramo su paciencia.

Miro de forma enojada la pantalla frente a ella, los cuatro iconos que mostraban a los cuatro miembros de la liga de villanos. Como cada uno de ellos debía estar disfrutando al otro lado de la pantalla, matando vidas inocentes para conservar sus poderes.

Le enfermaba.

Pero aún más.

Que estuvieran metiéndose en su terreno.

Y tenía una leve sospecha.

—Entonces quieres decir…que alguien está ingresando en tu terreno—comento la voz distorsionada de Wolf.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Debe ser un simple principiante, cuando lo encuentre, lo destrozare—comento viendo la imagen de la sirena.

—Esperamos que todo salga bien Queen, Paris es una ciudad bastante interesante—comento Scarlet de forma jovial.

Su ceño se frunció más.

Edward no estaba con ella, nadie podría detenerla de hacer alguna tontería.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque él no le había enseñado eso.

—Paris y Europa, es mi terreno, simplemente destrozare a cualquier mosca que se pose en algo que no le pertenece—respondió de forma fría y cortante.

Silencio por parte de los tres.

Ohhhh.

Por supuesto, Scarlet nunca haría algo sola.

Un cómplice.

Pero.

¿Quién?

—Es tu terreno Queen, así fue decidido cuando te uniste…tú me apoyaste anteriormente, así que si esta en mi mano, prometo ayudarte en esto—hablo suavemente la vos de Wolf, como de costumbre.

Eso la confundió.

No era él.

Tigrera tampoco parecía haber notado algo raro en su visita a U.S.A.

Vio la imagen del dragón, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

Dos de la liga de villanos, podrían tenerla en la mira.

Debía tener cuidado.

…

Al final…el día del baile llego antes de lo esperado, decía antes, ya que ese día en la mañana Alya entro a su casa y la arrastro fuera del lugar contra su voluntad. No entendía como término metida en un salón de belleza, mucho menos cuando estuvo siendo sujetada en contra de su voluntad y sometida a un extraño tratamiento, para un nuevo peinado.

Miro a Alya asustada por la fuerza que tenía, aunque si pensaba que ella era un héroe, no podía esperar menos. Pero le preocupo más las chicas del salón, quienes le atemorizaron cuando intentó huir.

Esas mujeres, eran peligrosas.

—¿Por qué haces esto Alya?—le pregunto confundida.

Ella sonrió al ver como una mujer le estaba alisando su pelo, su cara estaba aún sin maquillaje, pero estaba comenzando a verse diferente.

Bonita.

Alya era bonita.

Se encogió un poco cuando jalaron su pelo, con una extraña máquina para hacer rizos.

—Porque eres mi amiga tonta, y quiero que te veas muy linda esta noche—expreso la morena con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Asintió vagamente, sin querer ir al baile esa noche.

Tenía más cosas en que pensar, que un montón de adolecentes alborotados, por las hormonas. Pero debía ir, al menos con Alya no se sentiría tan sola.

—Tu cabello es muy largo, sin duda está bien cuidado—comento una señora bastante amable.

Asintió nerviosa, pues recordaba la aterradora mirada de esa mujer cuando intentó huir. Era peligrosa, y con unas pinzas para el pelo, se vio peor.

—Hace unas semanas vino una mujer con un largo cabello rojizo, también tenía un pelo muy bonito…pero unos ojos algo tristes como los tuyos—dijo en forma baja, pero fue capaz de oírla.

La ignoro.

Sus ojos no eran tristes.

Eran los de una villana.

Se preguntó quién podría tener el cabello rojo y unos ojos similares como los suyos.

—Supongo que ya tienes vestido—dijo Alya de forma amenazadora.

Era patético, pero admitió que le dio algo de temor esa mirada, así que asintió repetidamente. Esto provocó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la morena.

—Bien ahora el maquillaje—expreso la morena, que ahora tenía el pelo totalmente liso hasta la media espalda.

Se veía diferente.

Pero fueron sus palabras, las que la hicieron suspirar derrotada.

Ese día seria eterno.

Y aún faltaba bastante para el baile.

…

Alya estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, no solo por ella. Quien ahora tenía el pelo alisado hasta la media espalda, un vestido rojo tirando a vino hasta sus rodillas, bastante pegado al cuerpo y un peligroso escote en su espalda, con unos tacones negros y un maquillaje simple. Quien provocaría que varios hombres voltearan a verle esta noche.

Pero su orgullo era Marinette.

La chica siempre vestía igual y algo reservada.

Si bien ese vestido era bastante simple, con una falda algo larga, el diseño de esta era bastante interesante y elegante. De color azul marino, con un chal negro sobre este para poder salir. Su cabello era rizado ahora, pero con un peinado a la mitad, su maquillaje mostraba mejor su rostro y la hacía ver hermosa. Se preguntó por qué no le era difícil usar esos zapatos altos y tenía bastante equilibrio.

Muy diferente a ella.

Además.

Adrien estará fascinado con su trabajo.

—No quiero que vaya, se ve muy bien…los chicos son hormonales y le harán cosas—dijo Madeleine siendo retenida por Edward a la fuerza.

Edmund suspiro al cerrar la puerta, aunque tampoco parecía muy feliz de ver a Marinette de esa forma.

—Tu familia te cuida bastante—expreso ella emocionada.

En cambio Marinette solo asintió despistada, antes de subir al taxi que las llevaría juntas.

El hotel de Chloé era el lugar donde el baile seria realizado, por votación unánime, y dado que la rubia le encantaba la atención. Todo estaba como de costumbre por fuera, aunque varios automóviles estaban en el estacionamiento. Entrar era hermoso, todo el vestíbulo estaba decorado y había varios de sus compañeros al igual que de otras clases.

Además de padres y profesores de algunos.

Caminaron tranquilamente, algunos chicos efectivamente voltearon a ver y ella sonrió altanera. En cambio Marinette parecía distraída en la mesa de aperitivos. No vio a nadie de los que buscaba, así que se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras Marinette se llevaba a la boca un chocolate.

—Una expresión muy seria para una dama tan apuesta—dijo alguien a su lado.

Salto un poco sorprendida, antes de ver a Nino con una sonrisa divertida. Se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario, además de como vestía el chico.

Era muy raro verlo con ropa diferente.

Tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir gris muy oscuro casi negro, con una camisa formal naranja hasta sus codos, no traía ningún sombrero y dejaba ver su cabello castaño que había crecido un poco. Tenía unas tenis claras y sus usuales lentes no estaban.

Era ver a alguien completamente diferente

Y apuesto.

Joder apuesto.

Apostaba todo su dinero a que Adrien había logrado vestirlo así, pues de la forma en que ella esperaba que el chico disfrutara de Marinette hoy, este esperaba que ella disfrutara con Nino.

Hablando del susodicho.

Este estaba con un pantalón negro formal al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa blanca que era bastante costosa y su cabello peinado para atrás. Pudo ver de reojo a varias chicas verlo emocionadas, por lo cual rio divertida al ver que el chico popular, estaba viendo solamente a Marinette, quien comía ahora un postre de fresas.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Nino también ser el centro de atención, a lo cual lo tomo por un brazo y sonrió divertida al verlo algo sonrojado.

Este tosió un poco, antes de saludar a Marinette.

La chica alzo una mano y saludo a ambos, antes que una mano tomara su brazo y la hiciera voltear. Todos pestañearon sorprendidos de ver a Nathaniel sujetando a Marinette. Con pantalón negro, camisa roja formal y unas tenis, con el cabello atado en una cola baja.

Y mirada seria.

Llevándose a la chica lejos.

Provocando que el rubio se molestara evidentemente.

…

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto ella confundida de ver a Nathaniel tan pálido.

—Recibí un mensaje muy extraño esta tarde—hablo rápido pasándole un celular.

Lo tomo confundida.

 _"Estas jugando con agua chico, podrías ahogarte si no te alejas de mi querida reina…o acaso también quieres ser mi pequeño pez de juegos?"_

Frunció el ceño al ver solo una "S" como remitente.

Scarlet.

No podía probarlo, pero estaba casi segura que era ella.

Puso una mano en su barbilla.

—Aun no puedes sacar a Duusu, creo que mañana empezaremos con ese entrenamiento…también sugiero que vengas a mi hogar un tiempo—expreso de forma tranquila.

Nathaniel se alertó.

—¿Qué diré a mis padres?—expreso nervioso.

Ella mando un mensaje rápidamente, antes de verlo de forma intensa.

—Ya le comunique a Edward, tus padres estarán bajo mi vigilancia y él está planeando una excusa, pero no puedes ponerlos en peligro y ocupas entrenamiento continuo de ahora en adelante…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—dijo alzando su mano con el teléfono, viendo ahora fijamente el piso del lugar.

Escucho un suspiro, antes que Nathaniel se revolviera el pelo algo confundido.

—Está bien, confió en ti…solo protege a mis padres y prometo ayudarte en todo—musito por bajo.

Alzo la vista al joven, sonriendo de medio lado ante su confianza ciega. También porque unas mesas alejada, Chloé con un pequeño vestido amarillo, veía a su lugar con una clara expresión de furia...o celos?

—Disfrutemos esta noche Nathaniel, mañana empezara todo—aseguro en tono autoritario.

El joven volvió a suspirar derrotado.

…

Adrien gruño por bajo cruzado de brazos, a su lado Nino soltó una leve risa y Alya se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Ni se molestó en fulminarlos con la mirada, no tenía tiempo para eso, solo mirar aquel sujeto era suficiente para que su humor fuera horrible y la bilis quisiera salir por su boca.

Ese idiota.

No es que lo odiara, pero en ese momento era su persona menos favorita en el mundo. Nathaniel siempre fue un chico amable y dulce, comprendía por que Marinette estaba hablando con él dulcemente, pero era tan…injusto.

Si era injusto.

Él había luchado por ser su amigo, no ese tomate.

Él había logrado hacerla reír cuando ella era un ser antisocial con los demás, no ese tipo.

Él había logrado que ella hablara con otros de forma indirecta, como Chat Noir claro está, no ese sujeto.

Murmuro unos insultos al sujeto, mientras comía sin ningún remordimiento un postre. No importaba que Nathalie probablemente lo regañara hasta su muerte, ahora no quería más que matar sus emociones con calorías.

—Estas celoso—canturreo Alya de repente.

La giro a ver enojado.

Gracias capitán obvio.

Si tan solo fuera Chat Noir, podría ir ahí y hacer un horrible chiste de gatos al pelirrojo, robándose de forma indiferente la atención de Marinette y llevarla a un lugar solitario.

Si tan solo fuera Chat Noir…

Un bombillo se prendió en sobre su cabeza, antes de reír de forma maliciosa atrayendo miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Pensando que definitivamente ya había perdido su última neurona cuerda.

…

No es que fuera muy amable generalmente, pero desde que había tenido amigos de nuevo, sentía que nuevamente se había integrado a la sociedad, como si aquella chica que dejo hace dos años hubiera vuelto. Sabía también que Edward no estaba tan feliz de que se involucrara mucho, al igual que Edmund y Madeleine, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso hablar con Nathaniel sobre diseños e instrumentos de arte, como cuando eran niños, era de una forma tranquilizante.

Quien parecía ser aun amable con ella, a pesar de la extorción que sentía que le provocaba en ocasiones. Junto los entrenamientos y las múltiples razones que podría tener para odiarla.

Detuvo su charla al captar algo por el borde de su ojo, giro levemente la mirada sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía Nathaniel, sobre algo de ir a comer algún día un helado.

Pero es que aquella tira negra en el balcón, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, le hizo alzar una ceja.

Ella conocía esa tela negra similar a la cola de un gato.

—¿Qué dices?—pregunto de repente Nathaniel tan rojo como un tomate, viendo de reojo a Chloé que aún seguía evidentemente molesta.

Volteo como si hubiera sido electrificada, algo nerviosa y sin poder quitarse de la mente aquel chico vestido de gato negro, era imposible que estuviera ahí…Adrien también estaba ahí…ese rubio no haría ninguna tontería. Aunque claro, Adrien no sabía que ella conocía que su identidad civil y la de Chat Noir, eran una sola. No había querido decirlo, pues no podía culparlo por ocultarlo, no cuando ella hacía lo mismo con su identidad de villano.

—Lo siento Nathaniel, ahorita ocupo hablar con una persona, pero luego te daré una respuesta—comento de forma apresurada, antes de caminar de forma decidida al balcón.

Dejando que Nathaniel decidiera si hablar con Chloé o no, como un acontecimiento libre para ambos.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en el hotel del padre de Chloé, quien no solo parecía ser feliz como alcalde, si no que le gustaba tener más dinero administrando uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Paris…que tal vez había asaltado en una que otra ocasión.

Salió de forma nerviosa, intentando que nadie le prestara más atención de la cuenta.

Ya fuera sintió una brisa nocturna, el sonido de la noche y un cielo despejado. Vio en varias direcciones, sin poder ver a nadie fuera, lo que provoco pensar que tal vez fuera toda su imaginación.

Unas manos pronto la tomaron por la cintura y antes de soltar un grito, en el balcón no había nadie.

…

La chica entre sus brazos se alejó de él de un empujón, justo cuando la dejo en el techo de un edificio cercano al hotel de Chloé, viéndolo claramente molesta y de brazos cruzados. Su vestido azul marino se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma atrayente, si bien no era revelador, dejaba tanto a la imaginación que le encantaba. Su cabello estaba suelto en un peinado que poco a poco parecía deshacerse y su maquillaje era demasiado leve. Era demasiado hermosa, hace mucho había aceptado sin temor esa clase de pensamientos.

Incluso con esa mirada que parecía querer matarle, era como la miel y él la pobre abeja que estaba por quedar atrapada.

—Estaba en medio de un baile…por si no lo notaste—indico de forma enojada, recalcándolo con un tono frio.

Sonrió de forma divertida, ocasionando que ella parecía más molesta.

—Mi querida princesa, no podías estar en un baile sin tu fiel caballero—indico en tono coqueto acercándose a ella.

Quien con un dedo en su nariz lo alejo.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi caballero no estaba en el baile?—pregunto de forma curiosa y como si ocultara un secreto.

Su rostro siguió impecable por fuera, pero por dentro ardía de celos al imaginar que la chica hablaba de Nathaniel, pues era el último con quien había hablado. Incluso como Adrien, no habían compartido más que algunas palabras sobre la comida y algún tema trivial.

Tomo la mano que tenía frente a él, atrayéndola a su boca para besar sus nudillos.

A diferencia de otras veces donde ella se apartaba y decía que dejare de bromear, esta se mantuvo estática. Durante unos instantes sus ojos verdes pudieron quedar atrapados en los azules de Marinette, esa chica que parecía ser alguien solitario y que ocultaba una gran cantidad de secretos. Aun así esa chica frente a él, era la más valiente, atolondrada, artística, amable y dulce joven que jamás había conocido.

Todo en ella era perfecto para él.

Incluso sus defectos al ser a veces tan terca o malhumorada, tenían una debilidad para él.

—No me gustan los héroes—indico de forma juguetona alejando delicadamente su mano de la suya.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado que yo solo era un gato callejero en busca una linda dueña—dijo sin abandonar su actitud juguetona.

—¿Piensas que soy una linda dueña?—

—No soy ciego, cualquiera con dos ojos diría que eres hermosa—

—Me sorprende tu capacidad de decir cosas vergonzosas sin demostrar pudor—

—Solo contigo princesa—

Marinette parecía algo recia cuando él estuvo frente a ella, tan cerca que casi sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero es que ella era como un imán y él un metal que siempre terminaba atraído a su magnetismo. La chica era algo que no espero desear o tener sentimientos tan fuertes, como para que su razón se nublara.

Ella aun parecía recia a sus acercamientos cada vez más obvios, pero tampoco los negaba de frente, lo cual le daba esperanzas. Tal vez, dentro de ella había una parte que se negaba a tener algo con él, pero había alguna que dudaba y aceptaba sus tratos coquetos.

Tomo una mano de la chica y la alzo, pero no para besarla, si no que estuvo en el aire mientras otra tomaba su cintura rompiendo cualquier espacio que quedara entre ellos.

Los ojos azules lo vieron con genuina curiosidad.

—Ya que te saque de un baile, lo mínimo que le debo a la señorita es un pequeño baile—

—¿Sin música?—

—Puedo tararear, aunque no lo creas soy un gran músico—

—Héroe durante la noche y músico en los días, sin duda eres todo un misterio tras esa mascara—

Detuvo sus movimientos unos instantes, antes de verla fijamente con decisión, logrando que los ojos de ella ahora mostraran confusión.

A su mente llegaron aquellos momentos vividos con ella, charlando en el balcón de su hogar, comiendo galletas en su habitación, salvándola de los villanos y ella empujándolo varias veces para que no saliera herido, sin importarle su propia seguridad. Pero todo eso como Chat Noir, como Adrien, también había tenido sus momentos. Ambos comiendo helados con sus amigos, elogiándola por sus dibujos y que ella sonriera amablemente, jugando video juegos, saliendo con los otros, ella sonriendo o simplemente tranquila viendo a la lejanía.

Muchos momentos más…ella era preciosa…la quería.

La quería por su bondad a pesar de su soledad, por esa hermosa sonrisa que parecía hacer que todo fuera más hermoso y porque cuando hablaba, parecía música para sus oídos. La amaba por ser ella, porque sin importar cuales secretos tuviera, sin importar cuanto ella a veces no se quisiera…él aprendería amarla por los dos, hasta que ella se aceptara.

—Si tú me lo pides, yo puedo mostrarte quien está bajo esta mascara—dijo de forma sincera.

La joven abrió sus ojos algo impresionada, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con algo que había visto en otras ocasiones…estaba conmovida.

Con la mano libre que hubiera puesto sobre su hombro, en un intento de seguirle el juego del baile, la subió hasta su mejilla en una dulce caricia. Pero esa simple caricia lanzo una descarga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo. Incluso de forma involuntaria, un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

—No Chat, no hagas esto solo porque yo te lo pido…esa mascara te protege y te da valor…pero no es como si fueras alguien diferente, tú y el chico tras esa mascara son uno solo, cuando sea el momento me dirás todo sin sentirte obligado, solo sucederá cuando tenga que pasar—

—¿Cómo estas tan segura que no es esta noche?—

—Porque en tus ojos veo temor a un Chat, temor de que yo sepa la verdad y sé que todo es por este bello momento…pero quiero que lo pienses, que lo digas cuando estés listo y no porque yo te lo pida—

Sus palabras eran dulces, llenas de cariño y comprensión, como si pudiera entender su gran batalla mental sobre decirle o no en ese momento su identidad como civil.

¿Cómo actuaria?

Se enojaría por ser Adrien.

Se sorprendería.

Le reclamaría.

Se alejaría.

Tenía mucho temor de que alguna de esas pasara, pero mucho antes de haber formulado esos temores, ella ya los había visto por él.

Sin poder evitarlo la atrajo a sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo, que ella no negó, simplemente dejo que este la envolviera por completo y reposara su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Unos momentos después, ella tiernamente regreso el abrazo delicadamente.

—Hay algo que puedo decirte hoy—murmuro tan bajo que solo ella escucharía.

—Me pregunto que será—continuo ella por él de forma juguetona.

Si bien ese sentimiento hasta ahora solo había sido algo de él, en ese momento no tenía el temor de días antes o el nerviosismo al estar frente a ella, todo era una paz y calma, pues sabía que era cierto ahora. Que todo ese tiempo negando ese sentimiento, ahora estaba en su boca queriendo vomitar y salir.

—Te quiero—dijo sin contenerse más.

La sintió tensarse en su brazo, pero sin alejarse, solo como si estuviera entrando en shock.

Tal vez no creía sus palabras.

—Chat…—

—Espera, sé que puede que mi actitud no te permita creer mis palabras, pero son verdaderas. Te quiero Marinette, te quiero más que a otra persona y tienes algo que me hace flotar a tu alrededor, no puedo decir cuando ni por qué, tal vez fue desde que nos vimos por primera vez…o tal vez fue creciendo paulatinamente, pero ahora estoy seguro que te quiero y que eres la chica más increíble que jamás he conocido—dijo algo desesperado, por temor a que siguiera sin creerle.

Se separó para verla unos instantes a los ojos, sin poder soportar no verle y saber que diría.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, parecían tener un brillo de emoción de una joven luego de escuchar una declaración, pero también parecía que en ellos mostraba una lucha interna, como si pensara que hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Chat…esto…nosotros…no creo que funcione—indico de forma pensativa y distante.

Apretó los labios, sintiendo un terrible dolor interno y como la fuerza del rechazo parecía querer golpear su corazón como si quisiera romperlo. Todo en su interior estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse y la sensación de dolor estaba comenzando a inundar su cerebro.

Pero se negaba a ceder.

Terco como una mula.

—¿Acaso no me quieres?—pregunto sin saber si quería la respuesta.

La vio volver a tensarse, antes de verlo fijamente a los ojos.

Abrió la boca, la cerro, así durante varios momentos.

—Chat…yo…—la vio negar con la cabeza.

La soltó delicadamente, antes de poner una mano sobre su rostro, comenzando a comprender que fue un idiota al haber declarado sus sentimientos, con la esperanza que la chica más genial del mundo lo aceptara. Había sido un completo iluso.

Quería salir corriendo.

Huir.

Largarse de toda esa mierda y tal vez destruir alguna cosa, antes de comprender que era un idiota que no tenía sus sentimientos correspondidos. Pasar rápidamente la etapa de depresión, tal vez robar un licor de la bodega de su padre y maldecir su mala suerte. Antes de poder levantarse y luchar por que la joven frente a él lo quisiera, luchar por enamorarla, porque sabía que sin ella su felicidad nunca estaría completa.

Pero en ese momento solo quería llorar.

Un rato, hasta que todo ese dolor y soledad desapareciera.

Estaba por decir un mal chiste de gatos, llevarla de nuevo al baile y desaparecerse por las siguientes horas. Pero una mano sobre la suya, le hizo voltear a ver con ojos algo lagrimeantes a Marinette.

—Chat no pienses estupideces, por supuesto que yo también te quiero, como alguien especial en mi vida…como una persona que espero este siempre a mi lado y dándome la compañía que tú tienes para mí—hablo con un ligero sonrojo.

Él se congelo confundido.

—Pero tú antes negaste—

—Chat Noir yo te quiero, la palabra amor aún es muy fuerte para mi…y cada que la utilizo alguien sale herido, pero mi corazón ahora mismo no puede evitar pensar en ti, en que eres la única persona que lo mueve y que eres el chico más hermoso que conocí—

—Pero…—

—Tú eres un héroe Chat…y yo tengo muchas cosas ocultas que no harían que esto funcionara, quiero decírtelo, pero sé que cuando te diga todo, nada va a ser como antes…incluso temo que llegues a odiarme—

—Jamás podría odiarte—

A pesar que su declaración fue tan firme como sus sentimientos, había dudas aun en los ojos de Marinette. Lo cual provocaba que todo fuera una situación complicada, él la quería, ella también lo quería, pero era obvio que por ahora no habría nada más que eso entre ellos, un amor correspondido pero que no podía ser formalizado.

Que agridulce noticia.

—Entonces…supongo que esto no cambiara mucho la situación—musito de forma pensativa.

Pero algo lo detuvo, unos suaves y dulces labios que había conectado con los suyos de forma imprevista. Sus labios eran suaves, como el aleteo de una mariposa, el calor que sintió su cuerpo al conectar sus labios, era algo indescriptible, como si todas sus emociones fueran liberadas al mismo tiempo. Como morir y vivir en un instante, subir al cielo de un golpe y mil veces mejor que la primera vez que fue Chat Noir saltando entre los tejados.

Y eso que solo era un roce simple entre labios.

La chica se alejó de él con las mejillas coloreadas, él probablemente tendría la cara de un idiota.

Abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella.

Estaba sintiendo de todo en su cabeza, estaba tan ocupada en procesar las emociones, que no coordinaba para poder decir algo inteligente…o algo en general.

—Bueno, no podemos tener algo formal frente a otros, pero aun así podríamos mostrarnos cuanto nos queremos mientras estemos solos…si quieres, claro está—dijo de forma lenta y algo coqueta.

Como si intentara seducirlo.

Su cerebro fue inteligente para decirle que si sacaba algún sonido de su boca, ni siquiera sería algo intangible o entendible. Así que solamente asintió antes de volver a ver los labios de la chica.

Esta mostro una sonrisa algo coqueta, que sintió haber visto en algún lado, pero que ignoro antes de tomar rápidamente las mejillas de esta y atraerla para besarle nuevamente.

Sin duda…la mejor noche de su jodida vida.

Ya iría más tarde a gritar desde la torre Eiffel.

 **Continuara...**

 _Siento la demora, si tarde mucho en publicar...muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida sentimental estos días...cosas malas...pero igual se deben superar :V  
_

 _Espero este capitulo sea tan bueno que olviden la demora._

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capítulo 13: Inicia la batalla

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 13: Inicia la batalla**

Era muy extraña toda la situación, si alguien diría que eso pasaría hace una semana…o dos…probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara, con diversión y algo de dolor. Pero estaba pasando, ahora, en ese momento, había algo ahí dentro suyo, que no sabía qué hacer.

Todo parecía un simple sueño.

Del cual si era sincero, lo último que deseaba era despertar.

Ese balcón efectivamente, iba ser el lugar favorito para él, de ahora en adelante. Pues tener entre sus brazos a Marinette, mientras esta ágilmente enredaba sus manos tras su cuello para atraerlo a un beso.

Era como tocar el cielo.

Una sensación que jamás podría explicar y se quedaría corto a lo que sentía, era como un idiota enamorado y estaba a la palma de la mano de la chica.

Se separaron, luego de un largo beso y la vio con ojos de imbécil enamorado, descubriendo encantado, que en los ojos de ella había también un hermoso brillo. Cuando pensaba que no podía verle más hermosa, esta llegaba a demostrar lo contrario.

Quiso volver a besarla, pero ya era tarde y mañana había clases.

—Creo que debería irme—dijo casi sin aliento.

La vio sonreír algo maliciosa.

—Gatito…hace media hora que estás diciendo eso—le burlo.

Fingió estar enojado, antes de darle un suave beso, pero esta vez en la frente. La vio hacer un puchero, pero aceptar que era mejor que se fuera a descansar.

Había llegado hace varias horas, donde habían jugado algunos juegos de video, comido postres de la panadería y hablando de nada en realidad importante, solo temas triviales en la habitación. Sin olvidar los besos y los mimos, había descubierto encantado que a la chica le gustaba mimarlo y él como todo gato aprovechado, aceptaba sin reticencia.

Ella ocupaba dar amor por algún motivo.

Él ocupaba recibirlo.

Perfecto.

Pero también a ella le gustaba cuando él la sorprendía, con suaves besos inesperados que le hacían sonrojarse levemente.

Era tan…tierna.

No podía estar más feliz o enamorado.

Y solo había pasado una semana del baile.

Aun siendo Adrien, no hablaban mucho y tampoco sabía qué hacer con ese tema, temía que si dijera la verdad de que había tras su máscara, todo este sueño acabara. Quería estar siempre al lado de ella, que todo lo demás desapareciera y pudieran estar juntos en cada momento.

Pero no era posible, no cuando los asesinatos y extraños acontecimientos estaban pasando esta semana.

Acaricio la mejilla de la chica, quien sonrió levemente.

—Nos vemos luego preciosa—dijo guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo de su vista.

Ahora tenía otra razón más importante para proteger a la ciudad y a esa chica.

…

Sonrió algo tonta cuando se despertó ese día, camino tranquilamente por las escaleras e ignoro la mirada curiosa de Edward. Este parecía interesado en sus acciones, pero no comentaba nada. Al menos no era como Madeleine, quien estaba en su esquina enojada y viéndola resentida, por estar con el chico de forma…ya saben…particular. Edmund no decía nada y prefería comer cereal al lado de Tikki y Nooroo.

Detuvo sus pasos para ver a Nathaniel, sentado en un sillón, con el Miraculous del pavo real.

Que aún no salía.

Duusu.

Aun no salía, lo cual era problemático, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese día.

—Tú también lo sentiste—dijo Edward por bajo, cuando paso a su lado.

Lo vio de reojo, antes de abrir la puerta del refrigerador y sacar una bebida.

—Hoy siento una sed de sangre—añadió antes de sonreír de forma algo desquiciada, pero muy leve.

Era verdad.

Edward estaba más adentro de la oscuridad que ella.

Suspiro recordando los momentos con Chat Noir esa semana, antes de pensar que de verdad, algo raro estaba pasando.

Un mal presentimiento, llamo a Tikki y Nooroo quienes entraron a su bolso, antes de salir la mano de Edward la hizo detenerse.

Los ojos de su amigo eran serios, por lo cual se quedó confundida.

…

—Hoy no vino Marinette—comento Alya entre clases.

Claramente fijando su mirada en Adrien, quien se había tensado ante la mención de la chica, lo cual le hizo saber que si había algo que nadie había querido decir. Después del baile algo raro había pasado con el rubio y su comportamiento, estaba más…idiota, que de costumbre. Cuando veía a Marinette se sonrojaba sin motivo aparente y salía huyendo de ser posible.

Algo raro, pues la chica parecía actuar como de costumbre, incluso comentando que era raro el comportamiento del rubio.

Todo desde el baile.

Algo había pasado y ella como reportera, llegaría al fondo de eso.

—También hoy Adrien se comporta diferente—agrego Nino en vos baja.

Ambos giraron a ver al chico que tenía el cuaderno en blanco y mirada algo perdida. Luego se voltearon a ver ellos, para encogerse los hombros confundidos.

Volvieron a sus clases, mientras ella dejaba de lado el tema de Adrien y Marinette, ya haría que su OTP se cumpliera tarde o temprano y tendría la primicia.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, cuando de repente un pequeño silbido la hizo voltear confundida, antes que de la nada, la pantalla del salón se bajara por si sola confundiendo a la maestra. Estaba por levantarse y ver que sucedía, pero descubrió que algo estaba amarrando sus tobillos.

Giro asustada, sin comprender por qué había hielo que la ataba al suelo.

Los gritos de sus amigos le hicieron ver que no solo ella estaba en esa situación, todos en el salón estaban entrando en pánico. Volteo a ver a su lado a Adrien, quien intentaba romper el hielo con unas tijeras, pero este hielo se regeneraba bastante rápido. Nino tampoco parecía poder quitarse sus zapatos y algunos como Chloé, habían sacado de su estuche de maquillaje instrumentos, pero no parecían funcionar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, causando que todos pegaran un brinco.

En ella apareció una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera rojiza que no parecía tener fin, con unos anteojos de sol y ropa bastante veraniega. Un short diminuto de mezclilla y una camiseta sin mangas algo holgada de color blanco, que dejaba ver su figura, además de unas zapatillas deportivas de color morado.

Esta vio a todos lados buscando a algo, pero al no verlo chasqueo la lengua.

—Esa idiota es más inteligente de lo que pensé, pero no tanto—la escucho musitar de brazos cruzados.

—Señorita le ordeno que salga de este salón—indico su profesora, que también estaba atada al suelo con hielo.

La desconocida inflo una bomba de chicle, antes que alzara su mano y de un movimiento rápido, una estaca de hielo se formara y traspasara sin piedad la pierna de la profesora. Esta apretó con fuerza el pie, cayendo al suelo aun atada a este.

Todos quedaron mudos, excepto Rose que hizo una exclamación de incredulidad.

—Veo que no entiendes, ustedes son mis rehenes…al igual que toda esta escuela…así que obedientes y no matare al menos que este aburrida—dijo con tono suave y mordaz.

Alya apretó con fuerza los puños, sin poder huir para convertirse en un héroe y ayudar. Ahora solo podía confiar en los otros chicos y que llegaran en cualquier momento.

Aunque noto un escalofrió ante esa chica, era algo diferente a algo que hubiera sentido antes. Aun cuando había luchado con akuma, cuando había visto a la villana más peligrosa de Paris o estado en batallas peligrosas. Nunca había sentido tanto temor al estar frente a alguien, como si todo en ella derrochara maldad y estuviera frente a la muerte.

La vio caminar tranquilamente a la primera fila, donde tomo con cuidado el mentón de Nino. Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad y un terrible odio, si se atrevía a tocarlo.

—Estoy segura que en este salón había una chica llamada Marinette, veras, ella parece importante para alguien aquí en Paris y ocupo atraer su atención de alguna manera…¿podrías decirme dónde está?—pregunto en forma dulce y con su rostro muy cerca al de Nino.

Pero este se mostraba serio, mientras todos miraban incrédulos y con temor, lo que podría pasar.

—Falto a clases hoy—contesto con sinceridad.

Vio a la mujer sonreír.

—No me tienes miedo…interesante…si esto termina me gustaría dejarte como juguete—hablo con suavidad, antes de lamer descaradamente la mejilla del chico.

Nino hizo todo su esfuerzo para no moverse u hacer un movimiento que la desencadenara.

Esta se incorporó nuevamente en su lugar de brazos cruzados.

—Supongo que solo me queda una opción—hablo para sí misma.

…

Marinette detuvo sus pasos confundida, sin entender como termino en medio de las compras por la ciudad de Paris, debido a que Edward había olvidado hacer las compras por estar recuperándose por completo. Igual se detuvo en medio de una tienda de comestibles, en busca del aceite especial que ocupaba su amigo. Miro enojada la lista y como este había dibujado un conejito para joderle la vida.

Ese imbécil.

Le golpearía al regresar.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio atrás de ella a Nathaniel, quien había faltado también a clases y la había acompañado, aunque Duusu aún no estuviera, debían estar juntos.

—Al final no me contaste que paso con Chloé ese día—dijo metiendo ahora mantequilla en la cesta.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo, antes de apartar la mirada.

—No hablamos en nada, bueno, discutimos un rato, pero nada importante paso—menciono este tomando la cesta.

Le agradeció, antes de buscar la harina.

—¿Cómo fue que te gusto?—pregunto interesada.

Este pestañeo unos momentos, antes de pasar su mano a su bolsillo, evidentemente nervioso.

—No estoy seguro, siempre estábamos discutiendo y ella me molestaba bastante, pero hubo un momento donde ella me ayudo cuando paso algo con akuma hace varios meses…fue extraño, nunca pensé que ella fuera amable con nadie, pero ese día me ayudo y nunca me lo recrimino—relato el chico.

Eso lo recordaba bien, una vez cuando Tigrera había atacado un banco en medio día, había habido varios inocentes que salieron algo heridos, pero nada grave. Recordaba el hecho, ya que desde el escondite pudo ver por las cámaras de seguridad, como Chloé había ayudado a Nathaniel.

Cuando descubrió que eran los héroes.

Siempre pensó que si fue elegida por el maestro Fu, tuvo que ser por esa acción tan desinteresada ese día.

—Luego pensé que era amable, aunque siguiéramos discutiendo, tenía momentos en que me ayudaba de forma grosera, pero nunca me lo echo en cara…no se…tal vez solo soy algo masoquista—expreso algo deprimido.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Estoy segura que le gustas, ya sabes, los que pelean se aman—

—¿Cómo Edward y Madeleine?—

Comenzó a pasar las compras por la caja registradora.

—Edward ama a Madeleine, no sé qué siente ella sinceramente, pero creo que hacen una bonita pareja—comento antes de agradecer las compras y que ambos salieran del local.

Caminaron una cuadra en completo silencio, antes que Nathaniel tomara su bolsa también y le ayudara como todo un caballero.

—Marinette…que pasara con Adrien, algún día piensas decirle la verdad—comento el joven con curiosidad.

Sus pasos se detuvieron.

Su mirada se perdió.

Una sonrisa melancólica inundo su rostro.

—No hay forma que algo funcione entre nosotros, estoy disfrutando de este pequeño sueño, pero algún día tendré que despertar cuando la verdad salga a la luz…siempre lo hace—respondió con bastante dolor en cada palabra.

Nathaniel quiso decir algo, pero este se detuvo confundido y sus ojos pronto se abrieron por el terror. Ella siguió su mirada confundida al televisor cercano, donde una noticia de último minuto estaba pasando. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y terror.

Al ver una imagen donde mostraba su instituto, con varios chicos frente a este, en el parque atados con cadenas de hielo.

La imagen de Adrien ahí sometido, fue la que hizo que todo su mundo diera un vuelco.

…

 _"Que me dices Queen Heart, estaba buscándote pero no te encontré, así que te ofrezco un trato._

 _Solo quiero charlar contigo, así que te espero en frente de este instituto para que vengas, o si no matare a estos estudiantes uno por uno._

 _Pero me conoces y sabes que amo torturar a la gente, así que no te tardes o comenzare a cortar algunos dedos para entretenerme"_

Edward suspiro antes de ver la televisión con ambas manos en sus caderas, a su lado Madeleine estaba también mirando todo con incredulidad y un confite en su boca. Edmund por suerte estaba haciendo sus deberes y entrenando un poco.

Pero había alguien nuevo.

Una chica de veinte años y de piel morena, con el cabello oscuro atado en un moño y unos ojos bastante claros con toques felinos. Estaba vestida con un pantalón pesquero hasta sus rodillas, una camiseta de color naranja muy claro sin mangas, unas tenis bajas a la moda y unos brazaletes en sus muñecas.

Kiara.

La akuma que era poseedora del poder del tigre.

Había sido traída cuando él la llamo, debido a que tenía un mal presentimiento. Era una de las pocas personas que conocían su identidad también.

La historia de ella al igual que todos los akuma, no era fácil. Su familia siempre la desprecio por ser la hija bastarda de su padre, con una mujer de África que había muerto hace mucho por enfermedades no tratadas. Llego a Paris y era odiada por la esposa de su padre, al punto de haber sufrido torturas cuando era niña. Su padre murió poco después en un accidente, quedando a manos de su madrastra que incremento su tortura con la chica sobre su piel. Toda su espalda, piernas y brazos, tenían una gran cantidad de cicatrices y quemaduras de diferentes objetos. Además de faltarle dos dedos de su pie.

Cuando tuvo catorce años huyo de su casa, viviendo en las calles por varios años. Cuando había terminado en un prostíbulo, debido a que fue secuestrada de las calles por su exótica apariencia, fue el día que conoció a Queen Heart.

Marinette noto de inmediato que esa chica no era del lugar, además que escucho algunos hombres sobre ella que la estaban tocando, acusarla de ser virgen y comenzar a decidir, quien tendría el honor de ser el primer hombre de ella.

Con una orden, Madeleine había dejado a todos inconscientes y probablemente tendrían un fuerte dolor cuando despertaran en su interior.

Después de eso Marinette como Queen Heart, la recluto en akuma y la cuido en su hogar dos meses. Sin algún estudio, habilidad u algo que poder hacer, acepto rápidamente la oferta. Era una de los akuma más leales que había, aunque prefería estar algo alejada y en sus misiones atacar rápidamente por la espalda de cualquiera. El mundo le había enseñado a no tener piedad y tampoco temía a la muerte.

Toda su vida la había esperado.

Siendo un civil, era bastante reservada y no hablaba con nadie, no mostraba emociones y no le importaba que le pasara a este mundo. Ella solo tenía una deuda con Marinette, que pagaría con su servicio de por vida, para apoyar los ideales de esta.

Por eso la conocía bien.

—Se presentara sin dudarlo, a veces es muy predecible—explico ella algo aburrida.

Tanto Edward como Madeleine asintieron deprimidos.

—Bien debemos ir nosotros también para ayudar—explico con seriedad.

Las dos asintieron.

…

Sabía que era estúpido, entre las estupideces que tenía en el expediente de su vida y en especial desde hace dos años, Edward estaría de acuerdo con que esto era de lo más ridículo que había hecho, por mucho. Pero no había podido evitar la confrontación de Scarlet, tal vez de haber sido otro edificio, otras personas…otro momento del día. Cualquier cambio mínimo pudo haber hecho la diferencia, pero ver a los chicos de su salón como rehenes, encadenados al suelo con grilletes de hielo en aquel parque frente a su colegio, le hizo perder la razón.

Edward la mataría por idiota.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Queen Heart se había presentado en el parque, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos que eran sus compañeros, sin comprender por qué el peor villano de Paris estaba respondiendo al llamado que le habían hecho.

Apretó la mandíbula al ver a esa mujer sonreír.

Al igual que había visto en las noticias, la mujer frente a ella era una total hermosura. Su larga cabellera cayendo como cascada hasta sus rodillas de un rojo intenso, su rostro era hermoso y perfilado con maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos de color azul marino. Tenía un traje similar a una armadura femenina, pero con menos peso que las antiguas, se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la enagua de metal era similar a la cola de una sirena. Tenía un tridente de color dorado hecho de oro en su mano derecha, mientras su armadura era de colores verdosos y morados.

Apretó los puños antes de que su cuerpo se tensara al ver el brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

Le había dado la última pieza de puzle a la mujer de unos treinta años, tanto tiempo con comentarios que escondían sus intenciones y algunas de sus suposiciones en llamadas directas, todo para que ella descubriera que ocultaba algo.

Y ahora estaba por ver detrás de esa fachada.

—Mi querida reina…me encanta saber que no estaba equivocada—musito con voz musical y mirada que parecía rojiza de maldad.

Abrió imperceptiblemente los labios, sacando el aire que le quedaba, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera de ahora en adelante, significaría una pérdida total del juego.

Miro nuevamente a las víctimas de la confrontación.

Rose parecía tener lágrimas en sus ojos y algunos rasguños en sus manos, Juleka lucia algo asustada y a su lado Kim intentaba mantener la compostura con Alix a su lado. Su vista paso para ver como Chloé lucia rabiosa y Alya mostraba la mandíbula en alto, sin dignarse a perder su voluntad, tal como espero de Queen Bee y Volpina. Tirado al suelo y con ojos llenos de enojo, pero totalmente calmado, esperando cualquier desliz del villano para poder escapar, Nino actuaba como Jade Turtle.

Su vista termino por posarse en Adrien, el chico que hasta hace unos segundos Scarlet había apuntado con su tridente. Noto como el rubio parecía verla desconcertado, como si se negara a comprender que ella hiciera algo por buena voluntad…o tal vez aquel brillo en sus ojos, indicaba que de alguna forma había tenido confianza en ella.

De que aparecería.

Era increíble.

Ahora podía ver muchas comparaciones entre Chat Noir y Adrien, no solo físicamente, si no su presencia…aquella presencia felina pero confiada, que siempre intentaba ser un apoyo para los demás, cuando a veces ni soportaba toda su carga. Se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta para no notarlo antes, luego recordó la magia del antifaz y que nunca lo hubiera averiguado de no haber investigado.

Volteo a ver a Scarlet quien sonreía de forma algo diabólica, siguiendo un momento su anterior mirada a Adrien.

El tridente nuevamente se alzó y su cara se tornó pálida en segundos.

—Eres adorable Queen Heart, tan linda que quiero ver tu cara de enojo cuando acabe con este chico rubio—musito de forma algo psicópata.

Las imágenes del incendio de sus padres, de los miles que los villanos habían atormentado…de la gente que había salvado de morir en numerosas ocasiones, jamás habían logrado que su rostro se transformara a uno de ira como en ese instante.

—No te atrevas—siseo en advertencia.

Un rayo de hielo salió disparado del tridente, logrando rozar parte del brazo de Adrien sacándole un gemido de dolor y un chorro de sangre.

—¡Adrien!—gritaron Nino y Alya.

Chloé giro a ver de forma furiosa a la mujer.

Pero esta la ignoro completamente, contemplando de forma victoriosa a ella, pues todo su cuerpo ahora estaba tenso y sus ojos inyectaban el odio puro. Escucho como Nooroo le advertía en su cabeza de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, pero cada vez la voz era más lejana.

En su mente pudo ver como Pyromane y Dark Wizard estaban por llegar.

Pero la luz del tridente anunciaba un próximo disparo.

No llegarían a tiempo.

—Adiós niño rubio—musito Scarlet con malicia.

Luego todo se detuvo.

Como una bomba dentro de su cabeza, los momentos vividos junto con Chat Noir como con Adrien, aparecieron en ella. Desde la primera vez que hablo con el rubio, a cuando el héroe la rescato de Pyromane, cuando fue rescatada de Dark Wizard en el teatro para borrar sus impertinencias, a las muchas charlas sobre su balcón con el héroe. Las interesantes interacciones que hizo como Queen Heart, intentando provocar a Chat Noir, luchando o simplemente coqueteando descaradamente. Cuando se había enterado quien era el chico detrás de la máscara y como no había podido tomar su Miraculous.

Los momentos como amiga de Adrien, la sonrisa del chico, esas imágenes que ahora se entremezclaban con lo vivido como héroe.

El beso en la fiesta y la siguiente semana.

La sonrisa de Chat.

Que era la misma que la de Adrien.

Pues eran una misma persona.

…

Adrien cerró los ojos instintivamente al ver nuevamente un rayo venir en su dirección, a diferencia de la vez anterior, el tridente no estaba desviado, ahora le daría de pleno en su pecho y sin duda…eso lo mataría. Antes de morir se dio el gozo de golpearse mentalmente por alegrarse de ver aquel villano llegando a…lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese lugar. Vale, había descubierto que Queen Heart tal vez no era una asesina sanguinaria como pensó toda su vida, pero aun así era un villano, el villano número uno de Paris.

Que lo hubiera salvado varias veces como Chat Noir en medio de sus peleas, o que se negara a obtener su Miraculous cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

No eran motivo suficiente para que se sintiera tranquilo al verle llegar, ella no movería un dedo para rescatarlos, simplemente había llegado para luchar contra un villano que gritaba a los cuatro vientos en destronarla.

Abrió sus ojos al no sentir dolor.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y su boca se abrió lentamente, algo dentro de él se quedó congelado al ver una sombre frente a él, una sombra con uno de sus costados perforado y en una posición defensiva. Pestañeo sin creer que estaba pasando, sintiendo que el aire por unos instantes se congelada y ningún sonido era procesado en sus oídos.

Aun cuando vio como varias gotas de sangre salían del cuerpo de la chica y otras más al frente, como si estuvieran cayendo de su boca. Tampoco pudo moverse cuando vio a la chica caer sobre sus rodillas y pronto cayó sobre uno de sus costados.

Cuando escucho un grito de ira, como unas explosiones aparecían y una batalla sin igual estaba frente a sus ojos, sobre aquella sirena malvada y la pirómana que siempre estaba al lado de Queen Heart defendiéndola más allá de su vida.

Solo pudo ver a la chica frente a él, como un charco de sangre comenzaba a crecer y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

Ella.

Ella había saltado frente a él, cuando estuvieron a punto de matarle.

Queen Heart.

—QUEEN—grito alguien sacándole del aturdimiento, sin poder moverse bien aún por los grilletes de hielo que lo ataban al suelo.

Vio a Dark Wizard sujetarla entre sus manos, manchando aquel traje blanco a un rojo profundo. Pero fue suficiente para poder verle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba muy pálido, la sangre no paraba de salir de uno de sus costados y parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

—Tigrera saca a esos chicos de aquí…AHORA—grito el akuma con voz ahogada.

La chica morena de pelo castaño, parecía tener 20 años. Tenía unos pantalones abombados color naranja oscuro, un top que era atado a su cuello, sus zapatos eran tipo bailarina y sus manos estaban vendadas hasta los codos. Una cola de tigre se movía en su espalda y tenía unas orejas felinas sobresaliendo de su cabellera suelta. En su rostro portaba una máscara con estampado de tigre y unos ojos felinos de color claro que ahora estaban preocupados.

Fue la misma que libero sus manos, quedando unos instantes aturdido en su posición.

Viendo sin creer a la chica que ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

—Adrien, responde Adrien—dijo una voz zarandeándolo.

Giro a ver confundido a Nino, quien parecía haberle estado llamando por unos momentos, pero rápidamente su vista volteo a ver a Queen Heart.

Estaba muriendo.

Era bastante claro.

Por su culpa.

Una parte dentro de él se oprimió de dolor. Vale que la chica era alguien descarada que amaba ponerse sobre él como Chat Noir, siempre sonriendo con autosuficiencia y sin temor a demostrar sus ventajas a la hora de luchar. Una gran parte de él llego a odiarla desde su aparición, desear verla tras las rejas y darle a Paris una merecida libertad de esa tiranía.

Pero ahora…ahora.

La idea de no volver a verle nunca más.

Era aterradora.

¿Por qué?

—¡TU!—señalo de pronto Dark Wizard.

Nino se puso frente a él, dispuesto a defenderlo de cualquier cosa, pero él supo que no iban hacerle daño. Los ojos llenos de desesperación que pudo ver tras ese antifaz, eran de un dolor inimaginable, como si frente a él estuviera el peor de los escenarios.

¿Quién era Queen Heart?

Debía ser alguien demasiado importante para el hombre frente a él, pues la tenía acunada con demasiada ternura entre sus brazos y desesperación.

—Ocupo tu ayuda—indico el sujeto que siempre intento capturar.

Vio a Nino jadear incrédulo, pero antes que respondiera se puso de pie y camino a su lado rápidamente. Escucho como Nino pareció llamarle, pero lo ignoro arrodillándose al lado del hombre.

Pudo ver odio en sus ojos, pero aparentemente lo ocupaba más que el odio que le tenía.

—Quiero que la sujetes con fuerza, ocupo quemar su herida para que deje de sangrar—indico colocándola en sus brazos.

Se paralizo al sentirla, su cuerpo se puso nervioso y rápidamente el aire fue difícil de respirar, igualmente pudo notar que la chica estaba demasiada fría e inerte, como un cadáver.

Reacciono a las palabras al tiempo que Nino se ubicaba a su lado.

—¿Quemar?—dijo el DJ inseguro.

Rápidamente el mago movió alguna palanca en su bastón, para revelar una hoja de espada. Ambos jadearon, sin imaginar que tenían el mismo pensamiento, ese era un as bajo la manga en medio de una lucha y probablemente los pondría en desventaja. Más cuando esta paso a un rojo intenso.

—Lo siento—murmuro antes de cortar un poco la ropa de la joven.

La herida no se distinguía bien por el exceso de sangre, pero Adrien capto a atrapar a la chica con ambos brazos deteniéndola en el suelo, antes que la espada tocara la piel caliente en un sonido doloroso. La joven si bien parecía no consiente, soltó un doloroso quejido y se retorció un poco, al final Nino termino ayudándole por las sacudidas de la chica.

—AhhhahhAAHHHh—gemía ella en voz alta y con dolor en su voz.

—Dale la vuelta, el rayo la atravesó por ambos lados—dijo el mago quitando la espada.

Miro unos segundos con dolor la piel en carne viva de la chica, también sintió nauseas por el olor a carne quemada y fue Nino quien acato la orden del hombre. Giro a ver a su amigo unos instantes, con la pregunta de por qué estaba ayudando, pero este decidió ignorarlo sujetando los brazos de la chica.

Esta volvió a gemir con dolor cuando la espada hirviendo toco la piel de la espalda. Apretando las uñas en la tierra del parque, mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar frio y sus ojos medio abiertos estaban nublados de dolor.

Pronto.

Todo termino.

Aunque todo parecía ir rápido como una montaña rusa…y a la vez lento como mil años.

Una rápida prenda de vestir blanca, con manchas rojas se posó sobre la chica, donde una luz bajo esta indico que su transformación había terminado. Debajo de aquella capa estaba la identidad de la villana más temida de todo Paris, el rostro que estuvieron buscando durante tanto tiempo. Lo único fuera de la capa eran sus piernas desnudas, donde en la derecha había unos grabados en chino que comprendió luego de tantas clases de mandarín.

Un viejo proverbio chino:

 _"Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho"_

El hombre rápidamente tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, sin dejar caer la capa en ningún instante, dejando ver solo algunos mechones de cabello azulado.

Los vio fijamente.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad, antes de salir corriendo por las calles, seguido de Tigrera quien había hecho su cometido.

Se quedó un instante quieto, antes que Nino lo arrastrara del brazo por las calles algún lugar seguro. Mientras su amigo lo arrastraba, noto que tanto Alya como Chloé o el resto de sus compañeros, hace rato habían desaparecido.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora en este momento, no estaba preocupado por ellos, solo por la chica de cabellos azulados que había salvado su vida, casi a costa de la suya.

Y un extraño sentimiento opresivo en su interior.

 **Continuara...**

 _Alalalala._

 _Esto se va descontrolar._

 _:V_

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Capítulo 14: Verdad

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 14: Verdad**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin saber dónde se encontraba ni cómo es posible que aun estuviera con vida. Sus recuerdos estaban bastante bien, recordaba todo a la perfección y una parte de ella, pensó que ese golpe le tendría que haber matado de una vez por todas. Pero contra todo pronóstico y una estúpida buena suerte, el impacto de la sirena Scarlet, no había dado en el blanco.

Aunque su costado dolía a rayos.

Reconoció ese lugar después de un momento. Una enorme cama bastante amplia, un armario al fondo y una mesa con un adorno. Las paredes eran morado claro y la cama estaba con sabanas azules. Todo bastante elegante y costoso.

Era su escondite.

Era akuma.

Su guarida.

Se quitó las vías que tenía con suero, antes de ponerse de pie con dolor. Ignoro todo el equipo médico y probablemente que fue tratada estando inconsciente. No sabía la hora o cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar. Solo que nuevamente había burlado a la muerte.

Pero…cuantas veces más podría decir lo mismo.

Ese juego era peligroso, estaba al borde de la muerte con mucha frecuencia, en cualquier momento, eso dejaría de ser un juego y moriría.

Salió del lugar, caminando en busca de alguien. Se detuvo al salir y ver a Tigrera frente a ella, con expresión tranquila, con Nooroo dormido entre sus brazos junto a Tikki.

Alzo una ceja antes de verla.

—Cuál es el informe—cuestiono algo preocupada.

—Fue solo un día inconsciente, por suerte Pyromane estuvo furiosa y luego de evaporar todos los ataques de esa sirena, logro dejarla inconsciente…y explotarle una pierna—explico esta algo divertida y emocionada de ver sufrir a esa mujer.

Negó con la cabeza con una mano en frente.

—¿Dónde está ella?—

—Está en detenciones, no podrá salir aunque lo intente gracias a los juguetes del Doc—

Pestañeo sorprendida, recordando como Lord Weapon sin duda era un gran inventor. Así que asintió antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección donde estaba el centro de detención, o en dirección al ascensor del lugar para ser más precisa e ir a la parte más baja del lugar, aunque traspasaba la tierra.

No tenía fuerzas para transformarse con ayuda de Nooroo, y solo traía puesta un pantalón holgado hasta las rodillas y una camisa algo holgada. Igual Tigrera a su lado le paso una máscara que se puso para disimular al menos la mitad de su rostro, además de hacerle una cola de caballo.

Cuando llego al piso correcto, camino tranquilamente por aquel lugar que parecía de metal por todos lados. Deteniendo sus pasos al ver a un hombre. Tendría cuarenta años, pero se conservaba bastante bien para su edad, su cuerpo era bastante musculoso y su cabello negro, casi no tenía canas. Sus expresiones eran algo arrugadas, pero nadie pensaría su edad. Incluso ella sin conocerlo diría sin temor que tendría treinta o menos de esa década.

Pero tenía 40 años.

Era increíble.

Volteo a verla con esos ojos castaños, que una vez eran totalmente oscuros y que no parecían brillar, pero que ahora eran algo amables. Con un poco de cariño para los miembros de akuma.

—Mi señora, Tigrera, me alegra ver que ambas están en óptimas condiciones—musito de forma tranquila, vistiendo ropas comunes, con una bata de laboratorio sobre esta.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—No tienes que ser tan formal, vine porque me comentaron que aquí está la prisionera—

Vio sus ojos brillar con diversión.

—Interesante villano debo admitir, tuve que meterla a una cámara aprueba de líquidos y con un calor que supera a las temperaturas del desierto. Su poder funciona con la hidratación de su cuerpo principalmente y todo liquido es un arma, cuando le llevamos comida casi uso la bebida para matarnos, por suerte pude electrocutarla antes que hiciera algo—

Comenzó a caminar más al fondo del lugar. Pasaron por habitaciones llenas de algunos de los experimentos o creaciones del doctor, que siempre eran usadas por los akuma y ayudar a eliminar alguna de sus debilidades. Al final llegaron a una habitación igual en forma metálica, con una enorme ventana que era casi indestructible (creada por el akuma a su lado) y que dejaba ver el interior.

Era una enorme caja vacía.

Vio a Scarlet y noto que era diferente, ya no era una digna sirena. Ahora estaba encadenada a la pared con ambos muñecas, pudo ver muestras de reticencia y como sus dedos estaban también atados. Su cabeza estaba gacha, ya que parecía inconsciente, y su cabello estaba cortado de forma desigual. Solo traía puesto unas vendas sobre su pecho un una ropa interior. Su otro pie también estaba encadenado al suelo y pudo ver que el derecho fue el que ya no estaba, aunque su herida parecía quemada.

Apretó los labios ante el trato tan inhumano.

—Tuvimos que atarla sin dejar movimiento, incluso con agujar de presión en su espalda que está en la pared, ya que intentaba hacerse daño y con la sangre de su propio cuerpo la usaba para atacar—musito el señor a su lado.

Volteo a verlo.

—Esa cámara no permite líquidos, y suministramos suero por una vía que tiene en su espalda, por ahora no podemos hacer más que eso…al menos que desee acabar con su vida—musito Lord Weapon con un cigarrillo en su boca.

No quería matarla.

Pero estuvo cerca de matar a Adrien y a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—No hagan experimentos ni la traten de peor forma, cualquier nuevo intento de escape, asegúrate de meterle explosivos miniatura a su cuerpo, para que pueda morir si hace alguna tontería—indico con tranquilidad.

Dio media vuelta, ahora debía ver a Edward, esperando que haber usado sus poderes, no lo pusieran tan mal.

…

—Es una niña y actúa como un adulto—expreso con diversión el doctor de las armas.

Tigrera suspiro a su lado.

—Bueno con lo que ha vivido…ya no debe tener una pizca de inocencia en este mundo—

…

Bien las cosas se estaban descontrolando en todo sentido, esa loca había estado a punto de matarlo y fue…Queen Heart quien lo había salvado de una muerte segura. No entendía nada y mientras más pensaba sobre eso, no comprendía como alguien que había luchado contra él por tanto tiempo, había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo. No sabía si estaba con vida, si estaba bien o que había pasado.

Según Volpina y Queen Bee, quienes habían logrado llegar más rápido a la escena. Solo pudieron ver como Pyromane explotaba la pierna de la mujer, y las dejaba inconscientes a ellas, sin ningún otro daño. Luego todo había desaparecido.

Solo había pasado un día.

Pero la desesperación lo estaba matando, no sabía qué hacer y solo le quedaba esperar a que aparecieran nuevamente los akuma, para ver si lograba sacarles algo.

Todo era.

Un dolor de cabeza.

Había también pasado por la casa de Marinette, para asegurarse si estaba bien, pero no había nadie en ella. Al parecer había salido de improviso, por lo menos así estaba fuera de ese campo de batalla.

Pero eso dejaba que su noche fuera un total desastre, con extraños pensamientos y cuando cerraba los ojos. La imagen de Queen Heart sangrando frente a él, no desapareciera. Ella sabía que era él, sabía que era Chat Noir y por algún motivo, eso le preocupaba. No solo había salvado a un civil, también a un héroe. Pero…su pregunta era…

¿Por qué?

No comprendía que clase de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de ese villano, para querer salvarle la vida.

—Supongo que no hay otra alternativa—comento Plagg terminando de comer su queso.

Giro a verle confundido.

—¿Plagg?—

El gato parecía más serio que de costumbre.

—Sabes creo que ya estamos hasta el límite, así que debemos ir con alguien que puede ayudarnos—indico de forma preocupada.

No entendió mucho de sus palabras, tampoco cuando se fusionó con Plagg y comenzó a saltar entre tejados. En su mente aparecía un extraño plano que lo guiaba paso por paso, saltando en lugares que conocía y sin comprender a donde esperaba llegar.

Luego de varios minutos llego a un edificio, que parecía ser alguna tienda o algo de servicios, pues estaba cerrado. Su Kwami le dijo que fuera por la puerta de atrás, por lo que salto fácilmente encontrando la puerta abierta.

Tomo el bastón y entro con cuidado.

El lugar tenía una apariencia oriental por todos lados, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver bien, gracias a los sentidos felinos fue que se mantuvo alerta. Llego a un lugar donde vio una silueta, un pequeño hombre estaba sentado al lado de una mesa pegada al suelo, con un recipiente de algo en sus manos, que llevo a su boca.

Este giro a verlo.

Él se quedó congelado.

—Adrien Agreste, veo que Plagg te trajo por fin—expreso el hombre sirviendo un poco de té en otro baso.

Pronto Plagg salió despedido sin decir nada, dejándolo en su identidad civil de forma confundida.

—No podíamos hacer nada, ya hay varias muertes de por medio—señalo el felino enojado.

Adrien giro a ver al pequeño anciano, con camisa hawaiana y aires orientales. Sintiendo que lo había visto antes, pero sin ubicar bien su posición en sus recuerdos.

Tomo asiento confundido.

—No te extrañes, yo fui el anterior poseedor del Kwami de la tortuga, también ahora soy el guardián de muchos de sus secretos…como también soy el que le entrego sus Kwami a ustedes en su momento—

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron incrédulos.

—Usted le entrego los poderes…¿a nosotros?—señalo rápidamente.

Pero el anciano no levanto su vista.

—Hace mucho el Miraculous de la polilla y el pavo real cayeron en manos equivocadas, encontré un buen héroe para obtener el poderoso Miraculous de la mariquita, el poder de la creación. Hace varios años fui yo quien le permitió a Ladybug luchar contra Hawk Moth—

Adrien abrió los ojos incrédulo.

A su mente llego rápidamente la silueta de una joven con traje rojo y de puntos negros, que salvaba Paris con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero esa batalla no termino como esperaba, cuando todo debió regresar a la paz, Ladybug desapareció y en su lugar, su original identidad civil se hizo del Miraculous de la polilla y se transformó en la actual Queen Heart—

Sintió que un golpe en su estómago le saco todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

Los recuerdos de hace dos años, mientras él veía a Ladybug salvar el día en las noticias, en los periódicos, la vez de chico que ella le salvo el cuello en el accidente. Su heroína favorita, que siempre admiro y le inspiro cuando era Chat Noir.

Era.

Queen heart.

Eso…

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo furioso sin creerlo.

Pero los ojos del maestro no parecían mentir, además a su mente llego la imagen de Queen Heart. Ese porte digno y con el pelo azulado moviéndose con el viento, esos ojos claros que le recordaban ahora a el porte de Ladybug. Tal vez la única diferencia era el traje y que ella no sonreía ahora.

Pero.

¿Era posible?

—Esa chica sufrió una herida en batalla que nunca recupero, por lo cual pensó que la única forma de salvar a Paris era tomar el papel de Hawk Moth en una liga peligrosa de villanos. La mayoría de sus crímenes son fingidos y estoy segura que nunca mato a nadie…ella no podría hacerlo—

—Pero ella es un villano—

—Efectivamente está metida en un mundo oscuro y hace cosas no buenas, pero tú la vistes el día anterior…ella salvo tu vida sin dudarlo un segundo. Siempre fue un héroe en su interior, no importa que sea un villano, ella jamás lastimaría a nadie por el momento—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Para Queen Heart hay una sola debilidad, son sus seres queridos…mientras nadie salga herido, ella no se romperá más de lo que esta—

—…—

—Era una buena chica, amable con todos y risueña, cuando me ayudo aquel día supe que era la indicada que en su interior había algo heroico que podría ayudar a Paris—

—¿Quién está detrás de la máscara?—

Era extraño, aquella habitación apenas tenía luz y aun así, ambas miradas parecían competir por quien mostraba más determinación. No entendía por qué Plagg lo llevo a ese lugar, pero si podría obtener alguna pista de lo que buscaban

De Queen Heart.

De los akuma.

De esa villana nueva.

Algo que le diera un rumbo.

—Si te dijera quien es esa chica… ¿qué harías?—pregunto el maestro ahora tomando una galleta.

Eso lo desconcertó

—La llevaría ante la justicia—declaro fácilmente.

El señor asintió vagamente, causando que él se sintiera algo perdido.

—Sabes la chica no hace algo tan malo, no son los mejores métodos, pero está haciendo un bien. No hay asesinatos, pues ella no es de ese tipo, probablemente la gente muerta sean los akuma que controla. Los crímenes habían bajado grandemente, las calles por las noches no son tan peligrosas en realidad…ella quiere ayudar aun a costa de su propia imagen—musito por bajo—aún recuerdo cuando ella vino hace dos años pidiendo ayuda con su plan, diciendo que usáramos los Miraculous para salvar Paris…pero no podía, no habían portadores y ella tomo esa decisión—hablo para sí mismo.

El entrecerró la mirada.

—¿Qué se suponga que haga?—pregunto entonces algo desesperado.

Fue cuando el maestro Fu giro a verlo directamente, dejándolo congelado en su lugar.

—Debes salvarla…ya que esa chica y sus amigos superaron el límite de un ser humano hace mucho—indico fácilmente.

Frunció los labios.

Había mucha nueva información en su cabeza, debía pensar.

—Solo te pido algo, no odies a esa chica…la vida no ha sido muy buena con ella—

…

Miro fijamente el cuerpo de Edward, no estaba tan mal como había pensado en un inicio, pero su cuerpo estaba recostado en una cama con la piel llena de grietas, noto peligrosa como algunas de ellas ya no parecían querer sanar. Estaba inconsciente, a su lado estaba Madeleine sentada y dormida, probablemente al cuidarle toda la noche. Ellos dos habían ayudado mucho y dieron todo por ella, logrando capturar a la mujer malvada.

Sus ojos se posaron en unas vendas en el brazo derecho de Madeleine.

Siempre ayudándole.

Ellos siempre estaban ahí para ella, y por tonta casi los estaba lastimando siempre. Sabía que ser amiga de esos chicos era mala idea, pero inútil como siempre, quiso hacer caso a su instinto bueno que aun dormitaba dentro de ella.

Que le indicaba que había aun posibilidades para ella, para tener amigos, una vida normal y una especie de casi novio.

Pero debía recordar.

Ella era Queen Heart.

Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de salir del lugar, Nooroo y Tikki estaban sentados en una silla esperándola. Vio fijamente a Tikki, antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Tikki quédate con Edward y Madeleine, ocupo hacer unas cosas con Nooroo—le índico con severidad.

La Kwami de la buena suerte se sorprendió como su amigo, pero no dijo nada, aunque comprendía que fuera lo que fuera hacer, debía ser serio para que no quisiera que la acompañara entre sus ropas como de costumbre.

Asintió antes de entrar algo triste al cuarto.

Siguió viendo a Nooroo, quien suspiro antes de ponerse a su altura.

—Nos vamos—

…

Miro fijamente la torre de Paris intensamente, ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, había pensado durante varias horas lo que aquel señor mayor le había dicho, pero algo no parecía tener sentido, nada en realidad. No concebía la idea de que Queen Heart no fuera malvada, que todos estos años estuviera siguiendo a alguien…pues estúpida, que pensaba poder hacer todo por si misma.

Debía ser un error, un plan final.

Pero Plagg le dijo que ese señor era de confiar.

Acaso debería hacerlo.

No.

Él era un héroe.

Ella un villano.

Debían luchar.

Él ganaría y la llevaría ante la justicia.

Fuera por quien fuera, había muchos delitos que había cometido y terminaría tras las rejas. Aunque hubiera dado la vida por él.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio de aquella plataforma, pensando seriamente en la chica saltando frente a él y salvándolo de la muerte. No entendía por que hizo tal estupidez, cuando eso pudo haberla matado.

Unos pasos le hicieron voltear con el bastón en alto.

Volpina, Queen Bee y Jade Turtle, hace mucho habían abandonado la patrulla.

Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente, al ver a la persona causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza, frente a sus ojos.

Sus ropas eran las normales de cuando era Queen Heart, no parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado desde sus múltiples interacciones. Probablemente hace unos meses lo hubiera visto todo normal, pero esta vez, había algo diferente en ella, que para su terror noto con facilidad. Su piel era aún mucho más blanca que recordaba, sus ojos parecían cansados y su postura era como si sintiera dolor.

No hizo ningún movimiento.

Por suerte sus instintos felinos actuaron rápidamente, cuando ella se abalanzo con una velocidad asombrosa, no la usual que tenía, pero aun así destacable.

Noto el bastón de la chica chocar con el suyo, antes que volviera dando un giro que casi le da en la cabeza. Quiso devolver el ataque, era su oportunidad para capturarla. Aun así cada que notaba alguna abertura en su ataque, la imagen de ella frente a él, manchada de sangre y cayendo inconsciente, le impedía hacer algo en su favor.

De hecho se distrajo lo suficiente, para que el bastón de ella le diera en la mandíbula y lo lanzara de espalda, con sangre saliendo de su boca.

La torre de Paris.

Era el escenario de lucha.

Se medió incorporo y se detuvo, al sentir el bastón en su cuello.

La chica estaba con respiración agitada, con varias gotas de sudor en su cara y una expresión de cansancio extrema. Debía ser un milagro que estuviera de pie.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ignorar su propio dolor.

¿Por qué lo salvo?

Para darle luego una paliza.

Estaba por abrir la boca, pero ella se adelantó.

—Que quede claro, que eres mi enemigo…no volveré a salvar tu pellejo y no dejare que interfieras en mis planes de nuevo—musito con enojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente incrédulos.

¿De que hablaba?

—Nunca me quise meter en tu vida—añadió algo sarcástico.

No entendió porque los ojos de ella, por un momento dejaron su frialdad y se mostraron heridos.

—Eres un héroe, yo soy una villana…no debemos estar juntos ni relacionarnos—musito ella como si hubiera ignorado sus anteriores palabras.

Algo dentro de él se mostró incomodo, pero ignoro aquella emoción, alegándola a que estaba en el suelo con la mandíbula casi rota.

Quiso molestar nuevamente, pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

—Así que de ahora en adelante no vuelvas acercarte a mí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer que preocuparme por un niñato rico que solo entorpece mis planes—termino por decir antes de alejarse de él.

Había dado unos pasos cuando él logro incorporarse en el suelo, sentado y con una de sus manos tocando su barbilla adolorida. No pensaba ir a detenerla, pues sabía que estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, le daría ese día de lujo por haber salvado su vida.

Luego volverían a luchar como siempre.

Pero algo paso.

Queen Heart a unos pasos de él, comenzó a brillar con una luz morada claro, antes que la transformación terminara frente a sus ojos.

De haberle dicho aquello a él, se hubiera reído en la cara de cualquiera. Diciendo que tenían mucha imaginación o tal vez enojándose por semejante blasfemia.

Si sus ojos no lo hubieran visto, claro está.

Pero cuando aquella luz desapareció, todos los momentos con Queen Heart llegaron a su mente de golpe.

Los mismos ojos de esa villana, giraron a verla sin el disfraz.

Su garganta se secó.

En su pecho un terrible dolor apareció y miles de preguntas aparecieron, sin una respuesta coherente. Pues todo lo que sabía al ver a la chica frente a él.

Es que esto debía ser un mal sueño.

—Marinette—dijo en un susurro ahogado.

Esto no era posible.

Todo debía ser un mal chiste.

Su estómago se revolvió, tuvo la tentación de vomitar, de hacer algo, de huir, de quedar inconsciente.

Debía ser una broma.

Pero los ojos fríos de la chica le demostraron que no era una broma.

Esto estaba pasando.

Ahora.

Sin poder evitarlo su transformación también acabo, dejando que Plagg revoloteara sobre su cabeza con la mirada fija en Nooroo, quien solo estaba sobre el hombro de la peli azul. La chica solo vestía una camisa holgada blanca y unos pantalones algo sueltos, con sus pies descalzos. En su abdomen se veía una mancha roa y su cuerpo estaba muy delgado.

—No importa que digas la verdad, desde el ataque de esa estúpida sirena descubrí que mi identidad civil y mi coartada debían desaparecer…ahora solo seré Queen Heart y tomare el mando de Francia como debió ser hace mucho—su voz no titubeaba.

Estaba segura de su decisión.

Muy al contrario de él, que sentía que todo su mundo parecía desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—Esto es una broma—dijo con tono dolorido, sin aceptar esto.

Pero los ojos de la chica eran firmes.

De pronto, una ira se instaló en su ser y lo obligo a ponerse de pie.

—No me jodas, no finjas que todo lo que vivimos fue una estúpida farsa—hablo con todas las memorias de la última semana, no solo esas.

Cuando estaban en el colegio, con Nino y Alya, las sonrisas en su balcón o simplemente estar a su lado. No creía que nada fuera una farsa.

Todos los momentos.

Aun así los ojos de ella no parecían flaquear.

Lo cual lo ponía más nervioso.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras para hacerte sentir mejor, pero soy Queen Heart, hace mucho Marinette murió al igual que Ladybug—expreso con una mano sobre su pecho.

Eso lo paralizo aún más.

Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

De repente otra figura nueva apareció de la nada. Un chico de su estatura envuelto en un fino traje de diseñador color azul marino oscuro, bastante elegante y con unos guantes negros incluso. Tenía su cabello rojizo atado en una coleta elegante y su rostro estaba una máscara azul con bordes verde como plumas. También en su mano tenía un abanico azul que parecía de señoritas de alta clase.

Este lo desprendió y de este saco una pequeña navaja que alzo amenazante.

La mano de Marinette lo detuvo, provocando que este la viera de reojo.

—No hay tiempo para esto, ocupo volver para hacer una llamada—hablo rápidamente.

El chico asintió antes de cargarla como princesa, y desaparecer dando un salto al vacío.

En cambio él se quedó quieto, mientras Plagg intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, él solo se quedó quieto. Antes de sentir algo frio en la cara. Alzo una mano tocando las mejillas, descubriendo que estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

No sabía si esta era la verdad.

Lo que si sabía.

Es que era una pesadilla.

…

La habitación estaba oscura como de costumbre, solo que ahora en vez de Edward a su espalda estaba Nathaniel con su transformación con Duusu, tenía curiosidad para saber cómo había liberado por fin al pavo real, pero no pregunto, al menos por ahora.

Sabía que el enfrentamiento con Chat Noir, le había dejado algo inestable mentalmente, pero no tenía tiempo para deprimirse o el auto lastima.

Ocupaba actuar.

—Sé que nos solicitaste una junta Queen Heart, pero me temo que Scarlet aún no aparece—hablo la voz suave de Wolf.

Noto el símbolo que indicaba que Ryu también estaba conectado, entrecerró los ojos.

Recordando que todos ellos, de una forma u otra, eran sus enemigos.

—Lo se…en realidad la tengo bajo mi custodia en este momento—murmuro con voz firme y enojada.

Reino el silencio unos instantes.

—¿QUE HICISTE CON ELLA?—gruño Ryu rápidamente, casi con un tono de ira, que ella tenía cuando vio a Adrien en peligro.

Pero no se inmuto.

—Scarlet ataco Paris y tuvo una confrontación personal conmigo, simplemente le enseñe que pasa cuando te metes en mi territorio—hablo tranquilamente.

Escucho un sonido ahogado de parte del dragón.

—Sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo—intento mediar Wolf.

Pero esta vez no lo permitiría.

—No, se había quedado claro en no meternos en territorio ajeno al otro villano, ella se metió en mi zona y yo tome medidas, ahora está bajo custodia y estará así hasta el final de sus días—expreso viendo a la imagen del dragón.

Aún estaba conectado.

Wolf soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno Scarlet ya tenía esa intensión de meterse en tu territorio, así que no se puede hacer otra cosa…buscare otros villanos competentes que puedan tomar su terreno o simplemente lo absorberemos nosotros—explico seriamente.

—De que hablas viejo, exijo que liberen a Scarlet, tú eres nuestro líder principalmente—gruño Ryu.

—Las reglas son claras Ryu, no puedo hacer nada por Scarlet y tampoco me agradaba esa niña, ahora está en manos de Queen Heart—

—Eres un…—

—No me molesta que hagas con Scarlet mi reina, mientras esto no se vea reflejado en una molestia para mí, puedes matarla y no me importara—hablo Wolf tranquilamente antes de desconectarse.

Escucho algunos insultos en algún idioma asiático, antes que Ryu también se desconectara. Cerro la portátil antes de tirarse de espaldas en su asiento, con la respiración cansada y un poco de fiebre.

Nathaniel rápidamente la llevo entre sus brazos en camino a su habitación.

Bien, estaba segura que Ryu pronto tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Ocupaba descansar.

Pero justo cuando estuvo nuevamente en su cama, con una vía en su brazo y medicamentos, no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

Sin entender, porque todo parecía tan frio y solo.

 **Continuara...**

 _Estoy segura que nadie se esperaba este capitulo.  
_

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Capítulo 15: Cuidado con el dragón

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 15: Cuidado con el dragón**

Una semana exactamente de la ausencia de Marinette.

Alya comenzaba a creer que su amiga no lograría terminar ese año y probablemente reprobaría. Pero algo estaba mal, había ido a la panadería los días anteriores, pero nadie parecía dentro, cosa que la confundió. EN clases nadie había visto a la chica y todos estaban confundidos por los anteriores acontecimientos.

Adrien falto dos días, antes de volver con un humor de perros e ignorando a todos ser viviente. Llegaba tarde a clases y se iba temprano. Cuando iban a buscarlo a casa, no salía ni a saludar.

Había hablado con Nino de aquel problema, pero este simplemente se encogía de hombros sin saber tampoco que pasaba, pero igual de preocupado.

Tuvo un pequeño destello de antes de ser amiga de Marinette, era algo similar pero peor. No es como si fueran amigas por mucho tiempo, que hubieran hecho una gran cantidad de cosas, pero había algo en la sonrisa de la peli azul, que le hacía sentir que era correcto ser su amiga. Quería ayudarla, quería que confiara en ella y que ambas fueran casi hermanas.

Pero al parecer ella no quería.

Suspiro antes de pensar si se rendía ahora, seria patética como héroe de parís. Así que se dijo que encontraría una forma de solucionar eso.

Ignoro como Nathaniel paso a su lado con un sonoro bostezo, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en el chico, dado que Marinette estaba en estado desaparecida y Adrien no ayudaba mucho.

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando la profesora anuncio a un nuevo alumno de intercambio.

La chica era bonita, un buen cuerpo, una piel algo morena y un larguísimo cabello castaño. Aunque si bien su físico atrajo la atención de la mayoría de población masculina, algo que Alya noto de inmediato su atención fueron sus ojos verdes. Eran preciosos. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron rápidamente, al notar una astucia y un rastro de orgullo, muy similar al suyo cuando era Volpina. Algo que no era tan bueno que digamos, pues se vio reflejada en sus malos aspectos en ella.

Díganle instinto femenino.

Pero algo no le cuadro del todo. Tampoco al ver como Nino sonreía demasiado amable a la chica, frunció el ceño algo moleta.

…

Nathaniel ni siquiera escucho cuando la nueva alumna, Lila Rossi, la flameante nueva alumna llegada de Italia, fue destinada como su compañero de asiento. Todos los chicos lo vieron con envidia, en cambio él solo apretaba con fuerza su cabeza, deseando poder dormirse unos instantes. Pero era imposible.

—Vaya es una nueva alumna, es demasiado guapa, me pregunto si quisiera algo conmigo—hablo la voz de Madeleine en su oído.

Gruño por bajo.

—No creo que sea buena idea—hablo ahora Edmund aburrido.

—Ed te dije que fueras a dormir—hablo esta vez Edward.

—Pero no fue tanto, a noche solo fue un atraco pequeño—

—A la cama dije, mejor aún, llévale esa comida a Marinette—

—Que no—

—AHORA—

—Joder, tío, comete un chocolate o algo—

—Quiero papas…Nathaniel recuerda traer papas—

—No lo usen de mandadero—

—Edward eres un estirado, yo solo quiero papas y tal vez violar a esa zorra…grrr…debe ser buena en la cama—

—MADELEINE—

Nathaniel ahora sin importarle que Lila lo viera extrañada y como si fuera un bicho raro, golpeo su frente contra el escritorio, deseando sacar esa tortura de su oído.

Pero no era tan suicida.

Madeleine lo mataría.

Pero todo comenzó con el increíble MAL HUMOR de Marinette luego de aquel día, se rehusaba hablar amablemente con otros y solo actuaba como Queen Heart. Habían estado tan aburridos cuando no entrenaban, que Madeleine salto un día emocionada con una idea. Ponerle micrófonos a él y seguirlo por toda la ciudad con cámaras.

Él era literalmente sus ojos y oídos en todo los lugares, eso y las miles de cámaras hackeadas de todo Paris, cortesía de Madeleine aburrida.

La chica no le parecía tan mala como en el inicio, estaba comenzando una extraña amistad con ella, exceptuando porque era evidente que le gustaba casi todas las chicas que veía atractivas, pensaba que era una buena pareja con Edward. Este al principio se negó al asunto como Edmund sospecho que no era tan buena idea, pero ahora ellos dos también pasaban al lado de Madeleine cuando estaban aburridos.

Así que ahora tenía tres personas a su espalda…cada minuto que estaba afuera de la guarida.

Quería dormir apenas llegara.

Pero le tocaba otro entrenamiento espartano con alguno de los chicos.

Joder.

Miro de reojo a todos, notando que parecían resolver una práctica de matemáticas, se puso a sudar un poco al ver que estaba perdido. Madeleine se carcajeo luego de verlo escribir "HELP" en el cuaderno. Al parecer Edward se había marchado a sus trabajos y Edmund a descansar. Se preocupó un momento por Edward, parecía una buena persona, pero había notado unas cicatrices que no cerraron por completo de su anterior lucha y ahora estaban sobresaliendo de su cuello a su rostro.

Se preguntó si todo su cuerpo tendría esas cicatrices sin curar.

Dejo de pensar en ello, cuando Madeleine le comenzó a dictar el procedimiento correcto. Genio tenía que ser. Así que antes que todos término su trabajo, siendo alabado por su profesora.

Cuando se sentó en su lugar, se sorprendió que la mueca de molestia de Lila desapareció antes de comenzar a alabarlo, para concluir con ayuda con su trabajo.

—Que decepción es una interesada, pero debe coger bien—hablo Madeleine de mal humor.

Rodo los ojos.

Intentando ser amable y ayudarle a Lila en lo que pudiera. Su mente recordó como Madeleine había estado con unas tres mujeres la última semana, siendo bastante escandalosa, pues compartía su habitación al lado. Al parecer estaba pasando una etapa de decepción porque Marinette no la hubiera elegido.

Había pensado que Edward se enojaría, pero este parecía relajado.

—No es la primera vez que tiene sexo con alguna chica—hablo tranquilamente antes de seguir con su café aquella mañana.

No comento nada cuando al día siguiente Kiara la akuma de tigrera, salió de su habitación con la misma ropa del día anterior.

¿Así sería él?

Cuando su amor no fuera correspondido, se acostaría con otras chicas para olvidar a Chloé.

Lila termino rápido su tare y su atención a él fue eliminada por completo, algo que le alegro bastante, ya que estaba cansado de escuchar a Madeleine decir que le dijera a Lila que era una preciosura malvada. El timbre del salón indico el descanso, se levantó confundido al ver a Chloé pasar a su lado con una mirada resentida, antes de seguir.

Pestañeo sorprendido y muy confundido.

Madeleine se carcajeo.

—Celosa la reina abeja—bramo la chica entre risas.

¿Celosa?

La vio confundido, antes de rodar los ojos ante un nuevo pedido de papas de la chica. Vio en el interior de su camisa a Duusu, quien estaba dormida plácidamente, le tuvo envidia.

…

Marinette paso por la sala en busca de algo de beber, detuvo sus pasos al ver a Madeleine sentada en la sala de la guarida muerta de risa con una computadora portátil. Una pequeña parte de ella se sintió culpable por el mal trato a sus amigos, había renunciado a Adrien por ellos, así que debía aprender que la vida no era rosa para ella.

Miro también como Tikki estaba con la chica y supuso que estaba igual de resentida.

Pensó en llevar una ofrenda de paz.

Así que camino lentamente al lugar, para detenerse al ver una imagen curiosa, una chica que no conocía pero le era familiar, pelo castaño largo y ojos verdes preciosos. Frunció el ceño al verla demasiado cerca de Adrien según la cámara, mientras otros chicos la rodeaban y ella hablaba de todo.

—Veo que tu novio ahora te engaña—dijo Madeleine sin voltearse.

Tikki giro a verle levemente con una sonrisa muy pequeña, ella asintió sin imitarla, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Madeleine.

Miro aburrida la cámara.

—¿Aun te interesa Adrien?—pregunto Madeleine al ver la imagen de Lila hablando sobre que tenía mucho dinero y sus padres conocían a mucha gente famosa.

Tomo un trago de una botella de agua.

—Estoy enamorada de él, es estúpido—musito en voz baja sin emoción aparente.

Madeleine torció la boca molesta.

—¿Acaso no soy una buena opción?—

—Tienes rasgos psicópatas y me podrías matar en cualquier momento, no estoy segura si eso sea una buena opción—

—¿Solo porque soy chica?—

—No veo que tiene eso que ver, pero no, quiero a Adrien y tú no me quieres, estas obsesionada—

—¿Cómo sabes?—

Bufo antes de tomar su mentón y darle un beso rápido en los labios, no duro más de unos segundos que a ella no le importaron en los más mínimo. Había besado a varias personas antes, pero ninguna le daba esa sensación de subidos de adrenalina como Adrien.

Al separarse noto la sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos de Madeleine, pero nada más, no había esa chispa de emoción o brillo que tenía Adrien cuando la besaba.

Algo que le decepciono.

—No estas enamorada, tu mirada no dice eso—expreso girando a ver al video.

Durante unos segundos sintió la mirada de Madeleine sobre ella, antes de bufar y ver nuevamente a la computadora.

—Eres una mujer cruel Marinette—indico Madeleine con vos algo resentida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No escuchare eso de una asesina—contraataco con una sonrisa de victoria.

Que Madeleine imito una más cálida, antes de poner una expresión confundida.

—Pero si ya no te amo, entonces a quien intentare violar ahora todo el tiempo—dijo con horror con las manos en sus mejillas.

Rodo sus ojos.

—Edward es violable—

—¿Tú crees?—

—Adrien es sexy, pero has visto a Edward sin camisa, una buena vista—

—Una vez entre en la ducha cuando él estaba, tiene un gran amigo de batallas—

—Madeleine—

—¿Si Marinette?—

—Somos amigas, pero creo que ahora por fin somos hermanas—

Los ojos de Madeleine brillaron emocionados como los suyos.

—¿Voy por alcohol y vemos la vida de Nathaniel?—pregunto emocionada.

Ella se lo pensó unos momentos, al ver que si bien tenía otros asuntos, perderlos unos momentos no sería de gran caos.

Alzo la botella de agua con una sonrisa demasiado mala en su rostro.

—Brindaremos si hay educación física y entra a cambiarse—

…

Nathaniel estaba rojo como un tomate, sin querer hablar en algo, pues no sabía cómo decirles que el micrófono aún estaba encendido y había escuchado todo.

…

Nino pensaba que Lila era una buena chica, agradable y muy hermosa. No es como si su amor por Alya se hubiera disminuido, aun quería a esa reportera a veces violenta que siempre le hacia sonreír. Pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que Lila era una gran chica.

Al menos hasta ese momento.

—Yo soy muy amiga de los héroes de Paris—había dicho a una entrevista de Alya.

Noto como ella también se tensó, como si hubiera visto la mentira en sus ojos.

Él en cambio se puso serio.

Ya no más risas amables a la chica, si no expresión confundida.

Él no la conocía, ni como Nino, mucho menos como Jade Turtle. Se preguntó si conocería a los torso héroes y él simplemente había entrado en el saco, para no decir "conozco a todos menos a la tortuga". Se hizo una nota mental de hablar con ellos en la patrulla, o al menos con las chicas.

Chat Noir no había aparecido hace tiempo.

De pronto Alya corto el video diciendo que tenía más que suficiente, antes de irse furiosa sin ningún motivo aparente.

Giro a ver a Adrien, quien ahora intentaba sonreír falsamente para Lila y rechazando la idea de ir a la biblioteca con ella. Para mala suerte de la chica, había pillado a el rubio en una mala racha.

…

—RECHAZA A ESA ZORRA—chillo Madeleine con las mejillas algo rojas.

Marinette levanto su trago y dijo un cómico "Salud".

—QUIERO VER CARNE—grito al verlos ir al vestido de chicos.

Tikki no dijo nada, pero estaba igual aun con su trago de licor, ser Kwami de más de 5000 años de antigüedad le daba un extraño soporte a licores.

Pero ese de Madeleine que cambio compuestos químicos, ya le estaba afectando.

…

Nathaniel estaba tenso frente a su casillero sin querer voltearse, aunque escuchaba quejas de Madeleine y unas risas poco disimuladas de Marinette. Quiso que la tierra lo tragara, pero de pronto alguien lo llamo por el hombro y giro nervioso.

Era Nino.

—Bien dicen que los morenos son sabrosos, mira esa barra de chocolate en el abdomen—chillo Madeleine emocionada.

Ser bisexual tiene sus problemas.

Pensó que era más de chicas, pero tal vez el alcohol indicaba otra cosa.

Nino tenía el cuerpo bien formado, al ser un héroe no esperaban otra cosa, pero espero tal vez que las chicas no fueran tan ruidosas con ese tema.

—Quiero un baile sensual—dijo para su sorpresa Marinette.

No comprendió, hasta que vio a lo lejos como Adrien se quitaba la camisa algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Esas chicas.

Nunca las dejaría más solas con alcohol.

—¿Has escuchado algo de Marinette?—pregunto este mientras se ponía la camisa.

Escucho abucheos de parte de las chicas, pero no comprendió que pasaba para que le preguntara eso. Noto al instante la vista de Adrien rápidamente sobre él, como si tuviera ojos de halcón en busca de algo.

Se puso nervioso.

—Hace unas semanas alguien me dijo que los vieron juntos antes del incidente, en una tienda—expreso el chico algo confuso.

Ignoro a Nino.

La mirada de Adrien ahora lo veía aún más sospechoso.

—Nos encontramos por casualidad ese día, intente ayudarla porque fue amable conmigo hace tiempo, pero de un pronto a otro dejo las compras y salió corriendo…desde entonces no la veo—musito con algo de molestia en sus ojos.

Era verdad.

Desde ese día no veía a la Marinette alegre y algo risueña que cocinaba galletas, ahora estaba amarga, sola, dolida y enfocada en su maldad.

Extrañaba a su amiga.

Nino pareció creerle antes de agradecer su respuesta, Adrien lo vio unos momentos más, antes de terminar de cambiarse y dirigirse a la salida.

—Nathaniel—dijo la voz seria de Madeleine en su oído.

Asintió.

—¿Cuándo te vas a quitar tu ropa?—pregunto de pronto.

Choco su palma de la mano con su frente.

Antes de que ambas chicas corearan "Baile sensual".

Esto era humillante.

…

Adrien no estaba de buen humor, era todo lo contrario, estaba seguro que si algún villano apareciera en este momento, le patearía el trasero con un exceso de fuerza. Brutalidad policial. No estaba seguro que pasaría, pero su sonrisa falsa ya estaba cansada. Lila lucia como una chica amable, pensó que interesarse en ella era buena idea, si no fuera por Marinette.

Su pecho ardió.

En enojo.

Tristeza.

Y para su enojo mayor, una pizca de amor.

Encesto otra canasta que dejo a los chicos del otro equipo molestos, los ignoro por completo.

Marinette era algo que no comprendía, debía odiarla, era el peor villano de Paris, aunque tuviera sus "razones", le había roto el corazón al preferir su vida que alguna cosa con él. Ella había sido clara. Pero su propio corazón no parecía interesado en pensar en algo más que no fuera ella.

Incluso cuando ganaron y descaradamente Lila lo abrazo de forma demasiado cariñosa. Sus ojos no parecían interesados en ella.

Pero no la alejo.

Una parte infantil de él se preguntó si podría olvidar a la chica.

…

Marinette frunció el ceño al ver a Lila y Adrien salir juntos luego de clases, la muy zorra no había esperado ni un día. Gruño antes de subir a su cuarto para investigar a esa chica de inicio a fin, no tenía ningún derecho, pero ocupaba hacer algo, o si no iría directamente a patearle el trasero.

Por otro lado Madeleine rio divertida antes de levantarse y caminar a la salida del lugar, se detuvo cuando noto como Edward estaba en un sillón leyendo un periódico.

Intento irse sin ser vista.

Fallo de forma patética.

—No es buena idea salir, solo Nathaniel tiene permitido—indico sin levantar la mirada de su lectura.

Ella gruño, ese chico a veces era un dolor de cabeza.

—Solo iré por mis papas fritas, además doy más miedo que cualquiera en la calle—expreso levantando un cuchillo que saco rápidamente.

Eso no pareció afectarle.

En cambio suspiro antes de dejar su medio de lectura en la silla y levantándose, Madeleine intento ignorar su aspecto imponente y su mirada oscura. Edward siempre era amable con Marinette, con Edmund era como un hermano mayor…pero con ella siempre tenía esa aura imponente, como si la sofocara y le hiciera querer alejarse para no sentir esa extraña opresión.

—Es peligroso—

—Soy una asesina—

Ambas miradas chocaron, pero la de Edward era intensa.

Ella lucho para no apartar su propia mirada.

—Prométeme que no te pasara nada—indico de forma algo cansada.

Ella chasqueo la lengua molesta.

—Déjame sola—

Cerro de un portazo.

…

Marinette dejo de lado la información de Lila, antes de ceder a Edmund e ir a jugar a la sala de controles. No era algo muy maduro, pero luego de ver como Lila era una chica normal venida de Italia, sin ninguna prueba de que lo que dijera era cierto, Tikki comento que solo era una muy buena mentirosa. Pero Adrien se había ido con ella. Mato sin ningún piedad a los monstruos del juego de Edmund, quien sonrió nervioso al ver su mirada oscura.

Unas dos horas después salió del lugar sintiéndose algo mejor por la paliza invisible.

Se detuvo en la sala de estar confundida de no ver a Madeleine, en cambio una bolsa de papas en la mesa que seguramente trajo Nathaniel, así que fue al centro de entrenamiento donde Edward ya le estaba dando su paliza diaria a Nathaniel. Duusu estaba hablando animadamente con Nooroo, esperando la oportunidad que Edward permitiera el uso de Kwami para la lucha.

Pero no estaba Madeleine.

Una opresión en su pecho se instaló.

Salió corriendo del lugar a la sala de estar y la portátil de la peli rosa, rápidamente encendiendo las cámaras de todo Paris y comenzando a buscarla.

En ninguna cámara.

No estaba ella.

Algo comenzó a subir por su garganta, la ansiedad comenzaba a matarla.

Detuvo un momento sus movimientos y pensamiento, al ver en un parque a Adrien hablando con Lila, bueno, Lila hablando mientras el rubio escuchaba de forma distraída. Ambos comiendo un helado. Unos enormes celos aparecieron al ver a la joven limpiar descaradamente la mejilla del chico.

Quiso pegarle.

Quiso ir en ese momento al parque y pararse frente a ella, decirle a Adrien que era una mentirosa, que todo lo que dijo en clases eran inventos.

Pero una llamada la detuvo.

Era su teléfono.

El de Marinette.

Había dejado de poner atención cuando Alya y Nino, llenaron sus mensajes de texto y de voz, como de llamadas perdidas.

Pero este número era desconocido.

Contesto aun con la imagen de Lila y Adrien frente a ella.

—Mi querida reina, veo que contestas…estaba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer para que me prestaras atención—hablo una voz desconocida y algo profunda, tenía un acento extraño y su Francés no era tan bueno.

¿Reina?

Sabía quién era ella.

Apretó sus labios al ver a Lila abrazar a Adrien y que este no hiciera nada. Sabía que el chico debería superarla en algún momento, pero que fuera tan rápido a los brazos de otra mujer, le hicieron sentir un gran resentimiento.

No estaba de buen humor.

—Alguien quiere decir hola—hablo la misma persona.

Unos sonidos de dolor le hicieron dejar de ver la pantalla, antes que su cuerpo se pusiera frio al escuchar un gemido molesto que reconoció.

—Madeleine—murmuro tan bajo, como si todo el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, como si no estuviera en ningún lado, solo en un pequeño agujero vacío. Un terrible terror la inundo, recordó la imagen de sus padres muertos que llego de bomba. La imagen de Madeleine inerte en el cuerpo, sin molestarla o acosarla, sin ser su amiga o abrazarla con cariño.

Muerte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Veras estuve muy molesto cuando atrapaste a Scarlet, así que te hago un trato, regrésame a mi novia y te daré a tu peón—hablo con rencor esa persona.

La reconoció.

Su forma de hablar,

Ese acento.

Sus palabras.

Y cuando un rostro tuvo forma en su mente, su terror se trasformó en una ira que reconocía bastante bien, que ya había vivido antes.

El mismo día que termino con Hawk Moth, el padre de Adrien, cuando sobre él comenzó a darle puñetazos entre lágrimas, logrando casi matarlo. Echándole en cara la muerte de sus padres, que todo era su culpa. Nuevamente había esa sensación, un enfoque a tu odio y planes en tu mente con un solo objetivo.

Muerte.

—Ryu—musito sin emociones pero con ojos oscuros.

En ese momento Nathaniel y Edward estaban entrando, quedando paralizados al verla. Su sonrisa era psicópata y sus ojos mostraban una ira que congelaría el sol.

—Te…matare—musito con seriedad.

El hombre soltó una risa asquerosa.

—Te enviare la información, trae a Scarlet aquí y no pasara nada a tu querida niña—musito antes de colgar y que se escuchara un gemido de dolor de Madeleine.

Apretó con tal fuerza el teléfono que estaba por destrozarlo.

De una patada tiro la mesa con la computadora de Madeleine, rompiéndose la pantalla que mostraba a Adrien levantándose de la banca y casi huyendo de Lila. Pero no le importó y su cerebro no lo proceso.

Giro a ver a ambos chicos.

—Tenemos trabajo—murmuro con voz cantarina y oscura.

…

No se veía la silueta del hombre, pero a Madeleine no le importaba mucho, simplemente aparto el rostro ignorando que sus piernas y manos estaban atadas a aquella camilla de hospital en algún lugar abandonado. Había comprado sus papas y caminado con la intención de arruinarle la cita a Adrien. Por Marinette claro está. Pero al ver una extraña silueta con su ojo, todo lo demás fue oscuridad.

Ahora ese imbécil disfrutaba torturándola primero en la oscuridad, ahora había roto dos de sus dedos con un martillo y parecía tranquilo.

Quería hacerla sufrir.

Como ella había hecho sufrir a Scarlet.

No sabía cómo se enteró, pero veía interesado una de sus piernas.

—No Ryu no puedes matarla o torturarla más de la cuenta, la ocupas consiente para la próxima llamada y una pierna menos no siempre funciona—se dijo a si mismo aquella persona.

Quiso reír, aun sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo.

Un muevo martillazo a otro de sus dedos, el sonido horrible de algo roto y un dolor inimaginable por su columna vertebral con un charco de sangre.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron y ella gimió de dolor.

—Vamos a divertirnos hasta la muerte—canturreo el hombre.

Un nuevo grito de dolor se escuchó en aquel lugar.

 **Continuara... _  
_**

 _No pensaba actualizar hoy, estuve algo deprimida estos días y problemas de salud de un familiar no me dejan dormir hace...pues olvide cuantas horas ya. Tambien trabajos de la universidad y un cansancio extremo. Pero no podía dormir y la mayoria de trabajos de la u estan adelantados, así que me puse a escribir y este capitulo salio._

 _No estaba bien definido en mi mente, pero me agrado. Ryu por fin aparece y creo que ya lo van a odiar. Tambien Lila hace su aparicion, en un inicio no la tenía contemplada para la historia, pero ahora me parece bastante interesante para el desarrollo de algunas cosas._

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capítulo 16: La lucha continúa

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 16: La lucha continúa**

Miro detenidamente el cuarto vacío de Madeleine, deteniéndose en el escritorio y un pequeño peluche de pájaro. Era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su anterior familia. Sonrió vagamente al ver algunos remaches y casi un ojo caído.

Era su tesoro.

Volteo a la puerta donde estaba Edward con expresión mortalmente seria.

Sonrió vagamente.

…

Adrien prácticamente huyo ese día cuando Lila se lanzó casi sobre él, por suerte a Alya no le daba mucha gracia la chica y le ayudo a alejarla un poco. Nino intento consolarlo con malos chistes al igual que la morena, él sonrió de medio lado, antes de ver nuevamente el asiento vacío de Marinette.

Era verdad entonces.

Ella no regresaría.

Miro su teléfono y se preguntó si debería enviarle algo.

Descarto la idea al instante.

Ellos no eran nada.

Nunca lo fueron.

Todo lo que vivieron, probablemente fue solo una ilusión de su parte.

Mientras las clases avanzaban, nuevamente sus pensamientos eran sobre ella, no es como si pensara en algo más después de todo. Se preguntó cómo pudo fingir tan bien, todo ese tiempo fue engañado completamente. Recordó cuando entro a la mansión de su padre, cuando le dijo que era Chat Noir, desde entonces ella debía ser consciente de la verdad.

Por qué si sabía todo…no hizo nada.

Esa era su duda más grande de todo, más de ocultarle información, de fingir, de ser alguien más. Si ella sabía todo ese tiempo quien era él y sus sentimientos por ella, pudo haber realizado algo para acabar con su vida.

Pero no.

Que paso todo ese tiempo por la mente de ella.

—Adrien—dijo una voz melosa.

Sonrió falsamente a Lila quien se había abrazado a su brazo, un tic nervioso apareció en su rostro y en el de sus amigos. Antes de ser arrastrado a caminar con ella.

Al menos su mirada suplicante hizo que sus amigos le siguieran.

Y así fue todo el día.

Todo.

TODO.

Saben lo difícil que es tener a alguien a tu lado todo el día, hablando sobre lo maravilloso que es y sus múltiples contactos. Adrien siempre había vivido eso, en las múltiples fiestas de su padre, y esta vez no era menos molesta.

—Esa panadería no debe ser tan buena, cerraron de la nada—comento Lila con las manos en las caderas.

Nino y Alya, quienes estaban frente al instituto, se congelaron de repente.

Él vio también de reojo la antigua panadería donde vivía Marinette, que ahora tenía un cartel de cerrado y la gente que pasaba a su lado, se miraba confundido.

Así que había un cartel ahora.

Suspiro por bajo.

—Qué raro…pensé que Marinette solo estaría fuera por poco tiempo—hablo Nino comenzando a preocuparse.

Lo vio de reojo, no es como si pudiera decir algo.

¿Qué les diría?

Oigan chicos, recuerdan a Marinette, nuestra amiga, pues resulta que ella en realidad es la peor villana de Paris, pero todo eso es un montaje para protegernos de no morir por las manos de una liga de villanos. No, si hace cosas criminales y por eso merece ir a la cárcel…por cierto soy Chat Noir, curioso no.

Sí.

La realidad estaba descartada de ser revelada por ahora.

—¿Quién es Marinette?—consulto Lila de forma confusa.

—Una amiga muy preciada, pero hace días no viene a clases—respondió Alya de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta.

Probablemente muy lejana a la realidad que vivían.

Lila parecía no darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer—murmuro de forma indiferente.

Eso era lo mejor.

Olvidarla.

¿Verdad?

Una parte dentro de él, muy grande para su temor, le informo que eso no seria posible.

Alya en cambio la vio enojada.

—Mari es nuestra amiga, debe tener algo muy serio si no quiso decirnos nada—

—Por favor, no crees que es mucha importancia a una chica—

—Marinette es nuestra amiga—

—Se nota—

Ambas se vieron fijamente, con un claro desacuerdo en ideas.

Estaba por intervenir, cuando alguien todo su brazo.

Giro confundido.

Un sonido ahogado salió de su boca, que atrajo la atención de los otros tres, los primeros dos vieron incrédulos a la nueva persona y Lila solo alzo una ceja.

Edmund.

…

Marinette giro a ver el radar en su mano, este tenía un dispositivo de rastreo de un chip dentro del cuerpo de Madeleine. El Doc les había recordado y actuado toda la noche para localizarlo, no estaba muy cerca, en unas alcantarillas casi llegando fuera de Paris. Se preguntó si Ryu sería tan tonto para ir sin ningún secuaz.

No lo creía.

Tigrera lo confirmo cuando anuncio de unas lagartijas humanoides cerca del bosque, por lo cual era mejor ir prevenidos.

No llevo a ningún otro akuma aparte de Edward, no quería involucrar a nadie más, por otro lado los puso se guardia en los límites de la ciudad.

Ryu era otro miembro de la liga de villanos, si lograba acabar con él.

Solo quedaría Wolf.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al igual que los de Edward, el chico giro a verle con una cara mortalmente seria y llena de odio, desde el momento que descubrió lo que pasaba con Madeleine, se había puesto así.

—Crees que después de acabar con todo…algo vuelva a ser normal—comento la duda que estaba en su cabeza.

El chico no respondió, solo vio a la distancia.

—Nuestras vidas nunca volverán a ser normales—

…

El niño los miraba fijamente a los cuatro, no tan seguro de estar ahí aun, Marinette se enojaría mucho si supiera la verdad. Igual sabía que era lo correcto, si le hubieran dejado ir, pero ni eso, sabía que era peligroso estar frente a un villano tan famoso en otros países que tenía algo contra su familia. Pero se negaba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, aunque fuera un akuma no tenía suficiente poder para hacerle frente a alguien de esa categoría.

Pero sabía quién sí.

Edmund no estaba convencido de que Adrien fuera un buen tipo, estaba intentando ligar a su hermana, con solo eso estaba en la lista negra.

Pero Chat Noir era diferente aunque fueran el mismo, ese héroe que los había puesto en más de un apuro, su forma de luchar y planear en medio de la batalla.

Sentía que eso le faltaba a Marinette.

Desde que había dejado de ver al chico frente a él, estaba actuando diferente, como menos, pensando en su protección. Las cosas como las preparaba, las hacia o pensaba, eran como si quisiera auto lastimarse, como si no importara su bienestar.

Era molesto.

No quería que se lastimara.

—Puedo hablar un momento contigo—pregunto viendo solamente a Adrien.

Noto como los dos morenos, tomaron a una chica nueva llevándola rápidamente aunque esta gruñera. Se preguntó qué le vería Adrien a esa castaña, era bonita, pero al verla esos días con las cámaras de Madeleine, era bastante asfixiante.

El rubio lo vio confundido.

Él suspiro sin saber por dónde comenzar.

La imagen de Marinette sonriente, llego a su mente, antes que lo viera determinadamente.

Ese chico le caía mal (problemas de hermano menos sobreprotector), pero si ese imbécil podría ayudar un poco a Marinette, no le importaba humillarse. Cuando vivió en las calles se había humillado de casi todas las formas posibles, su orgullo dolía, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir gracias a eso.

—Marinette está en problemas, un nuevo villano apareció y secuestro a Madeleine—expuso rápidamente y sin anestesia.

Noto la incredulidad en los ojos de Adrien, pero los ignoro poniéndose serio.

—Ella fue hace poco para encontrarla…pero ese tipo no es de fiar…temo que algo malo pase con ella—musito ahora colando una mano en su bolsillo, antes de sacar un pequeño papel—esta es la dirección para donde se dirigían por última vez, no aseguro que estén ahí aun…pero es todo lo que tengo—indico antes de ponerlo en su mano.

Aun Adrien lo miraba fijamente confundido.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo único que pregunto.

Se encogió de hombros.

Él tampoco sabía bien del todo esa respuesta.

…

La infiltración había sido demasiado…fácil…no sabía cómo decirlo, pero Edward sentía que algo extraño faltaba. Habían tenido que ir primero a otros lugares, para asegurarse que los demás akuma estuvieran en sus debidos funcionamientos, por si algo pasaba mal, pero aun así al llegar, todo era demasiado…silencioso. Marinette caminaba elegante frente a él, con una expresión dura y una clara intención de destruir algo.

Pero nadie salía, ningún secuaz, nada.

Todo era peor.

¿La calma antes de la tormenta?

Las alcantarillas pronto los dirigieron entre pasajes, a una especie de salón bastante grande. Sus pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que los de Marinette, al ver la imagen frente a ellos.

Habían un gran número de personas, o algo similares a personas con escamas y mitad lagartijas, tiradas en el suelo inconscientes. Eso no era lo impresionante en realidad, era ver a un joven con traje negro en forma de gato sobre un cuerpo y un bastón.

Chat Noir.

Edward se tensó, viendo de reojo a Marinette, quien apretaba los labios con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto él confundido al héroe.

Este solo se puso de pie sin verlos directamente.

—Recibí una petición de alguien, anunciando que habían secuestrado a un civil…mi deber es ayudarle—explico viendo de reojo a Marinette.

Esta solo volteo el rostro, apretando con fuerza su bastón.

Él en cambio alzo una ceja.

Pero lo ignoro viendo una enorme puerta frente a los tres, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula al saber que según el rastreador, Madeleine estaba del otro lado.

—Como sea—mascullo al final Marinette, caminando de primera.

La siguió rápidamente al igual que Chat Noir, quien guardaba su espacio de ellos dos.

Antes de entrar.

…

El silencio reino en toda la sala, mientras Pyromane observaba incrédula como ellos estaban inmóviles, pero no podían hacer ningún movimiento. Cuando ella fue secuestrada habían movido todo para llegar a ella, aunque Marinette jamás espero toparse con Chat Noir en medio de la infiltración. No lo había visto nuevamente desde que descubrió su identidad secreta, pues había decidido no regresar a clases ni toparse con ellos de ninguna forma.

Probablemente otro momento se hubiera preocupado por él, por su expresión dolida e incrédula al verla, como si estuviera indeciso en que sentir.

Pero ese no era el momento.

Ahora ella y Dark Wizard solo se preocupaban por Madeleine, quien estaba amordazada de rodillas al suelo. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas y había marcas de garras en todo su cuerpo.

Atrás de ella estaba Ryu, supuso que era él. No lo había visto y solo escucho su voz. Era un hombre de estatura y apariencia normal, si no fuera por sus ropas de marca. También estaba el hecho que su piel no era humana en este momento y parecía que tuviera escamas de dragón en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran como los de un reptil y su cabello era negro algo desordenado.

Ella apretó los dientes, sujetando con fuerza su bastón.

—Es bastante simple la situación, entréguenme a Scarlet y regresare a esta niña sin torturarla más—hablo con voz calmada y serena.

Aunque sus ojos parecían querer inyectar un deseo homicida en ellos.

No podía.

No podía entregarle a Scarlet.

No entregaría a esa mujer que hirió a sus amigos, tampoco que conocía su identidad, ya que con ellos pondría en peligro a más vidas inocentes.

Pero tampoco podría poner en peligro a Madeleine.

Ocupaba salvarla.

Pero.

¿Cómo?

Giro su bastón en la parte superior, provocando que el mecanismo se activara y liberara un florete bastante afilado.

Tendría que luchar.

Vio a Ryu sonreír divertido.

—Queen Heart, Scarlet ya me explico toda tu farsa montada…sobre inventar muertes y "torturar" a inocentes, pero se la verdad, que solo eres una niña que fingió ser una villana para proteger a Paris…por eso nunca podrás ganarme—explico con calma, como si hablara con un niño.

Eso le molesto.

Que alguien le sobreestimara.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto con furia contenida.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con algo que no comprendió, que le hizo temer.

—Nunca has matado a nadie, puedo ver tu mirada que no es de un asesino…así que nunca me ganaras por eso—contesto con un toque psicópata en su voz.

Ya veía.

Un asesino.

Había visto los ojos de Madeleine cambiar cuando tomo parte de su venganza y mataba a gente mala, también en Edward que muchas veces se manchó las manos por ella, ambos tenían sangre en su mirada, el haber matado a alguien, los había cambiado.

Ella a pesar de todo lo que hizo, nunca pudo matar a nadie con sus propias manos.

¿Tan patética era?

Su florete tembló entre sus manos, lo cual hizo reír malicioso al hombre, sujetando aun su mano con una enorme katana en el cuello de Madeleine.

Ella debía estar en su lugar, no Madeleine.

Solo ella debía sufrir.

Pero había arrastrado a mucha gente con ella en esa espirar de oscuridad, donde no había luz y tampoco salida, donde debía aceptar que el destino que les esperaba, era morir a manos de otros.

Vio a Ryu suspirar.

—Supongo que no me queda otra—hablo antes de usar la katana y atravesar un costado de Madeleine.

Todo quedo en silencio, viendo incrédulos la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, antes que cayera de frente con un charco de sangre bajo ella. Lo recordó, cuando Scarlet estuvo a punto de herir a Adrien, cuando ella se interpuso en medio de él para salvarlo.

Por qué lo quería.

Su mente le recrimino, por no haber sido capaz de verlo venir, por no hacer nada.

Por ver la sangre en el cuerpo de Madeleine.

Que estuviera congelada.

Sin poder creer que vería nuevamente la muerte de un ser querido. Las imágenes de sus padres llegaron a su mente, donde ella se había prometido no dejar morir a nadie más. Pero ahora estaba a punto de fallar a esa declaración.

Porque era débil.

—Si no la liberas, prometo que matare a cada ser querido en tu mundo frente a tus ojos, y luego te torturare hasta la muerte en público—dijo Ryu con vos sádica.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando de repente Ryu fue lanzado lejos contra el panel de control, con una fuerza invisible y rápida que volvió a congelar todo el lugar.

Edward.

El hombre apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, había usado demasiado sus poderes para llegar donde estaba Madeleine, probablemente estaría sobrepasando el límite de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar. Aunque eso no parecía importarle, colocándose frente a Madeleine protegiéndola, con su vida.

Al igual que ella hizo con Adrien.

Edward amaba mucho a Madeleine.

La peli rosa vio con dificultad en el suelo, aun manteniendo a duras penas la conciencia. Noto que estaba desatada, pues rápidamente se había acercado a ella y cortado sus ataduras. Al igual que Chat Noir estaba al lado de Edward con su bastón para protegerlas.

¿Por qué?

Vio como el rubio miraba sobre su hombro a ambas, antes de voltear la vista con seriedad.

—Debemos cerrar esta herida—dijo rápidamente confiando en ellos.

Madeleine asintió con dificultad, antes de colocar su mano sobre la herida y gruñir de dolor. No sabía bien que compuesto químico estaba modificando en su cuerpo, tampoco como podía hacerlo después de sus heridas. Pero al ver como la piel comenzaba a tornarse rojo vivo, supuso que estaría generando miles de mini explosiones a nivel atómico, para al menos dejar de sangrar.

Unos aplausos hicieron que voltearan a ver.

Como Ryu estaba de pie, con mirada malvada y un corte en su mejilla, al igual que otros en su cuerpo. Al parecer el ataque de Edward si bien no fue fatal, había dado en varios puntos vitales, pero sin sacarlo de combate.

Era demasiado fuerte.

—Bueno supongo que tendré que matar a este insolente primero—musito moviendo rápidamente su katana a una velocidad alarmante.

Marinette quiso hacer algo, pero no reaccionó a tiempo, pues la sangre volando y el sonido de algo cayendo, le hicieron seguir incrédula. Viendo solamente como a su lado estaba el brazo izquierdo de Edward, mientras este caía lentamente de frente.

—¡EDWARD!—grito Madeleine con dolor e incredulidad.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Edward.

Edward perdiendo el brazo.

Edward muriendo desangrado.

Edward.

Muerto.

Muerte.

Sola.

Apretó con tranquilidad el florete, mientras veía como Madeleine se levantaba aun ante el dolor, para correr al cuerpo de Edward. La peli rosa intentaba llamarlo, pero este estaba inconsciente y la sangre no dejaba de salir. También noto la mirada incrédula y de terror de Chat al ver en lo que estaba metido.

También vio la satisfacción de Ryu al ver a todos llenos de pánico, también como apretaba la katana con diversión.

Probablemente los rebanaría hasta la muerte.

Miro nuevamente a Edward, como este estaba muriendo poco a poco, aunque Madeleine intentaba hacer que la sangre se detuviera, sin muchos resultados.

Edward moriría.

El chico que la había acompañado a la oscuridad, protegiéndola para que no entrara hasta al fondo, estando a su lado todo el tiempo. Recordó los desayunos a su lado, cuando ambos peleaban por elegir villanos diferentes en las películas, video juegos, cuando este la cuidaba por enfermarse como un padre o molestándola por ser pequeña de estatura. No había muchos recuerdos donde él no estuviera, acompañándola sobre su propio dolor, manteniéndola a flote y conservándola con vida.

Siempre ahí.

Y ahora.

Estaba muriendo.

Y todo fue claro en medio de la oscuridad.

Se puso de pie sin ser notada del todo, antes de moverse a una velocidad increíble y que más sangre fuera derramada. Vio la incredulidad de Ryu cuando su florete cortó sin piedad entre ambas piernas, causando que este cayera al suelo con expresión de incredulidad.

Pero no era suficiente.

—Es imposible, mi piel es tan gruesa como la de un dragón—dijo este en el suelo, que comenzaba a bañarse con la sangre de sus piernas.

Giro de forma tranquila.

Sintiendo en su interior un grito de venganza.

No era suficiente.

—Hace mucho Madeleine cambio la aleación de mi florete, cortar tu piel es como cortar una manzana—dijo de forma inexpresiva.

Antes de estocar sin piedad su florete en medio del ojo del hombre, que comenzó aullar de dolor. Nunca había gustado de tortura, siempre dejaba esos casos a manos de Edward y Madeleine, porque era muy bajo para el ser humano. Sabía que nunca olvidaría los gritos de dolor de ese hombre, tampoco la mirada de su ojo bueno, sabiendo que estaba a punto de matarlo.

Porque su oscuridad, no estaba tranquila, hasta que la muerte llegara.

Lo mataría.

Por herir a Edward.

Lo mataría.

—¡MUERE!—soltó el grito de odio cuando alzo el florete, a tiempo para rebanarle la garganta.

Disfrutaría su sangre, iría a la oscuridad, lo mataría y se condenaría ella misma de una vez por todas.

Si Edward moría ella se suicidaría.

Acabaría con todo.

Pero un puñetazo la hizo estabilizarse de su posición, clavando la espada en el hombro de Ryu y cayendo un metro alejada de su cuerpo. Toco su mejilla que parecía palpitar de dolor, antes de alzar su rostro incrédulo, viendo como Chat Noir estaba ahí respirando agitado y con el puño en alto.

Lo vio enojada y furiosa.

Dispuesta a levantarse y matar a ese hombre, pero Chat pudo ver a través de su ira y deseos de sangre. Saltando para tirarla al suelo y sujetar sus muñecas. Se retorció como un gusano.

—Déjame, tengo que matarlo, lo torturare antes de matarlo, ese desgraciado no merece vivir—gruño mientras se retorcía, sin conocer que el chico era tan fuerza.

—No pienso dejar que caigas más dentro de esto—dijo Chat intentando detenerla.

Pero ella se retorcía, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sintiéndose una inútil.

Por no proteger a la gente que amaba.

Ella.

No quería estar sola.

Dejo de moverse, viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos de Chat eran bastante firmes, aun cuando de repente la transformación comenzó a desvanecerse y solo quedo Adrien sobre ella. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de brillantes, un verde muy hermoso, claro, donde pudo ver su reflejo y sus propios ojos, ahora oscuros y con mirada desenfocada.

Su transformación también se desvaneció, dejando solo a ella.

A Marinette.

Llorando sin saber qué hacer.

—Intento matar a Edward…debo detenerlo…no quiero que otro ser que amo muera—anuncio sin importarle las lágrimas pasar por su mejilla.

Pudo ver su mirada dudar, pero igual mantenerse firme sin soltarla.

—Matar a alguien solo será peor para ti, todos han intentado protegerte de ese final—dijo con dolor el chico.

Pero a ella no le importaba.

De pronto un sonido pareció cortar el aire, era una explosión. Ambos giraron a ver a Madeleine quien ahora estaba de pie, con una mano extendida en dirección donde antes estaba la cabeza de Ryu, pero que ahora solo había un charco de sangre y la falta de esta.

La mirada sin vida de Madeleine, se suavizo un poco al verlos a ambos, antes que su transformación también se acabara.

—Lo siento Marinette, Edward fue claro en jamás dejar que mataras a nadie y también quería vengarme yo de este maldito—musito, antes que su mano hiciera que todo el cuerpo del hombre explotara.

Adrien se levantó de encima de ella, ocasionando que ella saltara con dificultad sobre sus pies y corriera donde estaba Edward. Al parecer Madeleine había logrado detener la sangre y formado un vendaje protector. Aun así estaba muy pálido y con varias grietas en su piel de color negro. Los efectos de la transformación serian peores debido a todo el uso de su energía.

Pero vio un suave y seguro respirar.

Estaba vivo.

Abrazo con cuidado el cuerpo del chico contra ella, antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuerpo de este.

Estaba vivo.

Y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, soltando sonidos angustiantes y temerosos, porque había estado a punto de perder uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

 **Continuara... _  
_**

 _Tengo que ir a clases y no quiero, realmente no quiero, pero al menos termine este capitulo.  
_

 _Creo que un villano esta fuera, pero igual esta historia no esta muy cerca de finalizar aun :v tengo varios planes que tengo que escribir._

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Feria

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 17: Feria**

Es normal que después de semejantes heridas, el hospital fuera un lugar al que debían ir de inmediato. Donde las preguntas eran confusas y todo bastante borroso. En esta ocasión ella no había salido gravemente herida, así que solamente se conformó con ver como por la ventana, Edward era tratado de emergencia y como Madeleine era revisada por los doctores. Ignoro como las manos de la chica estaban ensangrentadas y con grandes vendas en ellas.

Un accidente.

Fue la única explicación que dio, que si bien no pareció convencerlos, fue suficiente para atenderlos.

Ahí estaba ella, al lado del cuerpo de Edward, sosteniendo su única mano restante. Vio de forma preocupada el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo izquierdo, que ahora tenía unas vendas adecuadas. El hombre estaba con morfina y probablemente, estaría en ese lugar un tiempo, para que sus heridas lograran sanar de forma correcta.

Su brazo.

Se había perdido.

Por su culpa.

Edmund entro al lugar, dispuesto a tomar su siguiente turno.

Ella no quería irse, pero debía ir a comer algo. No ganaba nada con otro enfermo en ese lugar, así que comería algo a la fuerza que le sustentara un poco de energía.

Al salir de la habitación se detuvo, viendo como Adrien estaba sentado fuera con mirada perdida, esperándola aparentemente.

Este la vio.

Ella también.

…

Todo era muy confuso, no sabía que pensar o que decir, solo sabía que a pesar que no estuviera claro en sus pensamientos, no la dejaría sola. Por eso ambos estaban en la azotea del hospital, con un pequeño emparedado y un refresco, que Marinette comía lentamente, con bocados pequeños y sin ninguna prisa en realidad.

Eso le dejaba pensar en la tranquilidad.

Recordando el rostro de Marinette bajo la máscara de Queen Heart.

Las luchas de ambos después de eso.

Descubrir poco a poco la verdad.

Luchar juntos, pero sin perdonarla del todo.

Luego el secuestro de Madeleine y su rescate.

Marinette había dado todo para salvar a Paris, incluso llegar a meterse en la oscuridad para poder darle una oportunidad. Algo que no aceptaba del todo, si uno desea proteger algo, no es motivo para hacer sufrir a otros. Pero no podía juzgarla, esa fue la solución que ella encontró, tal vez no la correcta, pero estaba seguro que solo intento ayudar en todo lo posible.

Aunque fuera el método incorrecto.

Lo peor de todo, es que sus sentimientos por ella, parecían no haber cambiado en ningún momento. Si se sintió traicionado, pero aun la quería.

¿Qué hacer?

Todo era bastante confuso.

—Edward fue quien estuvo cuando mis padres murieron…fue mi único sustento…yo lo lleve a todo esto—hablo Marinette apretando con fuerza el emparedado.

La vio intensamente.

Notando la mirada de soledad y dolor en sus ojos, que le produjo un dolor a él mismo.

—Estoy seguro que Edward decidió su camino, no parecía arrepentirse de sus decisiones—hablo él tomando su lata de refresco y sorbiendo un poco.

—Somos villanos Adrien, no intentes ver luz donde solo hay oscuridad—

—Tú solo quisiste ayudar a tu manera, no creo que sea la correcta, pero al menos tus intensiones fueron buenas—

—Típico de un héroe, querer ver el bien en todo—

—Aun confió en ti—

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, antes de alzar el rostro incrédulo a lo que él giro el suyo algo sonrojado. Sintió que dijo algo vergonzoso, pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Aunque era bastante irónico que dijera esas palabras, al villano que siempre intento llevar tras las rejas.

La vio sonreír un poco, causando que su mirada no fuera tan sola ahora.

Lo que provoco un mayor sonrojo en su rostro.

—Por Dios si se veo más romance vomitare—dijo la vos de Plagg saliendo de sus ropas.

El rojo ahora en su rostro era como un tomate.

—¡PLAGG!—le reprendió una nueva vos.

Ahora era Tikki quien salió del bolso de Marinette viéndolo enojada.

—Estaba en un buen ambiente—se quejó la pequeña roja, a lo que el gato volador hizo oídos sordos.

También Nooroo se tomó su asiento en el hombro de Marinette.

—Ustedes peleando por los siglos debido a sus portadores, creo que ya es costumbre—dijo el pequeño Kwami morado.

Plagg giro a verlo.

—Vamos Nooroo, tu siempre tan serio, no decías eso cuando discutías con Duusu en la edad media—

—Una vez ante millones de veces que son ustedes—

—Chicos siempre peleando—

—Tikki—

Mientras los tres pequeños Kwami seguían discutiendo, Adrien volteo a ver a Marinette que también lo veía ahora, ambos se sorprendieron al verse pillados, pero sonrieron levemente.

Todo era extraño.

Pero estaban felices de volver a hablarse.

…

Fue una extraña sensación en su pecho, casi de una altitud similar a cuando por fin apareció el portador del dragón. No recordaba cuan feliz fue cuando sintió que su alma gemela, el querido niño que había conocido en su juventud, fue el elegido para ser el dragón del destino. Era como si un hilo rojo los hubiera unido por los años.

Esa sensación de felicidad y estar en las nubes.

Era de éxtasis.

Esta sensación.

Era mil veces todo lo contrario.

Un dolor profundo en su pecho, que engullía toda sensación y dejaba una capa de tristeza con soledad, el horror en persona, sentirse que ya no era parte de una unión cósmica.

Sentía las agujas clavadas a su espalda, el dolor de su pierna inexistente, además del poco cuidado a su cuerpo, ese dolor físico.

Ya no existía.

Ahora solo era su alma junto el alma de la sirena en su interior, llorando por la falta de su amado.

Un gemido brutal salió de su garganta, junto a gemidos lastimeros.

No sabía si había gente viéndola en esa celda, pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la soledad de golpe.

Sabía que el espíritu del dragón no estaba muerto, simplemente había muerto su portador, este probablemente habría vuelto a la cueva donde fue sellado hace años. Pero se necesitarían al menos otros veinte años para poder ser liberado nuevamente, con suerte, o si no dormiría como la última vez por cien años más.

Pero eso significaba que Ryu, su querido amor.

Murió.

Los sentimientos de la sirena y los de ella, ahora eran uno solo.

—¡RYU!—grito con dolor y ojos enojados.

Porque estaba muerto.

Y ella nuevamente, no pudo hacer nada.

Simplemente abandonada en esta celda a que su destino se cumpliera. Siguió llorando, aunque era casi imposible debido a la temperatura alta de la celda. Sintió una leve lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

…

Pasaron dos días antes que Edward lograra despertar de su sueño, claro que no es como si fuera algo bueno, debido a que estaba bajo morfina y apenas si podía moverse. Gracias a un akuma que cambiaba de apariencia a la que quisiera, lograron hacer que se infiltrara en el hospital y estuviera cambiando papeles para darle de alta. De esa forma terminaría su recuperación en la guarida.

Madeleine estaba aun con sus manos vendadas y probablemente estaría fuera de juego, un poco menos que Edward.

Aunque Marinette tenía algo claro, no lo enviaría nuevamente a la lucha. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido por la gran cantidad de veces que uso a Dark Wizard, tanto que la piel de su brazo y piernas, parecía llena de tatuajes negros en forma de grietas. Además la falta de uno de sus brazos, no era algo que pudiera acostumbrarse fácilmente.

Este no parecía compartir su opinión.

Ella fue bastante clara.

Por eso ahora estaba esperando a su lado en la habitación, Madeleine a regañadientes fue escoltada por Edmund a la guarida.

Ahora con Ryu fuera de combate y Scarlet bajo custodia, no tenían que preocuparse por unos días, hasta que Wolf apareciera. Sin duda el hombre notaria la ausencia de ambos villanos, no estaba seguro si la culparía o se sentiría bien por su decisión.

Pero rápidamente se sentiría amenazado.

Ese era su temor, Wolf sin duda no era el líder de la liga por cualquier cosa, ese hombre era de temer.

—Al menos déjame regresar a la panadería, me moriré si no tengo nada que hacer—se quejaba Edward de forma quisquillosa.

Suspiro aburrida.

—Si vuelves mínimo tendrás dos escoltas, esto aún no ha terminado—murmuro para sí misma.

El chico asintió vagamente.

Era triste verlo, sentía un vacío en su interior al ver donde antes estaba el brazo del chico. Luego recordó que nunca más podría sentir el abrazo de oso de Edward o chocar ambas palmas juntas. No podría amasar el pan como antes o tocar algún instrumento musical.

Sintió un golpe en su frente.

Giro a ver al mayor, que sonreía de forma tranquila.

—Es solo un brazo, no estoy muerto…ya me acostumbrare—indico como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Sonrió levemente al ver como este intentaba reconfortarla, aunque debería ser al revés.

Aunque su sonrisa murió poco después, cuando el joven puso un semblante serio.

—Creo que lo mejor es que regreses a clases, sin mi ayuda o la de Madeleine estamos en problemas…estar al lado de Chat Noir sería lo más saludable ahora—

Eso le sorprendió.

—No creo que sea buena idea—

—Vamos Mari, ellos podrán protegerte como nosotros no podemos hacer ahora…es la mejor salida—

Apretó los labios confundida, viendo a otro lado de forma pensativa.

…

La sorpresa el miércoles por la mañana, fue grande para Nino al ver a una persona ocupar el asiento a su lado. Su sonrisa fue grande y prácticamente quería lanzarse sobre la chica, de no ser porque Alya paso a su lado empujándolo, lanzándolo al suelo y luego abrazando con fuerza monstruosa a Marinette.

Esta no se quejó.

No solo Alya y él, rápidamente toda la clase comenzó a rodear a la chica, aturdidos por la desaparición de los últimos días.

El único tranquilo fue Nathaniel quien se quedó en su asiento suspirando pensativo, junto una Lila que no parecía tan contenta de no tener atención.

—Tuvimos que salir de urgencia del país a unas vueltas en Inglaterra, pero al regresar tuvimos un accidente y no pude asistir a clases—comento Marinette con tranquilidad.

Eso alerto a Nino.

—¿Accidente?—pregunto preocupado viéndola de arriba abajo.

Pero ella solo tomo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, desviando la mirada.

—Estoy bien…pero Edward y Madeleine sufrieron graves heridas—musito con voz algo distraída.

Entrecerró sus ojos confundido, luego giro a ver a Alya quien también parecía confundida.

Algo les estaba faltando en la historia.

Una nueva persona entro por la puerta, Nino y Alya sonrieron de reojo al ver como Adrien pestañeaba sorprendido al ver a Marinette en su asiento. La chica alzo la mano algo nerviosa y viendo a otro lado, en cambio él sonrió de medio lado caminando a su asiento de forma calmada.

Algo extraño.

Esperaban una mejor reacción de su parte.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver—comento Adrien de forma divertida, como si guardara algún secreto entre ellos.

Marinette giro a verle algo enojada.

—Cierra la boca—mascullo de brazos cruzados.

El rubio rio por bajo divertido.

Nino no sabía que pasaba, pero tampoco era importante, Marinette estaba ahí después de todo. Ese pensamiento fue similar en Alya.

En cambio Nathaniel vio de reojo como Lila apretaba los puños con fuerza, sabiendo que no todo estaba bien.

…

Las clases fueron tediosas y aburridas para Marinette, no es como si entendiera algo después de tanto tiempo sin estar asistiendo. Además aunque estuviera herida, Madeleine estaba conectada a ella por medio de un micrófono al igual que con Nathaniel, ya que no saldría de la panadería y no podía ayudar a cocinar por sus heridas.

No había muchas formas de ver el mundo fuera.

Así que ella era la que le indicaba que hacer en los ejercicios, por medio de una cámara instalada en su cuerpo.

Eso le era más fácil, ya que solo escribía lo que ella decía y cuando su profesora preguntaba, contestaba las palabras de Madeleine.

Todos parecían asombrados que no pareciera afectada por la falta de sus clases.

Rápidamente las clases terminaron ese día, por motivos de una reunión, así que apenas pudo guardar sus cosas, Alya llego al ataque con otro abrazo mortal. Quiso escapar, pero al ver le mirada alegre de ella, supuso que era lo mínimo que le debía.

Además de cierta forma los estaba utilizando.

Si estaba rodeada de Nino, Alya y Adrien, si había algún ataque, ellos la protegerían.

Era tramposo, pero por ahora no podía hacer mucho.

Nathaniel aún no estaba totalmente calificado para cuidarla solamente él, más con un villano de niveles mortales a posible asecho.

—Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, tenemos que ir mañana a una feria—expreso la chica moviendo su cuerpo de un lado para otro.

Quiso negarse, pero antes de darse cuenta Nino y ella hablaban sobre la buena idea que seria, así que suspirando supuso que no tenía muchas opciones, a su forma se los debía. Rápidamente se despidió de todos, viendo de reojo como Adrien parecía querer zafarse de Lila, de forma poco aceptable.

Así que dándole una sonrisa burlona, que el respondió con una molesta, salió del colegio rápidamente.

La panadería estaba aún cerrada, después de todo Edward ocupaba primero una recuperación completa, y no tenía idea de quien poner como ayudante del joven. Pensó que Tigrera podría estar ahí un tiempo o incluso el Doc, ambos eran los de más confianza dentro de akuma.

Llego a su hogar donde vio a Edward luchar con la idea de servir una taza de cereal, mientras Madeleine luchaba por tomar el control remoto.

Suspiro pensando que ocupaba resolver eso.

…

Cuando Alya planteo la idea de la feria, en verdad pensó que serían solo ellos cuatro como de costumbre. Pero tenía un pequeño problema al ver como Lila se unió a la salida, sin despegarse de Adrien, le había lanzado una mirada molesta que este ignoro. Con sorpresa pronto apareció también Chloé viendo de forma confundida a Lila, pero encogiéndose de hombros.

Algo muy diferente a la Chloé de hace algunos meses, quien se habría tirado sobre cualquier que se acercara a Adrien.

Rápidamente notaron que Marinette llegaba de forma sonriente, con un Nathaniel con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Todo quedo en silencio ante este extraño grupo.

—Me he topado a Nathaniel en la mañana, lo invite al grupo—explico Marinette de forma tranquila.

Adrien chasqueo la lengua viéndolo molesto, pero este solo se encogió ante la mirada fulminante de Chloé.

¿Todos los rubios son celosos?

Eso pensaba Alya con curiosidad, antes de caminar con Adrien a pagar las entradas, él era el chico con plata después de todo.

Minutos después todos estaban dentro de la feria, cada uno más emocionado que el otro. Alya rápidamente tomo la mano de Marinette por la muñeca, arrastrándola en todos lados con un Nino animado. Ambos morenos parecían acaparar toda la atención de la chica, por los días que no le habían visto.

Eso lo noto Adrien de inmediato, también noto la mirada emocionada de Marinette al estar cerca de ambos.

¿De verdad era una villana?

Aún estaba confundido con todo, pero al sentir a Plagg entre sus ropas, supo que debía decidir pronto su bando.

El rubio noto como Nathaniel caminaba algo tranquilo atrás de ellos, viendo todo de forma desinteresada, algo raro pensó él. No comprendía como Marinette se había hecho tan amigas de Nathaniel, debía haber una razón oculta de todo esto.

El artista debió sentir su mirada, pues giro a verlo de forma retadora de inmediato.

Eso también era algo nuevo.

Nathaniel solía ser un chico tímido y muy tranquilo, pero últimamente sentía que algo estaba cambiando en él.

—Adrien quiere estar conmigo—

—Por favor, yo soy su amiga de infancia, tú eres solo una metida—

—Al menos no soy una rubia teñida hija del alcalde—

—Eres una zorra—

Soltó otro suspiro al ver como ambos brazos estaban sujetos, cada uno por una chica diferente, en la derecha estaba Chloé quien parecía estar de mal humor, en la izquierda estaba Lila que tampoco estaba de buen humor. Volteo a ver a Nino y Alya, ambos asombrados de la buena puntería de Marinette en un juego, casi lloro internamente, pues quería estar con ella.

Y era cierto.

Una parte dentro de él, siempre parecía estar pendiente de la chica.

Cada momento.

Cuando la sentía a su lado.

Esta giro a ver en su dirección, sonriendo divertida alzando un gato negro que debió ser su premio.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho cuando Chloé y Lila tiraron al mismo tiempo.

Ese día iba ser muy largo.

Y así fue.

Después de algunas montañas rusas, una casa del terror y varios juegos de la feria, la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Para suerte de Adrien, Alya por fin reacciono y tomo la iniciativa para ayudarle, colocándolo en una mesa con Marinette y Nino, mientras ella compartía con ambas fieras y un cansado Nathaniel. Igual no es que hablara mucho, solo observaba con tranquilidad la amena charla de Nino y Marinette.

Lucia tan abierta.

Tan animada.

Tan normal.

…

Marinette sentía la mirada de Adrien en la mesa, en realidad la había sentido todo el día, al igual que Nathaniel vigilaba en algunas ocasiones por alrededores. Antes de salir Edward le advirtió que mientras más pasara sin alguna señal, era probable que algo pasara, así que no podría salir sola. Aunque al pensar que estaba con cuatro de los héroes de Paris, sabía que estaba a salvo.

Vio a Lila girar a verle furiosa, sonrió por dentro.

Era tan divertida.

Celosa por ella.

No comprendía por qué.

Tal vez había notado la atención de Adrien sobre ella, como la italiana no la tendría.

Admitía que al principio se sintió intimidada, pero ahora era refrescante ver los celos de la chica, casi quería regodearse de ellos. Adrien era estúpido si pensaba que había algo de héroe en ella, aun sentía gran diversión y crueldad en su interior, pues era ahora una villana.

Villana.

Giro a ver de reojo a Adrien que estaba comiendo tranquilamente de su helado.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero estaba algo aburrida de no hablar con el chico, no es que quisiera hacerlo y sabía que traería más problemas que otra cosa.

Pero que es la vida sin pequeños placeres.

Además la mesa era bastante buena ocultando los pies de los tres, un poco no haría daño.

Siempre coqueteo de forma descarada con Chat Noir, incluso como Queen Heart. Ahora que él sabía que ella era esa misma persona, además que había aceptado en cierta forma esto con normalidad. No debía importarle que se comportara algo descarada.

No movió su rostro del de Nino, pero debajo de la mesa, calculando de no equivocarse, alzo la pierna de forma lenta y calculada.

Adrien escupió un poco de helado, llamando la atención de Nino y de ella, aunque con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Estas bien dude?—pregunto el DJ.

Esto debido a que su amigo tenía el rostro algo rojo, ya que en ningún momento había dejado de mover la pierna de forma sugerente con la suya.

—Te ves muy rojo Adrien—comento ella con fingida preocupación.

Fue cuando lo noto.

Reconocimiento.

Los ojos de Adrien demostraron que reconoció que todo era apropósito. Sonrió cuando el rostro de él se puso algo molesto, pero sin dejar el rojo de sus mejillas del todo.

—Si…solo…sentí algo espeluznante—mintió el joven con un ligero tartamudeo.

Era tan adorable.

Se preguntó cuándo podría romper la cordura de este.

Y lo visualizo, todo de forma demasiado clara.

Una cama con poca luz, algunas ropas en el suelo y Adrien bajo ella como un pequeño niño en busca de enseñanza. No es que ella fuera una experta en el tema, pero la idea no parecía para nada mala. También fue cambiada por la imagen del chico queriendo experimentar más de forma demandante, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, tocando lugares que llevaría a lo inevitable.

Puso una mano en su boca viendo a otro lado, dejando la pierna lejos que la de Adrien.

Este giro a verla confundido de que todo terminara relativamente rápido.

Ella en cambio pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

De pronto un horrible sonido llego a sus oídos, era el de una explosión, podría reconocer eso en todos los lugares. Pero lo que le preocupo era que venía acompañado de varios gritos de terror. Rápidamente noto a todos sus amigos reaccionar de forma diferente, pero sabía que pronto deberían hacer algo para dividirse. Por suerte la multitud de gente que venía hacia ellos, que deberían venir de la zona afectada, fue suficiente para que Nino y Alya desaparecieran.

Ellos harían algo.

Estaba por correr donde Nathaniel, cuando noto que este ya no estaba.

Perfecto.

Su frente se sombreo al ver como Chloé seguía ahí fulminando con la mirada a Lila que estaba abrazada con fuerza de Adrien. El último parecía ver espantado a la italiana, al saber que no podría atacar como héroe.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

…

Volpina fue la primera en llegar al lugar de las explosiones, confundida de si se trataba de algún akuma, que últimamente no tenían mucha acción y menos tan escandalosa. Se preguntó si los otros estarían en camino o llegarían pronto, o tal vez fue solo un golpe de suerte que ella estuviera en la feria con sus amigos. No importaba que pasara, ella actuaría como debía.

Ayudando a otros.

Con sus garras logro detener un cartel de algún juego, antes que lastimara a una mujer del lugar. Esta dio las gracias antes de huir rápidamente.

Fue cuando noto su objetivo.

No era un akuma, o al menos no uno conocido.

Era un joven de piel oscura y cabello negro corto, cuerpo poco formado y con ropas de colores cafés. Lo curioso era ver las orejas proviniendo de su cabeza y esos ojos azul claro como el cielo. Era algo perrunas. Su cuerpo estaba en alerta y sus instintos como Trixx, parecían advertirle que era peligroso.

—Vaya una lástima que Volpina sea una chica tan mona, en otras condiciones me gustaría una cita contigo—exclamo el joven con acento Inglés y un guiño.

Gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

—No me importa qué clase de akuma seas—

—¿Akuma?—cuestiono este deteniéndola, antes de sonreír—en realidad estaba buscando a su jefa, el señor Wolf está realmente enojado—añadió negando con la cabeza divertido.

¿Enojado?

¿Wolf?

No sabía de qué hablaba, pero si era alguien para mandar a un tipo raro a ese lugar, dañando personas, estaba segura que no era algún buen chico.

—Bueno intentare acabar contigo rápidamente, eres sexy pero trabajo es trabajo—musito antes de chasquear los dedos.

Fue cuando paso, su cuerpo parecía convulsionar y a crecer al mismo tiempo, pero sus ojos siempre se mantuvieron fijos en ella con un brillo amenazante. Pronto no había rastros del chico algo enclenque que estaba antes, ahora había una especie de hombre lobo de tres metros, sobre sus patas traseras y un gran pelaje oscuro. Su hocico estaba abierto y mostraba grandes colmillos.

Tuvo que saltar cuando este se lanzó en su dirección perforando parte del suelo.

Dio algunas volteretas antes de sacar su flauta con un movimiento rápido, la movió ágilmente entre sus brazos, sin saber cómo enfrentar a un rival de ese tamaño.

No fue necesario pensar mucho, cuando un escudo verde se impactó en el rostro del hombre lobo lanzándolo por los cielos.

Giro a ver retadora a Jade Turtle, quien lucía serio como de costumbre.

—Te tardaste—le bramo de forma poco amable.

El chico rodo los ojos, antes que el escudo regresara a sus manos de forma instantánea.

—Me extrañaste—le cuestiono este de forma burlona.

Bufo al ver que había notado que estaba entrando en apuros, ambos giraron a ver a la bestia con mirada determinada.

La lucha apenas estaba iniciando.

…

Fue cuando otra oleada de gente apareció, que Marinette logro tomar la muñeca de Adrien y alejarlo de ambas locas, no es como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, solo que ocupaban encontrar un sitio separado de todo para que pudiera transformarse. Cuando salieron de ese mar de personas, se encontraron en las partes traseras de algunos juegos que habían topado al ingresar.

Se vieron de reojo.

—Debes transformarte pronto—le apunto Marinette.

El chico sonrió antes de asentir. Estaba por llamar a Plagg cuando algo los detuvo.

—¡ADRIEN!—grito Lila a lo lejos, pero cada vez acercándose.

Se vieron alarmados.

—Esto debe ser una mala broma—gruño él incrédulo.

Marinette lo secundo dentro de su mente, antes de examinar los lugares, notando una puerta semiabierta. Rápidamente empujo al chico en esa dirección, pero al ver a Lila acercándose, no le quedó otra más que acompañarlo en el nuevo lugar.

Que más que lugar parecía un pequeño almacén de premios, bastante estrecho que no era buena idea.

Pero la cabellera castaña la hizo reaccionar cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Aunque todo oscuro fue una mala combinación, ya que termino cayendo por el impulso sobre Adrien en medio del suelo. No ocupaba ver sus ojos para escuchar su respiración cortada, pero le tapó la boca al ver como la voz de Lila se escuchaba por ahí.

Suspiro aliviada.

Hasta que la puerta sonó, como si alguien quisiera abrirla.

—¿Adrien estás ahí?—dijo Lila sonando realmente preocupada.

Ambos se vieron alterados en medio de la oscuridad, pero es que acaso esa chica tenía un radar de Adrien o algo por el estilo.

—Escuche que Volpina y Jade Turtle llegaron, ellos son mis amigos así que pronto vendrán ayudarnos junto con Chat Noir—hablo está intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito.

Los jóvenes dentro del lugar suspiraron.

Al parecer la puerta solo podría abrirse con llave, no es como si fuera bueno, pero al menos la castaña no los vería en esa comprometedora situación.

Al alzar el rostro ambos vieron los ojos del otro demasiado cerca.

Todo se había.

Complicado inesperadamente.

 **Continuara...**

 _Esta parte de la feria quedo demasiado larga, así que sera dividido en dos xD **  
**_

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	19. Capítulo 18: Feria parte 2

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 18: Feria parte 2**

Ese día no podía ser más del asco, primero ve a Nathaniel llegar a interactuar con Marinette, quien no solo parecía haber capturado la atención de Adrien, si no que ahora también la atención de su nuevo interés amoroso. Perfecto. Tenía ella algo que provocaba que Marinette atrajera a todos sus intereses amorosos.

Era un asco

Pero eso no era importante ahora o un tema de relevancia.

Ocupaba ser Queen Bee ahora, sintió a su amiga desde su chaqueta y supo que era hora de entrar en acción.

Detuvo su mente al ver a dos especies de drones aparecer de la nada, eran como pequeñas esferas flotantes, que habían sacado armas en forma de pistola.

No tenía tiempo.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, dos rápidas cuchillas se incrustaron en las esferas haciendo que cayeran al suelo defectuosas. Fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, alzo la vista para ver sobre el techo de uno de los puestos una nueva figura.

Con un extraño traje azulado, con un cuchillo en sus manos y una extraña mascara que le recordaba a las plumas de un pavo real. Había un sujeto que nunca había visto, viéndola intensamente.

Antes de saltar frente a ella.

—Señorita debe tener más cuidado—dijo su voz suave pero firme.

Fue cuando supo que debía tener un Miraculous, era la única forma de sentir que conocía esa voz, pero no poder ubicarla. Al igual que cuando ella era Queen Bee (estúpido nombre) nadie podría reconocerla aunque fuera casi igual que siempre.

Magia.

Arrugo el ceño.

Pero se sintió un poco alegre de ser salvada, desde que se convirtió en un héroe, era quien ayudaba a otros y pocas veces recibía esa clase de trato.

—Estos drones debieron ser enviados a buscar algo en específico—musito el chico azulado de forma preocupada.

Eso la hizo pestañear.

—Soy la hija del alcalde, no sé si eso sea motivo suficiente—expreso cruzando sus brazos.

El joven la vio fijamente unos instante, fue cuando un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, eran unos ojos preciosos.

—Puede que tal vez buscaran a Queen Bee—comento este antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Su rostro se puso rojo de la ira, pero antes de decir algo al enmascarado que por algún motivo parecía saber su identidad. Este salto ante sus ojos y se escabullo entre los tejados de los puestos.

Dejándola sola y soltando un grito enojado.

…

No había mucho espacio, así que cuando lograron sentarse dentro de ese almacén, era inevitable que al menos sus piernas se rozaran levemente por los tobillos o rodillas. Para Marinette ese contacto no era molesto, hace pocos minutos ella había incitado un contacto similar.

Pero era…tan nostálgico.

Recordó claramente los besos fogosos y deseosos de más de Chat Noir. Esos que se había prometido no le harían suspirar o vacilar, ahora eran una tormenta en su cabeza.

Estúpidas hormonas juveniles.

Quería volver a esos días, que todo fuera como un sueño.

Pero no era posible.

Fue bastante clara que no dejaría que los sentimientos le evitaran seguir su plan, por lo tanto mientras Adrien fuera un héroe, era claro que nada podría pasar. Y eso estaba bien, ella amaba esa parte de él, la que deseaba salvar a todos y ser un ejemplo a seguir.

Solo que ella ya no era eso.

Por lo tanto entre ellos no había ningún futuro juntos.

Sonaba más deprimente en su cabeza de lo que esperaba.

—Espero Volpina y Jade Turtle puedan con lo que fuera que atacara la feria—musito de pronto Adrien.

Mostrando como sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ese lugar o ella en específico, una parte en su interior se molestó. Ella había pasado todo este tiempo pensando en él principalmente, para que ahora el chico la tuviera al frente, pensando en sus amigos.

Aunque noto algo curioso.

Alzo una ceja viéndolo fijamente, este debió sentir la mirada y giro a verle.

—¿Volpina y Jade Turtle?—

—Bueno esos son sus nombres—

—Pero suena algo impersonal, como solo compañeros…pensé que al saber quiénes eran, los tratarías de forma más amable—

Hubo un nuevo silencio, lo cual hizo a Marinette suspirar de forma incrédula.

—¿No sabes sus identidades?—

—¿Tú la sabes?—

Ambas preguntas al mismo tiempo de parte de ambos, con una incredulidad e inocencia latente. Fueron lo que hicieron que soltara una carcajada incrédula. Comenzó a reírse de forma incontrolada, pues no podía aceptar que pasara algo tan bizarro.

Adrien no sabía la identidad de sus compañeros de lucha.

Que eran sus mejores amigos.

Con los que pasaba todo el día.

Ella se había sorprendido al descubrirlo, pero dado que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, supuso que era normal. Luego al saberlo, había notado algunos puntos que destacaban en la identidad civil y la de héroe.

Alya era intrépida, con o sin el antifaz, mostraba un aura confiada y picara, que al ser Volpina solo incrementaba.

Nino siempre era correcto, intentando ayudar a otros y mostrar de forma lógica, algunos problemas, que siempre resaltaba con su identidad como Jade Turtle.

Era tan.

Tonto.

Toda la situación.

Dejo de reírse, aunque sentía ganas de seguir riendo, pues sentía incluso lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Tomo aire pensando que haberse reído casi por un minuto, tal vez dos, de forma seguida era una falta de respeto. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con una mirada enojada, Adrien lucia gratamente complacido.

Se sonrojo involuntariamente.

Había demostrado muchos sentimientos.

Tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta, agradeciendo que el chico no hiciera mención a sus risas.

—Hace tiempo los investigue a los cuatro, me sorprendió un poco, pero al final supuse que era lo mejor—

Adrien ladeo la cabeza.

—Así que aun sabiendo nuestras identidades civiles, no pensaste en aprovecharte—

Detesto la forma en que lo decía, sin ponerlo en cuestión y solo afirmándolo. También detesto esa seguridad al decirlo y que aún seguía luciendo complacido, incluso más que antes.

Lo vio enojada.

—No pienses cosas raras, simplemente no me interesa acabar con un oponente por la espada, le quita la diversión a una lucha—dijo de forma pretenciosa.

Pero no funcionaba, aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Como si pensara que ella era buena, que no importaba que hiciera, había bondad en su interior. Pero estaba equivocado, ella era una villana, lo había sido durante mucho tiempo y sabía jugar sucio.

Con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, supo que debía hacer algo, para salvar el poco orgullo que parecía quedarle con vida.

Fue ágil como un felino, probablemente Adrien al haber sido Chat Noir, debía haberlo visto venir. Tal vez no pensó que lo hiciera, algo estúpido de su parte, o solamente estaba demasiado incrédulo para hacer algún movimiento ante ese repentino cambio de actitud.

Estaba sobre él.

Bueno sus cuerpos no se tocaban, incluso estaba sosteniéndose para no caer con su mano izquierda en la puerta donde Adrien estaba sentado. Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos incrédulos y la sonrisa pretenciosa se había esfumado.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para su orgullo herido, hacer que el chico frente a él fuera un sumiso gatito.

Sonrió de forma algo maliciosa.

—Odio cuando quieren acorralarme, no me gusta perder el control—dijo de forma suave, pasando descaradamente su mano por el mentón del chico.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes, se preguntó si los suyos también estarían así.

No quiso averiguarlo.

Prefería seguir pensando que aún eran un juego del gato y el ratón. Donde ella tenía el control.

Vio al chico tragar algo nervioso, antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Si te pones de esta forma…no mucho problema—tartamudeo ligeramente.

¿Emoción?

¿Miedo?

¿Adrenalina?

Ladeo la cabeza y sus ojos lo vieron de forma interesada, se preguntó que pasaba con Adrien, hace tiempo simplemente le había rechazado por ser una villana, o tal vez ella no le había dado la oportunidad de aceptarla ya que ella sabía que solo complicaría todo a otro nivel mayor.

Ella se había prometido alejarse.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus ojos dejaron los de Adrien, para ver los labios del chico. Recordaba los besos de Chat Noir, sería una idiota si no lo hiciera. Siempre eran cálidos, como si guardara un precioso tesoro en ella, pero no solo eso, también hacia que algo en su interior se calentara.

Lo extrañaba.

Subió los ojos a los del chico.

—Pensé que el que yo fuera una villana, eliminaría cualquier atracción de tu parte—susurro ahora acercándose un poco más.

Donde sus cuerpos ya estaban a punto de tocarse y su boca estaba casi sobre la de él.

Adrien desvió la mirada, probablemente en una lucha interna de que hacer o que no hacer.

Esto estaba mal.

Ella no debía involucrarse, no otra vez, no hacer algo tan tonto. Pero no le importaba, estaba harta de soportar la tentación, estaba a punto de meter las manos al fuego.

Aunque no.

Ella no daría el primer paso.

Si algo pasaba entre ellos, lo dejaría en manos de Adrien.

Este la vio algo enojado unos momentos, antes de tomar su mano y llevarla atrás de su cabeza, uniendo por fin los labios de ambos.

…

Era una rutina que debía seguir cada día, como levantarse trasnochado, tomar un poco de café, seguir con sus inventos y en cierta hora del día, visitar a los prisioneros, en específico de una. Esa sirena era todo un misterio su forma de controlar el agua, era algo mágico que le hubiera gustado averiguar, para añadir algún invento de armas.

Pero bueno.

No todo se puede en la vida, él lo sabía.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al bajar por el ascensor, sintiendo un extraño silencio que le hizo sacar una de sus pistolas de láser.

El aire estaba algo frio.

Lo cual era imposible, las celdas estaban en los pisos inferiores, y no era posible que el aire fuera un factor alterado, al menos que usaran alguna de las maquinas, de las cuales solo él tenía control.

Camino tranquilamente, notando a los prisioneros, los cuales no eran muchos, cada uno en su celdas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver un manchón rojo en el suelo, corrió algo torpe a él lugar, viendo el cuerpo de Tigrera en el suelo. La medio incorporo en sus brazos, viendo incrédulo el gran trozo de hielo que estaba en el pecho de la chica atravesándola.

Muerta.

Sintió algo helado en su espalda, giro a ver sobre su hombro.

Su cabello rojo estaba aún desordenado, su cuerpo estaba casi en los huesos y en su pierna faltante. Ahora había una imitación, era como un trozo de hielo rojo, que supuso era parte también de su control de los líquidos. Pensó que se limitaría a agua en su estado, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de ira.

Lo supo.

Estaba con vida.

Con el propósito de venganza.

Alzo su arma, que fue cortada en dos, por una ráfaga de sangre.

—Me da curiosidad saber cómo se escapó—exclamo sin saber qué hacer.

No había ninguna forma de pedir ayuda, al menos que llegara al centro de control a unos metros de él. Y aunque llegara, sabía que no duraría mucho con vida.

Solo bastaba ver a lo lejos, dos de otros akuma muertos en un charco de sangre.

La mujer ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Quién mato a Ryu?—pregunto en un susurro.

Ryu.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo, recordando la última lucha, las heridas de Pyromane y Dark Wizard, también que su reina había llegado mentalmente, nuevamente inestable.

Esa mujer.

Suspiro sintiendo compasión de ella, pues no era muy diferente a él cuando le quitaron todo en su vida. El deseo de venganza y sintiendo poder entre sus manos, que solo buscaba la forma de acabar con aquellos que consideraba enemigos.

—Aunque llegues con esa persona, no lograras nada con envenenar tu corazón—murmuro por bajo.

Fue cuando sintió un dolor frio en sus hombros, dos pilares de hielo le habían atravesado.

Scarlet camino tranquilamente, con una sonrisa psicópata.

—Si tú sabes quien fue, solo deberé torturarte hasta que lo digas—musito con diversión malévola.

Por qué el Doc se equivocaba, su corazón había muerto una vez más.

…

No parecía tener algún arma oculta, algún poder sobre natural o algún elemento que dominara, no usaba más armas que sus brazos o sus colmillos, no tenía nada en especial. Había luchado contra akumas más fuertes, les había demostrado que no por nada era el nuevo portador del Kwami de la tortuga, sus planes no solían fallar y siempre sentía una especie de superioridad.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué estaba perdiendo de forma humillante?

El hombre lobo nuevamente lo estampo sujetando su pierna, con violencia en el suelo, mientras que con su otra mano, sujetaba a Volpina con fuerza del cuello.

Era tan.

Frustrante.

Ninguno de sus trucos funcionaban, era alguien demasiado fuerte y con sentidos desarrollados, que parecía no verse afectado por las técnicas ilusorias de Volpina.

Tanta fuerza.

Debía tener un punto débil.

Volpina saco un gruñido, indicando que se estaba quedando sin aire.

—Maestro—dijo Wayzz preocupado a su mente.

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

Ocupaba buscar alguna salida pronto, o ambos estarían pronto muertos. Sabía que Volpina era atolondrada y hasta cierto punto un animal, quien no tenía modales y siempre parecía entusiasmada ante un reto. Pero era su compañera de equipo, una que a su forma le daba alegría a esa aventura que había iniciado.

Uso su escudo, para tirarlo en el brazo que sujetaba a Volpina liberándola, aunque provocando que la bestia lo viera de forma furica, ante la sangre saliendo de este.

Volpina estaba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras el hombre lobo se abalanzo sobre él con sus garras.

Sintió un frio, antes de un terrible dolor en su cuello, la sangre comenzó a salir y apenas pudo sujetarse con dificultad. El dolor era insoportable y a la vez no tanto, pues sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al hombre lobo que ahora abría sus grandes mandíbulas.

Iba a matarle.

Rápidamente una soga (de algún establecimiento destruido) se atoro en el cuello del hombre lobo, mientras Volpina estaba desde atrás, haciendo presión para ahorcarlo. Aunque no parecía funcionar por el gran pelaje y masa muscular del hombre lobo, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

Trago aire, sintiendo dificultad para respirar y una gran cantidad de sangre.

Joder.

Rápidamente el hombre lobo tomo a Volpina de una de sus piernas, estampándola de nuevo contra el suelo.

Debía hacer algo.

Pero no podía.

—¡DETENTE!—dijo una voz infantil.

Giro a ver con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que Volpina.

El hombre lobo en cambio gruño viendo a lo lejos un niño, con ropas extrañas y con un cuchillo bailando entre sus manos. Este con una gran velocidad, se estampo en el hombro del lobo, antes que el niño ágilmente hiciera dos cortes en sus piernas que lo lanzo al suelo.

El nuevo individuo suspiro, él lo reconoció.

No era un akuma muy activo, pero el control de sus cuchillas y armas, lo hacían reconocerlo.

De pronto el hombre lobo se incorporó de nuevo, dejando su apariencia monstruosa para volver a ser el joven de antes. Este sonrió, a pesar que de sus pies aun salía algo de sangre y de su hombro también, no parecía fuera de combate, todo lo contario, parecía listo para más.

—Eddy pensé que estabas ocupado—comento el chico lobuno con una sonrisa.

El niño entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres Luke?—pregunto el pequeño que llamo Eddy.

Así que Luke se llamaba ese chico.

Nino apenas podía mantenerse despierto, sintiendo un terrible dolor y la falta de sangre. Pronto la transformación acabaría, no cabía duda.

El niño lo vio de reojo, antes de voltear a ver a Luke.

—Wolf está furioso, ya sabes que con la desaparición de Ryu y que tienen a Scarlet encerrada, comenzó a pensar que tal vez Queen Heart tenga algo contra él—musito este con las manos en lo alto.

Nuevamente nombres que no reconocía del todo.

—Lárgate de nuestro territorio—expuso el pequeño sacando un cuchillo.

Los ojos de Luke brillaron emocionados, pero de repente sus orejas se levantaron al igual que el niño giro su vista preocupado.

Una explosión a lo lejos les advirtió que no estaban solos.

Luke bajo sus orejas caninas, antes de chasquear por bajo.

—Supongo que por ahora solo podre hacer esto, dile a Queen que esto fue un aviso y que más le vale calmar todo esto—dijo señalándolo algo molesto por tener que irse—sería una lástima matar a una chica tan hermosa y peligrosa—añadió antes de correr cerca de un edificio.

Salto con gran facilidad hasta el tejado que era casi superior a los dos metros, antes de desaparecer en el mar de techo a su alrededor.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces para correr donde él, intento apartarse, pero este simplemente quito la mano de su cuello disparando un poco de sangre. No había mucho tiempo, estaba viendo borroso, pero no podía perder, no ante un akuma.

Debía vivir.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Si él moría ahí, Volpina aún estaba mal herida.

—Déjalo—dijo una voz adolorida.

Vio con dificultad como Volpina intentaba arrastrarse desde el suelo, viendo furiosa al niño.

Este los ignoro.

Saco una inyección, que clavo sin ninguna piedad en su cuello. Gimió de dolor y Volpina se medió incorporo con las garras en alto. Pero antes de hacer algo, Eddy como le llamo el hombre lobo, le hizo una barrida tan fácil, que cayó de espalda e inconsciente.

—Ya estaba al límite supongo—murmuro antes de verlo de reojo—esta inyección hace trabajar tus tejidos celulares a una velocidad increíble, lo hizo una pirómana en sus ratos libres con el Doc, hará que no mueras desangrado—explico este de forma desinteresada.

Lo vio algo ido, sintiendo el sueño llegar a él.

—¿Por qué?—

Lo salvo.

Pero no pudo decir mucho, su voz era débil y su garganta dolía.

Los ojos del niño brillaron un poco antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Ella se pondría muy triste si murieran ambos—susurro a lo lejos.

Antes que perdiera la consciencia.

…

Besar a Marinette era adictivo, su sabor era dulce y a la vez algo pícaro, o tal vez solo era la chica, esa que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada y cuyos labios había extrañado durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que algo estaba mal, que todo esto no tenía sentido y que probablemente no terminaría bien.

Ella era una villana.

Y al mismo tiempo no.

Tenía sus momentos buenos, como también tenía sus momentos malos.

Aceptar tener algo con ella, en su actual condición, a la larga sabía que le afectaría. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente. Solo tenía un pensamiento principal, y era el de seguir con esa tarea.

Besarla.

Era tan.

No sabía explicarlo.

Toda su vida siempre había seguido las normas de su padre, cuando por fin pudo se Chat Noir, algo cambio en todo eso. Había un punto de no retorno, donde al descubrir la libertad, solo quería más. También el ayudar a otros, era algo que lo llenaba de una calidez en su interior.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Era algo nuevo.

Algo que no sabía que era, pero que sabía no podría olvidar jamás. Algo que nada se podría comparar y una necesidad más básica como respirar.

Gimió cuando la chica se separó de él, viendo confundida a otro lado. Toda el atrevimiento y calidez había desaparecido, solamente estaba pálida viendo a un lugar sin nada aparente.

Luego escucho una explosión a lo lejos.

Los ojos de la chica se encogieron de terror, antes de ponerse de pie. Tuvo que agacharse antes de ver una patada volar con tal fuerza, que destruyo la pared tumbándola.

Frente a ellos Lila veía todo confundida, antes de verlo a él con resentimiento, al procesar que no había estado solo en ese reducido lugar.

—¡MARINETTE!—grito al verla correr, pero esta no se detuvo.

Algo había pasado.

Quiso correr tras de ella, pero de pronto Lila lo sujeto desde el brazo pidiéndole una explicación.

Gimió viendo al cielo, ante su mala suerte.

…

Corrió.

Sus piernas no dejaban de correr.

Aun cuando paso la feria, aun cuando las casas quedaban rápidamente atrás, aun cuando todos le miraban de reojo.

Corrió.

Por qué ese sentimiento, esa sensación de frio en su interior, no tenía sentido. La había sentido horas antes, restándole importancia, pensando que todo era obra de su mente, que probablemente fuera solo una advertencia a su mente.

Había sido una idiota.

Arremetió con la puerta de su guarida, ignorando como la parte superior estaba destruida y como algunos bomberos habían llegado al lugar. Estos le gritaron, pero ella los ignoro entrando apresurada al lugar.

Bajo por las escaleras, deteniéndose al llegar al salón principal.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

Muerte.

En todas direcciones.

Había al menos veinte personas tiradas en diferentes lugares, todas muertas y con grandes heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Cada uno de ellos.

Cada akuma que ella había creado.

Cada esperanza.

Miro los rostros sin vida de una mujer, que había perdido su trabajo y quedado en la calle, donde se había prostituido y ella había ayudado para que dejara de hacerlo. Solía hacer un pastel de chocolate delicioso, que dejaba en su hogar cada cumpleaños. Quien le había enseñado a hacer algunos postres y solía ir a hospitales a ayudar como voluntaria.

Los ojos de una pareja de jóvenes, que ambos habían vivido en las calles todas sus vidas, encontrándose aquí en akuma y enamorándose profundamente. Vio a la chica en el suelo, mientras el hombre frente a ella en una aparente posición protectora.

Al barman, que había sido un ex combito, acusado falsamente de matar a su esposa, cuando en realidad asesino al culpable de matarla, sin importarle pudrirse en prisión.

A la mujer de la floristería, que había perdido todo cuando esta se quemó en llamas.

La chica que había pasado toda su vida en un psiquiatra, debido a que su familia quería deshacerse de ella, aunque solo tenía problemas leves de hiperactividad.

El joven de quince años, que no podía ver, pero su poder de akuma le permitía crear sonares como los murciélagos. Que siempre decía que le hubiera gustado verle a la cara y conocer el mundo.

Apretó sus manos contra su cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas correr desenfrenadas, cuando un bombero la tomo de sus manos.

Mathew, era un hombre de 28 años, con el cabello alborotado de tonalidades casi azuladas y ojos grises. El hombre había sido un akuma, con poderes eléctricos. Había dejado de serlo hace unos meses, diciendo que quería hacer su sueño de ser bombero.

Él sabía que pasaba ahí.

Él sabía.

—Todos…están muertos—murmuro ella incrédula.

El hombre con cuerpo formado y traje de bombero, solo apretó los labios viendo de reojo el lugar.

La masacre en todos lados.

Y la sangre en una pared.

 _"Sigues tú Queen Heart"_

Giro a ver el cuerpo de Marinette, esa chica que anteriormente había sido su líder y era la villana más poderosa de Francia. Temblando de pies a cabeza, con lágrimas en su rostro y soltando el llanto.

La atrajo a él como si fuera una niña pequeña perdida.

Algo que así pasaba.

Sintiendo que su retiro anticipado, debía acabar para ayudar en esto.

 **Continuara...**

 **Siento la demora.** _ **  
**_

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	20. Capítulo 19: Cordura

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 19: Cordura.**

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sintiéndose algo mareado y a la vez perdido. Un ambiente alterado lo recibió y la cara de un paramédico le pregunto cómo se sentía, respondió con un gemido antes de incorporarse con dificultad, este le pregunto varias preguntas de si y no, que contesto vagamente, antes que este se fuera a otro lugar dejándolo solo.

Gimió al tocar su cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ante las memorias de lo ocurrido y como todo había sucedido. El akuma y el hombre lobo habían escapado.

Debía ir por ellos.

—No pienses en levantarte, perdiste mucha sangre—dijo una voz a su lado.

Giro rápidamente, para ver como en una camilla improvisada, estaba Alya con un gran vendaje en su pierna, viendo a la nada.

Estaban aún en la feria, en medio de los centros de comida. Habían tomado ese lugar de improvisado y estaban atendiendo a las personas del lugar que salieron heridas.

Volvió su vista a Alya con dificultad, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Ella también había salido herida, debió haberla ayudado. Apretó con fuerza los puños sintiéndose un inútil, no había rescatado a nadie, no había sido un héroe. Probablemente Volpina debía estar en igual de condiciones, debía estar herida en algún lugar.

Noto la fría mirada de Alya sobre él, como si estuviera analizándolo.

Alzo una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto sentándose en el borde de esa camilla.

Sabía que no podría caminar, pero apenas pudiera debía hacer algo.

Debía ir por los otros.

—De todas las personas que había pensado en las noches…admito que eras el último en ella Nino—aseguro está viendo al techo nuevamente.

No comprendía de qué estaba hablando.

Entrecerró los ojos confundido.

—Cuando vi como acabo la trasformación, pensé que era un extraño sueño, pero fue cuando vi la identidad de esa horrorosa tortuga al fin—dijo lo último con una sonrisa divertida.

Todo se puso frio para Nino, antes de ver la sonrisa algo picara de Alya, que le parecía muy similar a las de…

—Hola—dijo una pequeña cabeza de zorro, saliendo de uno de los bolsillos de Alya.

Fue suficiente.

Rápidamente la falta de energías y no estar listo para nada más, hicieron que cayera de nuevo inconsciente.

Esa mujer le haría perder la cordura, estaba seguro.

…

Miro de reojo a su jefe hablándole sobre el lugar, sobre cómo estaba totalmente inhabilitado y que en la parte inferior había unas puertas llenas de laboratorios y gente encerrada. Cada uno de ellos criminales de alto rango que habían enviado a la comisaria. Le explico que todo aparentaba a ser uno de los escondites de Queen Heart, pero que esperarían para confirmarlo a los medios o sus supervisores, cuando expertos llegaran a revisar.

Le había comentado que cuidara de aquella niña, que le tomo tiempo convencer, que había escuchado la explosión y que era de ayudar a otros, quedando en shock por la visión.

No habían aceptado del todo la historia, pero al ver a la chica como ida, habían logrado convencer a otros.

Camino tranquilamente donde la chica, sin saber cómo informarle sobre los informes que había visto, sobre los cuerpos de tigrera y el Doc.

Muertos.

Lo peor era ver el cuerpo del Doc, sin un rastro de sangre y varias muestras de sufrimiento.

—Fue mi culpa—susurro esta sin verlo.

Quiso replicar, quiso explicarle que todos ellos hubieran dado su vida por ella, que les había salvado de la oscuridad.

Pero no tuvo palabras de su boca.

Ya con el casco fuera, se revolvió sus cabellos cada vez más alborotados.

—La muerte es algo que no podemos evitar, simplemente, fue un enemigo que subestimaste—explico tranquilamente.

La chica lo vio con mirada perdida.

—Muchas muertes…deben quedar solo otros tres o cuatro con vida…fui una estúpida—dijo levantándose molesta.

Alzo los ojos al cielo, antes de sujetarla con la mano.

—Pues puede que fuera tu culpa, pero no puedes hacer nada estúpido…ahora más que nunca debes pensar con cuidado cada movimiento—le expuso de forma ruda.

Esta se encogió un poco, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Él se sacudió el cabello.

—Te llevare a casa, ocupas estar protegida ahora—

…

Adrien corrió a la enfermería esperando ver a Marinette, pero todo se bajó al ver el cuerpo de sus amigos en las camillas. Nino parecía dormir como si tuviera una pesadilla, en cambio Alya lo saludo amigablemente con una gran cantidad de vendas en su cuerpo. La peor herida de la chica era el de una de sus piernas, esta le restó importancia diciendo que se topó con una molestia, en cambio Nino estaba con vendajes en su cuello.

Alya sujeto con fuerza su mano en alto.

—No te preocupes Adrien, solo fue un pequeño accidente—dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Él se vio preocupado.

Se había distraído.

Había sido un tonto.

Se sentía de manera responsable por las heridas de ellos, de haber salido a actuar y no dejarle todo a sus compañeros héroes, probablemente hubiera podido proteger a sus amigos. El estar ido con Marinette sin duda fue un golpe bajo a su concentración, además de tolerar a una resentida Lila que se fue indignada del lugar. Por suerte Chloé le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bien por su lado, aunque sonaba molesta por algún motivo.

Ignoro eso y se sentó al lado de Alya.

—Igual debes cuidarte más, uno de los paramédicos me dijo que estaban cerca de donde estaba la batalla—les reprendió con seriedad.

La chica sonrío algo arrepentida.

—Me encanta tener una exclusiva jugosa—se jacto riendo, pero se detuvo tocando su vientre.

Este no tenía vendajes, pero tenía varios golpes que le dolerían una semana.

Derrotados solo por un hombre lobo.

Que patético.

Pero Alya sabía que algo raro pasaba ahí, ese sujeto no era normal y su sed de sangre, era algo que nunca había visto en los akuma. Lo más parecido fue cuando se toparon con esa sirena de hielo, que descubrió que había algo oscuro detrás de todo esto.

¿Que sería?

Luego de unas dos horas más en el lugar, la limosina de su padre apareció para llevarlos a sus hogares, Nino se mantenía en silencio desde que despertó y no se despidió al bajar del vehículo, Alya se mostró algo preocupada, pero comento que no sería nada importante. La morena parecía más tranquila cuando se bajó en su hogar con unas muletas, diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Llego a su casa en silencio, viendo el teléfono preocupado de que Marinette no contestara a sus llamadas.

Recordó su mirada de horror al irse.

Algo había pasado.

Al llegar Nathalie lo examino de pies a cabeza, hasta asegurar que él no tenía ningún daño. Le regaño durante más de quince minutos diciéndole que eso le pasaba por andar sin escolta. La ignoro antes de caminar hasta su habitación, fue cuando esta lo detuvo con unas palabras que helaron su sangre…

—Su padre regreso esta mañana, desea verlo en su despacho cuando tomes un baño—le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, sin recordar hace cuanto que no lo veía.

Ignoro como Plagg erizaba su cola mientras se bañaba, dejando que el agua fría lo despertara un poco. Mientras se secaba el cabello, intento llamar nuevamente a Marinette dejándolo en el correo de voz. Chasqueo la lengua molesto, sabiendo que en la noche debería ir a buscarla.

Le pidió a Plagg que se quedara en la habitación, este acepto a regañadientes.

Toco la enorme puerta del despacho, escuchando un pase desde adentro.

Trago saliva.

Su padre seguía igual que siempre, su rostro era serio y su piel aún muy blanca, sus ropas eran elegantes y su pelo siempre estaba totalmente en estado perfecto. La única vez que lo había visto mal, fue por un periodo de tiempo hace dos años donde sufrió un accidente, parecía ido y tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo. Por más que intento visitarlo en el hospital, este se negó a verlo.

—Buenas tardes padre—comento sentándose frente a él.

Este no dejo de ver los papeles en su escritorio, hasta que alzo el rostro y mostro este, donde cerca de su mandíbula a su cuello, había una leve cicatriz que ya casi desaparecía.

—Nathalie me comento que estuviste en medio de un accidente hoy—expuso sin verlo.

No fue necesario, se encogió un poco para atrás, sintiéndose levemente descubierto.

—Estaba con unos amigos en la feria cuando eso ocurrió, pero nos separamos y por suerte no Salí herido—rápidamente intento rescatar cualquier posible regaño o castigo.

El hombre siguió escribiendo.

—El alcalde me comento que fuiste con Chloé, esta tampoco salió herida—

—No ella está bien, fueron Alya y Nino quienes salieron heridos—

—Dice Nathalie que saliste con dos personas más—

—Fueron Lila una chica nueva y con Marinette—

La pluma se detuvo de escribir y rápidamente la mirada de su padre se alzó, no comprendió cual fue la emoción que paso por el rostro de su padre, pero incluso pudo jurar ver algún reconocimiento en sus ojos. Este dejo de escribir y giro el rostro de forma pensativa, antes de verlo nuevamente de reojo.

— _Marinette_ Dupain-Cheng—hablo su padre de forma pensativa.

Eso le llamo su atención.

—¿Conoces a Marinette?—pregunto entrecerrando los ojos confundido.

Marinette en su forma de civil no era muy buena sociabilizando y no era conocida por todos, en cambio su identidad como Queen Heart era de los temas más polémicos de todo Paris. No parecía que su padre hablara de la villana, no creía que él la conociera. Pero su forma de hablar del nombre de la chica, como si le trajera un recuerdo lejano.

Este toco levemente la herida de su mandíbula.

—Un diamante en bruto, la conocí hace dos años cuando se inscribió en un concurso de diseño—musito su padre con mirada pensativa.

¿Diseño?

Recordó las veces que había ido a ver a Marinette, esta tenía una especie de talento con los dibujos, pero nunca le daba mucha importancia.

Puede que esa fuera la Marinette hace dos años, pero ahora simplemente se negaba a cualquier placer de su vida, que no tuviera nada que ver con sus objetivos.

—También la pude ver cuando paso el incidente de sus padres, una gran tragedia sin lugar a dudas—expreso con algo de dolor en la última frase.

Alzo una ceja.

Al parecer, la conocía muy bien.

—Te sugiero no te acerques mucho a esa chica Adrien, antes de darte cuenta, no podrás escapar de sus garras—afirmo con tono autoritario.

Trago nervioso.

Sin saber cómo decirle que ya estaba prácticamente dentro de ellas.

…

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Miro atentamente el cuerpo inerte de Marinette en medio del sofá, totalmente con la mirada perdida y abrazando sus piernas de forma perturbadora, ya no estaba llorando silenciosamente, pero parecía perdida en un lugar desconocido.

No pudo culparla.

Giro a ver a Madeleine, quien aun con vendas en sus manos, apretaba sus manos con fuerza a sus brazos, provocando que parte de sus dedos sangraran por no estar curados después de las operaciones. En cambio Edward estaba con su único brazo, fuertemente apretado.

Edmund lucia pensativo en un sofá, con Tikki y Nooroo en sus hombros, ahora junto con Duusu quien estaba comiendo de forma distraída algo de fruta.

Nathaniel giro a ver a Matt, el bombero que al parecer había sido parte antes de akuma y que ahora estaba ahí para volverlo ayudar. Sus ojos grises mostraban una seguridad, que puede que fueran lo que necesitaban ahora.

Pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

Toda una base de operaciones destruida por una sola mujer, esta debía estar furiosa como para traer solo caos y destrucción.

¿Saldrían de esta con vida?

Siempre pensó en ser fuerte, en poder afrontar las pruebas que vendrían y ayudar a otros que estuvieran a su lado. No logro conectar la idea de ser más fuerte, a involucrarse cada vez con enemigos más poderosos. Apenas si estaba dominando sus poderes con Duusu, como para enfrentarse a una homicida psicópata de hielo.

Apretó sus puños.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Ahora que tenía ese poder, debía hacer algo.

—Ya veo, oficialmente Edward y Madeleine están fuera de batalla—comento Matthew sin una pizca de misericordia.

Madeleine parecía levantarse para contradecir tales palabras, pero la única mano de Edward la detuvo. Esta giro a verlo adolorida, pero no por dicha acción, sino, simplemente impotente ante la realidad que sin sus manos no podría usar sus poderes de forma correcta.

El poder de cambiar compuestos químicos que poseía, solo era útil con su conocimiento del universo y de todo lo que lo componía, de conocer que reacciones químicas podían hacer que algo explotara, o que esto cambiara de forma a su favor. Pero para poder usarlo a su voluntad, ocupaba sus manos o en especial sus dedos de forma sana. Estos eran los conectores con el mundo, quienes lograban llevar sus deseos a la realidad.

Lo sabía, por eso cuando exploto la cabeza de Ryu o, todo él en general. Había terminado de destruir algunos circuitos dentro de sus manos que usaba su poder.

No sabían si cuando estuviera totalmente recuperada, volvería a usar sus poderes.

En cambio Edward ocupaba una gran fuerza vital para usar sus enormes poderes como Dark Wizard, tanto que sufriría graves consecuencias cada vez sin importara que fuera. Por eso gran parte de su torso y extremidades, ahora parecía cubierta de tatuajes negros, que eran las grietas no sanadas de cuando usaba su poder. Incluso uno de sus ojos había adquirido por completo una tonalidad negra, que ya no desaparecía, dejándolo con ojos bicolor. En realidad su ojos negro casi no funcionaba del todo, por lo cual tenía un parche sobre este.

Ambos estaban incapacitados.

Y aun había dos villanos a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Aun posemos el control de las cámaras de la ciudad, serviremos de forma logística—expuso Edward de forma lenta.

Estaba impotente, eso lo sabían todos.

—Igualmente aún me pueden quedar dos usos más o tres como Dark Wizard en mis condiciones—

Matt entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo conocí parte de tus poderes, si usas esas veces en tu actual estado, podría incluso matarte—expreso de forma fría.

El moreno asintió.

—Creo que puedes ver que esto es una lucha de vida o muerte—

Nathaniel apretó los puños al ver como Matt asentía aprobando dicha convicción, aunque pudo ver los ojos de Madeleine sufrir en silencio. Recordaba la primera vez que la vio, algo pequeña y con el cabello rosado alborotado, ahora este parecía lucir opaco y algo bajo con nudos, al igual que sus ojos grises parecían cada vez más opacos.

Él no estaba seguro de estar preparado para lo que venía, pero cuando los ojos de Mathew chocaron con los suyos, pudo ver nuevamente esa convicción.

—Tus poderes son propios y los necesitamos—le dijo con seriedad.

No quería hacerlo.

Una parte cobarde de él, quería salir huyendo y escapar, ahora con esos poderes, podría huir y sobrevivir por su cuenta en cualquier parte del mundo.

Pero igualmente asintió decidido.

Matt asintió antes de ver a Edmund.

—Yo estoy dentro, soy un akuma que aún puede luchar…también contacte a los gemelos, ellos vienen en camino, ya mañana estarán con nosotros—expreso antes que pudiera decir algo.

El mayor sonrío de reojo.

—Así que esos dos sobrevivieron, bueno sin duda ellos nos ayudaran sin pensarlo…el problema es que ocuparemos ayuda de más personas si queremos hacer esto y para poder ganar—se sinceró tomando asiento.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

Antes que Edward expusiera su idea.

Fue cuando Marinette se levantó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

…

No podía dormir.

No quería pensar.

Quería morir…nuevamente quería morir.

Mientras estaba tirada sobre su cama, sentía que en medio de las paredes aparecían rostros llenos de sangre, cada uno lo conocía perfectamente, ella los vio reír y gozar en su organización. Probablemente todos estarían odiándola más allá de la tumba. Casi podía oír los reclamos de todos por haberlos dejado morir, cada uno sujetando una parte de su cuerpo y arrastrándola a un pozo sin fondo de desesperación. Donde podía ver partes de cuerpos y gente mutilada pidiéndole ayuda.

Una ayuda que no podría darles.

Apretó con fuerza las manos en sus oídos, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor eran cuerpos mutilados y el olor metálico a la sangre.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Eso debía ser, o no podría explicar cuando giro su rostro, donde pudo ver claramente el cuerpo sin vida del Doc, sonriéndole sin dientes y sin sus ojos.

Pero no grito.

Aunque estuviera aterrada, aunque sintiera que la oscuridad era mucha, aunque el dolor sentimental pareciera que la mataría.

Porque eso era lo que merecía.

Sufrir.

Sufrir cada día.

Sufrir cada hora.

Sufrir cada segundo.

Ese era su castigo, el pago por sus estúpidas acciones, por pensar que podría hacer un cambio y que todos fueran felices. Pues ella no era un héroe de fantasía, era una estúpida humana que solamente destruía las posibilidades de otros.

Una y otra vez.

.

Fue cuando su cuerpo recibió una fuerte bofetada, que todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer y unos ojos verdes la vieron fijamente. Su cerebro no logro comprender de quien se trataba, tampoco porque esos labios parecían moverse diciendo un nombre que no identificaba, entrecerró los ojos al comprender que era el suyo, la persona repetía "Marinette" una y otra vez. Pero todo era tan confuso, aun había partes de gente muerta navegando por su visión, además que comenzaba a sentir un dolor en sus brazos.

—MARINETTE—grito nuevamente la voz.

Logrando que ignorara la visión de Tigrera detrás de este, con un enorme agujero en su pecho, burlándose de ella por seguir con vida.

Visualizo a la persona frente a ella.

—¿Adrien?—pregunto confusa.

¿Por qué estaba en su tortura personal?

Él probablemente era la última persona que debería ver en ese lugar, hasta donde ella recordaba no estaba muerto por su culpa.

Los ojos del chico parecieron brillar cuando lo reconoció, fue cuando todo a su alrededor, dejo de ser muerte y las extrañas imágenes desaparecieron. Aun así, una parte atrás de su cerebro, guardaba la risa siniestra de todos sus compañeros muertos, como si se burlaran y le reclamaran por seguir con vida.

—Vine corriendo cuando vi el reportaje de lo que paso en televisión—aclaro este con sinceridad.

Así que lo habían pasado por televisión.

Era obvio que dirían algo tan grande como eso, no podría estar oculto mucho tiempo.

Pero se sintió molesta, que probablemente todos en Paris estuvieran gozando por la muerte de sus amigos, pensando que por fin serian libres de una "tiranía", sin saber que todos esos muertos, fueron quienes muchas veces salvaron el traseros de todos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

Porque aun después de su muerte, nadie recordaría el valor de cada persona muerta.

Una suave mano comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, por lo cual giro a verlo de forma involuntaria, con la vista algo perdida, sin saber cómo los ojos del chico aun brillaban. Pues en sus ojos, pudo verse reflejada ella, su dolor y la amargura en su ser.

Y fue cuando lo supo.

—Ya no puedo—acepto con una sonrisa rota.

Vio el rostro de Adrien mostrar sorpresa y al parecer, sentir parte de su dolor. Los brazos del chico la atrajeron a él con fuerza, no se quejó, ocupaba sentir el calor de alguien.

 _"De verdad crees que ese chico podrá eliminar el hecho que nos mataste"_

Dijo la voz de tigrera de forma clara a su oído, se paralizo antes de abrazarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Adrien negando con la cabeza.

—¿Marinette?—pregunto este preocupado.

 _"Vamos cariño diles que por tu culpa morimos"_

Hablo la voz suave de su madre, casi sintiendo su olor y cariño en cada palabra, que era como veneno directo a su corazón.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en la espalda de Adrien.

Este parecía nuevamente preocupado.

Noto rasguños en sus manos al igual que parte de la sangre en sus dedos, probablemente en esos ratos que no recordaba bien, había estado lastimándose sin saberlo.

Pero ahora solo sentía sangre, las palabras de todos en su cabeza y las miradas sonrientes de quienes amo, diciéndole que por su culpa habían muerto.

—Los escucho…escucho sus voces…me están culpando por que los mate—hablo con voz rota y sin vida.

Eso era verdad.

Ella los había matado.

No merecía seguir viva.

Ella no.

Rápidamente su abrazada con más fuerza, tanto como para ignorar un poco las voces de su cabeza, porque sentía algo cálido cuando Adrien comenzó a acariciar su cabellera.

—No son ellos—

Su expresión se mostró confusa, aun en medio del pecho del chico.

Eran ellos, claro que eran ellos.

Podía ver sus rostros, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sentir su aroma y los recuerdos que todo eso en conjunto provocaba. Eran ellos.

—Tus padres…tus amigos…todos ellos, estoy segura que te amaban tanto como tú los amas, porque este dolor solo puede ser inverso al amor que les tenías, y ellos debían saberlo, por lo tanto debían amarte. Nadie que te amé puede decir las palabras que ellos te están diciendo, porque ellos te amaban—

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Ellos no me amaban—

—Si lo hacían—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

El chico se separó de ella, antes de sonreír con ternura y acariciar levemente su mejilla. Lo vio aun algo perdida y sin saber que era ya la realidad o que no lo era.

—Porque es imposible no amar a una chica con el corazón como el tuyo—le dijo con tal ternura, que sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

Antes de ser ahora ella quien se abrazara a la cintura del chico, aun escuchando las voces que la culpaban, viendo de reojo los fantasmas de sus amigos, pero solo escuchando el corazón de Adrien palpitar.

Y por el momento, eso era quien la mantenía en la realidad.

Soportando aun, un poco más.

 **Continuara...**

 _Creo que me quedo un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero si no subia eso se iba a alargar más la espera. Ademas en este capitulo solo brindaba mostrar la desesperacion de Marinette y como poco a poco se esta hundiendo en la oscuridad. En general no me gusta torturar a los personajes, pero me opongo a pensar en héroes que son buenos solo por que quieren, creo que las mejores personas son quienes logran experimentar el dolor y aun así superarlo.  
_

 _Pero no podía poner a Marinette viendo las muertes de todos sus amigos, y luego sonriendo como tonta a Adrien, creo que una parte de su cordura se perdio con eso._

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	21. Capítulo 20: Alianza

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 20: Alianza**

Sintió su brazo adormilado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para no despertar o mover a la chica. Había costado mucho el calmar a Marinette, tanto para llevarla a su cama y poder acostarla. La joven sin embargo, se negó a dejarlo ir en toda la noche, o gran parte de ella. Tanto así que ya eran las tres de la madrugada, mientras esta aun dormía abrazada a él con fuerza.

Recordaba cuando su madre se fue, la desesperación y el dolor en su interior.

Una persona muy querida para él.

Pero una persona al fin.

En cambio Marinette estaba al borde de la cordura, por ser tantas personas. Tantos rostros que jamás vería y que peor aún, se echaba la culpa de no haber ayudado a nadie.

Acaricio el cabello de ella de forma distraída.

Él podría sentir el dolor, por verla sufrir, pero no podía comprender sus emociones. También sabía que Edward y Madeleine estaban sufriendo, pudo ver sus rostros la impotencia, pero incluso aun así ellos no se echaban tanto la culpa como Marinette, para ellos fue la impotencia de no poder ayudarles.

Para Marinette.

Era perder nuevamente todo.

Quiso ayudarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que le haría olvidar todas las preocupaciones. Pero no era cierto, ese dolor era algo con lo que ella debería vivir toda su vida, que solo ella podría superar y a la larga, aprender a sobrevivir.

Era tan frustrante.

Lo único que podría hacer, era estar a su lado en ese momento, hacerle ver que aún no había perdido todo.

Buscar un rayo de luz.

La respiración de la chica dejo de ser acompasada y la vio revolverse en sus brazos. Giro su rostro al verla despierta, con la mirada perdida y adolorida, sin haber olvidado en ningún momento que pasaba. Pero mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de él, como si fuera su último salvavidas, supuso que al menos estaría tranquila.

Ayer ella había vivido un ataque de pánico, su trabajo ahora, era evitar otro.

—Tuve una pesadilla…pero supongo que no desperté—susurro la chica acomodándose aún más a su lado.

No dijo nada mientras regresaba el abrazo.

Era la primera vez que dormía con una chica, claramente no era nada igual a lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, que sería que pasara.

—Yo estoy aquí—intento calmarla un poco.

Para su deleite funciono, la chica parecía encontrar tranquilizante su presencia, una parte de él se sintió bien, como si sentirse útil para alguien fuera lo que buscaba. Siempre de niño todos lo veían en busca de algún bien, como si fuera la conexión con su padre, en la industria o para obtener un amigo con dinero. No fue hasta que conoció a Nino y a Alya, que se sintió útil para alguien, como si vieran sobre su fachada de dinero.

Aun así.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió que todo su ser era útil para alguien, fuera de todo eso. Como si para Marinette él solo fuera el único que importaba, y eso hizo que una parte en su interior que no había reconocido, se alegrara oscuramente.

Ella lo ocupaba.

Solo a él en ese momento.

Negó con la cabeza reconociendo que probablemente la chica se sentiría mejor con el tiempo, que volvería a ser amiga de Nino y Alya como de costumbre, con su familia…con la gente a su alrededor.

Una parte dentro de él se preocupó y se puso nervioso.

Gran parte de su vida paso solo en su hogar, encerrado y trabajando como modelo. No tenía una conexión muy fuerte con nadie, pero ahora con Marinette, sentía que por fin tenía algo que siempre quiso de forma inconsciente.

Que alguien dependiera de él.

Supuso, que aún él tenía deseos egoístas.

—Adrien—llamo Marinette sacándolo de su duelo mental—tengamos sexo—le dijo con tranquilidad.

La vio detenidamente unos momentos, con el silencio de la madrugada y el frio que entraba por la ventana. Fue cuando su cerebro pareció poder reaccionar a las palabras de la chica.

Se incorporó de golpe rojo como un tomate, bueno, apenas logro sentarse en la cama y girar a verla como si estuviera loca. Vale admitía haber tenido alguno que otro pensamiento algo subido de tono (que era su primer amor y era un adolecente, mala combinación) e incluso uno que otro sueño igual subido de tono. Pero eso a verlo en la realidad era muy diferente.

Estaba loca.

Quien en su sano juicio propone algo de esa forma.

Aunque pensándolo bien. Él estaba en el cuarto de una chica de su edad, entrada la madrugada y durmiendo a su lado. De no ser porque mando a Plagg a quedarse con los otros Kwami cuando llego a la casa entrada la noche el día anterior, probablemente incluso tendría un traje de gato de cuero.

Se rasco la cabeza con rudeza.

Ocupaba pensar.

Pero ella lo seguía viendo fijamente con esos ojos algo inexpresivos, por todo lo pasado.

No negaba que como Queen Heart la chica le había hecho propuestas indecorosas, siempre pensó que era un juego. Incluso el día de la feria había estado de forma muy, junta, por así decirlo. Si por algún extraño motivo lograban superar todo lo que pasaba y formaban una relación, era normal que en algún momento tuvieran esa clase de relaciones.

Pero pensó que eso pasaría en un futuro.

No ahora.

Cuando si apenas puede pensar que dos más dos es igual a….es igual…¿a qué es igual?...¿a un pez?.

Ya ni pensaba de forma coherente.

—Marinette no creo que sea tiempo para bromear con eso—dijo acomodando su cuello de la camisa, viendo a otro lado.

La chica lo vio fijamente, antes de acercarse a él y colocarse sobre sus piernas. Se puso rojo como un tomate sin saber cómo huir, además que no sabía que le diría a otros, probablemente se burlarían por desaprovechar una oportunidad que todos quisieran ver.

Trago nervioso cuando ella coloco su rostro cerca de su cuello.

Muy cerca.

Un tic nervioso lo ataco.

¿Cuánto más podría seguir jugando el papel de caballero?

No mucho.

—Solo quiero olvidar todo un momento…Edward decía que tener sexo ayudaba—hablo cerca de su cuello, logrando que su aliento chocara.

No iba a negar que eso no lo motivo, que una parte en su interior gritaba que se acostara con la chica, que él lo deseaba igual o más que esta. Pero no se movió, pues sintió una enorme pena al ver a Marinette casi sin vida en sus brazos.

Era obvio que un día después, no estaría mejor después de lo que paso.

Tomo aire.

—Marinette no niego que me gustaría tener relaciones contigo, creo que en este preciso momento es lo que más deseo—hablo con una mano en la cintura de la chica.

Jugueteo un poco con la piel de su cadera bajo la blusa, sintiéndola suave y dispuesta a seguir experimentando.

—Pero no creo que funcione como tú quieres, puedes que olvides durante unos minutos, pero luego volverá con más fuerza. Creo que es mejor luchar contra eso, pero no te preocupes, voy a estar contigo—hablo amablemente.

Comenzando a sentirse nervioso cuando unas manos pasaron tras su cuello.

Trago nervioso al ver los ojos penetrantes de la chica.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?—pregunto demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Trago aún más nervioso.

Se le estaban acabando las opciones.

La chica estaba ahí frente a él, algo pálida, con ojos un poco perdidos y aura ausente. Pero aun así el la quería demasiado, además era difícil resistirte cuando el amor de tu vida, te pide de esa forma que tuvieran sexo.

¿En que estaba pensando?

¿Debería hacer algo?

—No es ese el punto, solo que ahora no creo que sea un buen momento—aclaro intentando apartas las manos de su cuello.

Pero se distrajo un instante, que Marinette aprovecho para conectar sus bocas en un suave beso. Que no duro más de unos segundos en convertirse en uno desesperado. Siempre pensó que en las probabilidades que una persona fuera violada, el uso de fuerza colocaba generalmente a las chicas a tener más porcentaje de probabilidad.

Aun así.

Ahora que estaba de espaldas a la cama, con las manos de la chica a cada lado, sintió un nerviosismo en su interior.

La vio suspirar sentada en su abdomen.

—Adrien, vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir…me gustaría si tuviera que morir hacerlo sin ningún arrepentimiento, pero tengo muchos—explico con la vista perdida.

Sonrió levemente.

—Pronto vamos a entrar a una batalla peor, no sé si podamos salir con vida, no sé si mi mente soporte algo más—hablo está viéndolo a los ojos, entrelazando una mano con la de él—solo soy consciente de que está pasando ahora, y tu estas aquí conmigo… ¿acaso mi deseo está mal?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza con mirada apenada.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Esa…manipuladora.

Muy convincente manipuladora.

Pero era verdad, los villanos que quedaban libres o al menos lo que le había contado de ellos. Significaba que ahora todo estaría incluso a un nivel peor, cuando apenas lograban sobrevivir a este.

Suspiro pensativo.

¿De verdad estaba mal?

Pensó en su madre que lo regañaría por no esperar hasta el matrimonio para alguna cosa como esa, la voz de su padre advirtiéndole que no cayera en sus garras. Además eran apenas unos niños con 16 años, bueno en una semanas tendrían 17 tampoco era mucho, solo un año a ser menores de edad. Había personas que incluso iniciaban una vida sexual activa desde antes.

No serían los primeros, tampoco sería algo tan atroz.

Aun así no se sentía preparado para algo de ese tamaño, solo que todo era muy rápido y le hubiera gustado pensar.

Vio a la chica inclinarse un poco para él, dejando ver parte de sus escote demasiado atrevido.

La vio indignado.

Chantajista.

—Creo que…eres una mala influencia—se limitó a decir cuando ella paso una mano sobre su pecho.

La vio tener su mirada perdida, pero una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

—Soy una villana Adrien, espero que eso te quede claro—hablo la chica de forma tranquila.

Él suspiro.

…

Nino se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana sin poder dormir bien, se levanto dejando a Wayzz dormir y se fue a la cocina para preparase algo de comer. Comió un poco de cereal, viendo su teléfono de forma despistada. Luego se tiro al sillón viendo la televisión, pasando sus canales rápidamente. Un noticiero de la madrugada, que le indico que había pasado distraído gran parte de la madrugada, presento nuevamente los incidentes sucedidos con los akuma.

Hubo un recuento de gente muerta y los números le preocuparon, aún más ver la satisfacción con que los reporteros alegaban que los villanos podrían haber perdido por fin.

El recuerdo del niño que le salvo la vida, le hizo pensar en si…de verdad fueron tan malas personas.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, vio el número durante unos segundos, antes de contestar con un suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No podía dormir, así que pensé que era buena idea hablar un rato con alguien, además tenemos mucho de qué hablar—expuso la voz femenina con jovialidad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—No creo…que sea buena idea—murmuro algo serio.

El otro lado soltó un bufido.

—Es en serio Nino, no puedo creer que te comportes ahora como la amargada tortuga, se supone que esto sea una buena noticia—hablo Alya emocionada.

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Alya esta es una línea publica contrólate, en primer lugar se supone que no debíamos descubrir al otro, esto puede ser peligroso—comenzó a enojarse sin razón aparente.

Era como una medida tan normal en su interior, que siempre saltaba ante la voz de esa chica. Con Volpina era igual, no podían verse ni cinco segundos antes de pelear por alguna tontería.

Algo que también parecía pasarle a la chica.

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres ahora como la tortuga…que paso con el Nino divertido, mi mejor amigo y que siempre está a mi lado—le reprocho.

Se sonrojo un poco por el final, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Alya esto es serio—

—LO SE, CLARO QUE LO SE, NO SOY ESTUPIDA—

—Entonces deja de comportarte tan infantil, ocupamos tomar esto de forma que nos pueda…—

Ella le interrumpió.

—Estaba feliz porque mi mejor amigo también fuera mi compañero, pero sabes que, sigue siendo una estúpida aburrida y lenta tortuga aburre noticias. Sabes puedes que te creas muy cool por seguir las normas y tener esa cara de me preocupo siempre por todo, pero solo eres un amargado que no disfruta lo que tiene, pues me vale una mierda que clase de pensamientos aburridos tengas de esto, era una noticia genial, pero como siempre aburres todo hasta el infinito—le reclamo rápidamente antes de colgarle en la cara.

Soltó un suspiro al ver como la llamada aparecía cortada.

Intento regresarle la llamada, pero obviamente no funciono de nada.

Genial.

Estaba en problemas.

Suspiro nuevamente viendo el techo de su hogar, sintiendo una leve sonrisa al ver que el carácter de Alya sin duda, no estaba tan alejado del de Volpina.

Había sido un gran ciego.

…

Abrió sus ojos incrédulo cuando vio que eran las seis de la mañana, sabía que Nathalie no estaba en su hogar por un trabajo al igual que su padre, pero puede que alguien notara su desaparición y tendría muchos problemas, con pocas explicaciones de su parte. Se incorporó de un salto, levantando a la persona a su lado. Fue cuando su sonrojo alcanzo niéveles poco humanos.

Marinette estaba viéndolo de forma curiosa, con un extraño brillo en medio de sus ojos opacos. No estaba seguro si lo que habían hecho era una decisión correcta, pero no había tiempo para echarse para atrás.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se sonrojo aún más al ver como la chica parecía no darle importancia a su estado desnudo, estando sentada en la cama con su cabello suelto y algo desordenado.

—Eres muy tímido—le indico está ladeando la cabeza.

Le vio de mala forma.

—De una u otra forma me siento ultrajado—murmuro causando que la chica sonriera levemente, muy levemente, pero era algo.

Es como al principio de su amistad, tenía que abrir poco a poco las capas, pero esta vez, asegurándose de poder protegerla por completo.

Él la protegería.

Hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Se encargaría de protegerla.

Sonrió de medio lado pensando que eso debió pasar por la mente de Marinette antes de envolverse en ese mundo, protegiendo Paris como última alternativa, como último escape.

Pero él no sería un villano.

Pues él era un héroe.

Él la rescataría como siempre lo hacían estos, llevándola a la luz de toda esa oscuridad.

Se puso más nervioso cuando esta se abrazó a su brazo derecho, totalmente desnuda y sintiendo parte de sus pechos y cabello. Pero era su rostro, esos ojos azul claro, que comenzaban a tener un poco de brillo, casi inexistente, pero ahí estaba.

Un poco de esperanza **.**

Sonrió un poco.

—Me pregunto por qué a tu lado, se siente que aún hay esperanza—musito Marinette por bajo.

Así que no pensaban tan diferente.

Pego un salto cuando la puertilla de su cuarto en el suelo, se abrió revelando a un tranquilo Edward. Él se puso pálido de golpe, viendo su torso desnudo y como Marinette también se observaba sin ropa, era claro lo que había pasado ahí.

Trago nervioso y un tic apareció en su rostro.

Pero el hombre no mostro emoción.

—Marinette ya está el desayuno, ve a vestirte—le dijo señalando la puerta del baño.

Esta se levantó sin ninguna pena o prenda visible, revelando gran parte de sus cicatrices y el tatuaje en una de sus piernas. Camino tranquilamente, causando que una sensación de celos se apoderara de él, cuando vio que Edward podría verla, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Principalmente porque Edward no dejaba de verlo a él tranquilamente.

Comenzó a buscar sus ropas, cuando de repente unos pantalones golpearon su cara.

Se los quito, para ver una cara oscura en el mayor, que le hizo estremecerse.

—Aunque no tenga mis poderes y un brazo, aun puedo darte una paliza con la espada si lastimas una parte de ella—indico con voz tan fría, que sintió que el cuarto descendió unos grados.

…

Intento largarse e huir cuando el hombre se fue, pero Marinette le obligo a desayunar con ellos. Era evidente que los demás miembros de la casa sabían que había pasado, lo cual solamente aumentaba la incomodidad latente que sentía.

Madeleine hacia bromas jocosas a su persona, que intentaba evitar metiendo comida. Edmund le había amenazado fijamente mientras cortaba una barra de pan y Edward había golpeado intencionalmente al chico varias veces.

Fue cuando ella noto, todos lucían una máscara falsa que intentaba ocultar lo ocurrido el día anterior, que todo parecía un extraño sueño.

Incluso ella intentaba fingir que sentía el peso de sus padres sobre sus hombros, susurrándole que los había dejado morir nuevamente.

—No importa que hice o no con Marinette, no es excusa para preguntar eso—grito Adrien señalando a Madeleine.

La pelirrosa alzo las manos vendadas quitando la culpa.

—Un verdadero hombre la hubiera hecho tener un orgasmo—le pico a su ego.

El chico se vio rojo como un tomate, antes de seguir suplicándole que no preguntara esas cosas.

Madeleine soltó una risa, una risa algo sincera.

Volteo a ver al rubio, sin duda tenía un extraño talento, para hacer que la gente a su alrededor olvidara lo malo durante unos segundos, pensando que las cosas a pesar de todo, podrían salir bien.

Vio cuando un cuchillo pasó cerca de la cabeza de Adrien.

Bueno…no tan bien.

—Adrien ayer te comente de nuestra idea…¿Qué te pareció?—exclamo Edward con tranquilidad.

El rubio los vio fijamente, antes de verla a ella.

—Creo que debemos intentarlo—aseguro.

Ella suspiro sin saber, como terminaría todo esto.

…

Miro fijamente el cielo nocturno desde la torre Eiffel, pensando vagamente en cómo hablar con sus amigos. Noto a la chica a su lado, sentada en una de las vigas, viendo a la nada y tarareando vagamente una canción, bastante deprimente. Sabía que entre la punta de la torre estaba el portador del pavo real, un chico que Marinette había confiado, estaría con ellos fielmente.

Vio como esta se escondía un poco entre las sombras, antes que unos pasos cayeran sobre el metal.

Volteo a ver a Queen Bee, quien fue la primera en llegar, saludando vagamente. No sin antes Volpina apareciera con una voltereta algo arriesgada. El último fue Jade Turtle en su caparazón, quien bajo sin ninguna prisa.

El ambiente se tensó de un momento a otro, y noto una mirada fría que intercambiaron los portadores del Kwami de la tortuga y el zorro.

Queen Bee se encogió de hombros cuando la vio en busca de alguna explicación.

Ella no parecía saber nada.

Trago saliva, sintiendo los ánimos de parte de Plagg en su cerebro, pues tenía razón en algo. Estaban en una encrucijada y ocupaban ayuda los unos con los otros.

Llamo la atención de todos, sobre todo cuando noto que Volpina le enseñaba los dientes a Jade Turtle.

—Para que nos llamaste Chat—pregunto la abeja confundida.

El paso una mano tras su cuello.

Al menos tenía la atención de todos ahora.

—Bueno creo que ustedes escucharon sobre lo sucedido en akuma—comento sin saber cómo tocar el tema.

Marinette no estaba muy lejos y escuchaba todo, a la larga, no quería herirla reabriendo una herida, pero era necesario hablar del tema con ellos.

Gracias a dios ninguno pareció alegre, simplemente sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco.

—¿Eso es cierto?—pregunto Volpina con cierto pesar.

Iba a responder, pero alguien hablo por él.

—Eso es cierto—hablo la voz de Queen Heart.

Rápidamente Volpina saco su flauta señalándola de forma amenazadora, Jade tenía su escudo listo para atacar y Queen Bee tenía el trompo a un paso de ser lanzado.

Tuvo que pensar rápido y colocarse frente a ellos con las manos en alto.

—¡CHICOS TRANQUILOS!—exclamo asustado que hicieran alguna tontería.

Noto la mirada incrédula de los tres, pero no sin dejar de ver fijamente a la mujer. Cerró los ojos cansados cuando tres cuchillos aparecieron en el suelo de los tres héroes, antes que un chico con el Kwami del pavo real apareciera detrás de ellos.

Queen Bee volteo a verlo furiosa.

—Sé que esto se ve muy mal, pero puedo explicarlo todo—explico rápidamente.

Los tres le vieron de reojo.

—¿Puedes explicarnos por qué estas con el peor villano de Paris?—le grito Volpina indignada.

Buen punto.

Bien eso había sonado mal, vio de reojo a Queen Heart, quien suspiro aburrida.

—No vine a buscar pelea, simplemente ocupo hacer una…negociación con ustedes—musito vagamente, viendo de reojo a el Pavo real.

Este solo asintió, antes de quitar su postura de ataque, caminando hasta estar a su lado.

Chat Noir se alejó un poco.

—No solo perdí muchos aliados, también Scarlet está libre nuevamente…y pronto se aproxima un villano peor a Paris. El ataque en la feria me dejo ver, que Wolf se acerca y no tengo suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente—hablo rápidamente con la mirada oscurecida.

Casi todos los akuma estaban fuera de combate, junto con Edward y Madeleine, simplemente las oportunidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas.

—No pienso trabajar con un sucio villano—expuso rápidamente Volpina.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada, pero era claro que no estaban de acuerdo con eso.

—Chicos pueden confiar en ella—intento calmarlos.

Obviamente.

No funciono.

—¿Por qué confiaríamos en esa tipa?—gruño Volpina apuntando furiosa a Queen Heart.

El chico chasqueo la lengua, al ver un poco de dolor en la mirada de Marinette.

Así que uso su plan B.

—No confíen en ella, confíen en mi como siempre y que hago esto por un motivo—explico en tono autoritario.

La morena arrugo la boca en una mueca, no del todo convencida. No podía culparla del todo, que de un pronto a otro alguno de ellos llegara con un villano diciendo, oigan confíen en él, no era algo que cualquiera pudiera aceptar de una. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo y tampoco muchas opciones.

—Chat Noir debo estar de acuerdo con Volpina, no podemos confiar en Queen Heart—expuso Jade Turtle con seriedad.

Lo sabía, claro que sabía que eso pasaría.

Pero debían hacerlo.

Debían confiar en ella.

No podía dejarla sola, pero tampoco podría ponerse en contra de sus amigos.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

—Si es necesario el saber mi historia podría contarla para que confiaran en mí, si eso no fuera necesario, podría brindarles mi identidad secreta como garantía que esto es sincero—hablo la chica de forma seria.

Todos giraron a verla confundidos, mientras él giraba a verle asustado.

—¿Estás loca?—le pregunto furioso.

Pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—Miren chicos esto es ridículo, ella no es mala persona, incluso sabia la identidad de todos nosotros y nunca la uso en nuestra contra—hablo rápidamente para alejarla de una idea ridícula.

Todos lo vieron ahora a él.

—Vamos Chat Noir, esperas nos creamos eso—hablo Queen Bee de forma escéptica.

Bien era algo difícil de creer.

Rápidamente Queen Heart puso su bastón en sus manos, caminando tranquilamente a la rubia. Esta se puso alerta cuando ella le dijo que se acercara. Con dudas y confiando seguramente que todos estaban ahí, acerco su oreja.

Quedando pálida momentos después viéndola incrédula.

El proceso se repitió con Volpina y Jade Turtle, aunque la primera parecía con asco de solo ver a la chica frente a ella.

Todos quedaron mudos y boquiabiertos.

Cuando volvió a su lado tomo su bastón.

—Si aún tienen dudas, pueden hablar con Fu, ese hombre les indicara que es correcto o que no…pero por ahora les dejare con Chat Noir para que les cuente mi historia, yo probablemente sobro de más—dijo llegando al borde de la torre.

Rápidamente el pavo real llego a su lado para cargarla como princesa, antes de saltar de esa altura sin temor alguno. Sintió una gran cantidad de celos, pero logro controlarse viendo a sus amigos ahora desconcertados.

—Bien esta noche será larga—hablo para sí mismo.

Antes de comenzar con la historia de la chica, que incluso él parecía no creer del todo.

 **Continuara...**

 _Siento la demora con esto, pero al menos logre terminarlo para hoy.  
_

 _Eva feliz cumpleaños :3_

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	22. Capítulo 21: Gemelos

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 21: Gemelos**

Había pasado dos semanas.

Dos semanas.

Todo en Paris estaba en aparente calma, los comercios comenzaban a llenarse de vida y se notaba como el ambiente era festivo a pesar de los días transcurridos. Para nadie fue desapercibido, que el mayor villano de Paris por fin había sido derrotado. Si bien era cuestión de tiempo para que toda esa felicidad se fuera, al menos él, no pensaba hacer nada para demostrar lo contrario.

Era contagiosa, la felicidad de los niños y adultos en las calles.

Suspiro mientras se bajaba de la limusina con un sonoro bostezo.

Esos días había sido una pesadilla para él al menos, dado que Queen Heart había "desaparecido", algunos villanos nuevos estaban saliendo con más continuidad en las noches. Entendía de lo que hablaba Marinette ahora, sin duda ella había espantado a esas sabandijas por mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora era el turno de ellos, los héroes.

Pero era muy cansado.

Se froto un poco el ojo, antes de caminar por las escaleras de su instituto. Era difícil tener una vida estudiantil, de héroe y modelo, al mismo tiempo.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver una silueta en la entrada.

Su cabello azulado estaba suelto esa mañana y sus ropas eran las mismas de siempre. Los ojos claros giraron a verle con una leve sonrisa en ellos. Si bien aún no estaba recuperada de los acontecimientos hace dos semanas, y solía usarlo a él como salvavidas de su cordura, Marinette lo estaba intentando.

Intentaba no perderse.

Sabía que el ritmo de vida de la chica no era saludable, hasta hace dos días se había incorporado a clases, para luego después de ellas ser una renegada justiciera. Llegaba mucho antes que cualquier héroe a las patrullas, y se iba más tarde que todos. Claramente no quería dejar a su mente trabajar en otros asuntos.

Aun así, la princesa de hielo aún no estaba a la vista, tampoco Wolf.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Buenos días—saludo a la chica.

Esta mostro una muy leve sonrisa, antes de mover la cabeza en asentimiento.

Para Nino y Alya había sido una locura estos dos días, donde ninguno se explicaba que había pasado con él, para que no se sintiera nervioso al lado de Marinette como en antaño. La respuesta era fácil, luego de todo lo vivido con ella y la practica humillación de la familia de esta, después de aquel día.

No creía que algo más fuera avergonzarlo a tal nivel.

Entre ellos había algo, no algo formal, pero había algo.

Marinette le había indicado anteriormente que volvieran a tener relaciones, pero él no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo. No es que no quisiera, sentía que no era correcto en esa situación. La chica solía hacer un puchero adorable, antes de irse algo enojada a otro lugar. Al menos habían tenido uno que otro beso, en medio de las patrullas.

Pero nada muy relevante.

Era mejor así.

Por ahora.

—Escuche ayer sobre unos estudiantes de intercambio—comento Adrien caminando ambos al salón.

Marinette entrecerró levemente los ojos.

—Son ellos—musito por bajo entrando.

Así que eran los famosos akuma que habían sobrevivido, según Marinette habían sido enviados a una misión exitosa al otro lado del mundo. Se preguntó quiénes serían de todos y como se verían. Para estar en su mismo salón de clase, no debían ser muy mayores, pero no por eso menos peligrosos.

Nino y Alya ya estaban en el salón, parecía que hace días había un ambiente algo tenso entre ellos, pero como siempre no pudo decir nada.

—¡MARINETTE!—chillo Alya saltando prácticamente sobre la aludida, quien se dejó abrazar aun caminando a su asiento.

Nino le saludo y ella correspondió el saludo.

En cambio él sintió una mirada y alzo la vista, a lo lejos Lila lo veía enojada antes de bufar y apartar la mirada. Se apeno un poco, quiso hablar con ella después de aquel día en la feria, explicarle que sus sentimientos por Marinette eran reales y que en ningún momento quiso lastimarla.

Algo que evidentemente no funciono.

Ahora se pasaba el día ignorándolos y con otras personas.

Alya decía con crueldad, que debía estar agradecido que una pesada se le quitara de encima, pero él se sentía apenado, le hubiera gustado formar una buena amistad con la chica.

Decidió ignorar a la castaña, para prestar atención a Marinette, quien se había puesto algo seria. Busco con la mirada a Nino para saber cuál era el tema, pero este también suspiro algo serio.

—Escuche a varios alumnos hablar sobre lo sucedido con Queen Heart, todos parecen demasiado alegres por esa masacre—indico algo serio y con un poco de rencor en su voz.

Él también se puso serio.

No era extraño escuchar sobre el tema, pero esperaba que pronto se aplacara la necesidad de hablar sobre eso, no incrementar como parecía suceder.

—No digo que la chica me hubiera caído bien, pero creo que una muerte así nadie la merecía—musito Alya con su rostro sobre su mano.

Le sonrió con agradecimiento de tales palabras.

…

La profesora rápidamente presento a los nuevos estudiantes mientras estos entraban por el salón. Era una pareja de hermanos gemelos, mientras la chica poseía una larga cabellera castaña llena de rizos y ojos hipnóticos color cielo, el chico tenía la cabellera algo más oscura y ojos entre azules verdosos. La chica era de pequeña estatura, delgada y algo plana con un gusto esquicito por la moda, con tonos victorianos pero modernos. El joven en cambio era un estilo más callejero pero igualmente a la moda.

—Estos son Charlotte y Marco, provienen de España y estarán con nosotros una temporada—explico la profesora antes de brindarles los asientos traseros.

Ambos con seriedad pasaron sin hacer ningún contacto visual.

Las clases siguieron bastante calmadas luego de eso.

Cuando llego el primer receso, todos intentaron conversar con los nuevos, quienes los ignoraron olímpicamente los primeros minutos.

Hasta que llego Lila.

—Bueno ya que yo soy de Italia, debo decir que podemos congeniar—musito con un tono seductor al lado de Marco.

Este la vio unos instantes, antes de sonreír divertido.

—Piérdete zorra—dijo Charlotte con una voz tan dulce, que sus palabras parecían fuera de contexto.

Todos la vieron incrédulos, sobre todo Lila quien se puso indignada.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—pregunto con una furia creciente.

La chica con cara de muñeca, sonrió de forma tan siniestra, que todos sintieron un escalofrió. Más cuando se puso de pie, ya que si bien era tan solo un poco más alta que Alix , con las manos en las caderas parecía una guerrera dispuesta a matar a alguien.

—Zorra, pero podría llamarte puta arrastrada si eso te gusta más, tu intelecto no parece tan grande como para comprender que ambos son diferentes—dijo de forma algo grosera.

Lila se mostró indignada viendo luego a Marco, que solo sonreía de reojo antes de guiñarle un ojo.

—No me importaría pasar un buen rato con una chica caliente como tú, podría pagarte—hablo moviendo las cejas en una clara insinuación.

Una dolorosa cachetada sonó por todo el salón, antes que Lila saliera hecha una furia. Después de eso todos los demás estudiantes salieron, entre murmullos y vistas de reojo a los nuevos.

Al final solo quedo Marinette junto con Nino, Alya y Adrien.

La primera con los brazos cruzados y mirada cansada.

—Esos chicos son curiosos—hablo Nino intentando romper el contacto visual.

De repente Marco giro a verlo, antes de guiñarle un ojo que provoco a Nino un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

En cambio Adrien miro a Marinette.

—Bisexual—indico antes de salir, provocando que Adrien riera.

Esto porque Nino parecía algo asustado detrás de una Alya que tenía mirada prepotente al sentir su terreno en juego.

…

Clases de educación física, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero Marinette disfrutaba de estar sentada en las bancas y estar libre. Su mente solía distraerse en ningún lugar en específico, pero ese día parecía atenta a lo que pudiera ver. Ese día estaban haciendo carreras de velocidad, por lo cual el profesor estaba haciendo que el más rápido de dos, pasara a la siguiente.

Adrien había estado curioso por los gemelos, pero ella había sido clara, la mejor forma de saber cómo eran ellos.

Era verlos.

El destino la había llevado a los gemelos a un año de su reinado como Queen Heart, no fue el mejor encuentro y sabía que la vida de ellos no había sido fácil cuando los encontró en medio de un cargamento de inmigrantes, siendo vendidos en el tráfico de humanos. Algunos asquerosos y puercos humanos, les gustaba la idea de raptar gemelos y venderlos a los ricos que compraban vírgenes para…ya deben saberlo.

Al parecer la madre de Marco y Charlotte había muerto al darles a luz, lo cual los dejo al mando de su padre, ellos comentaban que esos primeros cinco años de su vida habían sido buenos. Su padre murió en un tiroteo como oficial, quedando en varios orfanatos negándose a ser adoptados si no eran juntos. Luego de varios años al cumplir diez, fueron adoptados por una mujer…que no era muy buena.

Una traficante de drogas, que los había adoptado para que le ayudaran en su trabajo. Al parecer salir del país con dos niños le era más fácil y menos sospechosos. Aunque el trato con ellos era solamente lo mínimo que esperar, al menos tenían tres comidas y un techo…y estaban juntos. Poco antes de caer arrestada y dejarlos al cargo de uno de sus subordinados, que en el primer momento los vendió en el tráfico de humanos por un gran precio.

Ninguno tenía inocencia cuando los encontró, su mundo parecía roto y dispuesto a cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. Ella les había ofrecido unirse a ella y ambos aceptaron, ambos eran de su edad.

Ella había estado metida en ese mundo oscuro desde hace unos años.

Pero esos dos, casi toda su vida, habían vivido dentro de esa oscuridad del mundo.

Cuando fueron sus akuma pensó en darles trabajo fácil y ayudarlos a recuperar una vida normal. Pero se negaron, ambos querían acción, aventuras y disfrutar de estar sobre los que siempre estaban sobre ellos. Sus poderes solían ser relacionados con la clase de deseos que tuvieran.

Charlotte podría traspasar los objetos y hacerse invisible a voluntad, solía usar esas habilidades para entrar a bancos o museos y robar sin ningún problema. Pero dado que eso provocaba un ataque a la defensiva, había aprendido el tener siempre armas de fuego que eran muy útiles.

Por otro lado Marco tenía poderes de telequinesis y hacer grandes campos de fuerza, cuando comenzó no podía usar sus habilidades sin terminar sangrando en el suelo, pero con tiempo y práctica, era sin duda un akuma muy poderoso.

Por separados eran fuertes.

Pero el poder de los gemelos, esa unión mística, los hacia casi invencibles.

Además eran los mejores discípulos de Edward, lo que significaba.

Vio como Marco pasaba corriendo rápidamente a su lado en una carrera, sin darle una oportunidad a Nino de que lo alcanzara, aunque este había dado todo su esfuerzo y usado parte de sus habilidades como héroe, Marco había barrido el piso con él.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Ese chico sin duda era una máquina.

…

Adrien temió cuando vio a Marco arrasar también con Kim, porque ahora solo quedaban ellos dos para una final. Vio a todos sus compañeros y amigos, cada uno con el orgullo por los suelos ante ese nuevo estudiante, gritando su nombre para que les hiciera justicia. Pero sus ojos cayeron en los de Marinette, que parecía decir un "Te lo dije" en ellos, sin duda Marco era alguien bastante…extremo.

Giro a verlo y noto como este le guiño el ojo, no se inmuto.

—Vaya veo alguien de mentalidad abierta—bromeo Marco con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—No me interesas, pero en mi trabajo como modelo, tengo varios compañeros que se me han insinuado antes—admitió con tranquilidad.

El castaño de piel blanca asintió vagamente.

—Vaya y yo que deseaba molestar un rato a nuestra reina, no creo que Charlotte tenga intensión en ti…por lo cual mi plan se fue al caño—expreso teatralmente.

El rubio alzo una ceja.

—No me veas con esa cara, Marinette nos revelo su identidad hace poco por la situación y quería ver el tipo de chico que le quito la virginidad—indico con una mano sobre su hombro.

De pronto el rojo recorrió todo su rostro y comenzó a tartamudear incrédulo, no creyendo que su señora fuera capaz de decir esa clase de información a otros. Aunque siendo sinceros, estaba segura que no fue Marinette y en su lugar era una chica de cabello rosada y de nombre Madeleine quien fue la culpable.

Como siempre.

De su actual vergüenza.

—Bueno ahora que nuestra reina no es virgen y entro al mundo sexual, por fin acceda a mis peticiones de un trio con mi hermana—expreso con un pulgar en alto.

Todo rojo se fue del rostro de Adrien, antes de lanzarle una mirada mortal.

Que inicie la carrera.

…

Marinette entro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza al baño de los chicos, eso después de asegurarse que solo había una persona en ella. Miro a Adrien sentado sobre una de las bancas, con su ropa cambiada del uniforme deportivo, con una toalla en su cabeza que indicaba que se había bañado todo y cabello.

Se sentó a su lado tranquilamente.

—Dejar tus emociones dominarte, fue lo que causo que Marco te ganara sin piedad—musito de forma cruel y directa.

Lo vio darle una mirada molesta, que respondió con una indiferente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, claramente sin ganas de conversación de parte del rubio.

Marinette suspiro.

—¿Qué sucedió Adrien?—pregunto ladeando un poco el rostro para hacer contacto visual.

No funciono.

En su lugar el chico apretó los dientes y volteo a ver a otro lado, se quitó la toalla de su cabeza revelando el cabello mojado. Para su suerte Adrien no parecía atento de sus ojos, que por un momento vieron eso como sexy y tenía ganas de comerlo ahí mismo.

Tosió alejando esos pensamientos.

—No estoy seguro de poder interactuar con esos chicos—contesto de forma seca.

Alzo una ceja recordando que Adrien no solía ser de esa forma con ella, siempre era dulce y amable, la perspectiva le hizo parecer interesante.

—Marco y Charlotte son personas difíciles de tratar—admitió recordando la actitud negativa de ambos.

Arrogantes, pretenciosos y con un poder demasiado grande para esas características.

—Marco…ese chico…comento algo sobre…—se sonrojo un poco y volteo el rostro.

Curioso.

Qué clase de cosa pudo haber dicho a Adrien para esa reacción.

Comenzó con una lista mental de situaciones que habían provocado que Adrien tuviera una reacción similar, antes de buscar por orden de tiempo y reducirlas en las más cercanas. Dado que negaba que fuera porque lo vieron por accidente en medio del baño o sin camisa, tampoco que hubieran mantenido relaciones sexuales, esto llegaba a la conclusión que era de un tema con connotación sexual.

Ahora debía buscar que clase de cosas podría decir Marco sobre ese tema, que pusieran incomodo a Adrien.

No era sobre ellos dos, si bien Marco había tenido algunas relaciones con chicos, no era algo que pudiera incomodar a Adrien. Cuando lo había visto en la calle notando que otros chicos lo miraban, no lucia incomodo o feliz, simplemente indiferente, lo cual demostraba que no era ese tipo.

Entonces…eso se reducía a lo más simple.

Ella.

—Marco hizo alguna referencia sexual a mi persona—expreso esperando no equivocarse.

Al ver la mirada de Adrien intensificada, supuso que estaba en lo correcto.

—Menciono algo de hacer un trio contigo y su hermana—hablo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Marinette asintió, no era tampoco un secreto la relación clandestina que vivían Marco y Charlotte. Mientras Marco solía experimentar con otras personas, para Charlotte no existía otro que Marco, además aunque Marco fuera de estar con otros, su preferida siempre era Charlotte.

Siempre solía molestarla a ella, de que se les uniera sin éxito alguno.

Pero eso no era importante, ahora lo importante era ver la cara de Adrien ante esa perspectiva. Adrien era alguien celoso, posesivo como un gato y bastante huraño con las cosas que le pertenecían. Como su identidad como Chat Noir, los recuerdos de su madre…y ahora ella.

Paso sus brazos por su cintura y se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Adrien, quien si bien se tensó en primera instancia, rápidamente se relajó aceptando esa muestra de cariño.

No eran una pareja formal, pero había algo entre ellos.

Pero por ahora, no podía pasar más de esas muestras en lo oculto.

Hasta que todo esto acabara.

Si es que sobrevivían.

—No me interesa estar con nadie más que no sea contigo—afirmo tranquilamente, disfrutando del chico acariciando su cabello.

Este no dijo nada, pero simplemente estaba suspirando ante sus palabras.

—Bueno tal vez me gustaría estar con héroe en traje de gato negro, parece una idea interesante el traje de cuero—añadió en tono burlón.

Funciono para relajar el ambiente y hacerlo reír un poco, le gustaba su sonrisa…tan brillante y llena de paz.

De pronto unos labios se posaron sobre su cabeza, lo que hizo alzar los ojos para ver los cálidos de Adrien.

—¿Qué rayos voy hacer contigo?—sabía que su pregunta no era textual, pero sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa.

—Faltan unos minutos para terminar el receso—dijo de forma picara.

El rubio no pudo decir nada, antes que los labios de la chica se unieran con los suyos, en un no muy casto beso.

…

—Te ves muy feliz—hablo Jade Turtle con una ceja alzada.

Era común ver a Chat Noir feliz, brillante…pero esa noche parecía radiante, lo cual le hacía verlo de forma sospechosa al no comprender que pasaba.

Por otro lado Volpina estaba sobre el barandal del edificio, mientras Queen Bee miraba al chico del Miraculous del pavo real más relajada. Si bien al inicio la rubia parecía tener renuencia a interactuar con el secuaz de Queen Heart, ahora parecía haber una especie de tregua entre ellos.

Muy similar a la tregua que tenía con Alya.

—Ellos serán nuestros nuevos compañeros—hablo Queen Heart una noche de la nada.

Volteo confuso y dejo la mirada de gato estúpido de Chat.

Había dos personas.

Una chica con un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, con unas botas blancas en sus pies y una máscara de igual color sobre sus ojos. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta de color castaño y sus ojos de color azul cielo le hicieron abrir sus ojos asustado.

La diferencia de los akuma de los portadores de Miraculous, era la falta de esa magia que protegía su identidad. Mientras Queen Heart podría estar a su lado como civil, jamás podría saber que era una villana debido al poder de su Miraculous.

Pero con esas personas era diferente.

Al lado de ella había un chico con un pantalón de color negro, con botas negras y una camiseta blanca pegada a su torso sin mangas. Su cabello estaba algo más revuelto, pero sus ojos de color verdoso y azulados, le dijeron que no estaba equivocado.

La piel blanca de ambos y sus miradas prepotentes.

Sus compañeros de clase, los chicos nuevos.

Giro a ver a Alya, quien parecía también haberlos reconocido y viéndolo interrogante.

—Son los gemelos, Ying y Yang—los presento Queen Heart.

Ambos sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

Esto era problemático.

…

Alya estaba agotada, haber estado toda la noche patrullando con esos chicos nuevos, no fue tan bueno como pensaba. Ambos eran rápidos, escurridizos y muy fuertes, el problema era que tampoco tenían mucha piedad. Derrotaban a sus enemigos con fuerza innecesaria y para Queen Heart era difícil controlarlos. Hubieron rápidamente diferencias de ideas y una clara división.

Incluso con el Pavo real, este no parecía dispuesto hacer equipo con ellos. Por el contrario de Queen Bee que se sonrojo un poco cuando ella indico que haría su turno con él.

Dado que Chat Noir estaba con Queen Heart.

Los gemelos quedaron a cargo de Volpina y Jade Turtle.

Genial.

—Hubiera sido más fácil ir por nuestra cuenta—dijo Ying de forma indignada, con la misma postura de Charlotte.

Eran tan iguales.

Que le hizo querer vomitar.

Cuantas probabilidades tenía de haber quedado en el mismo salón de clase que un villano, pues al parecer su vida no tenía mucha suerte.

Ahora que pensaba en eso, también había quedado con Nino.

Dos héroes y dos villanos en el mismo salón.

Soltó una risa pequeña que Jade Turtle pudo notar, por la cual le cuestiono cuando los gemelos fueron unos momentos por unos villanos.

—Es bastante irónico haber quedado en el salón de clase con dos villanos, sería más gracioso si los demás también están ahí…como si atrajéramos esta suerte—dijo en broma riendo.

Pero para su mala suerte, aunque algo acostumbrada, Nino no mostro la reacción que había esperado. No se burló o comento algo respecto al tema, en su lugar su rostro se puso mortalmente serio y la vio fijamente.

—¿Qué?—dijo ella molesta por su no broma.

Nino la vio intensamente.

—En realidad es una posibilidad—murmuro causando que ella bufara.

—Vamos tortuga de pacotilla, es imposible que los demás…Dios chico que era una broma—

—Alya, hay tres chicos que tienen…Dios Alya acaso no lo vez—

Alya gruño al ver la mirada demasiado seria y casi en pánico de Nino. De pronto este la agarro por los hombros con ojos llenos de duda.

—Mira suena ridículo, pero mientras más lo pienso todo más rápido todo tiene sentido en mi mente—dijo tan rápido que casi no le entendió.

—¿Que sucede?—

—Físicamente Queen Bee se parece a Chloé, Dios no lo entiendo, ella también comenzó a cambiar según la aparición de Queen Bee—

—Estas especulando—

—También esta Adrien, recuerdo que cuando Chat Noir apareció, el misteriosamente comenzaba a desaparecer siempre que entraba en acción—

—Nino…Adrien no es un héroe—

—Tampoco pensabas que yo pudiera ser uno—

—Fuera de resentimientos, ahora me vas a decir que Queen Heart es Marinette—

La mirada dura de Nino fue suficiente para esa broma, Alya se puso de pie para verlo con seriedad, pero el solo tragaba pesado. De pronto todas los momentos con Marinette llegaron a su mente, las veces que ella se ausentaba, cuando la reina de corazones atacaba Paris.

Pero no tenía sentido.

Recordó a sus dos manos leales, el pelo rosado de Pyromane igual que el de Madeleine, o la manera en que Edward actuaba.

—Es imposible, ella fue atacada por Pyromane en medio de la torre, todos lo vimos—expreso alertada y con risa nerviosa.

En cambio Nino puso aún más seriedad en su mirada.

—Justo cuando todo el mundo comenzó a hablar o notar a Marinette, los poderes de Dark Wizard salían de nuestra comprensión…pudo haberlo planeado todo—explico rápidamente.

Pero Alya no quería creerlo, aunque Trixx le decía que se calmara, aunque algo en su mente martilleaba sintiendo varias piezas del rompecabezas caer sobre la mesa, sintiendo una venda que caía en sus ojos.

Giro a ver a Nino incrédula.

Marinette, la dulce y tierna Marinette, su mejor y más querida amiga…podía ser el más grande villano de todo Paris.

Quiso abrir la boca, pero de pronto, a lo lejos, una gran explosión hizo que los dos voltearan a ver. En medio de la ruta donde estaba Queen Heart y Adrien, una gran explosión se había alzado varios metros de altura.

Una alarma sonó en todas las calles.

De repente todo se oscureció y una gran imagen apareció en el cielo.

…

Marinette cayó de espaldas ante el improvisto ataque, que fue totalmente sorpresa. Intento incorporarse, pero ocupo de la mano extendida de Adrien para hacerlo. Ambos notaron frente a ellos a un chico que había causado una explosión en el edificio al cual saltaron, todo planificado. Sabían que iban a estar ahí y dejaron todo listo. Era un chico moreno de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, el mismo que ataco a Alya y a Nino en la feria.

Apretó los labios.

—Queen Heart—hizo una leve reverencia.

Ella en cambio no lo imito.

—Lucas—musito su verdadero nombre a lo que este se encogió de hombros.

—Veo que encontraste por fin un macho, bueno nunca tuve muchas oportunidades contigo o con Pyromane—expreso este de forma tranquila.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, antes de ver una imagen gigante flotar en el cielo, pero si notabas más de cerca hubieras visto millones de drones sobrevolando el terreno francés y haciendo ese holograma gigante.

Apretó los dientes.

 **—Un placer conocer Paris, lamento mucho tener que interrumpirlos en altas horas de la noche—**

La voz era clara y firme, que hizo que le entrara un pequeño temblor en la espalda al reconocerla.

—Wolf—susurro para ella misma, causando que Adrien girara a verla.

 **—Sin duda no tenía planeado venir de esta forma, pero me temo que esto se transformara en un campo de batalla dentro de poco. Aconsejo que la ciudad sea evacuada lo antes posible, quisiera que el centro de Paris fuera el único afectado, pero no puedo prometer nada—**

 **—Pronto veremos quién será el próximo dueño de este terreno, dado que me gusta que mis activos queden de la mejor forma intacta, me gustaría que tanto Scarlet como Queen Heart tomen en cuenta el campo de batalla como la ciudad de Paris—**

 **—Si ambas se niegan no es mi problema, simplemente habrá un exterminio masivo y no dudare en masacrar a cualquier que me falte el respeto o se ponga frente de mí. Por eso esta noche les daré una clara muestra de mi poder—**

Un aullido sonó a lo lejos, que causo a Marinette ver incrédula a la distancia.

No era posible.

Un aullido vino detrás de otro, hasta que se transformaron en cientos en medio de toda la ciudad. Antes de darse cuenta, la ciudad se transformaba en un campo de batalla.

Un golpe le hizo voltear a ver a su derecha, donde Adrien fue impulsado contra un muro de concentro por Lucas en forma lobuna.

Y antes de poder hacer algo, un golpe rápido en su nuca la hizo caer inconsciente, entre los brazos del hombre lobo. Este comenzó a caminar con ella sobre su hombro.

Desatando el inicio de la guerra.

 **Continuara...**

 _Vaya esta demora es la más larga que tuve, en realidad la historia estaba programada para unos diez capitulos más, terminarlos en 30, pero dado que no estoy de muchos animos de escribir, al menos intentare centralizar un poco más la historia y no poner tanto relleno como de costumbre. Por lo tanto calculo que podrian ser seis capitulos para el final.  
_

 _No prometo actualizar seguido, pero si terminar esta historia al menos._

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE: YA MISMO PUBLIQUE UNA SERIE PARALELA A ESTA. DE ESPECIALES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTARAN AQUI, MOMENTOS RELAX SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TRISTES Y TAMBIEN SOBRE VILLANOS._**

 ** _VAYAN A MI PERFIL HAY ESTA LA HISTORIA DE NOMBRE "ESPECIALES: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD". SI TIENEN ALGUN MOMENTO QUE NO MOSTRE PERO QUIEREN VER, ESCUCHO PETICIONES._**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	23. Capítulo 22: Inicio de la guerra

_Admito que estoy empezando a escribir esta historia, con un gran número de otras incompletas. Pero esta historia llevaba meses en mi mente, así que me dije que subiría el primer capítulo piloto para ver que opinaban ustedes y sacarla de mi mente. Al final decidi continuarla gracias a su apoyo.  
_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Este A.U nació en mi mente hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a darle sentido a mi cabeza._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 22: Inicio de la guerra**

Sus ojos no parecían estar bien enfocados y tenía un palpitante dolor de cabeza, probablemente donde fuera golpeada antes de caer inconsciente. También sentía algo sobre sus muñecas de forma apretada y no fue mucho tiempo antes de aceptar su situación actual.

Secuestro.

Pues fue contra su voluntad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma perezosa, antes de ver un enorme comedor frente a sus ojos, de forma rápida noto los muebles elegantes y muchos adornos en las paredes que debían ser costosos. Fue secuestrada con alguien con mucho dinero y sobre todo, que no era de su agrado.

Escucho un ruido de fondo, antes de notar la enorme pantalla en medio de la pared, que mostraba escenas que no comprendía del todo. Pero mientras más rápido sus sentidos volvían a la realidad con su visión, más rápido pudo comprender que era su amado Paris, con imágenes y videos de enormes hombres lobo, saqueando y destruyendo cosas a su alrededor. Ataques por toda la ciudad, un gran número de heridos y la rápida evacuación de la población general.

—Es curioso cómo fue fácil tomar una ciudad tan patética como la tuya—dijo una voz firme y ronca.

Giro sus ojos llenos de veneno al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sinceramente no tenía interés en Europa mientras tu fueras un fiel perro que lo custodiara, pero dado que Ryu murió y Scarlet está en modo venganza, mi preciada liga de villanos está siendo tambaleada por una existencia patética como la tuya—hablo aquel hombre.

El señor Alex Wolf, era un hombre blanco con pelo canoso, bastante mayor y de ojos castaños. Su rostro si bien parecía de un hombre mayor amable, tenía una expresión que prometía muerte eterna y un terrible dolor de tortura.

Se sintió intimidada y no pudo ocultarlo.

Ese hombre era peligroso, siempre lo supo.

Pero nunca pensó que tuviera tal ira asesina y sed de sangre.

—Todo lo que buscaba era un poco de paz—continuo hablando sin tomarle importancia a su temor—Pero los jóvenes de hoy en día no entienden eso—añadió con tono molesto.

Fue cuando reacciono.

—¿Qué quieres?—

—Esa no es una pregunta inteligente Queen Heart—

—…—

—¿Qué busco? Muerte, desesperación, poder…puedes tomar lo que quieras y probablemente sea la verdad—

—No tienes que…—

—Por favor, estar tanto tiempo con héroes te ablando el corazón—

Marinette estaba atada a la silla con los dientes apretados y ese hombre tomaba una copa de vino con tal tranquilidad, que se sintió humillada.

Pero sus ojos lucían sinceros entre toda la oscuridad.

—Tu eres como yo, un villano…sabes que la estúpida hablada de héroe no funciona con nosotros…tomamos lo que queremos y como lo queremos…eso es ser un villano—musito el hombre con ojos de forma perdida.

Ella siguió su camino a la pantalla, sintiendo pánico al ver lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Sus amigos estaban en peligro.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió un extraño dolor en su cabeza, giro su cuerpo un poco, el dolor se extendió en todo su cuerpo. Gruño un poco alto, pero no pudo hacer mucho más, cuando una cabeza apareció en su rango de visión. Su cabellera era rojiza, pero no pudo notar más, cuando un dolor en su brazo le hizo incorporarse con un gemido.

—Veo que el bello durmiente por fin despierta—se burló una voz que conocía bien.

Abrió los ojos al ver a Madeleine con las manos en sus caderas y expresión molesta. La ignoro cuando vio como Nathaniel era quien estaba vendando su herida y a lo lejos Edward estaba frente a una computadora y expresión molesta.

No estaban en el hogar de Marinette.

Estaban en otro lugar que no pudo identificar.

—No somos tan tontos para quedarnos en un lugar obvio, es nuestro refugio por aquello que ataquen nuestro hogar—mundo tranquilamente sentado en un sofá.

Con tranquilamente decía que tenía un gran vendaje lleno de sangre en su pierna y un parche sobre su ojo.

De pronto se congelo.

—¿Qué hace Nathaniel aquí?—pregunto sin poder evitarlo con su curiosidad.

El chico ni pestañeo.

—Soy el portador del Kwami del pavo real—contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡QUEEEEEE!—

Minutos después y una explicación muy básica de como el chico consiguió tremendo poder, le contaron como fue encontrado en medio de un callejón por Edmund y apenas logro traerlo de regreso para salvarle la vida. Al parecer una gran oleada de hombres lobo había atacado la ciudad en la noche y apenas ahora estaban desapareciendo, con un anuncio de regresar esta media noche.

La ciudad estaba evacuando de inmediato.

—Jade Turtle, Volpina y Queen Bee son quienes ayudan ahora con la evacuación, Ying y Yang intentan encontrar la ubicación de Marinette—musito Nathaniel de forma distraída.

Adrien agradeció el vendaje antes de apretar los puños con fuerza. Los recuerdos de la última vez que vio a Marinette, le golpearon con mucha impotencia.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer—exclamo de pronto.

Pero en vez de miradas de comprensión, se ganó una de total desprecio de Madeleine.

—Eso estamos haciendo, pero si no recuerdas chico listo, ya hay tres de nosotros en este salón que no pueden usar sus poderes—musito molesta.

Sabía que era verdad. Pero ocupaba poder hacer algo o se volvería loco.

.

Ying detuvo sus pasos al llegar a un callejón, su hermano le imito al ver como Matt estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Lo habían estado buscando apresuradamente, no por nada el hombre les había ayudado anteriormente en algunos trabajos. Yang fue quien abrió los ojos asombrado al notar el trozo de hielo que perforaba la pierna del hombre y su respiración lenta.

—Veo que esa zorra aun no aparece—dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Sin pensarlo o dudarlo, Yang hizo una barrera psíquica que evito los picos de hielo que impactaron con este. El chico abrió sus ojos levemente al notar su barrera levemente quebradiza.

Nadie nunca pudo hacerle daño.

Su hermana en cambio se quedó muda al ver la silueta de una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos con apariencia endemoniados. Su cuerpo tenía ropas algo reveladoras y una de sus piernas era trasparente, como si fuera hecha de hielo.

Ying chillo cuando del suelo se materializo un pico de hielo que se clavó sin piedad en su pierna izquierda.

—¡CHARLOTTE!—llamo su hermano asustado.

La chica uso sus poderes de forma tardía, logrando salir del hielo al poder atravesarlo, pero tuvo que esquivar después un pilar que le dejo una cortada en su mejilla.

—No te distraigas—musito la mujer antes de crear varias cuchillas de hielo a la altura de su rostro.

Marco uso sus poderes psíquicos, pero estos no fueron suficientes y termino con varias cuchillas de hielo en su espalda, que comenzaban a teñir el suelo de sangre.

Cayó al suelo sin poder hacer mucho, al tiempo que un grito de dolor se escapaba de la boca de Charlotte y una gran cantidad de sangre aparecía en el suelo. Donde antes estuvo su pierna conectada a su cuerpo, ahora no estaba.

—Ojo por ojo—hablo la mujer con una sonrisa fría.

De pronto se detuvo cuando una patada en el rostro, la mando volando por los aires. Volpina se medió incorporo del suelo ante el impulso, sacando su flauta y generando una ilusión que la entretendría unos momentos. Uso todo el poder de su Kwami para asegurar que funcionara.

—¡POR AQUI!—grito a Jade Turtle y a Queen Bee quienes corrieron al callejón para ver a los chicos.

Ambos se mostraron incrédulos unos instantes, antes de correr ayudarles.

Volpina apretó los dientes al notar como Scarlet parecía recia a permanecer en la ilusión, debía tener que ver algo con ser una sirena.

Por suerte Jade Turtle hizo crecer su escudo y transportar a los tres rápidamente sobre ellos. Queen Bee la tomo por el brazo para hacerla correr al tiempo que esquivaba un pilar de hielo.

—Luchar toda la noche con hombres lobo y ahora una psicópata del agua—se quejó la rubia antes de que saltaran por los tejados.

La mujer no les siguió, para su suerte.

Ocupaban un lugar donde huir.

.

El señor Wolf estaba tranquilamente disfrutando del espectáculo en la televisión, si bien había tenido que detener a Queen Heart que escapara unas cuatro veces, al menos ahora ya podía estar tranquilo por ella. De reojo la vio a la pared cercana, atada con cadenas en la pared, una gran estaca en uno de sus brazos y una cadena con pinchos en una de sus piernas atándola al suelo.

Odiaba su expresión.

Aun parecía con ese aire de suficiencia y no parecía dispuesta a rendirse.

—Oe viejo—dijo Luca llegando a su lado.

Alzo la vista para ver como sostenía en sus manos una carta.

—Una chica psicópata vino a dejarla, tenía largo cabello rojo y mato a uno de los chicos con hielo—musito de forma distraída.

El entrecerró los ojos.

—Scarlet nunca se ha conocido como alguien muy paciente—murmuro para sí mismo viendo la nota.

La leyó vagamente.

—Dice que si me largo y te entrego, se encargara de todo ella sola—hablo viendo a la chica peli azul, esta alzo una ceja—tranquila pienso matarlas a ambas, así que no me interesa su patética intención de tregua—añadió de forma burlona.

De pronto una luz morada reino el lugar, antes que de la nada el traje de Queen Heart se evaporara y dejara ver a una chica de pelo azulado y ojos cansados, su piel estaba pálida por la falta de sangre y su boca apenas podía tomar aire. Frente a ella había un pequeño ser morado que lo miraba desafiante frente a ella.

Asintió para sí mismo.

—Así que eras poseedora de un Kwami, es una magia muy antigua, me sorprende que lo encontraras ya que suelen ser usados por héroes más que villanos—comento con diversión.

El pequeño ser le vio furioso.

—No te preocupes, tu serás un buen trofeo de guerra—hablo con aire malévolo.

Nooroo solo apretó los puños dispuesto a defender a Marinette.

.

Al final por algún motivo que ninguno de los tres entendió, un hombre apareció en medio de la calle y les ofreció refugio en su hogar. Alya aun en su traje de Volpina, al igual que sus amigos, asintió entrando al lugar, sin comprender como había alguien aun dentro de la ciudad después de todo lo que sucedía. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando al entrar, el traje de Jade Turtle se ilumino y su Kwami se tiro a los brazos de Fu.

—¡NINO!—exclamo Queen Bee con clara sorpresa en su rostro.

Si sus suposiciones con las de Nino eran ciertas, no importaba mucho lo que iba pasar a continuación. Trixx en su mente asintió antes de también materializarse.

—¡ALYA!—chillo ahora más fuerte la rubia.

Asintió vagamente.

Esta se mostró un poco reticente unos momentos, pero su Kwami también le abandono para estar a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a una nerviosa Chloé viéndola, sin dejar de poner un aire de suficiencia que nadie le creería.

—Ahora solo falta que me digas que Chat Noir es Adrien—musito esta de forma brusca.

Se encogió de hombros sin querer decirle sus teorías, antes de ver al hombre de cabellera gris.

—Este viejito tiene mucho de qué hablar—comento Alya en tono fuerte viéndolo.

El solo sonrió de forma tranquila.

—Soy Fu, el antiguo poseedor de Wayzz—comento señalando al Kwami de la tortuga, Nino abrió los ojos sorprendido—También soy el guardián, quien les entrego los Kwami a la mayoría de sus portadores—añadió calmadamente comenzando a tratar a los heridos.

Si bien los tres tenían muchas preguntas, comenzaron ayudarle de forma rápida. Lo más difícil fue vendar la herida de Charlotte, la falta de pierna y la pérdida masiva de sangre, era un milagro que aun estuviera con vida. Marco tenía heridas muy vagas en su espalda que no eran tan profundas, pero si escandalosas…el otro hombre también tenía una gran herida que se pudo tratar.

De un pronto a otro el traje de los tres desapareció, revelando sus formas civiles.

Fu entrecerró la mirada con seriedad.

—El enemigo debió tomar el Kwami de Queen Heart, es la única forma que las formas akuma desaparecieran—dijo Wayzz con sorpresa.

El hombre mayor asintió.

—En esta crisis los akuma no podrán hacer mucho, solo los poseedores de Kwami pueden vencer esta maldad…solo el Kwami de Tikki puede hacer algo—murmuro el hombre.

—¿Tikki?—hablo Alya con sorpresa.

Fu sonrió.

—Al parecer Queen Heart omitió la parte de la historia donde explica la desaparición de Ladybug—comento el hombre.

Los tres chicos se vieron entre sí.

—Queen Heart fue primero la poseedora del Kwami de la buena suerte, pero luego de diferentes asuntos, termino siendo la peor villana de Paris—

—Queen Heart era Ladybug—exclamaron Alya y Chloé incrédulas.

El fanatismo por la héroe número uno de todos los tiempos, aún estaba en sus venas después de todo.

Nino les ignoro antes de ver con seriedad a Fu.

—Los poseedores de los Kwami del gato y de la polilla…son Adrien Agreste y Marinette—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Mientras que Alya giro a verle sorprendida por su atrevimiento, Chloé tenía la boca seca ante tal comentario, si bien ella hizo una broma anterior, no pensó que fuera cierta.

Voltearon a ver como Fu sonreía sin malicia, solo resignado.

—No hay ningún poseedor más digno que ambos chicos, si bien Marinette se fue por un mal camino…su corazón había sido tan puro cuando fue elegida como Ladybug—hablo como si estuviera en una lucha con sí mismo.

Chloé pensó en la imagen de la chica de pelo azulado, como está siempre lucia tan distante y a la vez con la mirada tan perdida, pero rápidamente la imagen cambio. Cuando conoció a Marinette, cuando era una niña que siempre sonreía y ayudaba a otros, animada y que brillaba por sí misma.

Su historia pronto se unió a la que Queen Heart había comentado.

Apretó los puños pensativa.

—Usted me está diciendo que Queen Heart es mi amiga Marinette, que ahora está atrapada por el enemigo—exclamo Alya exaltada chocando ambas manos en la mesa del hombre.

Este la vio fijamente, antes de asentir.

Nino apretó los labios y Chloé apretó con más fuerza sus manos.

De pronto fue Nino quien se puso de pie, giro a ver a Wayzz quien asintió, luego a ambas chicas que lucían preocupadas.

—Marinette es nuestra amiga, sea lo que sea, villana o no, no pienso abandonarla ahora—murmuro mientras la transformación de su cuerpo comenzaba.

Alya y Chloé se vieron decididas, antes que ambas tomaran su transformación.

—Adiós viejo—dijo Alya saliendo por la puerta de última.

Fu solamente suspiro tomando el vaso de té entre sus manos, solo un héroe podía luchar contra un villano, esperaba que Marinette entendiera eso. Pero por mientras, se alegraba que la chica tuviera tan buenos amigos y que héroes con un corazón tan puro protegieran la ciudad.

Volteo a ver a los chicos que se recuperaban.

Debía preocuparse por ellos ahora.

La ciudad estaba en buenas manos.

.

—Por fin—dijo Edward de pronto captando la atención de todos en el salón.

Adrien fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre él, notando la desesperación de todo el día acumulada. Estaba cerca la noche y pronto los lobos saldrían, ocupaba encontrar el lugar pronto.

—Hay una parte de la ciudad donde las cámaras detectaron algo, no es mucho pero es el único lugar limpio—hablo con tono serio.

Los ojos felinos se abrieron incrédulos, al notar que la señal apuntaba a su hogar. Quiso hacer muchas preguntas, pero en su lugar trago pesado.

—Hace unas horas el poder de Marinette desapareció, no podremos ayudarte—dijo Edmund con seriedad.

Asintió.

—Deberían evacuar ahora que es posible—aconsejo.

Aun así la sonrisa burlona de Madeleine le hizo entender, que no se irían. Lo supo cuando ella puso con dificultad un audífono miniatura en su oreja.

—Este lugar es brindado y tenemos armas de repuesto, tú encárgate de Marinette y nosotros seremos tus ojos en la ciudad—aseguro con una leve sonrisa.

Le vio con incredulidad unos momentos, antes de asentir.

—Traigan a los demás a nuestro encuentro—hablo viendo de repente a Nathaniel, quien ya se había transformado.

—Trae a mi chica—dijo la peli rosa guiñándole un ojo.

Asintió nuevamente, antes que ambos salieran a las calles de Paris, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

.

Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo, sin inmutarse de los chicos lobo que estaban en algunas partes, aprovecho como Wolf había ido a descansar para ir a ver a su nueva invitada. La puerta se abrió y no se sorprendió de ver a Marinette tirada en el suelo, aun atada con su cuerpo a la pared y una expresión derrotada. Recordó cuando le vio con esa misma expresión, el mismo día que sus padres murieron en aquel terrible incendio.

—Quien diría que volvería a ver ese rostro—hablo para sí mismo.

El cuerpo de la chica reacciono, su cara se alzó.

Ahí estaba.

En esos ojos vacíos, la oscuridad de toda la ciudad reunida en una pobre niña. Admitía que todo su trabajo no fue en vano, si bien atemorizados, los ciudadanos de Paris nunca vivieron más seguros que ante su terrible mentira bien planeada.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho, pero aun así le había sorprendido su resistencia.

Su fortaleza para seguir todo el teatro, por el sueño de que todos vivieran felices menos ella.

—Gabriel…Agreste—murmuro tan bajo como le fue posible la chica.

Noto sangre saliendo de su oído derecho, se preguntó si había perdido la audición, era una posibilidad.

—Wolf me ofreció nuevamente mi trabajo, incluso tiene a Nooroo en mi habitación listo para que me convierta de nuevo en su asistente y me haga cargo de Paris cuando todo esto termine—le comento de forma tranquila.

El rostro de la chica no cambio.

Desde que sus padres murieron, aun con su hijo a su lado, aún seguía teniendo ese vacío.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tu único problema fue no confiar lo suficiente en el trabajo de un héroe y dejarte llevar por el camino oscuro—señalo sin piedad.

Los labios de la chica temblaron, antes de volverse una línea fina.

—No ocupo tu compasión—escupió sus palabras con algo de sangre.

—No vengo a darte compasión—

Ambas miradas chocaron fuertemente, antes que Marinette gruñera furiosa.

En cambio él intento recordar vagamente a la chica como era antes, sus dos coletas azuladas, su mirada brillante y sus sueños en su rostro cuando le conoció. Sin duda la chica había tenido un cambio radical de aquel primer encuentro entre ambos, no siendo héroe villano, siendo solamente dos civiles.

Ella apasionada por la moda.

Amante de su familia.

Un futuro prometedor.

—No hay día…que no lamente el incidente de tus padres—confeso por fin, luego de un rato meditando.

Fue la primera vez en tanto tiempo, que noto una nueva emoción en los ojos de la chica, que lo vieron incrédula. Abrió la boca, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra.

—La muerte de todos…no hay día que ninguna muerte que provoque no esté en mi conciencia…como el rostro de cada uno—murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Instantáneamente gritos de dolor, suplicas, sangre, todo llego como una patada en el estómago.

Al abrirlo, no desaparecía, no era visible, pero aun lo sentía en su ser.

—Mis compañeros—

—Por favor señorita Dupain, no se tenga autolastima que es patético, usted no mato a sus compañeros, ambos sabemos quién fue y su estado patético simplemente no le permite luchar para defender sus memorias—le regaño con molestia de su estado.

Funciono, la chica guardo silencio viéndolo aun con incredulidad. Al parecer nadie le había dado esa cachetada mental, o al menos, nadie parecía haber surtido efecto dándosela.

Sonrió al verla meditar.

Sonrió porque una extraña chispa apareció por primera vez en esos ojos oscuros.

—Sé que no redimirá mis pecados—hablo metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos—pero escarbando en sus ropas encontré un par de pendientes que solo podrían servir en una dama como usted—añadió agachándose a su altura.

Gracias a Dios se le ocurrió cegar un momento las cámaras del lugar, para que no sospecharan tan pronto. Coloco ambos pendientes en las ranuras de la chica, que por suerte aún estaban abiertas en sus orejas.

El rostro de ambos quedo a poca distancia.

Se vieron fijamente.

—Esta ciudad no ocupa más villanos Marinette y solo recuerdo un héroe lo suficientemente fuerte para darme mi merecido—afirmo alejándose de la chica.

Rápidamente con una navaja que había tenido, comenzó a soltar el cuerpo de la chica. Esta se dejó caer como un muñeco sin vida al suelo, antes de sonreír al verle.

Era hora de actuar.

.

El sonido de lobos en todas direcciones, alertaron al trio de héroes a seguir corriendo, como había temido Nino la dirección de los sonidos era cerca del hogar de Adrien. Sabían que un enfrentamiento directo era una idea, bueno algo estúpida, pero no tenían muchas.

Eran tres cabezas.

Pero la falta de tiempo era limitada.

Habían formado un plan de emergencia que esperaba funcionara unos minutos, al menos hasta que alguno de ellos llegara a Marinette.

Ella estaba viva.

—Supongo que nuestro salón tiene malas tendencias—hablo Chloé mientras saltaba por los tejados.

Nino rio antes que Alya saltara a un tejado en específico esperando la señal.

Asintió con el pulgar y ella uso su flauta para lanzar una bengala al aire. Era lo suficientemente alto para que se viera en toda la ciudad y parecía que funcionaba.

Desde todas partes (gracias a su súper audición) pisadas comenzaron a sonar en sus dirección en específico. Tragaron algo de saliva al ver que estaban solos en esto, pero eran héroes no cobardes, enfrentarían el mal de Paris y lograrían salvar el día.

Eso era el trabajo de un héroe.

—Oye Volpina—hablo de pronto Nino viéndole.

La chica violenta giro su rostro para verlo.

Este sonrió.

—Si salimos con vida de esto,¿ tenemos una cita?—le pregunto con un extraño valor en su cuerpo, de no tener nada que perder.

Alya pareció confundida unos momentos, antes de sonreír de forma zorruna.

—Saldremos con vida y pagaras un buen restaurante, te tardabas idiota—contesto con una mirada brillante.

Queen Bee que había visto todo, se puso un dedo en su boca y fingió vomitar.

—Si se dan un beso juro que vomito—comento.

Aunque no pudo decir mucho porque el primer hombre lobo apareció, sabían que eran más fuertes que ellos, más rápidos y con mejor visión. Lamentablemente el exceso de sus sentidos, era una ventaja en este momento para Alya quien ya sabía cómo tratar con ellos.

Con agilidad saco su flauta y comenzó a entonar una melodía.

Si bien había estado practicando en secreto melodías con animales, después de unos días de su primer encuentro con el hombre lobo, logro encantar a un perro del vecindario. Era toda una proeza lo que pensaba hacer, pero intento extender su área de ilusión todo lo que podía.

Funciono.

Los hombres lobo cercanos comenzaron a detenerse y gruñir en todas direcciones.

—Nuestro turno—dijo Chloé con su trompo.

Activo su poder para convocar grandes torbellinos que lanzo a las bestias en todas direcciones, Nino en cambio uso su escudo para dejarlos fuera de combate. El chico agradecía sus horas de ver películas de súper héroes y tomar ejemplos del Capitán América para usarlo.

Pero para Alya era difícil encantar a muchas personas, mucho más animales.

Algunos comenzaron a deshacer su poder y atacaban a matar, Chloé se vio atrapada por uno de ellos, pero de pronto un bastón en el rostro lo lanzo.

—Llegas tarde—acuso la rubia al chico igualmente de cabellera rubia que cayó con estilo.

Chat Noir sonrió de forma encantadora, lo cual hizo ver a Chloé que efectivamente, su amigo de infancia estaba detrás de ese antifaz.

—Venía en esta dirección y me tope a una damisela en apuros, no podía dejarle sola—bromeo de forma juguetona.

Otro hombre lobo iba sobre ellos, pero un chico de pelo rojo lo empujo con una patada aérea, que dejo al lobo gimiendo en el suelo.

Las mejillas de Chloé se sonrojaron cuando este le vio en una clara pregunta de "¿Estas bien?". El destello de un compañero de clases de cabello rojo, le indico que estaba jodida si tras la máscara estaba quien pensaba.

Los chicos se detuvieron al ver como pronto una gran cantidad de lobos le rodeaban, no tantos como al inicio, pero Alya había caído de rodillas con respiración agitada. No podía mantener la ilusión tanto tiempo sin descanso.

—Veo que por fin tengo a todos los Kwami cerca de mis manos—gruño un hombre lobo más grande que todos, con el hocico abierto y pelo grisáceo.

Adrien se puso al frente, sabiendo exactamente de quien se trataba.

—Wolf—gruño.

El hombre lobo sonrió con maldad entre todos sus colmillos.

Estaba por iniciar de nuevo la pelea, pero todos se detuvieron.

De la nada un yo-yo apareció y se envolvió sobre el hocico del hombre lobo cerrándole la boca y tirándole al suelo. Este se levantó rápidamente, pero un spray rojo le pinto su rostro antes que este cayera confundido y recibiera unas sogas que ataron su cuerpo.

Se separó de ellas, solo para ver una silueta desde uno de los edificios.

—Imposible—murmuro en su forma lobuna.

En el tejado del edificio estaba una sombra rojiza, una chica con un traje rojo con manchas negras, un antifaz en su rostro y su larga cabellera atada a dos colas bajas. Sus ojos brillaban como hace mucho tiempo no se mostraban y una sonrisa de héroe en su rostro.

Los demás se quedaron congelados.

—Espero no extrañaras un antiguo rostro—hablo Ladybug con la luna detrás de ella.

El aullido de Wolf inicio la batalla.

Ladybug sonrió.

Era hora del show.

 **Continuara...**

 _Dios este capitulo me costo mucho querer escribirlo, al inicio me obligue hacerlo, pero antes de darme cuenta logre hacerlo y quede satisfecha con el trabajo. No se cuantos capitulos tendra para el final, pero las batallas finales se vienen en camino._

Siento la demora.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	24. Capítulo final: Fin de la guerra

_Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Luz y oscuridad**

 **Capítulo final: Fin de la guerra.**

Todo quedo en silencio y de pronto Wolf mando una horda de lobos por Ladybug. La chica salto sobre su espalda para esquivar algunos y de paso les daba patadas con fuerza en la boca. El hombre lobo grisáceo gruño al ver como sus familiares eran unos inútiles.

Con un potente aullido de enojo se abalanzo sobre la chica.

Adrien estaba por seguirlos, pero un hombre lobo frente a él se lo impidió. Pero antes de hacer algo Jade Turtle lanzo su escudo con potencia dejándolo fuera de camino.

—¡ADELANTE ADRIEN!—grito el chico con fuerza.

Chat Noir se paralizo viéndole confundido, de pronto su rostro parecía más claro en su mente, como si parte de la magia se hubiera acabado.

Todo tenía sentido.

—¿Nino?—pestañeo unos momentos.

Eso no tenía sentido, la imagen de su mejor amigo a su lado escuchando música y llevándolo a comer algún lugar cruzo por su mente. Pero igual todo parecía tan claro en ese instante, que fue confuso. Su cabeza quería explotar, pero el chico frente a él lucia totalmente tranquilo.

Mientras el chico sonreía.

—Al parecer la magia no tiene sentido si conoces el secreto del otro—hablo Volpina pateando sin piedad un hombre lobo.

Tal vez con una pizca de rencor por situaciones pasadas.

Era esa sonrisa zorruna, esa forma de ser, que todos los recuerdos de la chica llegaron a su mente.

—Alya—hablo con más seguridad.

A lo que esta asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ahora corre Adrinkis—hablo Queen Bee.

Todo su mundo parecía dar vuelta ante la imagen de Chloé, siendo niña, siendo una engreída, siendo su mejor amiga de la infancia. Negó con la cabeza sin querer comprender todo, mientras Nathaniel prácticamente lo empujo para que avanzara.

Ellos lo cubrirían.

Abrió la boca y la cerro al instante, ya después tendría tiempo para eso.

Se abalanzo gracias al poder de su bastón sobre los edificios, que fue algo difícil por un hombre lobo que apenas pudo esquivar. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente ante lo que vio, si bien había visto varias veces a Queen Heart luchar de forma imponente y fuera de sentimientos, como una reina.

Esto era diferente.

Cuando era chico había admirado a Ladybug, una chica con apariencia de niña que luchaba contra el mal, que era aclamada por todos y quien recibía la atención de todo Paris. Le había visto de cerca en pocos incidentes (antes no salía mucho de su hogar), pero su sonrisa y ojos siempre perduraron en sus recuerdos.

Pero ahora.

Era totalmente diferente.

Usando su yo-yo para elevarse, usando patadas fuertes y esa sonrisa salvaje no le abandonaba. Ya comprendía de que hablaba Fu, ya entendía por que tantos le admiraban.

Un héroe.

Marinette era un héroe natural, si bien había sido la peor villana que había conocido (aun con su fachada) esa sonrisa y forma de actuar.

Era un héroe por donde quiera que lo vea.

Lo supo cuando el yo-yo se atoro en su pie y lo arrojo a otra dirección, esquivando un nuevo ataque. Fue mientras caía que recordó que él no era un ciudadano más, también debía ser un héroe. Si bien sabía que no estaba al nivel de Marinette en ese momento, sabía que era su amigo y compañero.

—Ocupa ayuda My lady—dijo en tono coqueto.

La chica sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Lo estoy llevando bien minino—le siguió la corriente.

De pronto Wolf se abalanzo sobre ella, pero lejos de tener expresión de miedo, Marinette corrió en su dirección, bailándolo con un salto sobre su cuerpo y dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo lanzo lejos.

—Había olvidado la fuerza que proporcionaba Tikki, es increíble—canturreo Marinette con una vida que nunca había escuchado.

Como ver alguien nuevo y al mismo tiempo no.

¿Fuerza?

Las veces que lucho contra Queen heart le había pasado mal, la chica era fuerte y con grandes reflejos. Siempre pensó que su Kwami le proporcionaba esos poderes, pero si decía que Tikki le daba más fuerza.

Chat Noir comenzó a sudar nervioso.

Qué clase de monstruo era esa chica.

—¡LUCKY CHARM!—exclamo de pronto Ladybug usando su técnica especial.

Chat Noir le vio incrédulo, más cuando un aparente hueso de plástico apareció sobre sus manos y la chica sonrió divertida.

Wolf se abalanzo sobre ella, pero ella lanzo el hueso de plástico, que exploto en miles de cuerdas que inmovilizaron al hombre lobo en el suelo. Este se intentó retorcer, pero mientras más lo hacía, menos movilidad tenía.

Camino de forma tranquila a su lado, sonriendo con ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Luego de muchos años con Kwami y siendo amiga de Tikki, aprendí a crear exactamente lo que yo quería en mi ataque especial—hablo con soberanía.

El hombre lobo gruño, sus ojos brillaron al ver alrededor.

Como los otros chicos habían acabado con la demás jauría.

Sonrió vagamente, antes de irse de espaldas desmayada y que Tikki apareciera frente a ella.

—¡Marinette!—grito, pero esta cayo en los brazos de Adrien, quien vio asombrado la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto había pasado?

Apenas unas horas, eso debió suponer Alya al ver a Marinette inconsciente en el hogar de Fu, pero todo parecía como si fuera una eternidad. El hombre le había tratado rápidamente las heridas de su cuerpo, regañándola aun inconsciente, por olvidar sus heridas debido a su traje.

Al menos la mayoría de hombres lobo estaban en buenas jaulas.

Como Madeleine fabrico jaulas con aleación de titanio y quien sabe otros que componentes que impedía que salieran, era un total misterio para todos. Pero al menos estaban inmovilizados hasta que llegaran fuerzas armadas a llevarlos.

Al parecer Estados Unidos estaba complacido por que uno de sus peores villanos fuera puesto en contención, cuando todo acabara, sin duda ellos recibirían una buena condecoración.

—No podemos hacer mucho aun con una chica psicópata del agua suelta—hablo Chloé de pronto con una taza de té en sus manos.

Nathaniel a su lado sorbía tranquilamente.

—Ojala tuviera mi cámara de video, el regreso de Ladybug hubiera sido épico para el blog—comento con pesar Alya con las manos en sus mejillas.

Todos la vieron confundidos.

—Sin duda fue una gran sorpresa verlos bajo los trajes—hablo de pronto Adrien.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

—Cada uno fue elegido por su corazón y sus habilidades—comento Fu entrando a la cocina seguido de Wayzz—aunque sin duda Ladybug fue especial, tener un corazón puro a tan joven edad…tanta presión sobre sus hombros probablemente fue quien provoco todo este desenlace—añadió con culpabilidad.

El lugar quedo en silencio.

Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, en especial los chicos quienes llevaban tiempo de héroe, cada uno había confiado en sus compañeros para seguir adelante. Pero entre todos el pensamiento de la chica sola, luchando contra los villanos sin contar con nadie, taladraba en su mente.

La imagen de Marinette de niña, comparada a la chica fría que logro ser.

Dejaba mucho que pensar.

—No se puede hacer mucho con el pasado…solo seguir adelante—hablo una débil voz.

Todos giraron a ver a la esquina, como Marinette se medió incorporaba en su lugar. La chica miraba con culpabilidad a los tres akuma que aún estaban inconscientes con morfina en su cuerpo, sobre todo Charlotte se notaba peor que los demás.

Esta guerra no dejaba más que muertes y mutilaciones.

Debía terminarla de una vez por todas.

—Veo que por fin puedo ver de nuevo a Ladybug—hablo Fu con una sonrisa.

Su rostro lucia cansado, pero sus ojos comenzaban a brillar un poco más.

Como la inocente niña que un día recibió a Tikki entre sus manos y se lanzó a defender a toda una ciudad.

—Tuve ayuda de un viejo conocido—murmuro con pesar.

Adrien sin importar que todos le vieran, se abalanzo sobre la chica abrazarla. Marinette no se quejó, simplemente se dejó ser con algo de cansancio. Era reconfortante volver estar en los brazos del chico, como si toda la lucha valiera la pena.

Sentía paz.

Una paz que hace mucho no sentía, ahora estaba en los brazos del rubio.

—Pensé que te había perdido—susurro en su oído.

Ella sonrió. Su voz estaba llena de emociones que no podía decir, así que solo asintió para si misma.

Un manotazo en su cabeza le hizo apartarse. Todos voltearon a ver como Edward los veía son seriedad.

—No es momento de romance en esta situación, aún tenemos que atrapar a Scarlet—dijo tomando a Adrien por el cuello, como si fuera un gato callejero y tirándole por otro lado.

Marinette sonrió de forma burlesca.

—Ya estoy en ello—hablo confundiendo a todos.

.

Si bien todos protestaron ante la falta de conciencia de Marinette, ella junto a Tikki fueron quienes lideraron la cruzada fuera de la ciudad. Nadie entendía como, pero la peli azul les dijo que en esa dirección estaba el cuartel de Scarlet. Al final de cruzar todo la ciudad, aparecieron frente a un enorme castillo de hielo que parecía oculto gracias a los arboles gigantes.

La puerta frente a ellos era imponente.

—¿Vamos a entrar por la puerta principal?—pregunto Chloé no tan segura, aun con su traje puesto.

Marinette no se inmuto cuando dio un paso al frente, la puerta se abrió como si les esperaran.

—Sería mejor que fuera yo sola—musito lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

La chica sonrió vagamente al no escuchar ninguna pisada alejándose, pensando en sus antiguos camaradas akuma y como cada uno de ellos siempre la acompañaba.

Pero ellos no eran akuma.

Ellos eran héroes.

Al entrar el castillo cerro las puertas rápidamente, todos admiraron como todo por dentro era de hielo (Frozen comento Alya algo emocionada relacionando la película). Por lo cual si bien el diseño era algo de la realeza, no se extrañó que al abrirse una puerta, enormes animales de hielo aparecieran para rodearles.

Todos se pusieron en forma de ataque.

Pero Marinette simplemente apareció tranquila y alzo ambas manos. Tikki en su mente tragaba algo nerviosa, pero confiando plenamente en ella.

—Solo vine a charlar un poco y solucionar esto pacíficamente—hablo tranquila.

De pronto un puño de gorila de hielo se estampo en uno de sus costados enviándola a volar contra una pared, que se agrieto mientras ella soltaba algo de sangre.

—¡LADYBUG!—gritaron Adrien y Alya.

Los otros tres tragaron nerviosos y estaban por ir donde ella, pero una voz le detuvo.

—¿Hablar?—la voz oscura sonaba incrédula y llena de rencor.

Todos vieron como por las escaleras, se observaba como Scarlet estaba viéndoles de forma psicópata. La mujer tenía un enorme vestido de hielo, abierto al frente y revelando la pierna de hielo que poseía ahora. Su rostro parecía tener el maquillaje corrido y sus ojos flameantes de venganza.

Adrien apretó la boca viendo aun a Marinette, pero esta se incorporaba con dificultad.

—Tu mataste a Ryu, y aun así quieres hablar—gruño esta con furia.

El rubio pareció comprender.

Pero los recuerdos de esa batalla llegaron a su mente, él había detenido a Marinette de matar al hombre, en su lugar, Madeleine era quien había cobrado la venganza con fuerza.

Algo que claramente la chica no sabía, pero al ver los ojos fijo de Marinette, supo que no importaba.

—Scarlet…nadie ganara nada de esta venganza…tu mataste a todos mis amigos—hablo la chica con pesar en su mirada.

Era cierto.

Había matado a muchos miembros de akuma.

Pero en lugar de parecer satisfecha, la mujer parecía aun tener mucha rabia acumulada en su mirada y sus ojos rojos por la furia.

—¿Crees que te perdonare el matar al amor de mi vida?—gruño esta vez la mujer.

Fue cuando Adrien noto la resignación en la mirada de Ladybug, cuando esta suspiro de forma cansada, cuando noto que algo estaba mal.

Volteo a ver en todas direcciones confundido.

La idea de ir de frente todos, la idea de hablar con ella.

Algo planeaba Marinette.

Pero antes de abrir la boca, esta se detuvo al ver un bastón en la garganta de la mujer de pelo rojo que se paralizo.

Todos los ojos giraron a ver al nuevo individuo al lado de la mujer, con su traje oscuro, la máscara en su rostro y una prepotencia que no muchos recordaban, pero ellos sí. Hawk Moth estaba tranquilamente con su bastón en el cuello de la mujer, con un cuchillo saliendo, listo para matarle de ser necesario.

—Como le dije a Ladybug, los villanos de hoy en día no tienen mucho instinto de auto preservación—hablo con voz tranquila.

¿Hawk Moth?

Adrien giro a ver incrédulo a Marinette, pero esta solo esquivo su mirada.

—El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo en tiempos de necesidad—susurro la chica caminando a su lado.

Scarlet permanecía inmóvil sin ver a nadie más que al hombre que le amenazaba.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo?—murmuro con el aire a su alrededor moviéndose de forma agitada.

El hombre no se inmuto, en su lugar de la nada, una explosión apareció y dos cuchillas se clavaron en medio de la pierna sana de la mujer. Esta gimió en voz alta, cayendo de frente al suelo.

Todos giraron a ver a la puerta.

Con un traje nuevo, conformado por un short café, una camisa pegada al cuerpo color morada y botas algo militares. Había una chica de pequeña estatura, cabellera rosada alborotada con una mariposa en su rostro.

—Madeleine—musito Adrien por bajo.

Todos los héroes estaban en shock, pero la chica no se inmuto.

Al parecer ahora estaba bajo el mando de Hawk Moth y su expresión era seria.

—Lo siento niños, pero este asunto es para adultos—hablo la mujer caminando tranquilamente de ellos.

Un instante fue que Madeleine giro a ver a Marinette, a lo que esta sonrió vagamente sabiendo que si bien sus poderes ahora eran diferentes, después de ese día, era muy probable que nunca los usaría nuevamente.

Scarlet giro a ver de forma iracunda a la chica.

Pero Madeleine solo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Si buscas a la verdadera asesina de tu patético novio…la tienes al frente—murmuro con una sonrisa de maldad.

Chloé dio un paso al frente, pero la mano de Ladybug se lo impidió. Esta le vio confusa que no se metiera en nada, pero el rostro resignado de la chica le hizo detener.

—Ustedes son héroes de Paris, pero esto no lo causaron ustedes, es algo que nosotros debemos cerrar—hablo caminando donde ellos.

Alya se quejó en voz alta, pero Nino solo suspiro.

—¡¿Tu?!—hablo la mujer con ojos rojos.

Una patada de parte de Madeleine le hizo escupir sangre.

—Tus poderes de hielo no funcionan, Hawk Moth tiene sus trucos para hacer que tu cuerpo se paralice cuando su cuchilla toca tu piel—hablo Ladybug caminando tranquilamente.

Todos parecieron asombrados, eso era una buena explicación para que los animales de hielo no se movieran desde su llegada.

Esta giro a verle furiosa, intentando moverse, pero apenas generando unos cuantos temblores en su cuerpo.

—Tú nunca serás una héroe, no con todo lo que hiciste—grito viéndola fijamente.

Pero Marinette no se inmuto.

—Lo sé—

—No lo sabes—

—Claro que se cuánto dolor cometí algunos, sé que muchos muertos jamás me abandonaran…pero no puedo rendirme, no puedo abandonar a la gente viva que aun puedo salvar—

Ambas compartieron una mirada fija en la otra.

La mujer gruño por una vez más.

Pero un golpe fuerte en la cabeza le hizo caer inconsciente al suelo, provocando que todo a su alrededor, se hiciera miles de añicos de cristal.

Y con ello.

Todo terminara por unos instantes.

.

.

Un mes después…

.

.

Marinette se encontraba concentrada limpiando por última vez la ventana de la tienda, que nuevamente estaba abierta al público. Había costado un poco de dinero que tenían en el banco, pero no podía dejar que el recuerdo de sus padres se convirtiera en polvo. Además no era el único edificio en la ciudad que se tuvo que reconstruir, muchos lugares quedaron devastados por las peleas.

El gobierno de América, había dado una buena cantidad de dinero gracias a la entrega de Wolf. Este ahora estaba bajo una prisión de máxima seguridad en medio de algún punto del océano Pacifico. No es que le molestara, ese hombre mientras más lejos mejor.

—Creo que ya está lista—hablo Edward con tranquilidad.

Asintió antes de seguirle adentro.

Pudo notar como Edmund quien ya estaba pronto a cumplir años, estaba ayudando en la panadería a falta de manos que funcionaran.

—Ahora que Charlotte y Marco se fueron de Paris, ocupamos contratar personal—hablo el mayor con una expresión molesta.

Sus ojos desviaron a la falta de su brazo, a lo que ella sonrió de forma leve.

—Ocupaban unas vacaciones merecidas, se fueron a China, ahora que no tienen sus poderes, están buscando los suyos propios—musito en voz baja.

Al menos les había hecho prometer que no se convirtieran en villanos, estos parecieron dudar un poco, pero al final prometieron no lastimar personas y si hacían actos delictivos, era con buenas intenciones.

Era mejor que nada.

—Al menos esos mocosos tienen aún posibilidades—gruño Madeleine para sí misma.

Eso era verdad.

En la última batalla contra Scarlet, donde al final la héroe fue Madeleine, tuvo un alto precio para la chica. El contrato de poderes con Hawk Moth fue duro, el utilizar toda capacidad de magia en su interior, para tener el poder de varios de los viejos akuma en su interior. Contando el poder de borrar recuerdos que utilizaron en Scarlet, sin querer asesinarla.

La muerte solo atrae más muerte.

Eso tenían todos claros, así que al final borrando sus recuerdos, llevándola a una prisión normal, la mujer estaba bien.

La pelirroja no tenía recuerdos de nada ocurrido, por lo cual estaba en una ala con baja seguridad y practicando esculturas. Le habían ido a ver en algunas ocasiones y esta tenía la mirada perdida, pero sin ningún símbolo de ira asesina.

Temían que sus recuerdos volvieran.

Pero no por nada Madeleine se había sacrificado tanto, sin poder volver usar poderes. Sus recuerdos nunca volverían.

Era triste para todos, pero al menos le habían dado un final al asunto.

—Una nueva era pronto va a iniciar, vendrán nuevos villanos, pero al menos Paris tiene héroes que le protegen—comento Edward la noche que todo ocurrió.

Era cierto.

Ahora que la liga de villanos había terminado, sin duda nuevos aparecerían. La luz siempre atrae oscuridad, en todos los sentidos, pero ahora había algo que los ciudadanos de Paris tenían.

Esperanza.

Por qué los tenían a ellos.

—Estas segura de no decirle a Adrien sobre su padre—comento Edward mientras buscaba un ingrediente en la cocina.

Ella lo tomo en sus manos y se lo acerco.

—Gabriel Agreste ya pago su penitencia, no podría hacerle sufrir más, nunca quiso a su hijo involucrado—murmuro ella con voz algo resignada.

Si bien aún era una chica algo fría y distante, estaba regresando poco a poco a su antigua personalidad. Sonreía más con sus amigos y se apuntaba en conversaciones con otros. Incluso había hecho una piyamada donde Chloé y Alya fueron las invitadas personales, era divertido ver a Chloé sonrojada por su nueva cercanía a Nathaniel, mientras que por otro lado Alya hacia alarde de su nueva relación con Nino.

Cuando le preguntaron a ella que tan avanzada fue su relación con Adrien.

Simplemente guardo silencio.

—Así que aun están en la etapa de amigos—se burló Madeleine entrando a la cocina.

Le lanzo una mirada fea mientras Edward reía por bajo.

A veces extrañaba las veces que Madeleine le veía con ojitos de medio morir, no ahora como el monstruo que se transformó que gozaba burlándose de la chica.

—Lo que ocupas es un buen polvo—le dijo la peli rosa guiñándole un ojo.

Edward escupió cuando esta descaradamente le toco el trasero. Luego giro a verle furioso.

—No me mires así cariño, ese trasero es propiedad mía y no de todas las zorras que vienen a verte—dijo con tono mordaz y falsa sonrisa amable.

Ese era otro punto.

La nueva relación de Edward y Madeleine, si bien ambos juraban que no eran pareja formal, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Edmund entro a su habitación para dormir con ella, dado que ellos dos no dejaban de hacer sonidos extraños.

Ambos no querían oír claramente a esos dos conejos en la cama.

Por eso cuando Madeleine se subió a la mesa y atrajo a Edward para darle un fogoso beso, salió casi corriendo, algo indignada de no ser notada.

—Yo de ser tu no entro a ese lugar—hablo cuando salió y vio a Edmund dispuesto a entrar.

El chico se puso algo pálido, antes de gruñir e irse lo antes posible. Probablemente ese día la panadería abriría más tarde que de costumbre.

Por eso después de lavar sus manos, tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Sus ropas eran normales y su pelo estaba en una cola de cabello alto. Estaba pensando en cortarlo, pero sus amigas le habían dicho que no.

Sonrió cuando Tikki se metió en su bolso de lado, dispuesta a ir a clases con ella también.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

El llegar al salón de clases fue todo un tumulto de personas, si bien había estado mejorando, sus compañeros de clase le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, menos Lila, ella aun le veía de manera enojada, pero le saludaba vagamente. La gran cantidad de personas se desapareció cuando Alya llego abrazarla como si fuera su propiedad y Nino le siguió la corriente como un hermano protector.

De reojo noto como Adrien le saludaba amablemente y ella regreso el saludo un poco distraída.

Las clases fueron algo aburridas, ella generalmente no prestaba mucha atención y se concentraba en dibujas algunos diseños. Si bien su relación con el padre de Adrien aún era bastante tensa, al menos se saludaban mecánicamente para proteger al rubio menor.

Adrien era el pegamento de ambos.

Aun así ese hombre le había comentado que al finalizar sus estudios, podría trabajar como pasante en parte de su industria mientras estudiaba. No era malo comentando que de niña era fanática de la moda, solo seria de retomar nuevamente aquel vago sueño, que al parecer aun fluía por sus venas.

—Bueno chicos recuerden terminar sus ejercicios para la próxima semana—despidió la profesora ganando un descontento general.

Se puso de pie y se despidió de los chicos rápidamente, ellos sabían que le verían más tarde en patrulla, pero ella ocupaba hacer una pequeña visita.

Era algo alejada de la ciudad, por lo cual viajo en tren hasta llegar a la ciudad contigua, en ella estaba Matt esperándola con un enorme ramo de flores. Ambos se saludaron tranquilamente, antes de caminar juntos al cementerio del lugar.

No era posible tener una tumba para los akuma, pero habían logrado hacer una fosa común con sus nombres como ciudadanos.

—Hola chicos—saludo en voz baja colocando las flores.

Nooroo se posó sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que Tikki, había pensado dejarlo con Gabriel, pero eso haría sospechar a Adrien. Al final ellos estaban a la espera de un portador para su amigo morado, quien mientras tanto estaba con ella en la espera.

Tomo ambas manos juntas en una leve oración, pidiendo por quienes se fueron y por quien le dieran fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—Nunca pienso olvidarles—fue su despedida por ese día.

Una vez a la semana solía tomar esas rutas para hablar con ellos.

El viaje a casa duro más de lo esperado por un accidente en las vías, pero por dicha ninguna vida menos. Cuando por fin bajo cerca de su estación, sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a un chico de cabellera rubia, esperar sentado con un pequeño bostezo.

Este al verla le sonrió felizmente, ella lo imito algo leve.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando?—pregunto con una ceja arriba.

El sonrió de forma avergonzada.

—Fui a tu hogar y Edward me comento tus acciones, así que decidí esperar por…aquello—murmuro lo último con la vista perdida.

No era para menos, los recuerdos del día que sus camaradas murieron, aun eran vagos. La idea de cómo prácticamente se había aprovechado del rubio, en busca de un salvavidas para su cordura, también le hizo sonrojarse levemente.

Igual no es como si esa ocasión se hubiera repetido en otros momentos.

Lo cual le frustraba un poco.

—Estoy bien, solo quería saludarles y recordarles que no me había olvidado de ninguno—explico comenzando a retomar su camino.

Adrien pronto se puso de pie para seguirle por las calles de Paris.

—Igual me preocupo por ti—hablo sin la vergüenza que solía tener al inicio.

Bueno en ocasiones era imposible que no se sonrojara, todos sus amigos solían aprovecharse de eso, incluyéndole por supuesto.

Pero es que era tan adorable.

Se detuvo cuando la mano de Adrien apretó su muñeca para hacerle voltear, este tenía una sonrisa cariñosa y ella frunció un poco la frente, antes de ver a otro lado con aparente indiferencia, pero totalmente consiente de las acciones del chico a su lado.

—Ya paso un mes—hablo de pronto, como si no le importara estar en una calle y que cualquiera pudiera pasar.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

—Ha habido algunos vándalos y unos villanos débiles, pero siempre hay que estar prestando atención—le recomendó para que no se confiara.

Siempre alerta.

Eso le había enseñado la vida, siempre alerta para no perder a nadie más.

El agarre en su muñeca se hizo más suave y pasó hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Miro la mano algo hipnótica, antes de alzar sus ojos confundidos.

—Siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote Marinette, no tienes que preocuparte—le prometió de forma firme.

Un fuerte sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, antes de sentirse contrariada por la emoción y el temor que esa frase provocaba en su interior. Pero en si le provocaba alivio, que a pesar de todos sus errores, de todas sus luchas, aun hubiera alguien tan tonto como Adrien para querer seguirle hasta el final.

Suspiro antes de regresar el apretón de su mano y comenzar a caminar.

—No pensaba dejarte ir—admitió con egoísmo y algo de orgullo.

Esto provocó una leve risa de parte del joven.

—Entonces ya que ambos estamos locamente enamorados del uno por el otro, tal vez podríamos comenzar una relación de verdad—tanteo Adrien de forma suave y algo sutil.

Ella no giro a verle, pero una sonrisa se posó en sus mejillas.

—Es me encantaría—dijo sin sarcasmo y de forma suave.

Se detuvieron otra vez, dado que Adrien la jalo para darle un suave beso en la frente. Ambos se vieron fijamente y justo cuando Marinette pensaba abrazarle, un grito lejano los distrajo.

Asintieron antes de ir a un callejón y transformarse en sus contrapartes como héroes.

—Listo para la acción minino—dijo Ladybug de forma brillante.

Adrien sonrió al verla saltar sin esperarle.

—Siempre—susurro antes de ir tras su compañera.

Esto no era el final de una aventura, si no el inicio de otra.

 **Fin**

 _Vaya capitulo final, no sabía que lo era hasta que iba por la mitad. Si bien en un principio pensaba alargarlo un poco más, supe que no sabía cuanto duraria y era mejor darle final. Muchos podrian pensar que es apresurado, pero en realidad este era el final que pensaba darle a la historia, cuando Ladybug apareciera, desde el principio supe que era el final. Tambien me alegra hacerlo antes que iniciara la segunda temporada de Ladybug, ya que esto fue como para darles a ustedes algo en que pensar mientras esperabamos._

 _Gracias a todo por el enorme apoyo, es una de mis historias más comentadas y que le tuve muchisimo cariño ya que era nueva en el fandom. Es por todos ustedes que decidi terminar esta historia (ya saben, no dejarla inconclusa) ya que me negaba a dejar algo que mucha gente quiso._

 _Espero les gustara el final, esta historia la deje abierta a una segunda temporada (que no prometo) simplemente si cuando llegue la segunda temporada de la serie me interesa alguna nueva idea, puede que yo retome esta idea. Mientas tanto aun puedo ir a los especiales y hacer alguno que ustedes esten interesados._

 _Nuevamente gracias por todo, me encanto escribir esta historia y espero la disfrutaran tanto como yo escribiendola._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
